Normal
by Puratinamu
Summary: This is a story about his past, a story about his present, and a little about the future. This is the story about his denials, his secrets, his regrets. This is a story how one decision changed everything. How a girl's cruel callousness, and a girl's ignorance, changed his life. This is a story about his truth, the 108, the abomination. This is Normal, only but a normal story.
1. Chapter 1 - Medaka President

**Arc 1: Halcyon Days**

Disclaimer: Nisio Isin owns Medaka Box and its characters.

**Chapter 1 – Medaka President**

"You are not good enough to stand by Medaka-chan. You are weak... I'm telling you this for your own good."

Those words were unacceptable. Those words were which he had denied outwardly. Those words... he hated those words. Those words that made him wish for more power, awakening the greed inside him. Those words that made him search for a way to stand at the same level and maybe even more than the woman that he cares the most in the world. Even if he gets beat, even if he gets mauled, even if his wounds would not heal, even if he was to die. He will attain that something that will make him worthy of her. He searched and searched and searched and searched, almost never-ending, and when he almost lost all hope, a beautiful little sprite appeared before him.

"A hya hya hya hya, there in a little village far away from civilization, there's a monster sealed by a clan of shadows. If you can defeat him then you could gain power unimaginable. A hya hya, to help you, I will give you a bit of a power-up. Anyways, good luck. You'll need it."

Even if it was a lie, even if it was deception, even of it was just a joke that the little sprite made to amuse herself; he still went to that village and ended up facing that monster. And then...

Monster (Destruction)

Awakened state (Zero)

Superior being (God)

Void (Eldritch)

Chaos (Nuclear)

Despair (Death)

Non-human (Hope)

Plus (Positive)

Minus (Negative)

Not-Equal (Equality)

Style (Word)

Normal (Denial)

Everything went spiraling out of control.

-000-

_A student council president eh. Well, I expected as much._

Within the lined up students was a teenage male fifteen years of age, with strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes wearing the standard male uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. His name is Zenkichi Hitoyoshi.

_What kind of name is Hakoniwa anyway?_

He is a bit sarcastic.

The girl who was about to give a speech up in the stage of the Academy's auditorium mesmerized him; her beauty and overbearing presence, the woman was just breathtaking, and the same reaction could be seen on most of the students faces inside the structure from what he could observe. He deemed it typical given the same did happen in middle-school when she talked to such large crowds so maybe he should have just expected it.

"Do you find the world merely average?"

As the overpowering woman began to talk, Zenkichi began to contemplate about his life, specifically on what happened during the summer break in his last year of middle-school. Thinking of the series of incidents that made him what he is now.

"Does the future bore you?"

Zenkichi's future, as far as his able body could, was unsure, but at least, for now, he would be devoted to cause concerning her.

"Are you getting by?"

Even if he could only gaze at her from a far, even if she could not be his, it satisfied him.

"Relax! Even then, life is a drama!"

A nervous sweat-drop came to in his forehead as he mumbled that she should not temp fate for him. Zenkichi already had enough drama to satisfy a thousand lifetimes.

"And to that end as of today I am your school president. Schoolwork, love life, family situation, and even any personal issues, you should submit your woes to the suggestion box without hesitation. 24 hours a day, 365 days a year. I will take on any issue for anyone!"

_A proud declaration coupled with the student body's adulation, as expected from Medaka-chan. _

Medaka Kurokami, a young woman of very long purple hair that reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her beautiful red eyes, and well...

_A semi-straight ahoge._

She also has a beautiful body and more importantly...

_Her large breasts._

Moreover, she has no hesitation about showing her assets off as seen from her very provocative customized female's winter uniform. For further description, she was wearing a black blouse with yellow and white trimmings modified to show her very ample cleavage, topped with a red ribbon for further emphasis. To further Zenkichi's chagrin, she was also wearing a shorter than usual baby blue colored skirt with white trimmings showing her tender legs. Overall, her uniform, even if he tried to deny it, made Zenkichi hot and bothered which was not good for standing in an assembly line.

_Good god, she's my childhood friend for God sakes. _Then again, she was Zenkichi's first love interest after all. However, given who Medaka is, he knows she will never return his feelings. Still, this will not stop him from looking after her.

"Please, let things be normal..." Zenkichi mumbled, hoping of all things that the self-appointed task of looking after Medaka in the sidelines would not be troublesome. Even though he was tempting fate to screw him over just as it usually does, he still could not help it. Then again, tempting fate was part of his goals after all...

-000-

"However you look at it, you have to be impressed that she can pull a bluff like that in front of the whole school. I suppose you could say she's used to standing up in front of people. Neh, Zenkichi."

"Hmph... It's not like she's used to standing in front of people. It's more like she's used to standing over people."

"I suppose you could say that... If that weren't the case, there's no chance she could have become the school president as a first year."

After the school assembly, people began to talk about the new student council president, various rumors, and opinions thrown around in every circle of discussion between students. Of course, this was no different to the class Zenkichi was in and even he could not help but talk about the newest sensation in the school with his best friend, in his perspective, namely Hansode Shiranui.

Hansode Shiranui, to describe her would be that she's a very petite girl who one could easily mistake her for someone who is still in grade-school. She has blue eyes and blue hair, with a curled _ahoge_ on the top of her head. Currently she wears the standard uniform of Hakoniwa Academy.

"Even then, to get 98% of the votes, she's definitely the undisputed number one. That is to say that even I, Shiranui Hansode, voted for the little princess. Looking at her accomplishments, she was number one in the country in the national exam, scored an unheard record deviation score of 90, got innumerable trophies and awards, even in sports she takes any record she tries for, and it's practically a joke as to how rich her family is. They're even said to be holding up to the economy of-"

"Enough... Man, Shiranui, you describe her as if she is a bad case of Mary Sue."

Shiranui scoffs at Zenkichi's interruption of her sparkly delivered monologue about Medaka.

"Isn't she? Then again you're not one to talk like that, neh, Gary Stu?"

Waving a hand to dismiss Shiranui's conjecture, Zenkichi was lying face down on his desk as though he just finished a ten lap run around the perimeter of Hakoniwa Academy.

"Geh... lay down with your suppositions will you, Shiranui, and you're wrong. Right now I'm what you call the sidekick, the side-character, or the innocent bystander, something along those lines, not really familiar with the tropes about characters."

"Yeah yeah, you and that 'not yet time to reveal the truth' routine of yours. Still, given that she got elected, the little princess would definitely invite you to the council." Shiranui stood up from her chair, fidgeting excitedly as she told the prone man the inevitable.

"Heh! As if!" Zenkichi answered as his body tensed from sensing Medaka entering the classroom. "Like I could handle being messed about by her anymore." He then stood up and challengingly pointed his fingers at Shiranui, which was quite rude, as he sensed Medaka was copying his actions and said, "I'm resolute! I'm definitely not joining the student council!" preparing for a dose of pain given to him by his so-called childhood friend.

"Oh my," Zenkichi heard that childhood friend say as he felt a vice-like grip on his head, "Zenkichi, you shouldn't be so rebellious in your outbursts."

Flailing and screaming, Medaka hauled Zenkichi to the student council office while Shiranui was cutely grinning at his predicament. "Ahhh!"

-000-

"Eh? Where did that Hitoyoshi guy go?" Hansode heard the plastic-faced guy she knew as her classmate say, posing like a know-it-all with the class roster in his filthy hands while she was lying prone on her back like a child on the table. He was a man of dark messy green hair and wears glasses.

"Oh, Hyuga-kun! Zenkichi? He just got dragged out of here by the little princess."

"Little princess? Oh, the Student Council President. From what I hear, he helped her with her campaign. Curious... What exactly is the relationship between Hitoyoshi and the new president?"

Hansode was rolling about the table; seemingly, content on being cute, but inside, she was fuming. Just being in the same room with the beast woman was pushing many of her buttons that she was barely containing herself on dishing out what she thought was rightful punishment. Then again, Zenkichi would hate her if she did. "Ah, I guess you'd say they're something like childhood friends."

Hyuga raised his eyebrows, not that she cared. Shiranui then sighed, now lying on her front, the heat of her temper now cooling down to manageable levels. "But if you ask me about their relationship, albeit inseparable in a way, baring that particular span of time is pretty unhealthy."

_Then again, I have to thank the beast woman and that siscon of a brother of hers for pushing Zenkichi to the way he is now. A triple A class meat, no, a feast fit for the gods. Ahhh, such taste, and if I could help it, a feast only for me, especially not with that beast woman, but in case of a worst case scenario, I could learn to share... A hya hya, me? Sharing? Zenkichi, such compromise from me would only be possible because of you..._

Rolling again on the desk cutely, a vicious grin was now on her face as she drooled uncontrollably.

-000-

Sitting on a chair in the room occupied by the student council, Zenkichi was complaining on Medaka's treatment of him, specifically the hauling of his self.

"Hmm... You're the one at fault continuing to disobey me, Zenkichi. And why are you calling me by my formal title? Just call me Medaka-chan like you used to."

"Umm, you seem to not remember that we hadn't met each other at all since the start of summer break last school year."

"Irrelevant!" Medaka gave a firm answer full of conviction expressed in a single word. "This is a new school, and a new term. A new start. Why bring up such a thing?"

_I can try to give her a rebuttal but I doubt she would listen. _Sighing, Zenkichi resigned himself to the whims of the woman in front of him with a wistful smile on his face.

In the room, there were only two occupants, namely Zenkichi and Medaka, which was quite unusual for a Student Council. However, given the president's very high standards, which was understandable with her 98% vote share percentage and fiction-like background, there were few students that could hope to match. Thus, the president fills all the empty council positions by herself, a testament to her superhuman capabilities.

As to why Zenkichi was now in the room, regardless that he helped her campaigning, was unknown to him. Still, Zenkichi decided to try getting out of his current predicament, for the good of both his body and mind, and so that things wouldn't be troublesome in the future. "Hah! I understand that this council business is got to be hard going and all. Even then, don't get me wrapped up in it! Every... Umm, are you undressing and doing poses in front of the mirror with just your underwear behind me Miss Pre... Umm, Medaka-chan?"

"How perceptive of you, Zenkichi!" Medaka said posing like an underwear model with a fan near her face as Zenkichi turned around, making the only male in the room sputter like an idiot.

"W-w-what the hell! Even though I expected this, but shouldn't you practice some decorum? I'm a perfectly healthy male teenager, you know!"

"Hm?" Raising an eyebrow, Medaka continued to fan herself. "Why so embarrassed, Zenkichi? Don't you remember that we used to bathe together until 6th grade?"

"We were kids!" Zenkichi said with a full-blown blush now on his face.

Medaka waved her fan to dismiss Zenkichi's reasoning showing that she deemed them irrelevant.

"To the more important point, the reason why I brought you here is not for you to help me do my job. Never in my life I have ever thought a job challenging." Closing her eyes, Medaka gave Zenkichi a gentle smile. "However, I need you! All I want for you is to be by my side!"

To any other man, such declaration was a confession. But Zenkichi was not any other man as he was a being that stood by Medaka's side for 13 years, and Medaka was also not like any other woman since such declarations from her a was common thing. Still, Zenkichi was still a man, thus, he was now blushing madly.

_She loves humanity as a whole after all._

"Hmm... I see that you accept. Very well, for the next agenda, I present you the suggestion box that you made!"

In a corner where Medaka was pointing her fan, Zenkichi saw the suggestion box that he built which looked like a replica of a Japanese storage house. In front of the wooden structure was a note with the word 'Suggestion Box' written on it. It also has a slot on its roof where the suggestions and request of the student body will go.

"A suggestion box? So you're really implementing it..."

As far a Zenkichi remembered which was not hard since the election held recently, one of the pledges made by Medaka Kurokami in the election was to set up a suggestion box, not that the idea of a suggestion box was something extraordinary. However, with Medaka's firm declaration, which went about dreams, challenges, and worries and entrusting them to her, the seemingly ordinary idea just got a new level of significance. It was thanks to such a profound proclamation that she won the Student Council President election.

"And look, we have our first request." Waving a piece of paper, she was now proudly smiling at Zenkichi.

"I really didn't think that anyone on the school would have taken that little act seriously. And what does it say?"

"Hmm... I am currently concerned about the group of trouble-maker 3rd years who have taken over the _Kendo_ Hall, could you please find some way of getting rid of them,' or so it says. Let's go, Zenkichi, a request must be fulfilled!"

Resigning to his fate, he could only hope that things would go well.

-000-

Hakoniwa Academy is an institution that takes education seriously. From first class facilities to excellent recreational grounds, the school only gives its students the best of the best. This is the pride of Hakoniwa.

Amongst the facilities, that the school boasts the traditional structure that was the _Kendo_ Hall. Its grand Japanese design, which was perfectly in harmony with the nature that surrounds it, gives off a peaceful and tranquil feeling; perfect for the training members of the club the structure houses. But sadly, this was only true a few years ago. With the lack of new members joining in the last few years, the club dissolved and thus, the hall became neglected. This condition paved the way for the school's troublemakers making the once magnificent building their favorite hangout.

Entering the hall, Zenkichi and Medaka, the former with an annoyed look on his face and the latter with a face looking for a challenge, got resident delinquents attention. It is important to note that Medaka was wearing a provocative _hakama_ and skirt combo attire.

Both of them saw the dilapidated condition of the _Kendo_ Hall. Cigarette butts, bamboo swords, empty liquor bottles, tattered clothes, snack wrappers, and boxes littered the once respected hall of training. It was a complete pigsty with an offensive smell of alcohol and nicotine permeating in the air.

"Hm?... Who the hell are you guys?" With a threatening growl, a man with spiky hair, sharp eyes and a cross-shaped scar on one of his cheeks stood up, challenging the new comers.

"1st year, 3rd class, Medaka Kurokami. Head of the Student Council." Medaka pointed her closed fan on the delinquents, making Zenkichi sigh. "I'm acting as the as the Student Council in response to a request in the suggestion box!"

"I've heard of you. The chick president who has gone mad with power, right?" The delinquent gripped his wooden sword and pointed it cockily at Medaka. "I'm surprised to see you'd bring yourself all the way out here! You might have got 98% of the votes or something, but I should tell you I was the one who got the remaining 2%!"

The so-called 'chick president' grinned, unfazed by the looming threat of the wooden weapon inches from her beautiful face. "So you're the leader here, 3rd year Moji." Suddenly a wooden sword was now in Medaka's hands as though appearing out of thin air, the sword Moji was holding now gone. "_Kendo,_ eh? That takes me back. I tried my hand at it for a bit a few years back." She then began to appraise the sword while the owner now wore a flabbergasted look on his face, alternating his eyes towards the woman in front of him and his now empty hands. "Looks like this wooden sword has been well looked after. This ebony finish is perfectly thorough."

_Barehanded disarm_. As far as Zenkichi observed, it was a very high-level _Kendo_ move used in the olden days mostly prevalent during the Warring States Era, but with the way Medaka used it, he can consider it as a special technique of hers.

"Ha! Guys! Surround her!"

"Oooohhh!" As ordered by Moji, the rest of the troublemakers began to surround Medaka, preparing to attack with their wooden swords while Zenkichi stepped back a few steps in response, confident that his sexy companion can handle the situation easily.

"Inappropriate dress, dyed hair and accessories, a veritable parade of rule breakers." Passing the wooden sword to Zenkichi, an action that made her ample chest do interesting things much to his chagrin and secret delight, Medaka grinned. "Not that I can talk. Tehe."

Zenkichi sweat-dropped at his superior's cutesy talk, a contradiction to the tension that was prevalent, but then Medaka did a single step; a single step where clones of her appeared and swiftly passed by the delinquents.

"Wha-what the hell!?"

Then another step and Medaka appeared behind them with all her glory. In her hands were the cigarette cases of the delinquents, deftly balanced on the opened surface of her fan. "However, the cigarettes are one thing you should change. These things cause all sorts of health problems. Just think of this as good for yourselves."

The delinquents were now scared stiff while others were frantically searching for their smokes. Zenkichi even heard one say that what Medaka used was a ninja technique, which was far from the truth. In essence, it was still_ Kendo_. A normal advance step and retreat step, however, with that level of execution Medaka showed, others could discern very little difference from that popular technique in fiction that is the _Replication Technique_. An opinion he would have shared if he never experienced those things during summer break. Moreover, from what he could surmise, a number of people could do such feat. Truthfully told, he could also do such thing.

Then again, such thing was insignificant to Medaka.

Then again, such thing was also normal for Zenkichi.

"It looks as though you've made a fine mess of the place." Medaka sighed, observing the littered trash around her. "To have dirtied one of these schools' facilities to this extent, I'm almost impressed."

"What's with the lecturing!?" A delinquent member shouted, pointing rudely at Medaka while she covered her face with that fan of hers. "This has nothing to do with you President! Don't think too highly of yourself!"

Zenkichi scoffed.

_She may, she may not, but in my eyes, everyone is normal._

"So pitiful!" Medaka gave strong declaration that made the opposing side crammer up. "All of you guys were undoubtedly once passionate, loyal _Kendo_ Club members. I can only presume that there is some great reason, some great tragedy which had led to you straying far from the path."

_Such dramatics._

Scratching the back of his head, Zenkichi could only look away in embarrassment. Even though this was something he already knew, he was still uncomfortable with the [Proof of One's Worth: Preaching to the Lesser Mortals].

"Were you thrown aside by your parents? Did you fail to meet a teacher who could guide you? Were you betrayed by one of your own?" Bending backwards, facing the troubled teens upside down, Medaka began her heart-rending speech. "Worry no more! I will help you be born again. I will make it impossible for you to become distracted by anything other than the way of the sword. I will straighten you out! I will correct the wrongs! I will improve you, rebuild you!" The delinquents were now uncomfortable as Medaka's speech got through their hearts, cracking their harsh facades. "I will not see your thoughts lead astray again. I will leave you unable to cry or even bleed." A predatory grin and a pair of strict eyes were now on Medaka's face as a strong presence that could make even the most trained military men cower engulfed those delinquents that were surrounding her. "We start with the basic strokes, 1000 times! Don't you guys even think you're going to be able to walk home today!"

Sighing, Zenkichi resigned himself reluctantly to an intense training session with the delinquents who were now in the process of reform.

-000-

"Zenkichi, I know you already know this... but you're an idiot."

"I know."

Discussions between friends, the cluttering of eating utensils, the smell of delicious food, and of course, the sound of the students eating; with those as the background, Zenkichi and Shiranui talked about the events that transpired the day before.

"Only you seemed to be dragged along on the little princess's quests pretty much every time. Could you just deny her or something? And don't give some poorly made excuse." Eating a large bowl of chicken and rice and with several more bowls on the table in front of her, Shiranui berated Zenkichi between mouthfuls.

"Even if I could, I won't." Zenkichi shrugged as he began eating the same dish as the petite girl in front of him but in a smaller amount. "In a way, this is something that only I could do."

From what Zenkichi knew about Medaka, he surmised that she was a person that only had a single purpose in life. Not that having a purpose was bad given that most people do not even know their own. But to pattern every action to that single purpose that she would forget to notice those that were around her, affected or not, and more importantly herself, just seemed so wrong, even if she was mostly right on her undertakings. In a way, Medaka would never understand that she was better than other people were with her mindset, and as a result, she pushes others to improve themselves. Others might think this was good thing, and in the past and sometimes in the present and maybe the near future, Zenkichi did, would, and maybe agree, but in the end, she was just forcing other people to confirm with her views. Then again, she only had good intentions and most of the times these intentions bore fruit to something great such as during the last year of middle-school after the results of the national mock exam. From what Zenkichi heard from a classmate during middle-school that was now in Hakoniwa, Medaka actually decided to teach the revision classes over the summer holiday. Admiration for such an action was prevalent and expectations then were high given her having the highest score in the country and all that. However, to the class' disappointment, she ended up teaching how to write 1's and 7's to avoid confusion with the examiners and how to fill out multiple-choice sheet. Everything she taught was to help prevent misunderstandings as the proctors mark the tests. During the time Zenkichi heard this, the one he was talking to laughed sheepishly as if embarrassed, not that he saw any fault in that given that understanding the person known as Medaka Kurokami was a mammoth task. Zenkichi's childhood friend that could never understand the impossibility that those classmates of hers could also get full marks and that their mistakes were only due to some mistakes in filling out the test. She presumes that the people surrounding her could also do the same amazing things, the same accomplishments, and the same success. Zenkichi could only hope that Medaka would understand such things in the near future. Then gain this was all normal for him.

"Hee... So what are you going to do now?" Shiranui raised an eyebrow, now on her fifth bowl.

"Wait for those guys in the _Kendo_ Club to come back and watch Medaka reform them, or something along those lines."

"A hya hya. If that event during summer break didn't happen, you wouldn't have understood Medaka's actions as you have right now. You would have complained a lot more."

Dropping his bowl of chicken rice as he finished his lunch, Zenkichi gave Shiranui a nod, a wry smile making its way on his face.

"Thank you, Shiranui, for helping me."

"W-w-what the hell idiot, don't spout nonsense like that out of nowhere. It's my fault in the first place anyway..." Sputtering and mumbling the last sentence, Shiranui increased her food intake, a large bowl now covering her face.

"Nevertheless, thank you."

Dropping the bowl unceremoniously, the petite blue-haired girl took a glass of water. She then sighed in relief as a devious grin formed on her face.

"You know, if you're not careful, I might eat you up one of these days."

Zenkichi laughed nervously. "Duly noted."

However, the nice atmosphere between the pair never lasted as an angry growl as Zenkichi heard an angry growl behind him.

"This isn't a joke. I'm gonna be pissed if they're still there."

Noticing Zenkichi's questioning glance after he turned around and back to see who was talking, which to his disappointment was not there anymore, Shiranui began informing him.

"That was Hyuga from our class that was eating just behind you. A _Kendo_ expert that is known all over the country." Finishing her last bowl, she wiped her lips with a white handkerchief with floral patterns. "Anyway, if you wish to get out of the little princess's clutches, there will be a recruitment meeting for the remaining position's on the Student Council after the classes. All the so-called elite students from the 2nd and 3rd years will be there. When all the positions are filled, you have now enough reason to say bye-bye to her."

Zenkichi only gave Shiranui a silent nod as a reply, making the petite girl grin wistfully.

-000-

Sparkling clean, that would be the state of the _Kendo_ Hall when Zenkichi arrived as all the wasted knickknacks and all the misplaced equipment were now gone and arranged. The hall was so clean that he thought for a second that the place had a recent renovation.

"Wha-what the!?" Zenkichi stammered, surprised at the new and improved look of the hall. "What the hell happened here!? Yesterday this place looked like some sort of post-apocalyptic ruin!"

"You're late, Zenkichi!" Wearing upper part of a white duster dress over her modified school uniform and a white cloth on her head, Medaka looked like a sexy version of a house cleaner, an attire that made Zenkichi blush. "Training started ages ago. As punishment, you'd best not expect to be going home anytime soon. You're not the only one either. No one seems to come on time these days."

"You know, Medaka-chan, you should never concern yourself with some strangers. Why work so hard?"

Getting rid of her cleaner's attire in a very showy way, Medaka resolutely faced Zenkichi. "Why question my motives!? You should know that I was born onto this earth to help complete strangers. It's only when I'm able to help someone then I'm truly happy."

_Your motivation is why I question you, Medaka-chan. It just seems so wrong... and_ _sad_, Zenkichi thought, knowing he could not directly tell such things to Medaka since it would only be lost cause.

One might even ask if such selfless person truly exist if faced by such declaration. Truthfully, it is not impossible. Still, most of the time, such actions, and declarations have some hidden agenda or just some way to feel the pleasure of being helpful, the people of lower status groveling at their feet as thanks. However, in front of Zenkichi, is an example of such selfless person bordering sainthood, a selfless being that truly believed that she was born for the sake of others. He might constitute this to some kind of Messiah Complex or some other psychological jargon. However, by being with her for almost 13 years, Zenkichi can confidently with some displeasure, call Medaka a truly selfless person. Then again, Medaka's thinking was wrong even though it was normal in Zenkichi's perspective.

"I'll say this, Medaka-chan. If you carry on as you are now, you are bound to regret it one of these days." Still, Zenkichi had to try.

"Such thing will never happen!" With a resolute face, Medaka pointed the cloth duster towards Zenkichi to emphasize her point.

"Tsk! Why do I even care!?" Turning his back at Medaka, Zenkichi strode to the wooden sliding door. "It's not like I'm a member of the Student Council anyways!"

Nevertheless, as Zenkichi opened the door, he saw the delinquents now wearing proper_ Kendo_ club attires holding a bamboo sword each. It seemed that Medaka's overwhelming speech and Spartan-like training session broke their troublemaker shells. Getting out of their way, he saw them walked through the door with purpose.

"We may be a bunch of lowlifes but don't you dare confuse us for cowards!"

_If only such declarations like those that the one Moji was spouting right now would never come, changing Medaka-chan's outlook would have been easier. _

"As if being beaten to a pulp would make us give up this place! I'll tell you now, you'll never reform us! If you think you can then just try it!"

Like a protagonist of a work of fiction, Medaka had already reformed the once delinquents with not much difficulty even if they say otherwise.

"Fine then, I'll take on anyone's problems. I'll also take on anyone's challenge." Grinning, Medaka began another hellish session.

Near the door, Zenkichi could only glare at them as he left.

-000-

In a resigned manner, Zenkichi walked through one of the empty hallways of Hakoniwa Academy. From the way things were developing in the _Kendo_ Hall, the need for his presence was null. Thus, with a clenched fist showing his irritation to Medaka's stubborn attitude, he decided to have a relaxing stroll around the campus and think through some things.

Medaka Kurokami, from as long as he could remember, she always ended up standing above people. In face of her overpowering personality, in face of her unquestionable dictatorship, whilst being the envy of many, with a personality which rides above right and wrong, in the end none can help but liking her. Regardless of what hardship she had to bear, she would not resent a thing. She would just carry on as she always does. Nevertheless, Zenkichi was not as conceited as to think that he understood Medaka the most, when she herself barely did.

Who was in the wrong? To the general point of view, Zenkichi would be the one who was wrong. Stopping someone from helping other people, such thing would be absurd! Why stop them when they only do good unto others? Nevertheless, Zenkichi thought otherwise. Such thoughts and actions would end up self-destructive. To think the she was born for the sake of others, such flawed sense of being and purpose. Sometimes he would even curse himself for saying such thoughtless things to Medaka during their childhood, but the past was the past and he was just a child then. He could only walk towards the future and soon, maybe he will have the chance to correct such thing. Then again, this was all normal for Zenkichi, like an attack from behind for example.

A dull sound of something hitting hard a reinforced glass suddenly reverberated throughout the empty hallway.

"What the hell!?" Zenkichi heard a surprised yelp as he turned around, his attacker wearing a somewhat funny look on his face.

"Tsk! Why the hell are you attacking me for, eh, Hyuga?" Zenkichi raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell can't I hit you!?" Ignoring Zenkichi's question, Hyuga tried to hit Zenkichi repeatedly in different angles and different places with different _Kendo_ moves, but the same thing happened, again and again. Still, with every strike, transparent glass like things of about a quarter of a meter squared with some considerable thickness would appear, blocking each blow, the dull sound now repeating on a faster rate.

Sighing again for the umpteenth time since Zenkichi came to Hakoniwa, which he deemed would be his usual reaction for the foreseeable future, he just stood in the same position since the start of the attack, unfazed and unmoving.

"Here's a deal. If you answer my question first, I'll answer yours. Is that alright with you?"

Nodding, Hyuga's body slumped, hands on his knees, showing the fatigue he accumulated from his useless attacks.

"You and that bitch of a president! You were supposed to get rid of those _weeds_ in the _Kendo_ Hall not cultivate them! Damn idiots!"

Narrowing his eyes, ignoring the rather unique way he described the now reformed delinquents, Zenkichi turned around to continue his leisurely walk.

"Wait! Didn't you say that you'd answer my question if I answer yours?"

Stopping, Zenkichi turned around and gave Hyuga a toothy grin. "Still expecting to honor a deal when you just insulted Medaka-chan. Fresh! This Zenkichi is surprised."

Hyuga tried to open his mouth and try to throw some more insults when suddenly his body tensed and fell unceremoniously to the floor.

Zenkichi scoffed. He may deny it, but to him, everything Medaka did was right. Ever since Zenkichi was two, he have stood by her side and watched her brand of justice. Again, he was not as conceited as to say to random people that he understood Medaka the best. Then again, he did say so in the past in which he could only chuckle in mirth every time he remembers.

Nevertheless, from his experience, Medaka might go over the top and it might seem to make no sense. Still, he understands her, and knows how right she is. He may not understand just what sort of pleasure she gets out of helping people; however, he will not forgive those that go against her justice.

_Nevertheless, at the end of that road is crushing loneliness and despair. That's why..._

Shaking his from such worrisome thoughts, Zenkichi continued his leisurely walk.

-000-

The next day, Zenkichi heard from Shiranui the events that had transpired in the_ Kendo_ Hall when he was taking his leisurely walk. With her taking Medaka's place in the council recruitment meeting, the president timely arrived at the _Kendo_ Hall where Hyuga was in the middle of his fight against the reformed _Kendo_ club members. Given that somehow Hyuga was weak and tired, the resident club members managed to have a standoff with him. Seeing this, Medaka did her thing, reformed Hyuga, and was now having the same intense training with the other club members. It seemed that Shiranui gave a request to Medaka to correct Hyuga's bad personality. Devious, as expected from Zenkichi's best friend.

In the following days, Zenkichi heard that Hyuga, shared with the reformed troublemakers, now ran the Kendo Hall. In the end, it seemed that most guys there, special mention to Moji and Hyuga, had now fallen for Medaka.

Now though, after a few days from the said ordeal, Zenkichi had then made up his mind about the Student Council membership.

"What's with the flowers?" In the table, Zenkichi saw a vase with two flowers. "They weren't there yesterday."

"Hm?" Medaka turned to face Zenkichi, her fan now open near her face. "This is just an incentive to fulfill my official council duties. Every time I sort out a student's problem, I put a flower on display and at the moment I've got two."

"Oh?" Zenkichi now had a curious look on his face. "So you do have a girly side to your personality then. And what will you do if you fail one of the requests? Kill a flower off?"

"I won't fail." Medaka said as she turned around to look outside the window. "Even if I do, I won't dwell on it." Looking up, the rays of the sun fell on her face further emphasizing her beauty. "One day looking out over this room and seeing nothing but flowers." She smiled brightly. "...Is my dream."

Blushing madly, Zenkichi was wide-eyed as he stared at Medaka, but then turned away from her. "I wonder if you can manage it." Excuses, but Zenkichi could not help it. "You ended up ditching the recruitment meeting meaning that the council doesn't even have one new member."

"Fine by me." Medaka then took a glance at Zenkichi. "From the beginning I never planned on working with anyone except you."

"Why are you set on me? I'm just a childhood friend. And some might say I'm just the same as any stranger."

"You do say some odd things. You should know never in my life I considered you as a stranger," Medaka said as Zenkichi turned around to face her. "Because I am the person who understands you the best. And you are the person that understands me the best."

Such declaration from Medaka made Zenkichi's heart rate switch to high gear as it pumped life-giving blood turning his face red. Again, most people might have mistaken such talk as a confession, but it was far farther from what it truly was. Still, he nodded with a smile.

"Ever since we were two, you were the one who was always worried about me. It's no different now. You're still the only person who protects me. It's only the reassurance that you gave me that I am able to help others!"

Is it a lie? No, Medaka never lied. All the 13 years that Zenkichi stayed with Medaka, she never lied. This just showed that she never really understood, or maybe there is still hope.

"Well..." Zenkichi offered his hands to Medaka for a handshake. "...If that's what you think then give me an armband. I'll help you turn this school into a field of flowers..."

"So you finally decided to heed my request." Medaka closed her fan. "I suppose I should express some sort of gratitude." Medaka, to Zenkichi's surprise, suddenly threw herself onto him and gave him a tight and tender hug. "Thank You!"

Another of Medaka's special skills, the [Proof of One's Worth: Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch]. A skill that made Zenkichi blush furiously as both of them fell on the floor.

In the end, there was no need for Zenkichi to think about it. Even if he was reluctant about it, he knew from the start that things would end up like this. After all, even if those things did happen during summer break, he still likes Medaka.

-000-

"Hey, Akune-kun, what do you know about that first year? I think his name was Zenkichi Hitoyoshi."

"Hitoyoshi? Why are you interested with such worm captain?"

"Hmm? Just curious..."

-000-

**Author's Notes**

Let me explain about this particular piece. As you already know, Medaka Box is a unique series with OP characters appearing here and there. The reason for writing this is to polish my skill on writing battles and overpowered characters. Another reason would be the disappointment at the way Nisio Isin handled the _Medaka Kurokami's Successor Arc_. Seriously, all the tense talk about Zenkichi having a power up and becoming a main character, even hinting of him becoming the last boss, and he won just by giving a speech. Not that it was bad, but it could have been better. No, I am not that conceited as to say that I can write something better, but there is nothing wrong on trying. I would have made the start of this fic at the beginning of that particular arc but I decided to start at the very beginning of the series to make some changes with the relationships between relevant characters and maybe upgrade some minor character roles.

You, as the reader, if you have read the manga, would have noticed the rehashed dialogs. This will become less and less apparent as more changes and diversions to the plot will happen in the near future. Another thing you might notice is that this chapter had somewhat become a character study of Medaka, but I think this was necessary to hint some changes on Zenkichi and some of his goals.

About the summary, it may seem like edgy nonsense at first, but I think that the summary properly describes one of the most significant plot points in this story.

Lastly, as a warning, this story will have the main character Zenkichi Hitoyoshi; yes, he is the main character, to be overpowered in comparison to most characters and even Medaka Kurokami. Hints for the reason are in the next chapters.

I welcome any criticisms and reviews for this story. Thank you for reading and good day.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nekomi Judo

**Arc 1: Halcyon Days**

Disclaimer: Nisio Isin owns Medaka Box and its characters.

**Chapter 2 – Nekomi Judo**

It was a garden, a veritable and relaxing area for working. The Student Council room was now a place where a number of flowers were now being displayed, making the atmosphere inside the room endearing to its occupants. Nevertheless, regardless of the peace the room emanates, Zenkichi was slumping on a corner with a heavy mood hanging around him.

"A success! Seems the idea of a suggestion box has taken off in a grand manner!"

The girl, who was now gesticulating praises to the suggestion box while tapping the said object with her closed fan, creating hammering sounds that made Zenkichi flinch on every repetition, caused the heavy mood.

In the middle of her gesticulation, Medaka noticed her current partner in crime. "Hm? You shouldn't be sulking there, Zenkichi. You should be celebrating like me! Aren't you happy that we helped so many people?"

Lifting his head, Zenkichi gazed upwards at his president's face. "Yeah, but still, most of those so-called request were damn troublesome."

"Are you still upset about the puppy? From what I heard from Senior Akizuki, he was really cute! You should be happy that you got to interact with such a cute animal!"

Zenkichi gave the gushing girl a look that said, "Are you crazy woman?" In a way, it was appropriate albeit rude given that the so-called puppy turned out to be a_ Borzoi_. To describe, a _Borzoi_, also called Russian Wolfhound, is a breed of dog that had some resemblance to real wolves used usually on hunting and tracking prey. He admits that it was pretty to look at in photos, but the lost puppy was different, as it was vicious looking with fangs in plain view even when it is sleeping. One could even say that it looks like a boss from a particular role-playing game.

Still, Medaka gushing about such freak of nature was understandable for Zenkichi. For example, during first year in primary school, the class took turns to look after the class pet, which was a rabbi, but when it was her turn, the rabbit would not come out of its den. Another was when she tried to feed the carp in the pond. As she approached it, all the fishes dived under, refusing to come back up. Lastly, when the class went to a zoo, not one animal, even the biggest and scariest of beasts, would show itself in Medaka's presence. It was a very traumatizing event for her.

However, such condition was not only unique to her.

"Even I have trouble with animals..." Zenkichi mumbled like a petulant child giving excuses to his mother.

"What was that?"

"Umm... Right, I should be honored that I can bask on the presence of such a magnificent and majestic creature!"

Nodding and smiling approvingly, Medaka seemed satisfied with Zenkichi's obviously sarcastic answer.

"By the way, Zenkichi," Medaka's fan was under her chin as though she just remembered something, "As the General Affairs Manager, you should go check up on every club in the academy. This would help us on dividing the budget."

Sighing, Zenkichi stood up while nodding to start his appointed task bestowed upon him by his illustrious leader.

"Of course, Medaka-chan... Well, see ya."

"Good luck, Zenkichi."

-000-

"Visiting clubs? So that's your agenda for the next couple of days, Zenkichi?"

"Something like that..."

In the hallways of a particular school building, Hansode and Zenkichi were talking while strolling through, but in the petite girl's case, she was also eating donuts from a box full that she was holding with enthusiasm.

"Now that I take a good look at it, what's up with the jersey?" Hansode asked a rightful question on her opinion given that Zenkichi was wearing the school jersey under his black blazers, sporting somewhat a unique look.

"Hey! The jersey is devil cool and Medaka is of the same opinion!" He proudly showed his attire while shamelessly doing what he thought were cool poses.

"A hya hya hya! Of course, of course, it's cool. Like a 5-day old, curry that is. A hya hya hya!" Pointing at the ridiculous man in front of her, Hansode began to laugh hard, some spittle of a mixture between saliva, crumbs of donuts, and sugar spraying out in between. If she could, she would have rolled on the floor just to emphasize how laughable and atrocious the fashion sense the posing man in front of her had.

"Damn, Shiranui." Cursing, Zenkichi closed his open blazer to hide the jersey, capitulating to her frank opinion.

After composing herself from her laughter, Hansode decided to change topics.

"So... It seems that the suggestion box is hitting off, neh, Zenkichi."

"Yeah..."

"Well, it's to be expected." Hansode nodded, still eating her donuts. With the results, such thing is already given. To name a few, from the reformed members of the _Kendo_ club, the friendship that had bloomed after a bullying incident in the track field, and the successful retrieval of the lost puppy, if you can call a large Russian Wolfhound one. Such positive feedback from the student body was the only outcome and it showed basing from the replies she received on her Twitter account. Thinking about the _Borzoi_, Hansode snickered. "Still, that puppy incident was deliciously hilarious."

"Yeah yeah..." Zenkichi replied seemingly uninterested.

It was quite funny, from what Hansode remembered. From her well-spring of vast information, she told Zenkichi the whereabouts of the lost mutt and followed him expecting something interesting to amuse her. At first, the mutt ignored Zenkichi. One might think that Zenkichi was not really threatening and thus, not worth of the seemingly viscous pet's attention. However, Hansode was not like others, as she knew the true reason. Zenkichi tried many things to get the big canine's attention. He shouted in front of the dog's face, he did a funny face, danced the worm, and other silly things that made Hansode's day. At that time, the dog was just cautiously looking at her, his gaze somehow passing through the now dancing man. Seeing resigned look from Zenkichi to do the inevitable, Hansode decided to call the veterinary. She then saw Zenkichi gently touch the mutt. It was a simple touch. Just a single finger petting gently the mutt's forehead, an action that would not even hurt a fly. However, after that seemingly harmless action, the dog stared wide-eyed at him, now noticing the man in front with obvious fear on its face. The dog then began to shake and convulse as foam was now coming out of its mouth and then it fainted. Minutes later, the vets arrived in time and did their thing without question as though it was work as usual. Thankfully, the owner believed the excuse that the mutt ate something poisonous.

"A hya hya! PETA would have nightmares if they knew of your existence, Zenkichi."

"I can't help it, Shiranui. After that incident, any animal I touch ends up like that, well normal animals at least. Thankfully this condition didn't extend to human beings." Zenkichi just scratched the back of his head.

"Of course! Animals are overly sensitive creatures. With such overwhelming existence in front of them to the point that exceed their senses; that said existence ends up being invisible in front of them, blissfully ignoring such threat. But when that existence breaks the invisible barrier with a stimuli like touching for example, then such reaction is to be expected," Hansode added her supposition, waving a bitten doughnut as though she was giving a lecture. From what she could surmise in her head, such condition was similar to the beast woman's but in a much higher scale. In way it, the invisible thing was similar to a certain someone's abnormality [Unknown Hero], where with such overwhelming presence, most people could not see him nor remember him. Still it was an inherent abnormality, something fundamentally different to Zenkichi's condition, but if he wills it, from what she knows of his true capabilities, he could replicate it in a way. At that thought, she could only be grateful of the certain duo for helping him. If not, well... "As for this condition not extending to normal human beings, you have those two, and in a certain way, that monster to thank for..." She smiled sheepishly after her lecture, finishing a box and getting another from out of nowhere.

Nodding at Hansode's conjecture of his condition in relation to animals, Zenkichi straightened his shoulders and smiled.

"Yeah, without those two's help, being right here would have been impossible. Hopefully the other one won't be too clingy when we meet again in person."

Hansode scoffed at the reminder as her eating became little bit more unrefined. Just thinking about that particular person made her mood dampen a bit.

"Hmph! That shameless woman! Just because you're the only existence above her, she acts all gushy like a schoolgirl in her spring time of youth!"

"Now now, Shiranui, you shouldn't talk like that about her, even if she is a bit too clingy..."

Annoyed at Zenkichi's admonishment, Hansode began to eat her doughnuts with more gusto. The discussion between the pair then changed to things that are more mundane until Zenkichi stopped in front of the _Go_ Club room.

"So here's my stop for the day. Thanks for accompanying me, Shiranui. So... wanna come with me while I do the inspection? I could use the company," Zenkichi sheepishly asked, momentarily stopping Hansode's quest to devour the sweet and delectable pastries.

"Nah... I'm not cut out for that kind of hard work, Zenkichi," Hansode replied after some short pause as she began to eat her doughnuts in a refined manner.

Nodding Zenkichi entered the club room, not seeing the beautiful smile and the huge blush on Hansode's face.

-000-

Upturned crates containing spiked planks of wood, metal bats, and other make-ship weapons littered the floor, and unconscious bodies of students were lying around in one of Hakoniwa's rooms. In the middle of this disarray was a youth wearing an open black blazer, a uniform unique to those that are members of the Student Council, with a blue jersey visible underneath. He was like a hero triumphant after defeating a bunch of _mooks_ threatening the everyday peace of the neighborhood, which was actually not far from the truth.

"Man... Just because I don't go _actiony_ and one by one testing every club facilities that I might end up labeled as_ The Club Storm_ or something similar doesn't mean that I'm weak you know... Don't these guys read Jump or something, it's always those that avoid trouble, and seemingly mild-mannered that ends up being secretly strong, well most of the time..." Zenkichi muttered, grouchily, as he complained about the recent turn of events that made him a target. Seriously, inviting him to go against Medaka as though they believed he would accept, then when he denied their offer they decided to beat him first. What a cliché.

Buried in his thoughts while patting his blazer and jersey clean of dirt and dust, he heard someone approaching.

"Ku ku ku. True, but life is not a story in _Jump_ manga..."

Turning around calmly in response to the voice, Zenkichi saw a girl of light green hair and purple eyes wearing the standard girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy smiling while approaching him like a cat who cornered her prey, deftly avoiding the prone bodies while doing so.

"Oh! Nabeshima-senpai! Umm... Nice meeting you." He gave a nod in respect for her seniority while sheepishly smiling.

"Ah you know me!" Nabeshima tilted her head in curiosity and mock surprise, wading through the bodies with no discomfort shown on her ever-smiling face "Well the pleasure is mine... And it seemed you're not surprised with my sudden entrance."

"Oh I'm surprised... very surprised...Umm... They attacked me first, you see... Can't go label me as a crazy monster or a fighting junkie yet..." Zenkichi nervously said, a sweat-drop flowing down on his forehead as he gave the ever-smiling girl a clumsy reply.

"Ku ku ku, don't worry. I'm not that kind of person who just judge people just like that."

Satisfied from what she said, Zenkichi decided to question her.

"So... why are you here, _senpai_?"

-000-

"Oh, you see, I'm quite intrigued by you. As far as everyone can see, you're just a normal student that had some delinquency history but seemed to mellow out. A different case compared to Akune-kun. No exceptional qualities and average grades, a normal person, well except for being the only person Medaka chose to join the council with a weird taste in fashion." Now in front of him, Nekomi began to leer at his person, closely, as she enumerated her findings about him. She giggled a bit as she noticed the jersey under the blazer earning her an indignant "Hey!" from him. Up and down for several seconds, she observed him, assessing his worth. "Tell me, why is an abnormally genius guy like you hiding his talents?"

Then a strange foreboding suddenly enveloped Nekomi as though she was threading a very thin line between life and death, giving her discomfort and making her body stiff.

«I am not a genius, Nabeshima-senpai. I am _Normal_» Zenkichi said, giving her an eerie but polite smile. He then stepped back several steps away from her and gave her a much more respectful bow than before; he then methodically left the room leaving Nekomi in the middle of the beaten bodies.

As Zenkichi left the room, the feeling of dread disappeared making Nekomi lose her balance as her body slumped on the floor, now on her knees. She then hugged herself trying to stop her body from shaking uncontrollably, staring at the floor in fear; that if she placed her eyes anywhere something horrible would happen.

"W-w-what are you, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi?"

-000-

"Zenkichi, today we're going to the _Judo _club," Medaka informed Zenkichi as he entered the Student Council room, offering him a _Judo _uniform with a white belt. As she was doing so, she was also on the process on putting hers, thus, her underwear was showing under the still open upper part of the uniform. With her state of undress, Zenkichi promptly closed all the windows with the curtains and locked the door. This might seem to infer that Zenkichi was planning something unspeakable to Medaka, but the reality was otherwise. Then again, he would be dead before he could begin, metaphorically speaking.

"Lock the door! Close the curtains! Don't let other people see that!" He pointed at Medaka, specifically at her current choice of attire. He might have forgotten to say that she mustn't show that to anyone, and to anyone meaning including him, but then again he was quite enjoying the free show even if he had a mad look and a huge blush on his face. "How many time do I have to tell you before it gets through!?"

"It won't ever get through." Medaka gave him a blunt answer. "What's wrong with showing off this perfect body of mine? I went through all the trouble of making it look this good."

Zenkichi had to agree that she really looked good, especially with her flaunting herself in front of him. Then again, observing common decency is necessary.

"Don't go around saying things like a _streaker_ would!" Still blushing madly and noticing that Medaka will consider what he just said, Zenkichi decided to change the topic back to the currently important matter fast. "So what was it again, The _Judo_ club?"

"Yeah..." Medaka searched for a particular request from the stack near the suggestion box, now only clad in her underwear. "Do you know the captain of the _Judo_ team? A senior named Nekomi Nabeshima." Zenkichi narrowed his eyes at Medaka's mention of a certain someone's name as she handed over the request that was relevant to the discussion. "There was a letter from her in the suggestion box."

"Yes, I know of her," Zenkichi said as he appraised the piece of paper containing the request. "The infamous woman, otherwise known as the _King of Fouls_ in the_ Judo_ world." Ignoring as to why they called a woman a 'King' since 'Queen' would have been more appropriate even though he said it himself, he felt that something was brewing on the horizon.

"Right, even though she's the captain, she'll have to step down soon. The request was to help her pick the next captain." Dressing up in the _Judo_ uniform again, a smile made its way to Medaka's face. "Well, whatever the case, let's go check things out and since it's the _Judo_ club, I'll be able to see someone I haven't seen in a while."

A small pang of jealousy emerged from deep inside Zenkichi. It seemed that Medaka was excited on meeting that particular someone again; one of the major reasons he did not want to go that particular club. Zenkichi also had a hint of suspicion that the request had a relation to his first encounter with the light-green-haired girl.

-000-

Exchanging pleasantries, the captain of the _Judo_ club Nekomi Nabeshima had smug smile on her face, while the illustrious Student Council President, Medaka Kurokami, had an all-business look. Both were wearing their respective _Judo_ uniforms, but in Medaka's case, she was wearing it quite provocatively where instead of white pants she was wearing her short skirt.

Zenkichi noticed that in between the pleasantries, Nabeshima was glancing at him with an all-knowing grin, confirming his suspicions.

"Oh that's right, before we start, there's someone who wanted to meet you," Nabeshima said to Medaka as she turned her head to call someone. "Akune! Akune-kun! Are you there?"

Making a flamboyant entrance, greatly irritating Zenkichi, Kouki Akune, who was widely known as the _Prince of the Judo World_, appeared with a poise of a heart-throb. He was a handsome and tall man with shoulder length blond hair and yellow eyes, a trait of his that increased Zenkichi's annoyance of the man.

Ignoring everything around him, Akune walked with a gate of a male supermodel towards Medaka and then knelt in front of her like a knight offering his loyalty to his queen.

"It's nice to be in your presence again, Medaka-san," Akune said to Medaka while the people around them were flabbergasted at such an over the top act. "During the running for the Student Council Office, I made a point to stay away from you so you could focus on the race." Medaka seemed to take such act in astride from what could Zenkichi can see from her deadpan face. "I've been looking forward to the day when I could see you again."

Thankfully, such act did not please Medaka and berated Akune after he finished. Even though he tried to give a lame prince-like excuse, he still got her angry, much to Zenkichi's approval. To Medaka, those that lower themselves to other people with reckless abandon is something she did not like. Still, even with Medaka's intense lecture, Akune was still the same, gushing about everything Medaka did to him. It even looked like he liked the treatment Medaka was giving him as seen from him blushing like a little girl.

After that little play, Medaka began to announce her purpose in the club, with her usual fan now open covering the lower part of her beautiful face, and ordered Akune to talk to Zenkichi, much to Zenkichi's annoyance. Walking as if he was in cloud-nine towards Zenkichi, Akune approached him in accordance to Medaka's wishes. Then Akune's demeanor suddenly changed when he got near him, who was at that time leaning back on the wall near the entrance of the hall.

"It's been a while hasn't it? And... What was your name again?" With an expression of malicious intent and an intense glare, Akune growled disapprovingly at Zenkichi.

"It's Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, my prince of_ Judo,_" A sarcastic answer from the Student Council General Affairs Manager which prompted both of them to begin a _dissing_ match.

"You little worm! It seems like you're only doing work that's dragging Medaka-san down! I'll be frank with you. It's your fault Medaka-san's approval rate isn't 100%."

It was not his fault from what he found out during the _Kendo_ Hall business. However, dragging Medaka down, there might be a grain of truth in that, not that he would say it in front of the so-called prince. Nevertheless, he was not going to take such blow without fighting back.

"What a dirty mouth you have there, telling such lies! Do you kiss your mother with that!? If people, especially the lady fans of yours, know this side of you. They've probably cry you know."

"Hah! I don't care. I've devoted my mind and body to the service of Medaka-san if it's something that would help her out!" Akune proudly declared to Zenkichi with conviction. "I'd welcome being hated as if I were a poisonous snake."

_He really didn't change._

As memory serves him right, after Zenkichi's attempt of destroying him after he hurt Medaka, Akune confessed to Medaka after some series of events, which she coldly rejected him. However, he still holds a strong affection to Medaka, and thus, it was only natural for him to hate Zenkichi, who was always beside her.

In a way, Zenkichi understood the guy, especially with Akune's unique level of affection in comparison to Medaka's other admirers, as to whom they give, but in his case, gave, their affection to. Still, this did not stop Zenkichi from hating Akune's guts. Nevertheless, one major reason he hated Akune was his pretty boy looks which rakes him a ton of affection from the fairer sex, that in his perspective, Zenkichi was thoroughly lacking notwithstanding the affection he gets from his beloved mother. Zenkichi was after all a normal guy with average looks, from what he could surmise, and like any other normal guy, he was prone to jealousy.

"Ahh!" Zenkichi increased glared intensely, that if such an action could kill, Akune would be in cinders right then and there. "If I'm a worm, then you're a poisonous snake!?"

In another side of the _Judo _Hall, Zenkichi noticed Nabeshima staring at them with a knowing grin on her lips.

"Now, if I had to say... _Judo_ is not something that is thought, it's something that is learned," Medaka suddenly declared as she closed her fan signaling the start of the captain selection test, stopping momentarily the _dissing _match between Akune and Zenkichi. "And therefore," She then positioned her body on a unique _Judo _stance. Her left hand over the front of her head and the right in front just below her waist, both palm's open ready to grab any attacks and opponents, and with her legs away from each other for a much stable center of gravity. "I'll start with the judgment of your attacks!" Medaka grinned with a challenging look on her face. "Anyone who thinks they can get a good one on me, name yourself and come forward! Without leaving a single one of you behind, I'll take you all on!"

Such an intense challenge from Medaka made the regular _Judo_ club members awed and intimidated at the same time. Some even blushed, but either from the way she gave her challenge or the attire she was wearing, most would never find out. However, in Zenkichi's guess, it was more of the latter.

"Ku ku! It looks like we were of no exception. Our club is also being looked down on." Nabeshima snickered, now by Akune's side.

"That's not exactly true," Akune replied with gentle smile on his face coupled with a blush.

"Even though this is our club, the only ones who can put up anything close to a fight against Medaka-san in this hall are the two of us." Zenkichi coughed loudly, making Nabeshima grin widely with a calculating look on her face, and earning an intense glare from Akune. "The worm aside, what we should worry about is..."

Among the crowd of _Judo_ practitioners, a man who introduced himself as Vice-captain Jounan, accepted the challenge with fervor. From what Zenkichi could see, the guy was only a pervert, a fellow. He was severely underestimating Medaka. His goal was clear from the way he was leering at her assets, only looking for a chance to cup a feel of her, making it more obvious by him spouting about big tits and coincidences of the sport.

_If only Medaka-chan was a bit more self-conscious._

Regardless of what Zenkichi thought of the moment, his thought process stopped as he heard as dull sound as Medaka slammed the pervert on to the mat back first, making the guy unconscious with swirls on his eyes.

"Hmm... It seemed that my message didn't get through. I said for all of you to come take me on at once!" Medaka challenged again as the _Judo _club members could only step back at such a spectacle.

"So... who was it," A nervous sweat was now on Nabeshima's forehead as she questioned Akune beside her, "That we should be worrying about?"

"It's nobody, but still..." Going back to his happy place, Akune began another drivel of praises for the buxom president. "I expected nothing less from Medaka-san. She's even more stunning than when she was in middle-school."

Shaking her head at Akune's answer, Nabeshima turned her attention to Zenkichi.

"Don't you think so too, Hitoyoshi-kun? I want to hear your opinion."

Zenkichi raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"No. I don't... She was already a red belt in her junior year of middle-school. It's not surprising for her to be this good."

"Ku ku ku... Is that so..." Zenkichi noticed some hint of hate from Nabeshima but decided to ignore it. "I think so too..." She began to near Zenkichi like a cat slowly stalking her prey as she continued, "Whether you call her a beast, or a genius, whatever she puts her mind to, she does. Like the word impossible doesn't exist in her vocabulary. To tell you the truth, if we all did the same, none would stand above the other."

_What is she on about?_

"Hey, Hitoyoshi-kun, you're the same as her right?" Nabeshima huskily whispered in Zenkichi's ear, which made him blush. "But at the same time, fundamentally different..."

Zenkichi turned around, red-faced, from Nabeshima's actions and proximity. "I'm j-j-just an average person Nabeshima-senpai, just someone who she strung along. I was also forced into the Student Council."

"Oh, so you're grumbling that you were forced into it now?" Akune interceded. "Then how about I take your place? It's not like this is the first time you're saying that right?" He then glared like a demon at Zenkichi. "I know you're a pathetic man who can't do anything on his own, but you're in high-school now. I can understand you wanting to stay behind a big stone and enjoy the shade, but isn't it about time you were on your own?"

"Who's the one who can't stand on their own?" Zenkichi glared back. "I can't do anything? Bah! I've done a splendid job of keeping some creeps away from Medaka-chan!"

_Except for myself that is, he he he, not that you need to know that, you enviously handsome bastard._

He then heard a loud clap, interrupting the brewing fight between him and Akune.

"Then how about this," Nabeshima said with her ever smiling face. "We'll settle this through _Judo_." The proposal surprised Akune. In Zenkichi's case, he narrowed his eyes again, readying himself for whatever schemes the smug yet beautiful light-green-haired girl might cook up. "And if Akune happens to win, you guys switch. Akune-kun will be in the Student Council and Hitoyoshi-kun will be in the _Judo_ club as the next in line for captain."

"Nabeshima-senpai," Zenkichi said, resigning himself to things that were about to come, "Why?"

"Oh, Hitoyoshi-kun!" Nabeshima gave him a wink with a smile on her face as a reply, stunning him, a blush now creeping on his face. "It's because I'm interested in you!"

At that, Zenkichi's heart skipped a beat.

_Moe!_

-000-

"We're going with house rules to make this match an even match against Akune. It'll be no time plus 10 points versus no time plus 1 point. So until Akune-kun gets 10 points, it'll be your victory Hitoyoshi-kun if you get 1 point."

In the middle of the _Judo_ Hall, two men were facing each other as Nekomi was explaining the rules of engagement. In front of her, Akune was smiling smugly, sure of his victory, much to her secret irritation, and Zenkichi was just staring up to the taller opponent with crossed arms.

Combatants exchanged banter, amusing Nekomi, but then it stopped as Medaka reminded Zenkichi that she was watching and would not let him run and concede even if he wanted to.

"Ku ku ku." Nekomi smiled as she gave Zenkichi another wink, making the guy twitch. "She's pretty tough on you, isn't she?" She shrugged, as Zenkichi gave no sign of replying, and then placed her hand on her waist. "Well... I guess that's fine. The least you could do is listen to her final order. When this match is over, our prince will be in the student council, and you'll belong to us." Nekomi noticed that Zenkichi shivered at her quip, making her smile wider.

As the match began, Zenkichi rushed towards his opponent, which Akune took advantage of as he threw him hard on the mat. This sequence of events earned a dubious look from Nekomi. She expected him to be a beginner, but to be this naïve… Such tactics only worked on other martial arts. In _Judo_, good things happen to those who wait. Maybe she overestimated Zenkichi since she only saw him beat_ mook-level_ opponents without her seeing how, but his weird ability and the ominous feeling she felt after the _mook_ beat-down with Kanoya...

_Hmm, either I'm wrong or you're really a good actor, neh, Hitoyoshi-kun._

If it was an act, it was believable. The shaking of his body showing his pain, the gritting of his teeth, and the slow way he stood up, something like that was not easy to act out, especially in a middle of a serious match. In addition, from what Nekomi could see, even Akune seem taken by Zenkichi's play. If she had not seen and had not experienced the fraction of what he could really do, she would have been in the same boat as everyone else. Even Medaka, from the way how serious she watched the match, did not notice anything amiss. Nekomi suspected that this was not just acting but an inherent ability, maybe even an_ abnormality_. _Of course! Only an__ abnormality__ could deceive such monsters like Akune and Medaka_, she thought. In a way, she should have expected this, but Zenkichi was just different from other _Abnormals_ she knew. With all this, in Nekomi's eyes, Zenkichi's value and her curiosity of him just increased. For now, she will go by his pace and play out his script. It might even be fun to gauge the genius girl's reaction.

"Ah, that's the Akune-kun that I know. He got that point wonderfully." Nekomi gestured her hand as though shielding her eyes from something bright. "Since he countered him like that, there's not much he can do." Then her voice lowered bordering ominous as to show her displeasure. "Genius' can do things like that." She sighed. "What a boring _Judo_."

"...From what I gather, you seem to really hate the genius types don't you, Senior Nabeshima?" The genius girl questioned as she continued to sit on the floor in _seiza_ position.

"Yeah, I do hate them..." Nekomi answered in a chipper tone, her infamous smile making its way on her face. "I really hate them, you're also included in that category too you know..."

_Why answer her_ _question?_ She asked herself.

As time went by, the match seemed to get duller. In Nekomi's opinion, watching a fight between an arrogant genius who shows his talents and some unknown that will not even show a fraction of his abilities and hides on a veil of inadequacy was too boring that she decided to humor again another genius. At least with this, Medaka would second guess approaching her in the future.

"The reason I'm doing _Judo_," Nekomi said, "is to walk over those who have talents with my hard work."

"I see..." Medaka replied somberly as she closed her eyes. "I guess that's the reason you got the moniker _Foul King_ huh?"

"Ku ku ku."

_Damn right beast woman! And I'm proud of it!_

During the discussion, Nekomi saw Zenkichi being thrown down on the mat again, leaving her in doubt of her earlier hypothesis. _Something like that cannot be just acting.__ Maybe he's biding his time..._

To get out of such thoughts, Nekomi decided to continue her discussion with Medaka with a question about the guy who was now seemingly getting his butt handed to him, much to her confusion.

"Hey. What was Zenkichi like during middle-school? Does he have some unique talents or something to get your undivided attention?" Nekomi asked while still watching the seemingly one-sided match.

"Middle-school?" Medaka raised an eyebrow at her question. She then contemplated and then nodded to herself several times. "Zenkichi is both special and average." Nekomi widened her eyes, averting her attention from the match towards the sitting genius girl. "Average since he really doesn't have anything special going about him from his psychology, physiology, and mentality. He's neither extraordinarily smart nor strong. In a sense, Zenkichi was and still is the most normal person I know." Nekomi tilted her head from further confusion as she saw Medaka smile gently. "Still, he is very special for he stayed by my side for the most of our lives, never wavering even if he always says otherwise. Then again, we didn't get to meet each other during last summer break and after." Nekomi noticed the change in tone at the end but the smile on Medaka's face never wavered. "Still, he is the reason why I am here right now; he gave me my purpose in life, even if he doesn't remember..."

Nekomi was speechless. From what she just heard, she would have assumed that Medaka just confessed her love for Zenkichi to her. However, she shook her head of bewilderment. If she thought about it, with people like her, applying normal concepts are impossible. Currently though, something much important was gnawing at her thoughts, _Summer Break_. From what she heard from the student body grape-vine, the girl beside her never lie, thus she pegged that Zenkichi was normal until summer break happened. As to the whys, she will never know. Regardless whether he is really a genius or not, her interest of the man never waned but only just increased, overwhelming the line graph of her curiosity inside her head. This thought would have continued if the genius girl, Medaka Kurokami, never interrupted.

"By the way, Senior Nabeshima, I have to correct you on one thing. There is no such thing as a genius."

_What the hell are you talking about, beast woman!? _Nekomi thought while giving Medaka a glare. When she noticed that the girl was never going to add further on her ridiculous statement, she turned her attention back to the match.

As the match went on, talks about honor, cheating, respect and further nonsense echoed throughout the hall. It seemed that one more loss from Zenkichi would make Akune win. _Well... that's good_. Whether Zenkichi was truly acting or not, where she was now more inclined to believe the latter by the bruises on his face and the cake of blood on his lips, she will go with her initial plan of making him the next captain of the_ Judo_ club.

Suddenly the girl beside her stood up.

"Zenkichi!"

The combatants turned to Medaka as she gave a shout, stealing Nekomi and the rest of the club members' attention.

"No matter what the case is, I'll never tell you to lose!"

The tension was now palpable, expectations for the girl to give some ground-breaking encouraging speech was on most of the people's minds inside the hall. They never expected what was next. Nekomi never expected what was next.

Suddenly clutching her hands near her face like a little girl, her eyes wide and teary and with her breast pressed to each other to form an uncanny valley, much to Nekomi' jealousy, she cutely cried.

"So win!"

The act earned the curious glances and blushes from the _Judo_ Club members, a sweat-drop from Nekomi, a questioning glance from Akune, and a face-fault from the recipient.

"Do you think I'd even like it if you left me? I wouldn't like it! I'd cry!"

_What the hell are you doing?!_ Nekomi thought again, but regardless of what she did, even if Zenkichi was truly acting and hiding his talents, he was still a beginner at _Judo _and since that Akune only needs one more point, the end of the match will surely be in her favor.

Nekomi then decided to give her prize one last look and noticed the easy grin on his face as though everything will be fine in the end. Then out of nowhere, he again rushed at Akune somehow repeating his earlier flop, but then he ducked and spun around Akune avoiding the blond man's clutches. He then grabbed Akune's neckline from behind and threw the blond man on the mat seemingly with no effort whatsoever, thus, making him the winner of the match.

The unorthodox maneuver surprised Nekomi and earned awed looks from the rest of the _Judo _club members. Even Akune was in disbelief, just staring at Zenkichi. It was surreal. Somehow, Zenkichi won like it was nothing. Currently though, he was spouting nonsense like it was just luck, and that it felt right to pull off something like that at that time, something along those lines, a stupid excuse that somehow everyone accepted, everyone except Nekomi that is. _How could someone normally pull off something like that? Luck? With that much grace while using that move and pulling something like that with an opponent like Akune-kun? Impossible!_ Zenkichi either was learning _Judo_ at an accelerated rate during the match or was hiding his skills as she hypothesized. Even hard work alone could never make someone reach that level in such a young age. From what she could surmise from that glimpse of immeasurable talent, Zenkichi would have won a normal match against Akune or even her, _Given that I won't cheat of course,_ Nekomi could only snicker at that thought. There were many opportunities to sate her curiosity after all. Like later for example.

Back to the ending of the match, a scene out of a sports _manga_ was playing out as the guy with the upper hand acknowledges the underdog, who now had a smile on his face due to his win, which was far from what really happened in Nekomi's eyes.

"Doing something while looking good or looking bad is irrelevant. There's no difference between a genius and a normal person either!" Medaka suddenly declared as she stood up beside Nekomi while fanning herself with her ever-present fan.

_Bullshit! Are you on crack or something?_

Nekomi was giving attention to Medaka's monologue, the ever-present smile now gone on her face, secretly disagreeing with her every point as she continued. "All that's there is someone who earnestly tries. There's no difference between you and me."

_Maybe, maybe not, no one really knows. Moreover, you aren't one to talk, Kurokami-chan._

Humoring Medaka's monologue, Nekomi decided her course of action.

"Hey, Kurokami-chan, Akune's _Judo_ looks pretty, but did you also know that his handwriting looks good?"

-000-

To get some stress off from the exhausting day, Zenkichi began his now daily leisurely walk around the campus. Somehow, such activity became a habit, a very relaxing and healthy habit in which its effectiveness only increased with Hakoniwa's well maintained grounds. An activity really dampened some stress and much annoyances of his day-to-day life since coming to the academy.

The sun was setting on his left giving the area a romantic atmosphere. With symmetrically arranged lush trees and trimmed brushes improving the already great scenery. It was quiet. A very private spot and a perfect place for a standard confession scene considering there was a pretty light-green-haired older girl in front of him.

"Ku ku ku. Why hello there, Hitoyoshi-kun? Fancy meeting you here..."

"Yeah..."

Nabeshima slowly walked towards him, occasionally skipping like girl who was on happy pills. Suddenly when they were a feet from each other, she lunged, trying to get a grab of his clothes.

Then a dull sound reverberated on the once quiet area.

"Hmm, it really is solid..." Her hand was on her chin while the other one crossed on her chests as though she never did an attack, clearly thinking about the weird ability he had.

She tried again but the same thing happened.

"Nabeshima-senpai, why?"

"Oh, just curious... Hey, can you tell me something about this ability of yours?"

"And what if I don't?"

Nabeshima grinned like a Cheshire cat, her demeanor now excitable like an annoying kid who asks too many questions.

"Then I'll ask again and again and again, bothering you until you crack... or go crazy... whichever comes first!"

Zenkichi could only sigh... again.

"This ability is [Mirror Mime]. As you have seen and experienced, glass-like objects block your attacks before it hits me..." Nabeshima was staring at Zenkichi, her knowing grin getting wider and wider. "That's all I'm willing to tell..."

[Mirror Mime] is one of the 108, and a skill that directly imposes on reality with glass like objects. These _mirrors_, as he liked to call them, can block attacks and the like passively and has other uses. It is a seemingly invincible skill, a seemingly ultimate defense, but has a very glaring weakness. As to how Zenkichi can turn off such a skill during his match with Akune... that would be another skill...

_I hope this is enough._

-000-

Nekomi pondered on Zenkichi's answer, as the seeming victim waited. After several minutes, Zenkichi decided to leave, as he turned around from his attacker, confident that she could not harm him in any way. This confidence was his total undoing as Nekomi attacked as he turned away from her.

She grabbed the neckline of his uniform and the back of his head, passing through [Mirror Mime], much to the his surprise, and slammed him face first on the concrete pavement with all the force she could muster, damaging the concrete school property with a head-sized hole and forming web-like cracks as blood splattered. For good measure, she did the deed again, twice, earning a larger hole, more cracks, and more blood.

With disappointed face, Nekomi patted herself to get rid of some dust.

"Well that was disappointing! Useless." She kicked the prone body. "I only had to believe that my attack could smash through your defense and poof! It passes through. Ku ku ku! [Mirror Mime]. Such fitting name since mimes acts with make-believe items." Nekomi nodded to herself, praising her own ability of deduction. It was actually hard since she had to impose a much stronger belief and will so she could pass through his defensive ability. Afraid that he will know and increase the will that he imposes to the ability, she had to end it fast. Still, the prone man does not have to know all these details. "You know, Hitoyoshi-kun, it seems that I really overestimated you..." She gave the unconscious body of Zenkichi another kick. "But in the end, you're just the same..."

Losing interest, Nekomi turned around to leave, disappointment clear on her face.

«I am alright.»

Hearing the creepy way of talking again, Nekomi turned to look at the prone body of Zenkichi. It was just like last time as an ominous presence was now prevalent around the pair. However, as sudden as it appeared, it was gone. Still, in front of her was a standing Zenkichi, unhurt and his clothes seemingly immaculate, any signs of damage from her earlier vicious attack now gone as though it never happened in the first place.

Nekomi then shifted her attention towards the hole that she made with Zenkichi's face. There was the hole, but the blood was now gone.

The phenomenon disturbed her greatly.

"It hurts, you know?"

Nekomi shivered as Zenkichi glared at her.

"How the hell!?"

"I'm not falling for that again."

Zenkichi then jumped high in the air, too high for a normal human, and his hang time was surreal, it was as though he was floating like a butterfly with his open school blazer flowing stylishly with the wind. He then stepped into a transparent glass-like object, which Nekomi guessed was from his skill [Mirror Mime].

"Oy oy, it seemed that I've bitten more than I can chew... Well, no matter, bring it on!"

With no signs of responding, Zenkichi took a breath before doing another leap, spinning vertically like a windmill, initiating for a devastating attack. Noticing that she will be on a world of hurt if the attack connected even if she blocked, she decided to evade. With a hairs breadth, Nekomi managed to dodge an aerial ax kick that created a big crater on the concrete pavement with dust and small pieces of concrete flying all over the place, making her sweat-drop at the ridiculousness of the strength that he displayed.

"Hey! This is not fighting _manga_ you know! Are you trying to kill me!?" Nekomi was on her butt, staring wide-eyed at the man she attempted to attack earlier who was currently just standing there with his right foot still on the crater. At the sight, she knew that even if she cheated like no tomorrow, she could never match up with such a monster. Standing up, she waved her hands in nervous surrender. "Okay okay, you win! Sheesh!"

He ignored her pleas as Zenkichi suddenly disappeared from her vision and reappeared in front of her in less than a second, his left hand cocked back for a punch. Scared, she fell on her behind as she shielded her face in an attempt to alleviate the incoming pain. However, what came was a gentle tap on her forehead like a parent who was admonishing a child. Surprised, she opened her eyes and saw Zenkichi just smiling, kneeling in front of her. It was a smile reminiscent of an innocent child's; a smile that was so pure and so bright that Nekomi could not help but just stare and blush.

"You shouldn't attack people like that..." Zenkichi shook his head. "It doesn't really suit a cute girl like you." He then ruffled Nekomi's hair. "As for your reason, I don't care. Whether you hate me, despise my existence, or just wanted to prove something, hurting someone without remorse is something you shouldn't have done regardless of your assumptions. Still, if you insist, next time we would have a proper engagement okay?" Nekomi could only look down while nodding, her eyes hidden by her now messy hair. "Well then, that's that, if you get overtly curious again, just politely ask me, Nabeshima-senpai." He then stood up. "Before I forget, you shouldn't have such unhealthy hatred against geniuses. Remember genius is nothing without hard work. Trust me, I know..." With that last remark, he left.

Nekomi's heart raced, beating rapidly for the first time as she stared at his back.

She could not help but smile.

A smile she thought she would never experience again.

A smile not of a trickster, nor that of a schemer, but that of a girl who was just beginning to experience the spring time of her life.

-000-

"Heee, so that what happened yesterday huh?" Hansode deadpanned as she was again walking beside Zenkichi in a sedate manner towards the Student Council room.

"Yeah."

It is more than 'a lot happened' from what Hansode heard; especially the fight between Zenkichi and Nabeshima, if one could call it like that. It seemed that the senior student got curious and just as they say, "Curiosity killed that cat," though in this case, it was 'flagged' not 'killed'. Honestly, it irked her... Then she shook her head, trying to ignore a glaring truth and leave it for later when things got out of hand or when the others that were also 'flagged' find the opportunity to get in Hakoniwa.

"A hya hya." Hansode gave a strained laugh, which earned a curious glance from Zenkichi. "Well too bad for Nabeshima-senpai, neh, Zenkichi."

"Well, it really seemed that she got really curious about me after witnessing me take care of Kanoya and his cronies, but I think she would not bother me again."

"Maaaaybeeee." Hansode drawled out while giving her companion a knowing grin.

"Of course! After something like that, who would?"

Hansode could think a number of names and site some recent examples, but decided not to. Let the guy wallow on his self-delusion, at least it would amuse her.

"I'm sure Nabeshima-senpai would now be wary of approaching me," Zenkichi continued while Hansode glanced at someone behind him, making her grin wider, though with hint of strain.

"What about me, Hitoyoshi-kun?"

Zenkichi blinked several times from hearing the voice of their topic of conversation. Turning and clearly hoping he was just hearing things, he could only stare in surprise at the woman who was now on his left.

"Hello there, Nabeshima-senpai..." Zenkichi greeted the newcomer while his left eye was visibly twitching.

Nabeshima gave a nod in return, her ever-present smile brighter than ever, and then turned her attention to Hansode.

"Ku ku, a good day to you too, Shiranui-chan."

As the two girls exchanged pleasantries, Zenkichi was still, his facial expression shifting from annoyance, to irritation, and then to wonder. It was quite something to watch.

"What are you doing here, Nabeshima-senpai?" Zenkichi questioned the ever-smiling woman in disbelief with a hint of suspicion on his tone.

"Hmmm? Can't a girl hangout with some of her friends?"

"But-"

"And didn't you say that you'll always answer my curiosity and even offered me a chance to challenge you again in a much formal and less hazardous engagement?"

With every quip from Nabeshima, Zenkichi's poorly made excuses crumbled like castles made of sand.

"Well... but..."

"A hya hya. It seems that you still could not help it can't you, Zenkichi? It's already about eighth, no; maybe ninth, I think I lost count of you losing on a discussion like this."

That statement earned Hansode a curious glance from Nabeshima, which she only replied with a challenging grin.

"Well with that, I'm now your friend, Hitoyoshi-kun, so I'll hang out with you anytime I want whether you like it or not." Waving a finger, Nabeshima gave her ultimatum as her smile brightened as if she just won the lottery.

With a resigned nod from Zenkichi, the group now consisted of three continued their walk towards their destination—the Student Council room.

"By the way, there's a surprise waiting for you in the Council room, Hitoyoshi-kun," Nabeshima said while walking earning Zenkichi's attention while Hansode made an evil grin.

"Surprise?"

"Well if I tell, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore wouldn't it."

Nodding again, Zenkichi resigned himself to the schemes of the woman beside him while Hansode snickered witnessing it all. Much to his despair, and to Hansode's delight, the surprise was Akune joining the Student Council as the Secretary.

-000-

"Hey Captain, Vice-captain, do people with strange abilities study here in Hakoniwa?"

"What's this about, Kikaijima?"

"Well... you see I saw someone standing on thin air..."

-000-

**Author's Notes**

Again, this is an OP Zenkichi story, which means he will be more overpowered than Medaka, Ajimu, or even Iihiko. The purpose is for me to try making a good overpowered character story and improve the writing of my battle scenes. As I have already said, I have a reason for overpowering him, which would only get clearer as the story goes on. To those that do not like these types of stories, read at your expense.

As for this chapter, at first I really wanted Zenkichi to get violent with Nabeshima, broken arms and crying, but decided not to because it contradicts the personality that I want for Zenkichi and might make the future interactions between him and Nabeshima less believable. As for the ability [Mirror Mime], I hope my description of it was acceptable. In addition, the description was purposely made vague so that it will open for more interpretations later. Another thing to note is that from now on I will write the names off abilities with '[ ]' for easier identification.

Well, I think that is all for now.

As usual, I welcome any criticisms and reviews for this story. Thank you for reading and good day.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mogana Swim Meet

**Arc 1: Halcyon Days**

Disclaimer: Nisio Isin owns Medaka Box and its characters.

**Chapter 3 – Mogana Swim Meet**

Hakoniwa Academy is an institution that puts heavy emphasis on its student's independence, thus, the work of the Student Council varies: paperwork, event administration, equipment management, cleaning and even investigating scandals. This was the reason why the resident male members were slumping on their respective work desks with paperwork all over, dead tired.

"Hitoyoshi-kun... Is it alright if I quit the Student Council?"

"A ha ha ha... That's not even funny, Akune-senpai."

With strained smiles on their faces, a conversation began between Zenkichi and the irritatingly good-looking Akune. In retrospect, this kind of civil interaction between the two were scarce, and was still is, though the bickering was now somewhat downplayed. However, due to some recent events, their relationship became amiable. In a way, he could even say that they were now friends.

The _Judo_ match, the love letter request, the painting model request, and many others—they made Akune able to easily integrate himself to the Student Council. And with the realization that being a subordinate of Medaka was not an easy task, which was a nice way to describe Akune's current status, his opinion of Zenkichi, from what Zenkichi could surmise anyway, improved, thus the men became somewhat pseudo-comrades-in-arms, albeit the quarrels, the _dissing_, and the bickering was still there.

As a Student Council member, Akune was wearing the black themed male's uniform of Hakoniwa—blazers with no undershirt, showing his chiseled chest much to the female populations delight. The blond guy was after all a definite follower of Medaka's streaker ways, and Zenkichi hated it... _What straight man would like to look at a chest of a fellow-man anyway?_

"However..." the blond-haired man turned his gaze towards Medaka. "Look at Medaka-san... Amazing. She's already doing 20 times the amount we're doing."

Zenkichi also turned his attention towards Medaka. In his line of sight, the illustrious president was concentrating on her work. Reading, checking and signing an uncountable number of paperwork in a very fast rate like a woman possessed, seemingly with no effort whatsoever. However, what really irked, and secretly delighted, him was her wardrobe. Currently she was wearing a modified female's summer uniform of Hakoniwa with the signature black theme of the Student Council with her cleavage still provocatively showing. It was a very fetishistic and Zenkichi being a very normal?... and healthy young teenager, the sight will always make him uncomfortable, and bothered, being always on the urge to have huge nosebleed and faint on the spot, which was always barely held back by his iron will, lessening it into a perpetual blush on his face. He could only pray that as soon as possible he would get used to such exquisite vision of sexiness and beauty.

"Objection." Medaka bunched the papers and bumped the bottom of the pile on her desk to align them. "That's not true." She then began on the next batch of paperwork, two pens on each hand. On how this was possible, Zenkichi's reasoning would be that Medaka was just that talented. "Even I'm starting to feel fatigued with all the paperwork," so she says, but any sign of said fatigue was absent on her stern but beautiful face. "The change over from the scouting entries to full club activities was big. There are too many requests for club funds!"

"Keh! Vice-president aside, not having a treasurer is really hurting us now," a valid argument from a tired Zenkichi.

"Since I was in the Judo Club, I can say from experience that having even one extra hundred yen helps," Akune stood up to emphasize his own input. "So I can understand where the people asking for funds are coming from."

"Hmm... Whatever it is you try to do in this world, money is needed." An apt summation on how the current society of man works from Medaka.

A discussion for the problem of allocating funds then begun. With Hakoniwa encouraging its students to nurture their talents and interests—there were too many clubs. From the Darts Club to the Baseball Club, the numbers were as many as the number of sports, disciplines, hobbies and the like that were known to the country of Japan. It was just impossible to cater to each of them given the limited amount of money the council could deliver. Even if they were to cut the numbers to those clubs that had notable accomplishments, it would have still been unfeasible since splitting the money equally would only be enough to buy a single measly pencil.

Discussing several suggestions during the meeting with what Medaka gave being the most notable as she suggested using her private account. If it was any other student, they would have been laughed at or just ignored.

But Medaka was just not any other student.

Zenkichi knows that his illustrious leader lives alone, so most people would assume that she had nonexistent financial stability, notwithstanding the Kurokami family name. It was far from the outrageous truth. During middle school, Medaka managed to solve a very difficult mathematical problem called the_ Juggling Problem_. Because of such feat, Medaka won a huge cash prize, an amount she might never use up in all her life so giving some funds to school clubs would have been like giving some pretty penny to some beggar. Then again, it was all normal for Zenkichi.

Still...

"I insist you don't." he denied Medaka's offer.

Akune then gave a suggestion. Being in charge of a coming inter-club relay race, he gave the idea of making it a competition as to who will have the most of the budget.

It annoyed Zenkichi and was somewhat threatened. It seemed that Akune was trying to lessen his work, making the irritatingly good-looking guy look like he was doing something significant. Still, the thought was only in Zenkichi's mind. Akune may not have such goal... _or maybe he does..._ Regardless, the maybe-threat made him wrack his brain to think of something to add and maybe overshadow the blond guy's suggestion.

An opportunity came when Medaka said that the idea of having a track-and-field competition seemed unfair in favor of the track team. In a small corner of Zenkichi's mind, such comments of being 'fair' were irrelevant since there were a number of students that have superhuman capabilities. Then again, an opportunity was an opportunity thus Zenkichi began to search frantically for an idea that would one up his blond-haired rival...

Then something clicked in his mind... remembering something important that he almost forgot...

-000-

It was early morning, the day before the Student Council discussed the funding problem.

"So this is the infamous Suggestion Box," a girl wearing a business suit said to no one. Under her suit was a white shirt unbuttoned at the collar. She was wearing a small pair of glasses and has thick black hair tied up in a bun, and instead of a skirt, she was wearing form-fitting slacks. In her gloved hand was a piece of paper with a request written on it. With the early morning light, she began to read it in a whisper, checking for errors and any nuances that would lead it to her.

_Madam Medaka Kurokami,_

_The new 50m pool isn't being used a whole lot, and I think that's a shame really. Can you think of something that would allow the school to make use of it?_

_From Anonymous,_

Shaking her head in disgust for writing in respect for such a girl, she folded it and slipped it inside the Suggestion Box.

With that done, she began to walk away, taking off her latex gloves and roughly placing them in her breast pocket. Nearing the academy gates, a limo was waiting, by its side was a, who then opened the door for her in practiced ease, but before the bespectacled woman entered, she turned to give the scholarly institution one last look. Her expression eased and a small smile appeared on her face. Shaking her head, she finally entered the high-class vehicle and left.

-000-

"A club battle swim meet?" Shiranui and Nabeshima both asked at the same time as he revealed how the Student Council will distribute the increase of funds.

All three of them were in a classroom for first year, Class 1, specifically Shiranui and Zenkichi's. As to why Nabeshima was there had become irrelevant as her presence with them was already of a regular occurrence after some time from the _Judo_ Captain selection.

One day though, Zenkichi asked Nabeshima her reason as to why she was in their classroom during lunch break, but the smiling senior would only say that she was furthering her bonds with her cute underclassmen. Not buying her reason, he asked again, but he only got the usual smile as a reply, which made him give up. In the end, it only showed Zenkichi that he was weak to the wiles of the fairer sex, and as usual, during the interplay, the petite blue-haired girl was only watching with a huge grin on her cute face while enjoying the insane amount of food she had that time.

As the days went by, Zenkichi could see the rest of the class managing to acclimate themselves with the latest addition to the crew, deciding that it was better to think of them as invisible so as to avoid being swept by their irregularity.

Back to the present, Nabeshima was eating her lunch—a _Bento_ box full of cutely cut and arranged dishes and rice. Something that was somewhat normal for Japanese high-school girls but not something he had expected from the cat-like girl. The first time Zenkichi laid eyes on the cute-laden lunch box, his face was incredulous and stupefied, almost coughing out the rice in his mouth. Insulted, Nabeshima took grip on his hair and slammed his head on the corner of the table, making him faint. It made Shiranui laugh like a crazed girl and miss his lunch altogether. Nevertheless, Nabeshima was eating her lunch box of girly content, Shiranui was having several packs of doughnuts, and Zenkichi was eating a _Yakisoba_ bread that he bought earlier in the cafeteria. Nevertheless, food aside, the three were discussing the upcoming inter-school swim meet, the other students several desks away from them.

"Yeah," Zenkichi replied as he finished his modest lunch with one last bite. "There's that stupidly big pool that was recently finished right?" He then waved his right hand to emphasize how 'stupidly big' the pool was. "Next Sunday, we're going to hold the event there. Whichever club wins the event gets the increase in club funds."

"Heeh... Aren't you quite a pervert, Zenkichi? Proposing such an event just to see girls in their swimsuits," Nabeshima said after she took a bite of a small sausage shaped in a cutesy octopus. "Do you really want to see me in one again?"

Zenkichi was tongue-tied as his brain froze from such thought. As for the 'again' in Nabeshima's comment, a few days before, the Special student Yuubaru of Class 12 made a request to find a fitting model for his new painting which was for an upcoming art competition. The request prompted for the Student Council and others to pose in their best swimsuit attire and of course the senior girl was there and so was his petite blue-haired best-friend.

"Zenkichi's nefarious reasons aside, aren't you interested for some further details?" Shiranui asked Nabeshima as she finished a pack of sweet delights and opening another.

"Ku ku ku. Of course, Shiranui-chan. I'm still a member of the _Judo_ Club after all."

"I won't say anything you know... We have to make this as fair as possible..." The girls then turned their attention to Zenkichi who finally rebooted from his libido induced _blue screen of death_.

"Fair?" Shiranui began licking her fingers as her eyes narrowed. "What about the water-oriented clubs, don't they get unfair advantage with the event being held in a pool?"

Nabeshima nodded as she covered her finished lunch box with a cloth patterned with ponies and rainbows, earning a wary incredulous glance from Zenkichi in which she in turn replied with a foreboding smile, prompting him to return to the topic at hand. "We already thought of such things and decided to have sports day-like events like ball throwing, three-legged race, cavalry battle, you know, the works. In this way, even if it is held in a pool, the water based clubs won't have that much advantage."

"Umm, Hitoyoshi-kun? Aren't you giving too much detail to a potential participant?" Nabeshima asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah... Sort of..." Nabeshima had a contemplating look on her face. "Regardless, there are other clubs that would do everything they can to win the prize. Such as the Swimming Club."

Zenkichi was curious and waited for Nabeshima to continue but the petite blue-haired best-friend decided to forgo her short silence...

"You should already know this, Zenkichi, but in Hakoniwa Academy, there are students whose skills are top-notch, and there are three people in the swimming club who fits the bill."

"Shiranui-chan is right, Hitoyoshi-kun," Nabeshima added. "You see those three in the Swimming Club are the type that you describe as really greedy people. They don't enter a race unless there's prize money involved. They would race as a student from other schools if paid, they accept underhanded bribes, and there were even rumors that they held their own races. In short, the motivation on everything they do is money."

Shiranui gleefully nodded in support as she opened another bag of doughnuts. "Even if the beast woman is invincible, it doesn't mean that she can't lose."

_Yeah right._

Zenkichi could only nod in understanding, hiding his true thoughts. "Regardless of their reasons, talents and tactics, superhuman or not, such things are normal. We of the Student Council would still continue the event."

It was a firm but somewhat unique statement that earned a curious look from Nabeshima and a sigh to escape from Shiranui's lips.

-000-

"A swim meet? What a retarded event," Tanegashima said. He was a junior with blond hair with tanned skin. A unique trait of his was his unnaturally sharp eyes and shark like teeth.

"Come on now, don't be like that," Yakushima chided. He was a senior with slick hair and a goatee on his chin, the Captain of the swimming club. "Think of it as an event made especially for us. Let's enter."

"Right right. We'll get money if we win, so there's no reason to complain," Mogana Kikaijima added. She was a freshman girl with a ponytail. In comparison with her club mates, she was someone who would not really go with the villainous way of talking, but with the topic of discussion, she had to cope in. Also money, anything that involves money she had to don an emotionless mask to make herself firm on whatever they would do. Their dream involves tons of money after all.

Suddenly, Mogana and her seniors heard a clacking of steps, the sound reverberating all over the Swimming Club Hall. Slow but steady, it defined an eerie atmosphere within the structure.

"If you enter with only that much of motivation, you will lose," the owner of the steps said. It was a woman with a pair of glasses on her stunning face. Even though Mogana was of the same gender, she admired the woman's beauty. She was wearing a business suit, and instead of a skirt, she was wearing form-fitting slacks, accentuating her figure. She was carrying two large suitcases. With a stern and professional voice usually heard on secretaries for important people, she managed to garner the general attention of the Swimming Club.

"Who are you to talk to us like that!?" The more rowdy of her seniors shouted in challenge after he got hold of himself.

"Your would-be benefactor, but I think I'll rescind the offer. It seems that you people are just incompetent third class citizens with no money. Ahh...the p~oooor are really wee~eeeeeak..." with a dragging intonation, the woman taunted them, driving the word poor and weak to push the knife of insult deeper.

Mogana was ready to pummel the woman to bits, her anger breaking her stoic facade, but to her surprise, it was Yakushima who retaliated by leaping at the woman. With his exceptionally trained lower body, hardened and trained to its fullest potential by countless hours of swimming, he was already in front of the woman to punch her as a reply. As Mogana and Tanegashima watched, the three of them were expecting a meaty crunch from the brutal hit, but instead, there was nothing. The woman managed to evade the punch, now behind him with no sign that she moved at all.

"Po~oor piss-weeeeak teenagers."

At the second barb from the woman, the anger of the swim team increased as Tanegashima now entered the fray. The blond junior jumped to deliver a spin-kick while Yakushima leaped again to deliver another blow. This time though, the woman dropped her suitcases, making a dull sound as both hit the floor, as she raised her hands and effortlessly caught the attacks. She then threw both, their bodies spinning around in the air, and then unceremoniously fell to the tiled floor.

"How about you girly, want to try you po~oor luck? Not that I'm expecting much if you're an ounce similar to that sick piss-po~or mother of yours..."

Mogana's anger rose to unprecedented levels, an emotional height she only had experienced once in the past. She could feel her face contorting into something she thought would be rage-filled.

"You bitch!" she cried. Her shout thundering throughout the hall as the sound wave produced moved on a single direction towards the suited woman. In surprise, the woman did not manage to evade, taking the entirety of the force of Kikaijima's sound wave. It pushed the bespectacled woman several feet as her high-heels and the force of the sound wave dug through the tiled concrete floor—testament on how much strength she was exerting to stay standing and the force of the wave respectively, but the suit cases she dropped earlier were not as lucky as the containers flew away in separate directions.

With the unnatural property damage dust clouds formed, obscuring the view of the suited woman. Mogana saw her teammates grin, seemingly confident that their female member managed to deliver a fitting punishment. However, the sublime satisfaction from such victory came to a halt as the form of the standing woman came out from the obscuring smoke. She was unhurt except from some dirt and scratch on her business suit and the cracks on her small glasses.

"How?" Mogana asked in disbelief echoed by her team mates. It was her strongest attack, an ability something she always kept secret due to how unnatural it is, but the woman endured with only as much as some measly dirt and scratches on her attire. It was the first time and it was humbling. The stark realization that unnatural things were prevalent in the world suddenly dawned upon her, but such thoughts would be for later. Mogana firmed herself to face the woman in front of her.

"Ahhh...don't worry, you got me... It seemed the praises I heard about you guys seems legit." The bespectacled woman then nodded to herself. "Oh and please don't go it again, I'll be civil from now on. Also, don't ask. I sometimes talk too much which would make my boss displeased with me."

Mogana then stopped her second attempt to blow the woman into mincemeat, though she was still wary of her regardless of what the woman just said.

The bespectacled woman then suddenly disappeared and reappeared like a mirage in a desert in a small fraction of a second, now holding the suitcases, thrown away earlier, and undid their locks with finesse with her ambidextrous hands; on the opened cases were bundles of Japanese Yen securely tied on their respective containers. It was an unnecessary show of talent but the message was clear. If they try again, she would retaliate. "Anyway, I'm here to offer you guys a job. Make Medaka taste defeat in any way you can regardless of the method."

Mogana was wide-eyed. It was so much money... Turning around to look at her team mates, she saw them with similar expression, eyes glittering in delight, grins widening in greed. It was a look saying that they would agree on anything that the woman would make them do. Still, Yakushima, being the leader of the group, must ask an obvious question.

"But isn't she the Student Council President? Given that the Student Council is organizing the event, wouldn't her participating and winning it would just defeat the very purpose of organizing the event in the first place?"

Nodding in understanding, the bespectacled woman rearranged her tilted broken glasses then laughed in a condescending manner, "Ho ho ho, yes, that would be logical, but the current president isn't just any normal human being with normal thought process. She is Medaka Kurokami, a Kurokami. Such things as logical choices and decisions are utterly foreign to her. She's the kind of person who wouldn't pass up such heated competition and will blab about unreasonable excuse just to join."

Mogana and her seniors again nodded, agreeing to the woman, as she remembered the rumors circulating about the current president.

"So rejoice! With 200 Million Yen, you will do as agreed," the woman then threw a suit case after she closed it. "Here's the first half," Yakushima then caught it as the woman continued, "the second half would be given to you after the swim meet, and before I forget, don't directly antagonize the General Affairs Manager. With that finished, I bid you farewell," hefting the other suitcase, the woman patted her suit for a second then left with grace on her every step.

"Woohoo! 200 Million Yen! So much money! We really hit the jackpot this time guys!" With the woman gone, Tanegashima jumped in unadulterated joy, giddy at the latest prospect of cash.

"Yes, with this we have become so much closer to our dream." Letting out a smile, Yakushima carefully counted the money.

"But aren't you suspicious guys? She insulted us you know?" Mogana was still angry with the woman. Money aside, her hate for the woman, especially with her barb about her mother, would always be there.

"Don't mind her that's just how rich folk talk to people like us. But you know what, I don't care! With this much money as payment, I would happily get insulted everyday!" Tanegashima said.

"But..." Mogana tried to make her teammates thinks things through first. Such amount of money for such insignificant objective, it was unsettling.

"Don't worry. If the three of us work together, even if she double-crosses us, we should all be alright. Also, since she already gave the first half the offered payment, such actions would be moot."

Mogana could only nod. She hopes that her team mates were right and everything would be okay in the end.

_How hard could it be?_

-000-

It was Sunday, and the number of students that arrived for the event was steadily increasing, most having the goal of winning the inter-club battle for their respective clubs and some were just there to watch some action to pass time.

Chlorine-treated water filled the large pool. On one side, groups of three per club gathered with each holding wooden signs with the names of their respective clubs written on them, proudly displayed for all to see. There was the _Lacross_ Team, the Baseball Team, and many more, each with intent on winning the much coveted increase in funds.

In the hall, Zenkichi was busy surveying the clubs, his face somewhat annoyed at how surreal things were going.

"15 of the clubs vying for the remaining funds have arrived. Since it was such a last-minute thing, I didn't think this many would come," an astute observation came from Akune, but he still agreed.

He could see familiar faces from the clubs that joined. There was the _Kendo_ club, the Track team, the Art club, and even the _Judo_ team. The _Judo_ club earned a curious glance from Zenkichi. Even if he had seen it already, Nabeshima in a swimsuit was still a very welcome sight.

After that bit of a lewd thought, he then began to search for the infamous swimming team, looking around nonchalantly. "Now then, where's the swimming team both Shiranui and Nabeshima-senpai were talking about..."

However, Medaka interrupted Zenkichi's search proudly and magnificently making known of her presence with a microphone in hand. An important note that Zenkichi could not ignore was that she was wearing a provocative polka-dot string swimsuit, a very fine mix of sexy and retro, making him blush like the teenage boy that he is. This cliché-like reaction though earned an annoyed look from Nabeshima, her smiling face gone, and was now mumbling something about "...stupid boy..." and "...not going to lose...'

"Listen up everyone; it's time to start the competition! It is said that those who don't work, don't get to eat. We're going to go against that grain. In fact, I'd rather say this," the participants of the event and those that were concerned listened to Medaka's speech, waiting for her next words, "those who work, go ahead, and eat! If you really want those club funds, then go ahead and win it!"

It was a ridiculous and obvious remark. Moreover, it earned grins, confusion, shaking heads, and love struck eyes from those who were listening.

Satisfied, Medaka then handed over the microphone to Zenkichi who then explained the rules while holding a checklist. First, the game allows only three to take part for each club with the thought of showcasing teamwork as the objective. Second rule, the male members of each team will wear floaters on their shoulders so that they could not dive easily, handicapping them. However, before he could say the last rule, Medaka asked him to hand over the microphone saying she would be the one to say it. He could only warily hand it over, already expecting something bombastic to happen in the next few moments.

"My earlier words of encouragement might have been a little rough, but I'm sure there are some who will be upset that only the winner will get the club funds," Medaka began. "This is how I want each of you to feel, 'I'm glad I participated'." A gentle smile appeared on her face, somehow affected by her own words. "I want you guys to go home having enjoyed yourselves here and that's why I came up with this rule to liven up things up a bit." Her gentle smile then turned feral as her eyes brightened in delight. "We of the student council will also be participating in this swim meet! Whichever club gets a higher score then us, regardless of place, will get funding directly from me. It'll be 3 times the amount! No questions asked!"

Some flabbergasted participants and most had greed plastered on their faces at the end of such ridiculous announcement. Others were grinning, now having a chance to compete with the celebrated superhuman named Medaka, but two people were on their knees, namely Zenkichi and Akune. The male council members had already denied such proposition from their illustrious leader, but in the end, she never listened.

"Now, the 1st inter-club swim meet will begin! The first event, Water Basketball!" Medaka finally announced the start of the event, doing chopping motion with her right hand.

-000-

[Inter-club Swim Meet! First event, Water Basketball! Everyone get ready, well be starting soon!]

A boisterous and cute voice spread throughout the large housing of the indoor-pool as the participants got ready.

[I really don't need to explain the rules, but I will just in case! There are 20 balls for each participating team at the bottom of the pool. The goal is to put as many of these balls as you can into the basket! All the balls that stay in the basket will be counted as your teams points. Now then everyone, let's get ready for the game to begin!]

And just like the cute voice from the electronic device said, the participants got ready in their own ways: flexing their arms and feet for warm-up, patting the backs of their teammates for morals support, or just standing in place to wait. As for Zenkichi, he was staring at the announcer box that was on a side of the pool housing several feet above them with his lower-half submerged in the pool beside Akune.

[Oh! Sorry for not saying earlier, I'll be the one announcing today's meet, the Broadcast Club President's right hand, Asa Tanzaku!]

With Zenkichi's not so normal vision, he saw a cute girl in Hakoniwa senior colors with a pair of red-rimmed glasses over her blue eyes, her purple hair done up in two buns, held together with a large red ribbon, and beside her was...

[Analysis by...]

[There's nothing in this universe that I don't know! The No-nonsense and Chaotic Shiranui-chan! Well make sure you don't miss a thing!]

Hansode Shiranui. With an equally if not cuter voice, introducing herself excitedly like a member of an idol group, arms wide open.

[Shiranui-san, I've heard that you're a good friend of Student Council member Hitoyoshi-kun. Is it true?]

[Yup! That's right! We have a long deep relationship unlike any other! If you want to know anything about Zenkichi, feel free to ask me!]

The conversation seemed to delve into dangerous territories for Zenkichi. Hopefully, the great Shiranui would bestow mercy upon him.

[Okay! By the way, how did you meet?]

[Kyaaaa! We were in different schools throughout middle-school so it was only last summer that we met. Specifically, the first day of summer break of the last school year!]

Zenkichi smiled warily at his best friend's antics as she began to act like a girl in love. Then again, this was Shiranui, so such play-acting to rile the audience was natural for her... _Right?_

[I saw him walking through the streets as though he would start a training trip of unknown proportions. He had such an awesome face then, full of determination. Curious, I approached him and somehow we hit it off and then... The end! A hya hya hya!]

[Hey! That was interesting! And you just ended it so abruptly! It had such a romantic start too!]

Zenkichi expected it albeit nerve-wracking. He could see Shiranui giving him a thumbs-up and a wink. He replied with a grateful nod.

"Ku ku ku... 'Awesome face full of determination'... For all I know, that scheming girl is in love with you Hitoyoshi-kun."

Approaching the duo were the _Judo_ team lead by the ex-captain of the _Judo_ Club Nabeshima who was in a fetching one-piece.

"Ahh... You shouldn't take what Shiranui says seriously, especially in that mood. As for our first meeting, it's not as incredible as what she described."

"Ku ku ku... Anyway, didn't you mess up the rules? For this 'Chlorine Pick-up' game, wearing those silly floaters won't allow you to do anything. You need something that allows you to sink in this game."

At Nabeshima's quip on the ruling, Akune gave the reply.

"It's an adequate handicap. Besides, Nekomi-san, you're the only one who noticed this and made your team all girls."

Nabeshima only gave a knowing smile as she glanced at Zenkichi.

"Ku ku ku!" Nabeshima released a boastful laugh, "Although I've given up my seat as the captain of the team, I haven't given up my title as _The King of Fouls_," and then she gave Zenkichi a wink.

Zenkichi and his teammate Akune gave resigned groans to how bold the ever-smiling girl was about being cheap, not that he could find fault in that. It was normal after all.

"I don't mind. Whether you're cheating or being cheap. If that's your intention, see it through." Medaka made her entrance, now donning a two-piece with the top accentuating her bountiful assets by having a huge hole to show her cleavage, making Zenkichi, and Akune blush.

Somehow, Nabeshima's smile dimmed a bit for reasons unknown to Zenkichi...

_Maybe it's a girl thing..._

Medaka then offered Nabeshima a handshake with a pleasant smile on her face. "And of course, I'll go through with my very intent. Let's have a good fight Senior Nabeshima."

"Yeah... "Nabeshima reluctantly returned the handshake, her smile now somewhat strained, "Same here."

For a moment, Zenkichi saw a very intense glare from her, which made him gulp, his growing blush suddenly subsiding. A mischievous smirk then replaced her glare.

"Oh, Kurokami-chan?"

"Yes, Senior Nabeshima?"

"How about we make a personal wager?"

Medaka tilted her head at Nabeshima's proposal.

"If you win," the light-green haired girl continued, "I will become an auxiliary member of the Student Council and will follow your order for one whole week."

Nabeshima's appalled two female team members tried to voice their disagreement, but a raised hand from their leader stopped them.

"And if you win?" Medaka inquired, her grin getting wider from the added challenge.

"If I win," Nabeshima's smug smile became vicious as her gaze fell upon Zenkichi, "I will have one of the members of the Student Council to do my bidding for the same amount of time."

Zenkichi face began to take on a very interesting color as his hands began to tremble and sweat as the realization of his incoming peril dawned upon him. He pleadingly looked at Medaka, hoping in all hopes that she would deny such challenge, but Medaka crushed such hope as he saw her beautiful face contort into satisfied smile.

"You've got yourself a challenge, Senior Nabeshima!"

Resigned to his fate, he turned his attention to the ever-smiling girl where he received a grin.

-000-

"Now for the first event in the inter-club meet with the club funds on the line. What do you think is going to happen, Shiranui-san?" Tanzaku's cute voice suited for little sister roles in Japanese animation spread all over the indoor-pool as she spoke into a microphone and turned to her right side to ask Hansode.

"Hmm, everybody has been doing this type of game since their elementary days, so there shouldn't be any advantages or disadvantages. But if I had to say, I'd say the Basketball Team has an advantage."

"Huh? The Basketball Team?"

"Yeah... Whether you're in water or on solid ground the actions are still the same," Hansode said as she began while occasionally biting her grilled Japanese corn. "You're trying to get a ball through a basket, right?

"..."

"What?"

"No, I was just surprised that you can make sense..."

"Well... since it's not really basketball, there's a certain technique to do it right, and there aren't too many people who know that." Hansode then gave her fellow poster child for 'older than they look' trope her own version of a devilish smile, scaring the poor girl. "The real problem isn't with just getting the ball to the basket you see."

"... Huh? What's that suppo-" Tanzaku then halted with a sudden look of realization. "I didn't notice as we were speaking, but it's almost time to start! Is everyone in position? On your marks! Go!"

In Hansode's eyes, the participants' movements were very clear; shouts of complaints from the floater getting in the way, the pool being too big, and the balls being too heavy from being soaked in the water for them to throw thundered. It was pandemonium and she reveled on it.

"Oh! The inside of the pool has turned into a serious struggle! What do you think of this, Shiranui-san?"

"Kya ha ha ha! This is fun! This is fun! It's absolutely funny to see people floundering about like that!"

"..."

Noticing the lack of reply, Hansode peeked to her side. She saw Tanzaku shaking her head, a typical response, but the senior girl recovered quickly and continued with her job.

"Oh it seemed that Nekomi Nabeshima, also known as the _Foul King of Judo_, is doing her best and it seemed she is making decent progress."

Just as Tanzaku said, Hansode saw Nabeshima swim and dive with all that she'd got on getting the balls... She let out a chuckle on the sexual connotation.… Anyway, even though her fellow teammates were barely just keeping up, Nabeshima never let on. Her infamous smile, even though strained by fatigue, was still on her face. Hansode has to give the girl props for that.

"And it seemed there is something interesting happening just near her as the male members of the Student Council team are getting out of the pool! What do you think of their actions, Shiranui-san?"

"Hmm? You shouldn't observe them, Tanzaku-senpai. You should look for Medaka instead since those two are irrelevant for this particular part of the event." Well the pretty-faced Akune would, but not Zenkichi. If he could only get past his 'keep your real strength hidden' self-imposed cliché, he could have finished this event for his team already.

Tanzaku tilted her head in confusion which Hansode fixed by pointing to a particular shadow moving fast under the water.

Tanzaku's face lit up in understanding as the owner of the shadow came out of the pool with the sparkling droplets of pool water enhancing her appearance like those swimsuit models in television, annoying Hansode.

"Oh! Oooohhhhh!" Tanzaku excitedly exclaimed on her microphone as she saw Medaka throw a huge clump of balls. "Medaka Kurokami! She took all the balls and threw them all at the same time!"

However, before it went in, another smaller clump of balls hit it mid-air, the force of collision making the balls scatter in many directions.

Hansode grinned and took an inhuman bite of her 2-feet submarine sandwich.

"But it never went in! Medaka's shot was blocked!"

After the interrupted shot, another of the same size as Medaka threw fell into the basket as though taunting her.

It delighted Hansode.

"Heee... It seemed that the swimming club finished first."

The pool hall was silent as what just happened dawned upon everyone's face, except for Zenkichi who only stood in a corner. The grin in Hansode's face was now evil, elated at Medaka's rarely seen look of surprise.

"The Swimming Club!" Tanzaku said with a shrill, disbelief still on her face. "They got 20 points in a single shot after blocking the Student Council's attempt! Amazing!"

The participants and those few that were watching were dumbfounded, confused at the recent turn of events. Taking one more bite on her sandwich, Hansode decided to take the helm of the analyst to endow knowledge to the ignorant masses.

"Like I said before, there's a technique to do it. Instead of throwing the balls one by one at a time, throwing them all at the same time is somewhat more effective. It's easier to aim for the basket with a bigger ball. Still with gravity and inertia against you, if you throw the balls up like that, they would just split apart, but with Medaka's inhuman strength, such method is possible, well, it would have been her win if her shot were not interrupted in the first place. Even so, regardless of her failure to complete the shot, this is the first time I've seen someone do it with 20." Well, it was her first time seeing it since no one would do such a stupid thing outside of the current event, still, she would bet that Zenkichi could do the same, but much better. "But what's more surprising is that she swam up with 20 water heavy balls on her hands. Then again, such feats are not unique as shown by the Swimming Club. With their teamwork: the vice-captain Tanegashima and the first-year Kikaijima gathering the balls and their captain Yakushima pressing them into a single clump, they manage to copy and even surpass Medaka's attempt! In short, the Swimming club managed to beat Medaka with their scheming ways and teamwork!" Rubbing off the beast woman with her defeat was giving Hansode bliss, and another bout of chaos would be just the right spice. "By the way, blocking shots is not illegal! Kya ha!"

And chaos was delivered.

"I get it! But you know, Analyzer Shiranui-san... everyone is trying to copy what Kurokami-san and the Swimming Club did after you explained it!"

"Ah!" Hansode hit her own head like those ditsy idols on show-business, not that she is anything like those floozies. Still, just like what the commentator girl said, the rest of the participants followed the said method, most of them floundering about with the inherent difficulty.

"Time's up! Everyone stop!" With Tanzaku's announcement, the first event of the swim meet ended and Hansode finished her submarine sandwich, much to her disappointment.

-000-

A tally of results for the basketball throw game was on a huge LED screen for all to see, showing team names in order from full 20 points and below, and from the fastest to the slowest on finishing. Looking at the electronic tally board was Zenkichi.

"Oy, shouldn't you be worried now? Those guys on the swimming club are really aggressive; they might do something drastic on the next event."

"It's fine. It's Medaka-chan; you should be worried of her opponents, as she will be dangerously excited by now. Also, I think that what just happened is a good thing as the possibility of protest against us about advantage is now nonexistent. Heh, I need to thank Shiranui for this."

Akune hesitantly agreed.

It was Medaka after all. The unstoppable super-human with almost no equal... well... not unstoppable in Zenkichi's eyes, but surely she was super-human.

"You're wrong, Zenkichi, there's no need to be thankful to Shiranui."

A bit surprised by Medaka's sudden intrusion, Zenkichi asked, "What do you mean, Medaka-chan?"

"You should be thankful to those of the Swimming Club!" Excitement was prevalent on Medaka's face as she neared them. "To challenge the Student Council boldly; we should increase our efforts accordingly. It is only proper. Though..." Then her features turned dark as she glared at the resting members of the Swimming Club and began to walk towards them.

"My descent was due to my lung capacity. But you guys didn't do the same right?" Medaka asked in front of them. "People are heavier than water. However they still float in water due to the air in their lungs." Her glare then intensified. However, those in the receiving end smugly ignored her. "Before you guys got into water, you filled your lungs with air, then breath out all the air, making your bladder empty right? That was _Compulsed Expiry Diving_! If you made a single mistake, you would've drowned! Don't you value your lives?"

As expected, she was concerned about her opponents. Still, Zenkichi doubted the Swimming Club could make mistakes, since, from what he could see, such practice was usual for them...

_Maybe._

"Life!? Who cares about something so worthless!?" The tanned guy with the serrated teeth named Tanegashima said supported by a smug grin from the guy with a goatee, Yakushima, and an emotionless nod from the girl with a ponytail, Kikaijima. Oddly enough, they have rhyming family names... curious. Still, amidst Zenkichi's new-found findings, Medaka continued, "The thing we value the most over our lives is money! I'm sure the young Student Council President won't understand, but we'll laugh for a single yen, and die for one too!"

It was quite a crazy statement, but reality agrees with them. For some example, in some parts of the world, young children would dive into a muddy water pit just to get a grain of gold with just a plastic tube in their mouths attached to a cheap air pump for oxygen. Some would even sell their young bodies for a measly penny just to get through the day...

Human Society is harsh, and money is its life blood.

It was a statement, which dumbfounded Akune, and made Medaka, who was still glaring at them, silent.

Then they heard the announcement for the second event, interrupting the standoff. Turning around, Zenkichi saw Nabeshima having a strained smile on her face as she mumbled something about not losing to Medaka and something about him and melons.

-000-

[The inter-club event with an increase in club funds on the line continues! The second competition is the 3-legged race! The rules for this competition are simple! Two members from each team will tie their legs together and swim the 50 meter length pool!]

Medaka heard the announcement for the next event from the swim meets commentator as she saw the participants of the game begin to prepare themselves on their respective lanes.

[The first to the goal gets 15 points! 2nd place gets 14 points, 3rd 13 points and so on! Whoever is last gets no points! So, I'm sure everyone wants to avoid that right?!]

She had to give props to the deceptively aged Vice-president of the Broadcast Club for being a great announcer. The way she does it really gives the participants the added excitement and oomph.

[Now what do you think of this part of the competition, Shiranui?]

Her face strained a bit as she heard the so-called best-friend of Zenkichi. Why did she agree again to make the blue-haired girl as an analyzer? Right, she agreed with her childhood friend's recommendation, which was apt given the girls current performance.

[Hya hya! It's so stupid, it's great!]

Then again, it would have been better if she cut down the snide remarks. How the girl got along with Zenkichi was a total mystery to her.

As far as everyone knew of her, and from Medaka's own observation of herself, she was a person that could get along with almost everyone, and if not, she would just try repeatedly until the other party would. She cannot hate a person, no matter what they do, and if they would do something she would disapprove, she would just reform them.

Except for one... but that person was irrelevant for now.

However, Shiranui, she was very different, even in comparison with that person. Something about the blue-haired girl just irked her in a very fundamental level... and her unique relationship with Zenkichi was not helping. Opening her ever-present fan, Medaka decided to forgo such thoughts and focus on what was in front of her.

[Now that I got the giggles out, looking at it logically, it's basically a sprint while in water right? So if you think about it, the track team should have the advantage.]

An accurate observation from Shiranui that Medaka reluctantly agreed, but...

[But even after saying that, I'll still put my money on the Swimming Team and the Student Council Team. Hya hya hya!]

What Shiranui said was the truth. Basing from what happened on the earlier game; the only teams that could be a match to each other were the Swimming Team now composed of Tanegashima and Yakushima, and the Student Council Team with Akune and Zenkichi.

Speaking of Akune, Medaka was confident that he could match the prowess of the rival team, as he is a _Special_. Gifted with many talents, she knows that she could count on him.

As for Zenkichi, Medaka would never doubt him. Even if he was just a _Normal_, even if he was just an average human being, she knows that he could deliver to her expectations just like what he did throughout the years. It's what makes him special to her after all. Still, something about him was disturbing her, but she could not really define it, something not normal, and in a small part of her mind that was slowly but surely growing, she disliked it. Nevertheless, before she could delve more on that particular thought about Zenkichi, Nabeshima approached her.

"What's this, Kurokami-chan, you're simply watching the 2nd match?"

There was another thing that Medaka became curious about, Nabeshima becoming closer with Zenkichi. After the particular fulfillment of the senior's request, she noticed that Nabeshima became a constant companion of Zenkichi and Shiranui, and what was once a pair now a trio. Medaka even heard that the three of them were eating lunch together and sometimes swap foods for variety, not that she was privy of this and not that it was something ghastly. Still, an unknown feeling from her chest would come about every time she sees them or hear about the rumors.

Medaka did not like it...

She did not like it at all...

Dismissing the unknown but constricting feeling on her chest as she always does, she turned to face the ex-caption of the _Judo _Club and said, "If I did every match of the competition, it wouldn't be much of a team competition would it? Aren't you also thinking of the same things, Senior Nabeshima?"

"Ku ku ku, true true. Anyway, I'm here to talk about a certain General Affairs Manager. Say what is he really to you?"

Medaka raised an eyebrow in confusion at the unexpected question from Nabeshima. Of course, she _loves_ Zenkichi, he is her childhood friend after all, but the same could be said of every human being on this beautiful blue planet. After all, she is an existence that loves humanity and it coincided with her purpose in life. Nevertheless, something about how the senior girl asked that particular question irked her. Somehow, in a span of time where the smiling girl uttered that particular dialogue, _like_ turned into _dislike_, a feeling shared with a particular blue-haired schemer. The foreign feeling that started after Zenkichi's return was slowly growing and a very small hope, a spark if one wants a metaphor, that there was still a possibility of fulfilling her first. Still that particular childhood dream would be impossible... for Zenkichi rejected her... and once is already enough. She must look forward and leave the unchanging past. She must walk towards achieving her purpose given to her. A purpose that given to her by her first and most likely last. Thus, she replied, "We shouldn't talk about such things Senior Nabeshima."

"Oh well... By the way, there are some really bad guys at this competition."

She released a breath she did not know she held in relief.

"... What are you talking about?"

"The troublesome Swimming Team, Kurokami-chan. They're the type that will do anything, even if it's dangerous, for a pretty penny."

"I know. I already talked to them about their earlier stunt. So you know them?"

"Well yeah, the leader Yakushima is in my class after all. You probably already know but scholarship students are usually weirdoes and eccentrics, and the same could be said with that guy and his teammates. Truthfully, I admire their talents but in Yakushima's case, you never know what he's thinking or what he wants to do."

Medaka contemplated what Nabeshima said but her confidence on her subordinates never wavered.

"I never expected you to understand what we're thinking," Kikaijima suddenly entered the conversation, "But I will tell you what is it that we want to do... What we want is to make a pool out of money... Spending a full day swimming in it is our dream."

Medaka and her smiling companion could only stare at the seemingly emotionless girl, not knowing how to reply to her sudden interruption or the sudden revelation of her team's dreams. There was only silence until she heard the loud announcement of the start of the next event.

[On your marks! Get seeeet-]

They then turned their attention towards the pool.

[Go!]

Thus, it began.

-000-

Zenkichi and his annoyingly good-looking partner Akune lost, not that he could blame anyone but themselves. Arguing to each other to the point that they competed, it was ridiculous, and he was not amused. Still, even with the unsportsmanlike behavior, they managed to finish the race earning them the 3rd place where the Track Team got 2nd place and the Swimming Team the 1st, with 13 points, 14 points, and 15 points as added score respectively. Then again, the way the Swimming team races was crazy. Who would even attempt to do a 3-legged race on a pool by swimming? It was suicidal. A single mistake could be fatal.

But then again it was all normal for him.

On to the next event, the 'Eel Catching' where you get 1 point per eel caught. On the said event that only allows one person per team, Nabeshima only caught 3, earning her team 3 points. The freshmen ace of the Swimming Team in the other hand easily passed the light-green-haired girl's performance and got 13 eels for 13 points. An added but expected note, Zenkichi's team sent Medaka. With her invoke skill, [Intimidator], none of the eels would get anywhere near her. It was a pointless event since the Student Council made the third match that way to make sure they would end up losing, but with the way things were going, it looks like they did something unnecessary as seen from the electronic tally board. The Swimming Team was first with 48 points; Zenkichi's team in comparison was 8th with 33 points, not a very good prospect at all for his teammates.

"From the looks of it, the swimming team is going to win... Hopefully we could earn enough points on the next round to do an upset." Zenkichi was staring at the tally board; maybe by doing so, something beneficial to his team would come through his mind... not.

"I'm not really sure since we had Asa-senpai decide the final match. It would have been unfair if the Student Council knew all the matches," his annoyingly good-looking friend Akune replied.

"Unfair huh..." Zenkichi closed his eyes as he contemplated on a particular lunch with the petite blue-haired wonder and the ever-smiling senior. "Meh... not that our purpose here is to actually win. This event was organized after all to decide on who will be given the increase in club funds... but Medaka's offer on the other hand... Tsk, why does she complicate things anyway?"

"Hya ha! I didn't think it would be this easy to walk over the Student Council! That woman was just over-reacting!" The Swimming Team began to gloat, specifically the blond guy with shark-like teeth Tanegashima, as they swaggered towards them, except for the ponytail girl who had emotionless plastered on her face. "Don't forget the increase in funds! It's supposed to be 3 times the normal amount right!?"

"Of course not," Zenkichi replied, his irritation for the guy hidden in a practiced smile, "what we promised is what you get."

"Hitoyoshi!" Akune glared at Zenkichi, but he ignored it.

It surprised Tanegashima. Maybe he was not expecting such civil reply to his taunting, but no matter, it was irrelevant to Zenkichi.

"Hya ha!" the grin crept up on shark-teeth guys face again, "This guy understands that money is important!"

Of course, Zenkichi understands, it was one of the absolute truths of the current human society, but he doubts his team mates would.

"What a pathetic man," Medaka said as she mimicked Tanegashima's actions of patting his shoulder as she patted his.

"Stude- Ms. President."

Medaka then gave the guy an intense gaze. "I'm sure once upon a time you guys weren't easily led astray by the pull of money. I could only imagine that something really terrible happened to you, or else nothing could turn you unto such gold diggers."

It had been a while since Zenkichi saw it. Medaka Kurokami's [Proof of One's Worth: Preaching to the Lesser Mortals]. It was surreal to see confidence turn to doubt with just few words.

"Rest assured, I'll reform all of you," Medaka added as she pointed her closed ever-present fan at the soon to be reformed. "I'll make you give everything you've got to a charitable service!"

"Huuuuuh? Everything we have? Go ahead and try!" Nervousness was clear on their faces. Though anger was also there, as they glared back. "And watch as you sink! Not in water, but in despair!"

Zenkichi silently cursed as things were turning to their usual route.

-000-

On the newly built 50 meter pool, participants were now ready and in position for the next round of the event. With two members, one in front, and another in the back, acting as the horses for a member to stand on their hands and become the lancer. It was a cavalry battle.

[The inter-club swim meet reaches its final leg, the well-known Cavalry Battle! Whether you end up crying or smiling, the winner will be decided by the outcome of this battle! Exactly which club will walk away with the extra funds today!?]

Mogana was staring face to face with the infamous beast woman of a president, crossing her arms under her chest. Below the president were the two flunkies, the handsome one behind, and the deceptively average, from what the bespectacled woman said, guy in front. It was quite a sight for members of the same team to bicker with each other but any advantage was a welcome one for her.

On her side, Yakushima was in front while Tanegashima was at the back, confidence on high as they were leading the pack as seen from the tally board. With that, she could almost smell the intoxicating scent of 200 Million Yen plus the amount they would win after the event. They were now a lot closer to their dream.

[Now let's have our analyst, Shiranui-san, explain the rules for us!]

[A hya hya! Sure sure! There isn't a thing in this universe I don't know! The Straight-liner and Chaotic Shiranui-chan!]

Mogana listened as she stared at the beast woman in front of her, not caring about the unique quirks of the so-called analyst.

[Well, It's nothing really special, just your normal cavalry Battle. You win by taking your opponent's headband. If you fall into the water, you lose. However! If we do things the traditional way, the teams low on points won't have a prayer of a chance. That's why we're going to do it like a quiz show! Your points won't be based simply on how many headbands you get, but by the quality of the headbands you take. If you take the headband of a high-ranking team, you get more points! In other words, if you take the top ranking team's headbands, you get 16 points! Whereas the lowest ranking team will only earn you 2 points, the 2nd place gets you 15 points, 3rd place 14 points and so on!]

From what Mogana could garner from what the analyst just explained, if they fight the council's team head on, they would only making things harder for themselves as just taking on weaker teams would net them the same reward.

[I get it, this way the higher ranking teams will be targeted by everyone else.]

[That's right!]

It seemed the deceptively average one was mumbling something while having a knowing grin on his face, but no matter, such minor nonsense are inconsequential since the Swimming Team's victory was already assured.

"I love you, Shiranui!" the deceptively average guy suddenly shouted, almost breaking her stoic mask.

[Yay! I love you too, Zenkichi!]

And her mask broke, her face now red at the sudden public confession. Even if she was greedy of money, Mogana was still a teenage high-school girl. She then shook her head to compose herself as she saw the President scolding him by a strong smack on his head. She released a sigh as no one noticed the minor slip up.

[Umm... Analyst Shiranui-san... Was that a confession?]

[A hya hya! Nope!]

[Huh?]

"The rundown of rules are irrelevant. Our enemy is right in front of us!" With a stern look on her face, the beast woman made their goals clear.

"What should we do, Yakushima-san?" Tanegashima asked.

"Let's see... now we have 48 points and the Student Council has 33. So, if they get our headband, they'll be in first place. However, if we get their headband for 9 points, we will have a 15 point lead against the track team. Even if the Track team manages to get the headband of the Orchestra Club who's in 3rd place, we'll still be fine." Yakushima said. It was an astute observation, same as she was thinking.

[Anyway! This isn't a rule to give the lower ranking teams a chance to take a lead. The rules were made so that we the constituents and the Student Council will fight it out!]

"And we have no reason to accept that fight," Mogana added. "We gain nothing from doing it. If we take the 7th place team's headband, we gain an extra point on our lead."

"... Yeah, that's right. Let's do that and the money and the promised reward would be ours," Tanegashima agreed.

But before the Swimming Team could start their plan, the President's team began moving towards them. "What's with you guys? After getting this far, you're going to run away now? Don't be like that and fight us!" Pointing her fan, the beast woman began her tirade of a challenge. "If you do that. I'll teach you that there's something more important than money. I'm gonna change you guys from being _Money Zombies_."

Mogana stared at the beast woman for her audacious claim. _More important than money!? Hah! As if there are things more important than that._ _Such nonsense are only spouted by spoiled rich brats who haven't experienced how cruel the real world is!_ "I'm sorry you guys, I take back what I just said," With her unholy anger welling up from her insides, she broke her stoic facade and glared. "That just pissed me off! I'm going to drop that spoiled girl!"

In her anger, she forgot the logic behind the event. She forgot the prize money. She even forgot the 200 Million Yen reward. In that particular moment, the only driving force for her was her anger towards the spoiled girl grinning in front of her, to get rid of that nonsense on that girl's spoiled head.

"Y-yeah..." she heard one of her teammates say, but she didn't care anymore.

[Our last battle will now begin. On your marks! Get set... Go!]

In a blink of an eye, Mogana and the beast woman clashed, arm in arm, hand in hand, pushing each other to fall to the depths of the newly built swimming facility. Gritting her teeth, Mogana pressed on forward with all of her might, still glaring at spoiled girl in front of her. However, to her annoyance, the grin was still plastered on the beast woman's face, somehow utterly enjoying the confrontation.

It was ridiculous!

It was stupid!

And it frightened her.

[We already have two teams going at it! The Student Council and the Swimming Team! Would you call them evenly matched, Shiranui-san?]

[Yeah... well the problem lies on the horse. If we're only talking about their physical abilities, Madam President wins by a long shot. But the horse is made of two people right? If the two that make the horse don't cooperate, the lancer will lose their balance. So whether they're in water or not, the teamwork of the Swimming Team is better than that of the Student Council's.]

The commentators' voices just passed through her head as Mogana was straining on the pushing match with the Council President, her body was shaking in fatigue, and her teeth clattering while making a grinding sound. Just preventing herself from falling was taking a toll on her body; her training somewhat ignored by the enemy in front of her by still having that leisurely grin on her face.

It was annoying!

It was grating!

It was humiliating!

But she won't give up, would never give up, not to a princess like the one in front of her.

"You guys really are something else you know? I really do mean that. And I really like people like you."

_What nonsense is the President talking about?_ Just thinking about it was making Mogana's head hurt. She began to grit and push even harder as sweat began to bead on her face. "Huh!? What are you saying now of all times after you called us _Money Zombies_!?"

"You act like you're _Zombies_! The style you've used so far to win shows what little respect you have for your own lives. Money is more important than your own life? I can't believe I heard those words come from students."

Mogana's elbows were now bent, her forearms now in line with her shoulders as the President showed her dominance in strength.

"You're not getting off the hook for that from that statement!" Medaka added. "You're only being lured by the strong pull of money."

"Ugh... Sh-Shut up! Shut Up! What the hell would you know!?" Mogana could now feel tears flowing on her face. "Do you know what it feels like to celebrate your birthday with only rice, water and salt!? Do you even know what it feels like to live on a rickety house full of holes only covered by used plastics and cardboard!? Do you know what it feels like when you father leaves you and your sick mother to run away from debts and later hear about him joining some god-forsaken cult!? No! You would never know what it feels like! You would never understand! A spoiled rich girl like you would never understand my plight! I don't care who thinks what! Money is more important than anything in this world and that includes my life!" She began to exert more force, strength coming back to her as she reminded herself of the life she lived and the goals that she promised to herself and her mother. "You think I don't have enough respect for my life, that's fine! Hah! I'd be happy to die for money!" She saw the beast woman waver, but chalked it up to the spoiled brat realizing a truth about the world. "Hey President? Anybody would be sad if they dropped their wallets on purpose that had money in it right? But you know what? No one would care if I die."

And with that last statement from Mogana, the President suddenly lost her strength, falling back first towards the artificial body of water.

[Ah! The Student Council's Medaka Kurokami has been knocked off her high horse!]

With this Mogana would win. With the President's fall, she would be now one step closer to her goals, and her ideals would solidify. With Medaka Kurokami's fall, the last sliver of doubt on her way of life would disappear.

Wheezing for breath, she could feel her face begin to form a triumphant grin, but huge wave of water suddenly splashed on her wiping her grin off. For a moment, she caught a glimpse of the General Affairs Manager running through water at speeds that should have never been possible, dividing the pool water like what the God of Christian Faith did, as he moved from his initial position to the spot where the President would fall.

"Don't go mouthing off garbage like that! Even if your luck hits the depths of hell, that's still no reason to throw away your lives!"

Mogana should have won! The spoiled girl should have fallen to the pool. She and her teammates would have the money. However, that was not reality. With the help of the General Affairs Manager, the President of the Student Council narrowly escapes defeat. In front of her, Medaka was now standing on his shoulders with a determined face.

"After saying how important money is, you went and bought something very expensive classmate Kikaijima. You just bought my wrath!"

[Student Council President Medaka Kurokami managed to escape her defeat by the timely save from the General Affairs Manager Zenkichi Hitoyoshi! Shiranui-san, do you know how Hitoyoshi-san managed such feat? I might have been seeing things but I think he just divided the pool for a moment there!]

[A hya hya! He ran.]

[He ran?]

[Yup!]

[How? No normal person could run through water like that!]

[A hya hya!]

Mogana was sure that the rest were as stumped as she was. And as far as she knows, the all-knowing Shiranui can't even answer that.

"I really don't care about the outcome of this match," the General Affairs Manager said as he turned to face her. "However, that statement just now got me pissed. That's why I'm on this side for once. Go get her, Medaka-chan!" At that command, the President jumped from the guy's shoulders towards Mogana, arms open to tackle her. "I'm not totally sure about being in water, but in mid-air, you're the better than her!"

[And now the Student Council President takes off and knocks the lancer off the Swimming Team!]

Just like the commentator said, Mogana fell off her place, but the strange thing was that the President began embracing her.

"You can simply pick up a wallet or a purse. But once a life is lost, there's no way to bring it back! There's nothing more important than life!"

Mogana could only stare as the President said those words.

"If you guy's died, I'd be sad!"

And then Medaka Kurokami kissed her.

The last thing Mogana felt was not the sudden rush of water, but the warmth of the embrace enveloping her; warmth that reminded her that there are still people who could and would care about her.

-000-

Medaka Kurokami's [Proof of One's Worth: Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch] followed by [Proof of One's Worth: Over Flowing Love]. It was a remarkable sight... Yeah... Still, Zenkichi sighed in resignation, again, due to exerting more effort than necessary. Swept by the dramatic mood, it was something he shouldn't have done. But hearing the ponytail girl's talk and noticing the wavering of Medaka, he had to do something. Then again, it was quite a blunder for him as he might have jeopardized his goals. He could only thank Shiranui for not giving a clear explanation.

[Umm, what's the ruling on the turn of events here?]

[Do you even need to ask? If you fall into water, you lose. But since Zenkichi managed to save Madam President, even if he was just one-half of the horse, the last move still counts!]

[Th-then the Student Council just scored 16 points! They've just taken the lead!]

"That was close. This is one of those things in life that money can't buy. That was a match no one could pay me to replace." Zenkichi saw Medaka approach the swimming team, carrying the unconscious female member.

"Miss President! Is that what you had in mind when you said you'd reform us? You're crazier than we thought," the shark-teeth guy with the blond hair said as Medaka gently placed the unconscious girl beside the black-haired guy with the goatee. "And for your information, just because we lost at a school swim meet doesn't mean we're going to change our ways! We'll still do everything we can to get money. I'm not changing how I live now!"

_Medaka-chan's more than crazy_, though, he won't really say it up front just to be smug and all. And even though the blond guy was still denying it, he and his teammates were already reformed.

"There's no reason to change now that you guys are fine," Medaka replied. "In fact, don't even try."

"What?"

"So long as you aren't hurrying along to your deaths, then everything is fine. So long as you're not a _Zombie_ but a normal person working for money."

Zenkichi didn't really get why Medaka was using the term '_Zombie_'. Maybe it refers to how the Swimming Team disregard of their personal safety just to earn some petty money.

Suddenly he noticed an excited glitter on Medaka's eyes.

"You have a great dream of making a pool of money right? Having a dream as grand like that makes the dream itself worthwhile! I also want to swim in it, so when you guys reach your goals, call me! So live! And make your dreams a reality!"

The conscious members of the Swimming Team could only stare incredulously at Zenkichi's illustrious leader... and he could even feel for them. _Seriously, who else gets excited like that while talking about other people's dreams like a happy ending of a fairy tale, even as a ridiculous dream of a pool of money?_

Medaka would.

With absolute joy on her beautiful face and pitch of excitement in her voice.

An unadulterated joy.

And it pained Zenkichi.

Here in front of him was a girl who doesn't have a dream of her own. A girl who only has borrowed goals and borrowed ideals. And in a way, he was the only person to blame... Still...

"Dead trees bear no fruit," Medaka continued, "Your priceless teammate's life, make sure to take care of it."

She was always right...

She was always painfully right...

The Swimming Team was silent, internalizing what Medaka said for several seconds until they noticed the signs of their female member waking up.

"Yakushima-san, Tanegashima-san... Money or me... which is more important?" the ponytail girl haltingly asked. It seemed that the girl was conscious all along.

"Ha! What a stupid question! Money! M-O-N-E-Y! What did you expect?" the shark-teeth guy, Tanegashima, said while turning around to not face the newly awakened girl.

"He's right! Don't let the beast woman lead you astray," the goatee guy, Yakushima, added.

"That's right... Then money or me, which do you like better?"

As the girl's reiterated the question, another unnerving silence hovered upon them. They looked at each other and it seemed the older guys already have their answer.

"You!" both declared pointing their fingers at the girl, "Yeah, that's right!"

Her face red, tears began to well up on her eyes as a beautiful expression of joy appeared on the girl's face. "I like you guys too. I like you more than money."

"Hya ha! Don't get all down on us because of a silly kiss!"

"We'll be running full speed towards our dream of a pool of money tomorrow on!"

And with that, a happy conclusion came about with the help of Medaka.

As the heartwarming scene played, Zenkichi heard a loud whistle.

[And that was the final whistle! The inter-club swim meet has just come to an end! The winner is Nekomi Nabeshima and the _Judo_ Team! Congratulations!]

"Huh?"

A single grunt came from Zenkichi echoed by those of the Student Council Team and Swimming Team. Now that he thought about it, he forgot about Nabeshima and her team from all the drama. And with the recent announcement, he and several others could only stare as the cat-like girl waved the stolen headbands while carrying the trophy.

[Well, as the Swimming Team and the Student Council were going through a soap opera of a match, the _Judo_ Team secretly took the headbands of all the other teams.]

[A hya hya! All together, they totaled 103 points. They won hands down!]

"Huh? Soap opera?" Zenkichi muttered as those around could only stare incredulously at the announcer box above, the drama-like atmosphere now shattered like brittle bricks thrown at the top of a 20-story building.

"Ku ku ku!" Nabeshima approached Medaka and pointed her hand challengingly at her. "Beat a clean opponent easily and nastily! Being cheap and cheating, I used what I always do to win!" She had a smug look on her face as she gloated her victory. "However, next time I'd like to beat you head on, Kurokami-chan! Wash off those tears and come at me again! I'll be waiting!"

"Nicely done," Medaka replied. Although it was cheap of Nabeshima, she was cool about it. As expected of his illustrious leader. Still, he secretly applauded the smugly grinning girl.

"Ku ku ku, anyway," Nabeshima then turned her attention toward Zenkichi, "you're mine for the whole week starting tomorrow, Hitoyoshi-kun."

"Huh?"

It surprised him. _What is she talking about anyway?_

"Oh? Don't tell me you guys already forgot about the little wager we had before the start of the event. Well, I decided on you, Hitoyoshi-kun, and you'll do everything I want... Ku ku ku."

There was now a very sweet smile on her face, but it only increased the incomprehensible dread rising within Zenkichi.

He turned to Medaka to plead for his freedom from the grinning girl.

"Of course, Senior Nabeshima. You can have Zenkichi for a whole week. A deal is a deal."

And all hope that he had was lost.

"Ku ku ku... Thanks, Kurokami-chan! Get ready, Hi-to-yo-shi-ku-n!" With that last remark from Nabeshima, she left. For a second there, Zenkichi saw her skip, but chalked it up as a hallucination from the shock that he just got.

He then felt Akune tap his shoulder on a rare friendly manner. "Good luck, Hitoyoshi."

Zenkichi could only stare in the empty air, as the students left the indoor pool.

-000-

After the water oriented event, the Swimming Team gathered at their club hall. After several minutes of waiting, they heard the loud tapping noise of high-heeled shoes. Turning their heads, they saw the familiar bespectacled woman slowly walking towards them with a suitcase in hand.

Mogana's heartbeat was getting erratic, nervousness, and regret at the forefront of her emotions. With their loss, the much wanted 200 Million Yen will be lost, and their dream would be much further from realization again.

"You lost," the bespectacled woman said, already getting to the point of the meeting.

They could only nod. With trembling hands, Mogana took the suitcase containing the first half of the reward from her chest, as she was hugging it possessively, and slowly and regretfully handed it to the woman.

It was hard. _200 Million Yen! So much money. _And it would be gone just because they lost a sure win match... But... but even though it was a big lost, she thinks that things would be better from now on. That with the help of Tanegashima, Yakushima and maybe those from the Student Council, that with her new lease I life, her luck would turn into a better direction. However, to her and her teammate's surprise, the woman shook her head.

"But Medaka Kurokami and her team also lost, it was not specifically stated in our agreement that you would win the competition, only to make the Student Council, and in proxy Medaka, lose fulfilling our contract. Here," she then threw the second half of the money to Tanegashima. "Well then, goodbye."

The woman then left, leaving Mogana to some strange thoughts that maybe, just maybe, that bespectacled woman was not such a bad character after all.

-000-

As promised, the club funds all went to the _Judo_ Club. However, Nabeshima said that she didn't need that much and gave the rest to other clubs. It seemed that she was already satisfied with the other prize of Zenkichi being her manservant. Thankfully, Zenkichi managed to shorten the time into a day, to be fulfilled the following weekend by being with her in the city. As to why she was much more excited on the prospect, he could never guess.

Currently, Zenkichi and the rest of the Student Council members were on a post-swim meet discussion.

"Our event ended in success!" Medaka started. "However, there was a lot of negative feedback about using personal funds for a school function. It's just like what you guys said, mixing personal affairs with business isn't good."

Zenkichi listened with Akune by his side as they stared at their illustrious leader's general direction. It was obvious that the Academy doesn't allow such things, but as expected of her, she won't listen to her underlings.

"So, to prevent such events from happening again," she added. "I've gotten a treasurer for our student council. I'll introduce her now." Medaka then presented the blushing girl, with a ponytail and glasses, beside her. "This is the person who will be our treasurer, Mogana Kikaijima. She's a rental from the swimming team, so treat her well!"

Adjusting her glasses, the blushing ponytail girl began her self-introduction, "I'm taking this as a side job. If you waste money, be prepared to feel my wrath."

Zenkichi nodded nervously mirrored by the annoyingly good-looking guy beside him at.

"Hmph. Now that that's taken care of, try to get along." Medaka decided to close the discussion as she sat down. "By the way, her rental fee is 300 yen a day!"

"That's surprisingly cheap!"

At that rude remark from him and Akune, they witnessed the inauguration of the latest member, the introduction of another member to the weird menagerie that is the Student Council.

-000-

"9873459874573845376431195310 45239087?"

"Hm? Oh, are you talking about that troublemaker, nee-san? Well, according to rumors, he did, but I doubt it because he would already be in our ranks if it were true. Still, I got a beef about him destroying school property."

"8768."

-000-

**Author's Notes**

Again, this is an OP Zenkichi story, which means he will be more overpowered than Medaka, Ajimu, or even Iihiko. The purpose is for me to try making a good overpowered character story and improve the writing of my battle scenes.

Now as for this chapter, as you've all noticed, not much has changed for the swim meet arc. I really wanted to change the event but since the major antagonist for this chapter is the Swimming Team, well, a definite advantage for them must be played so I just went with the same. I thought about having a relay race or maybe just make whole event not held in a pool. However, I think it would just make the Swimming Team not as threatening and thus making the event of Kikaijima's reform downplayed, not something that I really wanted to do since if I just wanted Kikaijima to just join the council like that, I would have just skipped the Swim Meet and just went and wrote the Enforcer Chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed it.

Now for Akune, you might think that he is slowly getting pushed aside, but I promise that there will be a time when he will shine and show his fabulous rage.

As usual, I welcome any criticisms and reviews for this story. Thank you for reading and good day.


	4. Interlude - Mogana Talk

**Interlude**

Disclaimer: Nisio Isin owns Medaka Box and its characters.

**Mogana Talk**

Mogana Kikaijima, the new treasurer and latest member acquisition of the Student Council. With her joining, the budget that was a mess was now in order. A good thing making Zenkichi giddy since her joining means less work for him.

Still, he can't help but be disappointed that most that joined after him had better positions. _Why can't I get a promotion? I should have been the Vice-president already!_

…...

Well... there's nothing wrong with being a bit ambitious. 'Boy's Be Ambitious' and all that. Medaka even said that he should exploit someone and climb his way up, not that he would do that... yeah... Then again, he really didn't want to become an enforcer or a treasurer, as those jobs don't really suit him.

In all his grumbling, at least Zenkichi was thanking all his luck that Medaka never asked him about his particular slip up during the inter-school swim meet. Though maybe she was just being meek or secretive, whichever is worse... _Nah_, he thought. Probably it was just her thinking that what he did was natural or something.

Arriving at the door of the Student Council, head full of worries and whatnot; he opened the door without knocking.

"..."

"..."

A glorious vision assaulted his retinas, searing his brain with such erotic inverse image. Smooth and milky while slim and pure just like a new-born baby. Toned muscles in the right areas, never demeaning the very essence of soft femininity. A set of modest but tremendously alluring baby-pink silk underwear signifying a girl's innocence and a woman's allure, the firm, but oh so supple bottom, and her chest, not that small and neither that big. _Perfect!_ He thought. Overall, it was a mighty scene of a half-naked glasses girl with a nice ponytail for added allure in the process of taking her top off, such an awesome sight that he could only utter a single syllable.

"Ah."

Noticing the untimely and reluctant intruder, a huge blush formed on Kikaijima's face.

-000-

"Money," Kikaijima demanded with an open palm. "Pay for the show you got!"

Zenkichi was in bandages and his face thoroughly messed up by the blushing girl in front of him. _Let it be remembered that not all women are streakers like Medaka-chan._

"Excuse me? What the hell are you saying?"

"You saw me naked right? That's why pay up!"

"... You beat the hell out of me and you want me to pay you on top of that!? You've got to be kidding!" he said, not that what she was demanding was wrong. If he was in some other country, he would have been sued already with sexual harassment. But maybe he could worm his way out of it by being a prick.

"Kah! This is stupid! You're the one at fault for changing in a unisex room with the door unlocked! Why does everyone think this room is of their personal use!?"

He closed his eyes and leaned his back on his comfortable chair while waving his hand, emphasizing his _prickiness_, not a word, but he felt it was appropriate.

"You showed me something I didn't want to see, I should be the one asking you money."

He was quite proud of the idea of demanding money, maybe with the added funds; he could finally have enough money to buy that latest hand-held gaming console. Thinking that he already won, he smugly opened his eyes...

And saw Kikaijima crying.

"Waah! Money! Money! Money! Pay Up! You'll also have to pay for the mean things that you said! Pay Up!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll pay! Just stop hitting me!"

In the end, Zenkichi ended up paying 170 Yen for his so-called transgression, 450 Yen for the 'peep show' and 300 Yen for 'being mean'. He could only curse himself for being weak to crying girls. Moreover, to his further irritation, he was now 870 Yen short on buying the much wanted console! Not that it was a lot of money, but his next allowance won't come until next month.

"Yay! Thanks!" Giddy with the loot, Kikaijima began to hug her purse like a plush toy, absolute bliss on her still blushing face. "Now, it's time to start working. So, where's the computer?"

Zenkichi couldn't help but smile deviously at the glasses girl in front of him as she gave an opportunity for revenge.

"In our Student Council, we don't need one! Here's an abacus!"

"What!? An abacus?"

"With Medaka-chan here, we don't need a computer. She can do any type of arithmetic in her head!"

"What!? Does she have a computer processor in her head!? Well, whatever... It's a waste to buy something that isn't needed." Taking the abacus from his hands, Kikaijima gave out a sigh.

_A ha ha, revenge is sweet_. But why does he feel so stupid?

-000-

Several minutes later, an uncomfortable silence surrounded Zenkichi and Kikaijima. Without a topic to talk about, Zenkichi could only read manga to pass the time. As the ticking sounds of the clock continued, a thought came. With that in mind, his curiosity got the better of him and asked.

"Say, Kikaijima-san, from what I could remember during the last swim meet match, you mention that your father joined a cult right?"

A grimace crept into her face as her shoulders shook in obvious anger and maybe a little fear, stopping her on doing her treasurer work.

"Y-yeah... He joined a cult... Why do you ask?"

"Well... its petty boring with us just sitting here so maybe we could talk about something... so there."

"B-but why?"

She seemed suspicious about him, which was quite a pickle. Zenkichi smiled to ease her but somehow it only worsened things as she glared back.

"I have experience with cults you see... Not really good ones, but what I know could help others..."

"..."

"Here's the deal, how about I answer one of your questions and you humor my topic of choice, deal?"

She only nodded in reply. After a few seconds and a single long breath of air, she started.

"Honestly I don't really know the reason but..."

"But?"

"But during the time that he was still there, he sometimes acts weird and in other times chants some really weird language... _Fhtagn_ or something, I could not recall. I asked my mother, but she said that what he was doing was praying to _God _so I never asked. I was a kid so I never knew better."

For a second, Zenkichi saw her eyes dilate like a fish.

_So that's why..._

"From what you said, it's the _Cult of the Deep Ones_, the Japanese branch that is. They are largely related to the_ Kappa_ legends of ages past and are based in Saga Prefecture near the Ariake Sea, not really aggressive unless antagonized. Also they had quite an influence with Nienami Fishing Industries' rise so they are quite affluent so maybe that's one of the reasons your father joined them."

"You know quite a lot about this cult, Hitoyoshi-san."

"I did say I had experience. Still, I'm sorry. I think I opened some old wounds."

"Yeah, maybe you're right... Thanks, it somehow cleared some of my question."

And the room came back to its earlier unnerving silence.

-000-

"Hey, I still haven't asked my question."

Damn, it seemed the heavy atmosphere didn't make the girl in front of Zenkichi have lapses in her attention. Then again, he learned something important about things of interest. In addition, it seemed that Kikaijima was back to her happy _moe_ money-grubbing self, the earlier tension seemingly forgotten.

Yeah, he admits that the girl in front of him is _moe_...

"Hmm... I know, say Hitoyoshi-kun, how did you do that water dividing thingy."

"What dividing thingy?"

"You know, the one you did at the last event during the swim meet."

"Oh that, well... You already know the _Special_ students with some unique skills in Hakoniwa right?"

"Yup! It's the same as my skill to hold my breath longer under water and my talent in swimming!"

Zenkichi nodded, but he doubted that some of her talents were due to her being categorized as _Special_.

"Well... there are other classifications but let's not digress, what I did was [Accel Point], a skill that almost skips the natural inclination and declination of acceleration. In other words, I could instantly increase and decrease my speed instantaneously. For example, from at rest, I could go up to 100 meters per second and back in less than a blink of an eye!" he somewhat ended up bragging. It sounded amazing, heck, even he was amazed with the skill, but accelerating and decelerating in such miniscule amounts of time, no time at all in human perception, could destroy a normal human body with unprecedented levels of pain, much more if done in water like what he did.

"Umm... Isn't that impossible. Even if you really did that, you shouldn't have been sitting in front of me right now."

"Meh, what's important is I did what I did, the minor nuances are unimportant. Oh, and by the way, I can't change directions during it."

"That's pretty limited."

"Yeah, so I can't really use it all the time, well except for running away. I'm good with that. And before you ask why I'm not in the Track team, I personally felt that such thing is unfair, so there."

Kikaijima sighed affecting Zenkichi. Revealing some of his secrets, even such a minor one, somehow eased his conscience, but he's still worried that the girl might blab to others so being discrete was necessary.

"Hmm, how about when you seemingly stood in air? I think I saw you once like that, though it was only a glimpse."

"You should ask Nabeshima-senpai about that."

-000-

Silence reigned again inside the Student Council Room. Zenkichi cursed that he dodged the question, but giving too much information was just too risky for him. Desperate of another conversation, he began to spout the first thing that came to his mind influenced by the last _anime_ that he watched. Posing like some fabulous _Shounen_ _Jump_ hero fighting a time-stopping immortal vampire, he flashed the girl what he thought was a heart-breaking smile and voiced a suave pick up line he heard in one of his favorite videos.

"Hey, you have a good body there girly... Want to have a good time?"

But Kikaijima threw an abacus, hitting him in the face and shattering his seemingly new-found confidence in his looks. He even paid another 50 yen for his troubles, making the hope of buying the latest hand-held console farther away than ever. Now the he reflects on it, he shouldn't have said a dialogue that he heard from his favorite AV, though he still thinks that his earlier pose was awesomely fabulous. With his current low self-esteem, doubts of his skills in talking to girls became prevalent, somehow forgetting all the female acquaintances that he had, making the atmosphere much worse. As he stole a glance, it seemed that Kikaijima was of the same boat, which as expected given what he just did. If only someone or something out there would help them out...

As though, to answer his prayers, an excitable blue-haired girl burst though the council room.

"Zenkichi! I got a feeling you were calling me so I came!" She then gave him a supposedly suggestive wink while making certain popular idol poses. Shiranui then turned her attention to the other occupant of the room. "Hm? What's this, what's this? Well I'll be. It's Kikaijima-san!"

Nervous about the attention that she was getting from the infamous girl, she nudged herself away as Shiranui stood in front of her in the other side of her desk.

"Hey, don't be nervous," Shiranui said, but she suddenly closed her eyes and sniffed the air like a hound dog from hell, saliva dripping from her small lips. "What's this? I think I smell something delicious," and without preamble, she was suddenly in front of Kikaijima, tip-toed and holding her head close to hers. "You smell like first-grade sea-food," she sniffed again and then slowly licked her face with her unnaturally long tongue making Kikaijima close her eyes in disgust and fear, "and taste like one too." Her mouth then formed into a ravenous grin, as an impossible amount of saliva began pouring out. "Hey Kikaijima-san... Can I eat you?"

"No." Zenkichi ordered as he patted Shiranui's head.

"Mou, oh well..." And Shiranui was back to her usual scheming self, spinning like ballerina, as she let go of Kikaijima who was now scared stiff. "Oh that's right, you're a part of the Student Council now so you gone would be quite a pickle for Zenkichi and the Student Council. My name is Hansode Shiranui, nice to meet you!"

A stiff nod was the reply from Kikaijima, a testament to how uncomfortable she was with the blue-haired pseudo-lolita.

Unperturbed, Shiranui continued to talk, "Right right, almost forgot. There's something I've been meaning to give you Kikaijima-san!" A huge printed image of the supreme manifestation of every male teen and some female lesbian's fantasy then appeared, hefted from out of nowhere by the diminutive girl. "The pic of the century with you and Madam President!"

Zenkichi had to admit, it was quite a sight to behold.

"It came out great right?" Shiranui asked.

"Ahhhh!" Kikaijima tried to steal it away, her fear of the blue-haired girl suddenly disappearing, to get rid of such glorious evidence of the defilement of her luscious lips, with her face now red from embarrassment.

"So, you do want it?"

Kikaijima eagerly nodded at Shiranui's question.

"I actually took it for the school paper, but... if you want it, I'll give it to you." Shiranui then gave Zenkichi another wink. All of a sudden, she lifted her small blouse, showing a bit of unblemished skin, as a veritable mountain of pictures poured out bearing the same image that shown earlier. "I took like 300 shots from all different angles. Which would you like?"

"Ahhhh!"

Seeing that the ponytail-haired girl was on the point of emotional breakdown from his best-friend's teasing, Zenkichi decided to interfere.

"Shiranui." Zenkichi again gently took hold the blue-haired girl's head. "Please don't tease the new member too much. I'll give you something to eat later. As for the other offer, I think I'll say no to that, for now. So please just leave today."

To get out of the hold, Shiranui shook her head cutely and pouted like a scolded child. "O~kay... I'm... so... sorry. I'll see you tomorrow, Zenkichi. Bye-bye!"

With the sound of the door closing, Shiranui left.

"Sorry about that, Kikaijima, my friend is a bit of a trouble."

"T-that's okay, thanks for helping me out," Kikaijima replied, still flustered and scared by Shiranui's earlier actions. "But that girl... w-what is she?"

"Good question... But I won't tell. You won't understand anyway."

"Why!? Didn't you see what she just did!?"

"Yeah I know... But she's my friend."

Regardless of what others might think, for Zenkichi, Shiranui is very important to him, someone the he truly cared. A person he trusts wholeheartedly. In his eyes she is a pure faerie, albeit somewhat playful, but a pure faerie nonetheless. Regardless of her true nature, which was his fault, joy, and regret, he would do anything to protect her. Then again, she might not need much protecting nowadays.

"Then what about the president?" Kikaijima suddenly asked, changing the topic of discussion.

"Huh?"

"Well..." She fidgeted. "I've meant to ask for a while now; does she do that with just anyone?"

"Ah... well, not just anyone..." he said as he remembered several incidents involving Medaka's kiss, "In the past... she was quite severe. To tell the truth, all of our classmates' first kiss was with Medaka-chan." He then remembered a scene of Medaka during childhood standing over a red-faced pile of unconscious bodies of their classmates. "But when we got into elementary school, I had her stop," he continued, "[Over Flowing Love] is one of her trump cards. It's not something you get to see very often now, so I think you're one of the rare cases on which she would use it."

"Why does she like people so much?" A serious and somewhat dark tone came from the newest council member. "Saying she was born for the sake of others, I can't understand that line of thinking."

Zenkichi had to ask himself that similar question many times before.

"When I didn't have money and was in trouble, no one turned to help," she continued. "In fact, the people who I thought were friends... all left me. Furthermore, they began to badmouth me behind my back. That's why I won't blame or hate anyone. I thought it was how world works. That it was only a dog-eat-dog world. If anyone starts to like me, they won't get anything in return."

It seemed that Medaka hasn't really reformed her 100%. Zenkichi sighed. He was not skilled in reforming speeches, heck, he even thinks he's horrible at it, but he hopes that his words would help the distraught girl even just a bit.

"You know... Do you think you can say the same thing to Yakushima-senpai and Tanegashima-senpai? Were you hanging out with those guys while thinking of things like that?"

"Those two are different! They're like family to me, the same as me!"

_Probably more than you know._

"So of course we like each other!"

"And there it is! You already said it yourself 'Medaka-chan loves humanity.' So much that she thinks all of humankind is her family! She likes you so much; she doesn't know what to do about it!"

And Zenkichi never liked it.

But he continued to describe Medaka's character to the girl in front of him.

"Hitoyoshi-kun."

"Huh?" Mogana interrupted Zenkichi with his Medaka monologue. Noticing a great deal of determination on Kikaijima's face, he gave her his attention.

"I-I've fallen for you... so... so... I'm going to kiss you!"

"Huh?" It seemed that his words worked too much...

The next thing happened was Kikaijima lunging at him, the force making Zenkichi fall to his back as the girl straddled his prone body. Red face, he tried to get the ponytail-haired girl off him when the door opened with a click with Medaka and Akune entering. What followed was series of embarrassing dialogues and misunderstandings the he hoped to forget in the near future.

-000-

**Author's Notes**

An apt warning, this is an OP Zenkichi Story, though you should have known this by now.

As for the story, the purpose of this interlude is for some bit of foreshadowing. I hope that I pulled it off.

As usual, I welcome any criticisms and reviews for this story. Thank you for reading and good day.


	5. Summer Story - Namanie Blade

**Summer Story**

Disclaimer: Nisio Isin owns Medaka Box and its characters.

**Namanie Blade (Sword)**

It was obvious.

So obvious that the repeated foreshadowing was almost irritating.

That before his first term in Hakoniwa as a high-school student, there was the last year of middle-school...

And in his incomplete last year of middle-school was the all important summer break.

This is one of those stories, one of those reminisces, one of those so-called flashbacks. Either this would be important or not, relevant or not, or just something to increase the word count - in the end it really didn't matter. Because to him, this particular story is the story of the day he first met Namanie Nienami.

Honestly, she was a weird girl. She was always wearing a sailor uniform, though it was not really weird since latest trends in uniforms are quite fetching in the eyes and was now part of the fetishistic galore list, still, her skirt was quite short with its hems torn stylishly, same with her blouse's sleeves, always and almost showing her panties, especially when she fights...

They were white.

It's her favorite color, she said so herself.

Quite a quirk for an attire, and something you can't easily forget. In a way, you could compare it with Goku's spiky hair or Naruto's whisker marks, to name a few famous characters' defining physical attributes. Not that he really watch that much _anime_, maybe, but more like he read them in _Shonen Jump_, and, personally, he liked _To-Love-Ru_ more, and _Jojo_, can't forget _Jojo_.

And her panties were white.

…

But we digress.

On a completely, really completely related, not digressing but actually a completely related note, Namanie is a genius... and has a very unhealthy fascination with the _katana_... swords... blades... sharp objects... This might be quite repetitive but he personally thought that this was important. One must seize any opportunity for an advantage. So anyway, she is a genius, and likes blades, and she's really good at using them. Being the heir of her family's sword style, her talents were almost godlike, godsend, and since Gods truly exist, much to his surprise and chagrin, godsend was not just a figure of speech.

She was scary.

…

She also enjoys jokes, though she could get very annoying sometimes by barging into conversations, relevant or not, though sometimes her jokes are quite distasteful. Still, she's a good girl...

In a way...

Let's leave it like that.

This is the story of one of those eventful days in that all important summer, days that he regretted and at the same time glad of them; a story of an atrocious yet beautiful day where he met a girl and a master swordsman; a story of a day of first meetings, revelations, history, and realizations.

This is Summer Story.

-000-

The heat was almost unbearable, the sun so high in the sky giving its life-giving light to the creatures of this side of the earth. Though the sea breeze was dampening the heat, the effect was almost nonexistent. The seagulls were also noisy making it hard to concentrate on what he was doing.

"Unyaaa, it really is summer!" said by someone, above him, with a voice that was synonymous with those of elementary school girl's.

"Yeah," he tiredly said. The swishing of the waves, rhythmical in their frequency, was relaxing. _A least there was something good_, he added in his thoughts.

"You know, I really want to eat ice cream right now." With the heat, such statement was only natural, but it was quite spontaneous. Still, if it was possible, if he was given a choice, he would've have been in his air-conditioned room eating a Popsicle right now. _Maybe I could try that expensive brand of ice cream that I had once seen in a commercial._

"Yeah me too..."

"On a completely related note, what do you think is the difference between ice cream and _gelato_?" Her body jerked a bit, making him almost lose his balance.

"Huh? Aren't they the same?" he asked. From what he could remember, _gelato_ is just a fancy name for ice cream. _Was it Italian or French?_

"Chi chi chi, that's where you're wrong, Hitoyoshi-kun!"A finger waggled upside-down in front of his face. Left and right, the digit moved, his eyes following it rhythmically like a hypnotic pendulum.

…_Italian it is._ And it seemed it was quite effective in stirring his memories.

"But isn't _gelato_ just the Italian word for ice cream?"

"My my, Hitoyoshi-kun, even though you've become one of the epitomes of power in this universe, though sealed, you're still an idiot, aren't you?" A small hand patted his head, and unexpectedly, it felt good. But being a guy, he couldn't indulge.

"Hey! What's that foreshadowing-like insult!?"

"Well then let I, Hansode Shiranui, the one who knows everything in this world, enlighten you my dear Hitoyoshi-kun!" That smug yet cute way of talking, her voice having a know-it-all tone, it was natural for the girl, Hansode Shiranui. "Yes! Repeat my name for the introduction!"

She was a girl chosen as the future double for his childhood friend, Medaka Kurokami, and the next body Iihiko Shishime, well, until recently due to some unexpected events. O_r is it, _he added in his thoughts. She has short hair, a curled _ahoge _on top of her head, of the same color as the wide sky, with mischievous eyes tinted by the bluish sea, her face and body was childish, belying her actual age. With a carefree smile, she was his constant companion as the days passed by since they first met during the first day of the long school break. Currently, she was wearing a white sundress, its cotton fabric itching his nape, as she was on his shoulders escaping the arduous walk of their journey while also wearing a straw hat to deflect the sun's deathly rays.

"Tch! You're not even listening to me!" Shiranui was ignoring him, but her talk took his curiosity. _You never know when I could use such seemingly useless trivia._

"It comes down to three factors: fat, air, and serving temperature. Ice cream usually has a minimum of 10% fat. In comparison, _gelato_ is made with a greater proportion of whole milk to cream, so it contains more like 5% to 7% fat. Enlightening isn't it. But there's more!" Shiranui began. Surprisingly, the small talk was somehow dampening the current heat. A psychological effect that he read somewhere, though he forgot the name, that discussions, no matter how irrelevant, makes the brain forget the uncomfortable sensations, the feeling of heat in the current situation, by diverting some of the active cells on other uses. Either it was true or not, what he was experiencing was a plus point to that particular theory. But regardless of what he's was currently thinking, the girl continued with her fact dumping. "_Gelato_ is churned at a slower speed than ice cream, so it's denser because not as much air is whipped into the mixture thus it contains about 25 to 30 percent air, while ice cream can contain as much as 50 percent air!"

"You know, I don't really want to know all the details."

"Finally, while ice cream is typically served frozen, _gelato_ is typically stored and served at a slightly warmer temperature, so it's not quite completely frozen! There's not as much fat in gelato, thus, it doesn't coat the mouth in the same way. So the flavors are more intense!"

"Meh, it's still ice cream... Urgk! Please don't choke me with your legs!" Shiranui's small legs leg-locked his neck, choking him out of air, but in actuality, it was the rubbing of her smooth legs and silky something that the fairer sex always wear below their belly buttons that made him stop his much-needed semi-involuntary action. "Ugh... y-yes, _gelato_ is amazing!" he placated. Much to his to delight and a bit of longing, she released the hold. "Geheh! T-thank you for endowing this lowly mortal of your precious knowledge, Shiranui-sama!" he added.

"A hya hya, that's much better!" She ruffled his hair, messing his already messy blond hair.

"Geh! Stop that! I almost died right there!" He shook his head to further his point.

"A hya hya, you know that won't happen, Hitoyoshi-kun." A truth that he had to cope recently, still he didn't have to like it.

"Che! So what are we doing here again?"

"Hmm, you asking little ol' me?" she asked condescendingly in reply.

"Shiranui-sama, this humble man would like to ask for our purpose in our destination." If he could, he would be on his knees right now. She was easy to placate that way.

"A hya hya, much better! Well, you do remember the damage that you caused in Shiranui Village don't you?"

"..."

"Also, you did devour the village's legend in a very gruesome matter!"

"..."

"All that and you only managed to escape being in-debt to the Shiranui Family and to an extent, the Kurokami family, because of Anshin'in."

"..."

"With all that, the only way that you could repay her good will is to become her errand boy! A hya hya, what a useless bum!"

"Aghhh!" He shouted in the vastness of the Ariake Sea, with the girl and seagulls as his only witness.

"A hya hya!"

What the little minx said was true. To repay the good will...? of Ajimu Najimi, though she insists to be called Anshin'in, he was given errands that he must to complete before the end of summer break. It was like his summer homework, or in a much more apt comparison, a quest, though he was not much of a hero in his opinion.

"So... what do you know of the Nienami Family?"

"Well, they are the utmost in the Fishing Industry," she said. "They had so much power in the industry that they pretty much own the entirety of Ariake Sea," she continued. _That's just ridiculous_, he thought in reply, but then again, people that had relations with the Shiranui and Kurokami aren't really what most could call normal... Then again, everything was normal to him.

"Heeh, that's pretty amazing..."

"And there's more, they are also master swordsmen with their own school, the Nienami sword style, _Inkendo Mugenbai_!"

"_Sinister Path, Infinite Fold_, that's..." he had to pause, "a foreboding name."

"Hey! Don't blame me for their naming sense! Still, when you think about it, using their family name to define their sword style is quite ingenious... Delving into it, it makes their family name more mysterious and amazing doesn't it?"

When he thought about it for a second, he had to agree. It does add mystery to something utterly normal like a family name.

"Hmm, that's pretty amazing...Maybe it could be done to other words as well. Like... Salary-man... hmmm... Salary-man Sword Style... Wow!" he said. It was, as he said, amazing, an utterly weak noun as _Salary-man _when added to sword style, made it quite amazing. It's like it defines a sword style fit for the challenges of the modern working force.

"How about _Ecchi _Sword Style!"

"Wow it's like a sword style that is perverted but at the same time utterly deadly! Genius!"

"Here's another example, Hitoyoshi Sword Style!"

"Amazing, it's like my ancestors were battle hardened samurai!" It's such a glorious thought that his family name had such history when actually it was not... The power of the words _sword _and_ style_ is really scary. It can almost make anything epic.

"See? The words _sword _and _style_ adds history to words, such an amazing way to give prestige. We have to praise our ancestors for thinking such an amazing technique!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's praise them more!"

"Dear ancestors! You are geniuses! We thank you!"

"High five!"

"Yay!"

They did a high-five, though the girl's hand was upside-down in his perspective.

And paused.

"We got carried away, Hitoyoshi-kun."

"Yeah..."

Then utter silence.

"So what was the reason were going there again?" he asked to break the ice.

"Anshin'in asked you to retrieve one of Kiki Shikizaki's _Deviant Blades_. From what I know, the _Sentō Tsurugi _is in their possession."

"What does she want with a sword anyway?"

"Dunno, maybe she just wants to collect them."

"Hey. I thought you said you know everything in this world?"

"Oh, what do you think?" she lazily said as she bent her body forward to look at him up close, upside down with a vicious smirk on her face, with barely an inch between them. He gulped as she nodded in satisfaction and returned to her usual position on his shoulders. "By the way, you have to be careful, regardless of our recent stupid and corny conversation, the _Sinister Path, Infinite Fold_ is something to be feared. From what I heard, they are like zombies with their endurance and pain threshold, only much smarter, faster, and deadlier! It was even said that the masters of the style can cut through a mountain!"

"Eh? So it's not just something those rich folks attached on their names?"

"No."

When Shiranui's says something in an utterly serious manner, he had to be wary. "Warning duly noted."

Zenkichi then strode the Ariake Sea, striding the blue seas on foot just like a particular insect with the namesake, gliding with the sea's almost nonexistent surface tension towards the single island seen in the horizon with Shiranui on his shoulders.

-000-

"So, they also own this whole island?"

"Yup!"

Shiranui still on his shoulders, Zenkichi took in the island's environment. Forested and seemingly free of human influence, it was a pristine ecosystem. If one would ask him an example of a virgin forest, he would likely point to this place.

Before they got here, at their landfall at the beach, there was no path to go deeper as a cliff served as a barrier for the island with its beach. Thus, using some of his newly gained skills, he, with Shiranui on his shoulders again, climbed the cliff with a series of jumps on some of the landform's protrusion. Now they were in front the forest, and again there was no path whatsoever that he could see, only vegetation.

"Man, what's up with these rich folks?"

Forestry covered the island, not tropical, but those usually seen near Mount Fuji. If there were legends about ghosts and mass suicides in this place, he wouldn't be surprised.

"Hmmm, there! Follow those tracks!" Shiranui said astonishing Zenkichi. Just moments ago, there was no path in the direction the she was pointing, but now, suddenly out of nowhere, a path appeared, clear of trees and whatnot. It was suspicious and a bit disconcerting.

"Shiranui, I think that path is a trap," he said.

"Trap or not, of we don't take it, we will get nowhere, so tally ho, Hitoyoshi-kun!" And to further her point, she knocked his head with her small knuckles. _I'm not a horse_, he grumbled on his thoughts, as voicing it out would only be useless. _Is this what it feels like to have a sister? _He had to ask himself._ If it is. Then I will curse fiction for all of its lies._

Zenkichi begrudgingly went with his friend's order and walked towards the path's entrance.

Looking at it closely, it was actually normal. An earthen road bordered by grass and fallen leaves, with the trees hiding the sun, only enough light to make it path visible. Gulping, he decided to take the first step.

There was nothing. A second then a third, there was actually nothing. _Maybe I was just being paranoid_, he thought. Confident, his body relaxed from its wary demeanor.

"Sorry for doubting you, Shiranui."

"Weird," she said.

"What's weird?" He looked up and saw Shiranui displeased.

Nodding to herself, she turned to look at him. "Hitoyoshi-kun, could you please get that piece of branch for me?"

Chalking it up to her being bored, he followed and took the branch. Suddenly, there was a loud snap.

"What was that?"

"Fun!"

"Huh?"

Before he could ask any further, something passed by in front of his face. With a sound, it hit the tree near him. Slowly, he turned to look at it. He already had an inkling about what it is; still, he just had to look. There, was an arrow, deadly and sharp, as it dug through the trunk of a tree for an almost half a feet. At that realization, he ducked and took Shiranui from his shoulders to his chest, as he rolled on the ground. His [Mirror Mime] failed, which means that these are just automated traps, no human will whatsoever. Therefore, he had to dodge and run for all his got.

"Ahhh!"

"Yay!"

Seemingly thousand of arrows in his eyes, jumping, barrel-rolling, any maneuver he could think of he used just to dodge the deadly projectiles. He tried to jump out of the deathtrap of a path, but a net made of barbed wire laid out above him prevented him from doing his vertical escape. He tried to hide behind the trees, but the barrage of arrow was somehow coming from every direction._ For all the skills that I gained, why I couldn't have something that could break me out of this predicament, _he thought. But before he could begin to think that it would take forever, it stopped.

He wheezed his breath hard and heavy as sweat covered his face. Behind his back, immeasurable number of arrows in all directions covered the path, making it look like a sea of brown twigs and black quivers.

"A hya hya, that was fun! Again! Again!"

"Shiranui, huff, you could be the death of... hah... me someday, phew!" He brought Shiranui down as he plucked off some of the arrows that hit him in the back. Not surprisingly, the pain was not as great as normally would, though blood still flowed. «I am fine,» he added. And like magic, his wounds healed, no, it would be downplaying it as the wounds just disappeared. Even his ruined hoody got fixed.

"A hya hya, that's impossible. I'm even quite surprised that you could still sweat, get tired, and bleed." Whether she took notice of him using one of his skills, she never showed it.

"It only means that the _Japa Mala_ seal works."

Shiranui nodded eagerly. "That's why completing Anshin'in's errands is important, to show your thanks and as payment for using the seal on you. So make haste and carry me!"

Just like that, Zenkichi lifted her to his shoulders and continued on their walk.

"Hitoyoshi-kun! Step on the branch!"

"No, na'ah, I won't fall for that." With a smug face, he hopped to avoid the twig, but he heard a clicking sound, wiping off the smirk on his face.

"A hya hya, idiot!"

Zenkichi activated another trap, this time it was swinging logs with wooden spikes embedded in them. He ran. Every few feet that he frantically traversed, a new log would swing by behind, only dodged by a few inches, sometimes grazing his back and wrecking his hoody again. If he could, he would use [Accel Point] by now, but with him carrying Shiranui, she might get hurt. So he settled to the old 'run for his life' routine. And so,

"Ahhhh!"

Like earlier, there were an impossible number of log swings, and like earlier, it suddenly stopped.

"I... hate... you..."

"A hya hya, love you too, Hitoyoshi-kun."

And he got ignored just like that. Realizing the futility of it all, he decided to change topic.

"So, when will this path end?"

"Dunno."

"You seem familiar with the traps here..."

"Whatever are you talking about, Hitoyoshi-kun!?"

"Aghhhh!"

"Ahyahya"

Frustrated, he lifted her without preamble earning a "Yelp!" from her. It's not like he could just leave her in the woods surrounded by ungodly number of traps. As they continued, he repeatedly triggered several more traps of varying kinds and kill efficiency with the help of his companion who really enjoying the death-defying experience. From huge rolling boulders, to pit traps with miscellaneous deadly contents, the works. It was a Trap Theme Park!

Thankfully, they reached their destination, the end of the path, the nirvana for the frustrated and paranoid Zenkichi. In front of him was another steep cliff, with a stylishly crafted stone stairs. It also had a number of _Torii_ to give the structure a historical and spiritual atmosphere to the place. Moreover, at the top was single Japanese structure, a _dojo, _or a temple as one might discern from what was visible.

"At last we're finally here."

"Yup. Good for you, Hitoyoshi-kun," Shiranui said by his side in a know-it-all way.

"I'm at my limit, y'know."

"Uwaaah, scary!" she said in fake manner.

"So, will there be any traps?"

"Hmm, why ask me?"

He dropped to his knees and prayed, "Shiranui-sama, please heed my questions and bestow upon me your knowledge, oh great all-knowing one!"

"Nope, none, nu-uh! There are no traps!"

He then stood and took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you."

"W-wha-" His action made Shiranui red-faced, embarrassed, and surprised.

_Take that! A man who you didn't like had just kissed your hand! He he he, payback never tasted so sweet... or maybe it was her hand... A ha ha, no matter! Yeah!_

Smug with his petty revenge, he took a flamboyant step towards the stairs.

"Oh but there are still traps before the stairs."

"Sh-"

The ground suddenly opened before him and it launched a log shape like a boxer's glove, stopping him before he could curse and sucker punching him in the jaw with so great of a force that he flew away several meters in air in another direction away from the stairs.

-000-

Landing unceremoniously on the forest floor, Zenkichi groaned from the injustice of it all; all that dodging, sprinting, and rolling like some super stunt man, just for him to be punched away. Again, he uttered, «I am fine» to make his wounds disappear and fix his attire. Though not necessary, he still patted his clothes.

Zenkichi looked around. It seemed that the gigantic wooden boxer's glove punched him deep into the forest. With no sight of the path they had taken earlier, not that he would pass there again, he looked up. He saw that the nets were nonexistent in that part of the island, thus, he used one of his skills, [Light Feet], to jump high and survey the area.

[Light Feet], a skill that was normally manifested and learned in Ninja clans, and still existed in present times but is a well hidden secret. A skill lightens the user weight thus diminishing the effects of gravity. With it, one could stride on water, never breaking the surface tension and or glide through the air, increasing the jump height and lengthening the airtime. The skill was used usually with a particular martial art, but since Zenkichi didn't know the particulars of it, he can't use the skill to its full potential, not that he can't think of an alternative in the future. Still, it really can't make the weight of the person disappear nor increase it in an instantaneous manner. Then again, without those specifics, it was still quite a useful skill.

Jumping high, he landed on a glass like material that appeared out of nowhere. It was one of his favorite combinations, [Mirror Mime] and [Light Feet]. With both, he could almost emulate flight by jumping and gliding in the air with the manifesting transparent mirror-like objects acting as steps and boosts to his jumps. The strong but gentle breeze in his skin, the sight of vast sky, the taste of the air, the sound of the blowing wind, and the feeling of delight in his heart, regardless of how many times of repetition, it was, and still is, an exhilarating experience. Here he was, though in quite a roundabout manner, doing one of man's dreams for eons since the dawn of time, without the help of mechanical tools.

It was grand.

Looking around from his perch high above in the sky, he saw the entire makeup of the island. He could see the Ariake Sea and the sandy beach surrounding the island. Then he saw a cliff of about several meters of height bordering the beach from inland with no normal discernible way to pass through it. Then a thick forest with a single path, now lidded by activated traps, leading to a much higher cliff formation with the carved stairs and a number of _Torii_, and at the very center was a grand Japanese structure, almost looking like a long-lost counterpart of the famous Himeji Castle. It was an amazing landmass, concentric in design, made by nature's hands as a fortress unto itself.

He also noticed a very small waterfall flowing from the other side of the carved cliff. Feeling thirsty, he leaped towards it, manifesting more mirror-like objects and stepping unto them for each of his jumps, then making them disappear. Now that he thought about it, he should have done the same earlier. He would've avoided the pain, the paranoia, and the frustration, though seeing Shiranui blush and flustered made it all worth it.

Landing several feet away, he walked nonchalantly towards the waterfall, whistling a jaunt tune to amuse himself. Pushing some of the bushes away, he saw the waterfall and the origin of a small river hidden by the trees from his vantage point on his [Mirror Mime] perch. The water was so clear, as the fish could be seen swimming, sparkling with the sun's rays. Turning his head, he saw the waterfall, though it could barely be classified as one as the amount of water that falls was a half a meter in width which was just enough for a single person to bathe in it.

How did he get to such conclusion?

It was because there was a person bathing in it.

There was a human being.

A female.

A girl.

A naked girl.

There was only one thing that Zenkichi could do with this development.

"Eeeeekkk! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry."

Screaming like girl and repeatedly saying, "I'm sorry." It's not like the girl was Medaka, so he could not just reprimand her. Stranger, cute, bored eyes, perky breasts, long red hair, slim figure, some scars, smooth skin, XXXXX; those were the words that were prevalent in his mind. Even if he was groveling on the ground, he was still having his fill of feminine naturalness. A seemingly impossible action only made possible by him.

"...Why do you apologize?" she asked in a completely apathetic tone.

Taking another peek for posterity, he replied, "Eh? B-but I've seen you naked, peeking at you when you are taking a bath! Isn't it grounds for female wrath?" Not that he experienced such an amazing event before, but just like Keitaro, when you accidentally peeked through a woman bathing, apologize profusely, expect some major damage and hope for the best. It's not like he was so handsome that the girls would just throw their selves towards him, _Curse you, Akune!_ He's not really blessed like that.

"...Really...? I never knew..." With a bored voice, she tilted her head, her face still apathetic.

_Really? Is she one of those girls without common sense? Is she one of those girls trapped in a sheltered environment by a strict family without knowing anything...? How... how... Moe!_ He was getting carried away with his thoughts. _I just have to ask, I just have to ask, I just have to ask!_ It seemed he was also getting out of touch with reality.

Then a question formed in his mind, a question seemingly out of nowhere and inappropriate, an utterly idiotic question, something that would usually land him in jail. Still, he asked,

"Can I rub your breast?"

A cold wind blew between them.

It was a scene where Zenkichi was pathetically sprawled on the ground on his knees with a naked girl standing on front of him. Like a scene of an idiotic but heroic boy unexpectedly summoning a gender-bent King... twisted and turned...

"...Not interested..." she said breaking him out if his fantasies, emphasizing her rejection with her drawling voice. She then turned, and walked to the other side of the river. There, was what he could surmise as her clothes: a set of white underwear, dark-red school uniform torn stylishly on the seams and bandages. _Are school uniforms the fashion trend of today?_, he asked in his thoughts, _Are you an alien? An Integrated Human Interface? So Moe!_

"I'm not an alien, and I have common sense... Don't jump into conclusions," she said while she put on her panties...

_Is she a mind reader? ESP? Oh! Her red hair ain't dyed!_ Sitting like dunce on ground, he just stared as the naked girl strutted her stuff and began dressing herself. _I am teen after all, so I am entitled to it! A ha ha ha! _

Somewhere, inside of him, something broke.

"No," she added. "What you're thinking could easily be deduced by your utterly generic face."

"Hey! Don't classify my face as generic!"

Zenkichi then heard a clanking noise, like a mass of hollow wood and metal being disturbed. At that, he noticed the seven swords beside her clothes... _Dangerous_, he thought,_ Still, how could she use all of those? _Then again, it was all normal for him... except for the naked girl part.

"...Why are you here...?" the previously naked girl asked. Yes, Zenkichi was still fixated to her earlier nakedness. She was inserting the six swords on their respective slots on the underside of her skirt

"Ummm, errand?"

With that vague answer, the girl nodded. "...Follow me..." she said and without waiting, the disappointingly, now clothed girl began walking in the direction for what he thought was towards the carved stairs.

Noticing this, he frantically stood up and ran towards her, but remembering and noticing his thirst, only worsened by the _hot_ scene, he clumsily turned back, dumped his head on the small river, and drank. With that done, he ran to keep up the bizarrely fast power-walking girl.

"Hey, wait for me!"

-000-

"So..."

"..."

"Where are we going?"

"The _dojo_."

"_Dojo_? That castle?"

"Yes, the _dojo_ is a particular part of it, the rest is for residency."

"Are you related to the owner of this island or something?"

"Yes..."

"Are you a student?"

"Yes."

"Middle-school?"

"Yes"

"Which do you like, _gelato_ or ice cream?"

"Ice Cream."

"What flavor?"

"Strawberry..."

"That's feminine."

"I'm a girl."

"Do you have a boyfriend?

"None."

"A crush perhaps?"

"None."

"Your favorite color?"

"White."

"The same color as your panties?"

"Yes."

"What cup size do you wear?"

"B Cup."

"Can I rub your breast to check?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Tch!"

This question and answer like segment was the conversation between him and the now clothed girl. Indifferent, bored, drawling, gloomy, lazy, those were the words that spun on his mind. _Is this a character trait of hers? A plot to make her more popular? Is this the fault of an industry that is deep in the Moe Boom?_ Questions, different questions, concerned and just being stupid, still, _I like it!_ He added in his thoughts.

"What's your name anyway?" he asked as though he never took a blow to his brittle. "You did say 'Yes.' when I asked you if you were a relative of the owner of this place... a daughter perhaps?"

A daughter.

A progeny.

An offspring.

When he thought of those words, memories resurfaced of recent events. The crushing memory dump on his brain on that day was almost unbearable. Thousand, millions, billions, trillions of years, an infinite time span... it almost crushed his soul, the very thing that defined him as him, as a human, as a person, as Zenkichi... However, was his soul really that of a human's? Was he a human to begin with? Does his mother know? She was a doctor, so maybe she knew... and maybe she didn't... Thoughts and realizations, memories and denial, doubts and affirmations, with just a single word that he spoke, his thoughts began a downward spiral... until,

"Namanie Nienami..." the girl, now identified as Namanie Nienami, answered his almost forgotten question.

"A-ah..." he stuttered, completely bewildered.

Noticing, she turned and tilted her head again in curiosity, she then began to walk towards him, and touched his forehead with the palm of her hands.

"Are you sick?" she asked, "No," she surmised. She then removed her hands and asked another question, "Do you need a hug...?"

"A what?"

"You are not sick, but you are not fine... I could only explain it as an emotional, psychological, and or physical trauma... and as what my grandfather used to say, 'A hug can make everything alright,' so here I am, asking you, …do you need a hug...?"

The red-haired girl's spontaneous question dumbfounded him. It seemed that what other people were saying that girls had ESP were not so farfetched. Here he was, just speaking a single word, spiraling down to some eldritch memories he recently gained, though he doubted such description was appropriate, and then suddenly a girl offers a hug... _What a development! _Thus, forgetting his worries, he tried to give a single nod, but before he could, the girl embraced him.

Contrary to his expectations, it was not mechanical for being a spontaneous action. It was heartfelt. It seemed like aside for the girl's apathetic and gloomy exterior, inside lies a very caring person.

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on me?"

"No." A blunt answer, smashing his newly gained confidence with the fairer sex. She then removed the embrace and just stood in front of him, staring at him with seemingly emotionless eyes. "Name?" she asked.

"Hitoyoshi. Zenkichi Hitoyoshi."

"..."

"..."

"The James Bond shtick doesn't suit you..."

"Tch!"

-000-

In a corner of a wide _tatami_ floor room, there was a girl.

Blue hair.

Swaying _ahoge_.

It was Hansode Shiranui and she saw her smiling smugly at him. _Damn._

"A hya hya, what took you so long, Hitoyoshi-kun?"

"Aghhh!"

"Kyaaa!"

But before he could lunge at the scheming minx, a shiny and absolutely sharp piece of metal appeared before his eyes. Sleek and deadly, it was the pride of Japan once, and some would say it still is. A blade, a _katana_, on the other end of the sword, the one that holds it, was the girl, Namanie Nienami. She still had an apathetic look on her face, but if provoked, she would deliver a swift death unto him.

Where had that caring girl gone?

"Namanie, don't threaten our guest." a gruff voice suddenly interceded. He just noticed a large old man sitting beside Shiranui. Wearing a gray _yukata _with a green overcoat and a black _obi_, he had a long white beard and long white hair, stereotypical, except for the same gloomy eyes that the wielder of the blade near his face had.

"Yes grandfather," Namanie replied as the blade in front of him seemingly vanished.

As he righted himself, the old man—Namanie's grandfather, then stood up and walked towards him. He then eyed him up and down, from the bottom of his toes to the tip of his hair. _Is he gay or something? _he thought, not like he had a thing against those of the third sex, still, an old man staring at him like a piece of meat was disconcerting.

"So you are him, the Shiranui girl said a lot about you..." he said after several moments, "Namanie, come with me," he then ordered. Namanie nodded in reply. "Excuse us for a moment," he added. Both of them then went through another sliding door and left the room, probably to discuss something relevant to his and Shiranui's arrival.

Left alone, he then went and sat on the floor in front of Shiranui. "So..." he said, starting the conversation.

"So...?"

"What's up with the old man?"

"Oh? He's the grandpa of the girl beside you earlier."

"Not that!"

"A hya hya, you should be more specific with your questions, Hitoyoshi-kun. He is the current grandmaster of the Nienami sword style, _Sinister Path, Infinite Fold_, and the 3rd head of the Nienami Family."

"3rd?"

She nodded eagerly with an expression one normally pertains to a child. "The current head is the 4th."

"I know that, it's just that their family history seemed quite short if that old man was really just the 3rd head."

"Oh! No! No! No! Hitoyoshi-kun!" she shook her head. "They do have a very long history, like the rest of the related families." She then waggled her finger emphasizing that the next thing that she would say would be important. "Dating back to the _Sengoku _period where they started as foot soldiers for the Kobayakawa, with the help of their unique sword style they became important weapons, though they remained obscure, maybe due to fear or just jealousy, it was left to speculation. And with the unification by Oda Nobunaga, the era of warring states came to past and they just seemingly disappeared, content on being fishermen to meet ends meet. Until the Meiji Restoration that is. At that time they managed to gain some influence with the fishing industry, still, they were not in the top of the so-called industry food chain and thus, they almost got bankrupted before the start of World War 2. Then the Kurokami arrived, who suddenly rose at the advent of the war's end... With the help of some..." she coughed, "suspicious knowledge, the Nienami family managed to suddenly smash through the competition to become the giant that they are now. Then again, they are still dependent to the Kurokami, so much that they became a branch family, so nothing much really changed."

"Wait... if that's true, wouldn't it be impossible for that old man to be the 3rd, he should be the 60th or some other suspicious number."

"Well... you're familiar with the story of Urashima Tarō right?"

He knows. Urashima Tarō is a famous Japanese legend about a fisherman who rescues a turtle and is rewarded for this with a visit to _Ryūgū-jō_, the palace of _Ryūjin_, the Dragon God, under the sea. It turned out that the turtle he saved was the beautiful princess Otohime, the daughter of the Dragon God. He stays there for three days and upon his return to his village with the mysterious box called the _tamatebako_ given to him by the princess, he finds himself 300 years in the future. In despair, he opened the _tamatebako_, something that Otohime had forbidden him of doing by the princess, from which burst a white smoke. He was then suddenly aged significantly, his beard long and white, and his back bent, for contained in the box was his old age. Quite a sad story..."Well yeah... who doesn't... but didn't that event happened approximately during the Muromachi Period? And from what I could remember, it happened somewhere in Kagawa Prefecture, far from this place."

"Ehh, so you're not entirely an idiot after all."

"Hey!"

"No matter, and yes, you're right, though it happened on the shores of the current Mitoyo City. As for why I spoke of the legend. Well, its common sense to not take everything about a legend passed only by word of mouth on face value as story dissolution is inevitable. However, with Urashima Tarō, it was a fabrication from the very start. You do know of the _Kai'i_ right?"

"Yeah, those _oddities_, those beings, who are created and or influenced by human beliefs, from their appearance, to their powers and characteristics..."

"Yup! The local gods of this planet are the same, in a way they are pretty much super powered oddities, well they are oddities, only beaten by those so-called _God Eater _class _Kai'i_."

"_G-god Eaters_? But Gods don't die right?"

"A hya hya, don't be scared Hitoyoshi-kun, those _God Eaters_ could only beat those that are of this planet... And with your current condition, you're probably just an ant to them, so they will just ignore you, though I have to warn you, one of them is Japan right now..."

"Scary..."

"A hya hya! Ahem! But I digress... Back to the legend, the Gods of Japan, not liking the influence the truth of the story would make to the general populace, and with good reason, they changed the story entirely."

"Wait... if the Gods could do that, won't they become unbeatable since they could alter their strength and weaknesses as they influence the knowledge and stories about them?"

"Oh? Smart smart!... If I could, I would've given you some reward right now! But no, they couldn't, in way, since every one of them is doing it; everything just cancels out so currently they are now in a state of equilibrium! But in the past, it got so out of hand that span of time was called the _Age of Gods_, but then we should thank them, that's how the island of Japan was created after all."

"Izanami and Izanagi."

"Correct again, Hitoyoshi-kun! Anyway, the Gods didn't like it, as the truth was much more sinister, much more wicked and foreign, much more otherworldly. If it spread, huge cults would have sprung up and alien monstrosities would have risen up. In a way, Japan wouldn't have been the same."

"Wait, you don't mean..."

"Yes, Hitoyoshi-kun, that cosmic entity, that Water Being, that something that is imprisoned in the depths of the ocean, that guy who is dead but at the same time dreaming, the most popular of them in the net today!"

"..."

"Well not really him, more like his underlings."

"So... what's the actual story?"

"Well, from what I know, a random fisherman was dragged down the sea by a _Deep One_. After that, he was brought to a city composed on non-Euclidean structures. How? I don't know. There he took part to their inhuman orgies for centuries, and ultimately turning himself into one of them. He was supposed to spread the word to this island country, an unholy missionary to be exact, but he was struck down by lightning, frying him into cinders, at his first step on the beaches of the now Mitoyo City."

"So that city of non-Euclidean structures was supposed to be _Ryūgū-jo_, the palace of _Ryujin_ is_ his_ palace, _he_ was the so-called Dragon God, and Urashima Tarō was actually fisherman turned acolyte for the _Deep Ones_... What about Otohime, the _Tamatebako_?"

"Dunno, probably something that the Gods added to turn something a disastrous of a story into something that could further their own powers."

"That's quite a ridiculous story, more so than the original."

"Meh, I'm only telling you what I know."

He never expected this when he agreed with Ajimu's request. Internalizing Shiranui's information dump, it was as though his benefactor was purposely making him more acquainted with those related to his dilemmas; wanting of him to see something, to realize something, to accept. In a way, it was of good intention. It does not mean that he had to like it.

"Anyway, what's the connection of this world-building-like conversation to the Nienami family?" he asked.

"Well, you did ask why the old man was only the 3rd even though they have such a long history."

"Yeah... wait!"

"About time you get it! The random fisherman was not an isolated case, there were a lot of them, repeated repetitions, and not all of them were purged, and one of them was the first head of the Nienami family, though he was not a complete acolyte as he used his newly gained abilities for self-gain. In a way, his humanity was intact, albeit barely. One of them abilities was longevity, making him and his descendants live 3 times that of a life span of a human being."

"So does that mean that girl earlier was already a grandma?" he asked in a very serious manner as though he was asking about the very secret of the universe. _It would be a disappointment if she was_, but then again, some people actually belie their age in comparison to their appearance. So maybe he could think of Namanie as who has a similar character trait with his mother, Shiranui, and Ajimu. _It is also a plus to her Moe factor_, he added on is thoughts.

"Quite rude of you, Hitoyoshi-kun, you shouldn't describe teenage girls like that. Though your observation has merit, the truth is that they age normally until they reach their twenties or something where their aging process literally slows down almost to a halt. So that girl is pretty much of the same age group as us."

"Ehhhh? Really?" he said as he ogled Shiranui's body.

"Mind you, Hitoyoshi-kun," she crossed her arms on her chest, shielding her body from a threat," even with my diminutive stature, I'm quite popular in some circles you know. So popular that if you type Hansode on Google, wiki pages only dedicated to me would show on the first page. You said so yourself, 'Pseudo-lolitas and flat chests are the National Treasures of this country that must be praised! Hue hue hue!' while inhaling and exhaling like a pervert," she said as she did a bad rendition of his voice.

"Hey, I don't laugh like that!"

"Ah! But you didn't deny it!"

"... You know, I still didn't forget to get back at you..."

"..."

"Here comes the _Tickle-shogun_!"

"Kyaaa, _hentai_!"

"Hue hue hue!"

"A hya hya hya, you do laugh like that!"

"Ga ha ha ha, good."

"Now you're just referring to another sex maniac! Kya hya hya hya!"

"Ahem!" a gruff voice interceded Zenkichi's fun time. A nervous sweat then poured down on his forehead as he turned his head to look at the old man, the 3rd head o the Nienami family, and the girl, Namanie. Both of them had the same bored look on their faces. Nevertheless, he knows it... he could sense their apprehension, their disgust, their disappointment.

Looking down, he saw Shiranui looking sideways with a huge blush in her face, her white sundress pulled up showing her smooth skin and baby-blue underwear. They were silk... and pristine. His hands were on her sides, still on the position to tickle the girl. It was an innocent gesture... maybe... But he knows that he looked like he molested the girl below him while the masters of the house were out. He was nervous, he was scared, and some small place in his mind he was giddy thinking, _This is just like in my anime!_, and somewhat felt giddy even if common sense dictates otherwise. Therefore, he clumsily pulled himself from Shiranui and righted himself, sitting in a _seiza_ position in front of the present members of the Nienami Family to assert his innocence and said, "This is not what it looks like!"

He heard Shiranui "Harrumph," as she fixed herself, annoyed and frustrated, most likely because of him. But in the end, she still defended him. "It may not be believable coming from him, but he is actually telling the truth."

The old man, Namanie's grandfather, raised an eyebrow but said nothing further of the matter. He turned back to his granddaughter and gave her a reassuring nod. _Why does she need a reassurance anyway_, he thought. Namanie's grandfather then turned to look at him and asked, "Are you ready, Hitoyoshi-dono?"

"Huh? Ready for what?"

"Just nod already!" Shiranui gave him a kick in his shin, prompting him to nod.

"Good, stand in the center, I'll be the mediator of this duel."

"What? Duel? What kind of development is this? Am I in a battle _manga_!?"

"Ah! I forgot to tell you, Hitoyoshi-kun, for us to receive the _Sentō Tsurugi_, you must win a fight with that Nienami girl!" she said in cute manner. She then stuck her small tongue out and winked at him. "Tehe! What a blunder!"

"The hell! Even of you act cute, I'm still gonna get you for this!" Even if he was acting all nonchalant by arguing with his friend, he was panicking. _Bad, this is seriously bad_, he thought. Just earlier, he discovered that these guys had super longevity. It was only natural to conclude that they also had super regeneration, and just like in fiction, with super regeneration and serious inhuman training combined, an unstoppable monster would be born. He could only hop that he was just paranoid and these conjectures was just him over-analyzing things.

"Do not hold back." the old man ordered.

Or not...

-000-

Zenkichi was facing Nienami on the center of the _dojo_, his opponent just standing with no preparatory pose, waiting for the command to start, still having the gloomy look in her eyes. He was nervous, frantically looking left and right while thinking, _What to do!? What to do!? What to do!?_

"Good luck, Hitoyoshi-kun!" Shiranui shouted in mock support from the sidelines.

"Shut up!" What he needed now was more than luck, as his opponent was of another caliber basing from what Shiranui said earlier. For all he knew, it was just a ploy to make him nervous.

In front of him was a female _Battousai_, a _moe_ version of Goemon Ishikawa, a genuine swordswoman. She also had something supernatural up her sleeve, thus, doubling her threat level. It's like facing a level 6 boss at the start of the game in lunatic difficulty. It was just unfair.

He never really learned that many martial arts, only _Savate_ given that her mother was a master of it—he never really liked the beating his mother gave him while saying that it was training—and some Judo basics. With _Savate_, he could cancel the reach advantage of the blades but he doubted he could do it with Namanie as the opponent, and he never really mastered _Judo_ up to the point that he could do weapon disarming techniques. Now that he thought about it, he should master more martial arts in the future, just in case, and with some of his newly acquired skills, it would be possible.

Back to the current situation, the only thing that he could do was to rely on his skills, the fraction that he was familiar with. Though they have limitations—too many to his liking—some of them could be used effectively... If he could just wrap his brain around it...

"Start!" Nienami's grandfather bellowed waking him up from his crisis management induced stupor.

It was fortunate he did, as Nienami was already in front of him, her sword already swinging towards him, intent of bisecting him from his head to his groin. Realizing that, he kicked his left foot to dash to the right and spun so he could deliver a finishing blow from behind as a counterattack. A cowardly tactic, but such prejudices were already gone from him. It was effective and that's all that mattered...

As he was delivering his blow, the girl suddenly vanished, evading his attack in its entirety, hitting only air. The girl was already in mid-swing when he saw her on his left within his peripheral vision, having not enough time to turn his head. The world slowed down, the blade oh so very sharp that he was so sure that it could cut through steel, shining brightly from the meager sunlight that could enter the room, like the deathly sickle of the Grim reaper. _Dead, I am so dead. Death is coming in less than a fraction of a second_, he would have thought if he was the same ignorant Zenkichi Hitoyoshi as the more prevalent thought that ran through his mind was that his true nature would be revealed, that his veil of normalcy would be cut away, that his denial would, in it itself, be denied. Therefore, without further alternative choice, no other alternative escape route, he used one of his trump cards, [Accel Point].

He kicked with his feet again, this time with his right, and with the skill, he accelerated from at rest to 300 m/s. Fast, it was so fast, something that was almost impossible as stated by the laws of physics, and with the speed, he tackled Namanie before she could even finish him. But he had another problem for changing directions was impossible, and without time to think of the consequence, both of them crashed through the wall of the _dojo_.

-000-

_Damn_, Zenkichi thought as he rose from his prone position, his consciousness muddled by the collision. He shook his head and surveyed his surroundings. They were in an open area, and from the looks of it, it was in the back of the Japanese castle. There was a large rock with a hole, more likely a small cave, where water flows out into a small river to the end of the cliff. Probably the source of the small waterfall he had seen earlier. He also saw his opponent lying on the ground face down, her red uniform dirty and torn on some places. It gave him a thought and looked down on his attire, and as expected, it was of the same state but in a better condition given that his opponent just took a force similar to being hit by a speeding car then slammed trough a concrete wall.

He then saw Shiranui and the 3rd head walking out of the_ dojo_ through the newly made hole, his friend skipping like a schoolgirl while the old man, was walking, well, like an old man.

"Hey, I won!" he waved his hand as he said so.

"Not yet!" Shiranui said in an uncharacteristic panic, suddenly changing her demeanor.

"Bu-"

"RUKI"

"Huh?"

"Rukirukirukirukirukirukiruki rukirukirukirukirukirukiruki rukirukirukirukirukirukiruki rukirukirukirukirukirukiruki rukirukirukirukirukirukiruki rukirukirukirukirukirukiruki rukirukirukirukirukirukiruki rukirukirukirukirukirukiruki rukirukirukirukirukirukiruki rukirukirukirukirukirukiruki rukirukirukirukirukirukiruki rukirukirukirukirukirukiruki rukirukirukirukirukirukiruki rukirukirukirukirukirukiruki "

"Because it only has begun!" she added in rebuke as she pointed behind him in panic.

"Nienami Family successor and future 5th head, Namanie Nienami, will fight in life and death."

He tried to turn around to look at his opponent, to look at the female swordsman, to look at Namanie, but he couldn't, his attention stolen by a flying arm. "Huh?" he managed to murmur before a searing pain overloaded his senses. At that, he noticed his right arm was not in its right place, replaced by a fountain of blood, spraying its abysmal glory. _Not again_, was the thought that was prevalent on his pain-muddled mind, but before he could add another comment to his current situation, the blood stopped, like a water-hose that was suddenly cut off with water supply.

And that's when he remembered.

In a rush, not even bothering to cover his wound, not even bothering to look at the reactions of his opponent and those that were watching, he ran towards the now falling arm, catching it before it could hit the ground, and then jumped off the high cliff towards the thick forest.

-000-

Disgusting, horrific, a downright eldritch abomination, he can't really describe what was happening as he observed his newly acquired wound. Protrusions, with colors that can't be qualified as colors as they were not of the known spectrum, squirming and chaotic, cancerous meat things that bubbled and burst, these things that he couldn't describe in any human language were leaking out from the open wound where his arm was supposed to be. Worst was, the removed arm was now transforming, changing, mutating into something that was from his old nightmares. Nightmares that he recently found out were of some truth to his existence. So before it could take a life on its own—if it could be considered as life—before it could add up to the blights of the universe, before it becomes a creature of cosmic horror, he ate it.

He ate it with much gusto.

With the seal weakened and taking advantage of it, he dislocated his own jaw, his mouth opening to inhuman grotesque proportions, his teeth transforming into a parody of those of a shark's with its particular structure and arrangement absent from those of the animal kingdom, sharp and pointed, sure to grind and cut anything it touches. What's more was the insides of his mouth, as there was now a swirling cacophony of alien colors and inky darkness, totally foreign, and even in there, the eldritch protrusions were also present, chaotically moving like the hungry tongues of billions of great beasts, eager for their next meal.

A single bite, and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another and another.

Crunching, biting, tearing, munching, those were the expected sounds of his work, already ghastly on their own, but what's more disconcerting were the other sounds that Zenkichi could hear, unholy cries of death and glee, sounds that were so unearthly that just by hearing them would break the minds of lesser men. However, it was of minor concern in comparison to the vision that was the cancerous growth that would become his replacement arm in a few moments. It was a blasphemous version as the sight of him eating was so disgusting, so atrocious, that Shiranui, who was the first to see him in this state just a few days ago, had almost gone insane if not for the help of Najimi Ajimu.

As he was doing this unholy deed, he was berating himself. How could he be so careless? How could he be so stupid? How much of an idiot was he? Did he really think he could beat a master of the sword halfheartedly just by tackling her? If he didn't flee from the scene with such haste, the girl, Namanie Nienami, could have been no more but a blabbering husk, and the old man would probably die, even if they were related to the_ Deep Ones_. And Shiranui... that scheming but lovable minx, Shiranui, he could have hurt her again. He doesn't want to hear her screams again, those wails, those cries... He doesn't want to see that fear-stricken face, the disgust, the paranoia, that crazed look...

Even a Minus is still human, of this waking world, of this planet, of this space, of this time...

With new fervor, he sped up on his atrocious banquet, racing against the eldritch mutations growth. As it grew, he would take bite. For every inch, he would take three. For every second of growth, he would take triple. And in a span of less than a minute, he finished, and moments later, the cancerous growth that was his replacement of an arm also finished the last of its regeneration, the pinkish meat now morphing to a normal arm of a teenager.

Good.

He could feel the seal regaining its strength as he felt his body becoming human, albeit barely, again. Nevertheless, when he thought about it, even without the _Japa Mala_, he could still take a human form. However, it would only be a mockery, a visual trickery, as it could never compare to the feeling of blood, human blood with the color red, flowing through his circulatory system, as it slowly regained its function with the rest of his organs.

Still, he can't rest yet, as he still had a duel to conclude, an errand to finish.

A plan, he had to conjure a plan to beat a female swordsman that could cut through his passive [Mirror Mime], though he expected as much as every swordsman worth his salt had the entirety of his or her will for every swing. It was only natural for her bypass the mirror-like objects. [Mirror Mime] was a only a skill that could block attacks that have human will behind them, but if the will surpasses the threshold, a threshold that can be bypassed by strong skill users and martial artists, it would become useless.

Useless against Namanie...

While in retrospection, he heard a thunderous roar as he saw the surrounding trees fall, cut through their trunks like a hot knife through butter. Within the path created by the wanton destruction of nature was Namanie, slowly walking towards him sword in hand, with the same gloomy look on her face.

"...Please don't run like a chicken, it makes it harder to- Oh? Did I just cut your arm...?" she asked as she noticed the newly reformed limb. "No matter, I'll just cut it off again, same with the rest of you..."

He slowly stood up, still groggy. "Hah! As if I would run!"

"You just did."

"That was a tactical retreat!"

"...Ah... but just like I already said, it doesn't matter..."

"Wait!"

"..."

He then raised his arms; his hands open and finger close together, a form reminiscent of those old Chinese martial arts movies. "Hah! My hands are as sharp as swords! I have two! I have the advantage!" It was a total lie, an unequivocal and undeniable lie... And while he was doing so, he felt that he forgot something very important about the girl in front of him.

"...I see..."

He saw her flip up her own skirt, _A Panty shot! _took six more from the slots under it, _Oh? I knew I forgot about something... _and drove each sword into her forearms, three on in each arm, six in total, her original sword in hand. _Oh crap!_

"I have seven."

"The hell! That's cheating!"

"Nu'uh, it's a technique of _Inkendo Mugenbai_, the _Shichitenbattou, _so it's allowed."

"_Death at Sword Point_! That's just unfair!"

"Sucks to be you... Well, enough of this, I advance!"

She launched herself on almost blinding speed, but with her announcement, Zenkichi kicked the ground to launch himself upwards. Using the combination of [Light Feet] and [Mirror Mime], he escaped. But he can't relax yet as the girl hopped between the trees like a ninja to follow him. In his panic, a_ mirror_, as he like to call the mirror-like manifestations of [Mirror Mime], appeared in front of him, not managing to control its emergence due to his panic, and thus crashing on it and fell. However, before he hit the forest floor, he righted himself with another _mirror_, the frantic chase now resuming.

_Crap crap crap! I can't even think straight!_ Panic contained his thoughts as he continued to run away._ I even crashed onto my own skill! _But an idea came to mind. An idea that was so obvious. He felt so stupid for not thinking about it earlier. _She can't reach me if I'm high enough on the air! _And so, he used [Mirror Mime] as a stepladder and [Light Feet] to hasten his height increase. He was so high up in the air that some seagulls were now flying just beside him, not even noticing him.

"Ha! Can't reach me now can't you?" he taunted, arms on his hips like Mister Satan gloating his victory over Cell on international television. He even made mocking faces to further the damage.

His reply was a huge wave of light passing far from his left. "W-what was that?"

"Aren't you familiar with _Love_ _Hina_ and _Negima_!? It's only natural that I, as a female swordsman, know some _Ki _based attacks!" Namanie answered.

"This isn't a battle manga or a love comedy! I'm not even a _ronin_ or _shota _mage!"

"Like I already said, sucks to be you!" she said as she swung seven swords creating seven deadly waves made of _Ki_.

Someone once said that when in a crisis, a person could think a million times faster, or maybe it was just a metaphor of seeing one's life in death's doors. But since Zenkichi was... different, he reminisced the events of that day. He remembered crossing of the Ariake Sea while having nonsensical conversations with Shiranui. He remembered the trap wonderland and the stupid and perverted talk with Namanie. He remembered the revelations of some truth about a particular legend and history, some world building. He remembered the start of the duel, the dismemberment, the eating, the running, Namanie stabbing six swords on her forearms, being in panic, crashing onto his own skill... crashing onto his own skill... he was stopped by a _mirror_...

_The [Mirror Mime]!_

Therefore, he launched himself to the right while using [Accel Point], evading a _Ki _wave. But another was coming close, so while in [Accel Point] he used [Light Feet] to decrease his weight and created a _mirror _with [Mirror Mime] into his course of flight. Instead of crashing into the _mirror_, with his lightened weight, the inertia was not as great and thus, before he crashed, he used an arm to push himself in another direction still in [Accel Point], again dodging three of the Ki waves. He repeated the maneuver again and again, always in [Accel Point] and [Light Feet], increasing his speed in respect to time, dodging more of her attacks using_ mirrors_ as boosts to change his direction, now looking like a human pinball. It was a combination of three skills, each supporting each other, surpassing their limitations. With it, Zenkichi managed bypass the limit of not being able to turn with [Accel Point]. Now he was sure to win.

As the attack of _Ki _waves halted, he stopped in midair. Looking down, the same gloomy face was still in Namanie's face, blood leaking off the wounds from her self-mutilation. "Even if you could dodge all of my attacks, you still won't beat me!" A hint of frustration was now in her voice, belying her unchanging expression. "Even if you cut me, punch me, kick me, and beat me bloody! I will always stand up! I will never break! For that what it means to be a Nienami!"

Not saying anything, Zenkichi launched himself from his perch, his right arm cocked back.

Namanie stood firm, ready to counter attack while chanting the made up word, _Ruki_.

Seven gusts of wind, seven passes of a shadow, seven _clangs_ of metal, seven strokes, seven hits. In less than a second, it all ended.

Zenkichi was on the ground, grasping for air.

Namanie was few meters from him, still standing, with no signs of fatigue whatsoever.

"I lost," she said as cracks formed on the blades, crumbling.

Then an old man leaped out of nowhere carrying a blue haired girl.

"As arranged, the _Sentō Tsurugi_ will be handed over," The old man said with finality.

"Congrats, Hitoyoshi-kun!" Shiranui said.

"... Yeah..." Zenkichi replied, but none of it mattered to him. He was only glad that it was finally all over.

-000-

"I strode the Ariake Sea and endured a deadly version of _Takeshi's Castle_ while carrying my pseudo-loli friend! My arm was cut off! I fought an enemy that was a gloomy version of Setsuna! And for what!? A bunch of useless broken swords!" Oh, he was frustrated. He just found out that for all his work, the quest reward was a bunch of useless blades... Not that he could ignore the history behind them. But really, broken swords? If it were actually a game, he would split the disc into two, throw it in trashcan, and cry himself to sleep for his wasted time, effort, and more importantly, his meager allowance.

"Now now Hitoyoshi-kun, even if they are broken, they are still the _Sentō Tsurugi_, one of_ Deviant Blades_." Shiranui tried to placate him, but it seemed she was annoyed at him for calling her a pseudo-loli as that twitching eye of hers could attest.

But he ignored it as he continued on his rants, "And what crackpot makes a sword by creating a thousand copies of it. Next thing you tell me, a gun was one of these so-called _Deviant Blades_!" waving his arms in rage.

"Calm down, Hitoyoshi-kun. It's not like we would travel the whole of Japan to find all of them."

They were now in the process of leaving the island, now walking in another path through the forest. Zenkichi was carrying nothing; his hoody fixed again, with no visible marks and damage on his self. Walking beside him was Shiranui, as he refused to carry her and gave an excuse that he was too tired to carry her. And in the off chance that he did, he suspected that their new companion would probably jump the bandwagon on being lazy.

Ah, yes, he almost forgot about her.

"Anyway, why the hell are you here anyway?" Zenkichi turned his head and asked the red-haired girl, Namanie Nienami, walking beside him opposite of Shiranui.

"I'm your new party member... Tan-ta-ra-ta-ta-tan-tan. Congratulations."

"This is not an RPG!"

"I like the Dragon Quest series more than the Final Fantasy ones..."

"Who the hell asked you!?... But you have a point there, Dragon Quest is better than Final Fantasy."

"Do you play Monster Hunter?"

"Ahya! Me me!" Shiranui joined eagerly the unimportant conversation.

"Huh? You want to play coop?" he asked Namanie.

"Yeah, there's this quest I can't finish."

"Me and Hitoyoshi-kun will help you!" Shiranui replied for him.

"Sure sure... wait... aren't we digressing too much?"

"..."

"..."

"Well, anyway, why are you here?" Zenkichi asked.

"My master said so..." Namanie replied.

"Master?"

"She means the 3rd, Hitoyoshi-kun..." Shiranui clarified.

"Oh..."

"You know, I can't really decide whether to treat you as an idiot or not, but since they call you-" Shiranui said but before she could finish, before she could say something, Zenkichi glared at her.

"Stop." he ordered.

"..."

"..."

"Sorry..."

"We serious mode now?" Namanie suddenly interceded.

"No, and why the hell are you like that now? Where's the introverted girl that I first met?" Zenkichi asked with disappointment.

"I am not an expy of Nagato, you know? In the first place, I have long red hair, not blue or any other shade of the color. I'm more of what you classify as _Kuudere,_" Namanie said proudly like the word _Kuudere_ was a badge of honor.

"More like _Gloom-dere_..." Zenkichi replied sarcastically.

"That's new, I'll take that. _Kuudere_ doesn't suit me anyway." And she easily dropped her earlier self-description for another.

"I was insulting you."

She was already making herself comfortable with them... Spontaneous and cheeky... He really missed the naked version of Nienami.

"So... Nienami-san, was it? How did your family got your hands on _Sentō Tsurugi_?" Shiranui finally asked the all-important question.

"Huh? That broken sword? We only got that last month. This girl came to our island and brought it here. It seemed she knew Master."

_Huh?_

"... What was her name?" Zenkichi asked before Shiranui could.

"Her name? I think she called herself Anshin or something... dunno? I was not really listening to their conversation anyway..."

"..."

"..."

"Why are you guys' silent? Did I miss a revelation or something? Is it a plot twist? Is it about that girl being a mastermind of this event, and maybe already knowing your true nature and maybe, also possibly, planning it all?"

"..."

"..."

"That silence gain... What?"

"How the hell did you know all that!?" Zenkichi asked in an exaggerated manner.

Namanie only shrugged. "By the way, when are you guys taking the _Sentō Tsurugi_?"

"Oh, we already have it!" Shiranui answered.

"How? _Sentō Tsurugi_ is a thousand blades..._ Pocket Dimension_?"

"[Hammer Space]"

"A _4D Pocket_!... Are you _Doraemon_?" She looked at Zenkichi with sparkling eyes. How she did it while still looking gloomy was beyond him.

"A hya hya, he could be, he does have a lot of skills. If this was an anime, it would be a skill for every episode!"

"Do you have an equivalent for the _Anywhere Door_? _Nobita's desk drawer_?"

"A hya hya, one of this day's, introduce your skills like _Doraemon_. It would be hilarious!"

_Is this bullying? Are they bullying me? I want my mother..._

"So... Nienami-san, you do now what this guy who is on the verge of tears _is_... right?"

"Master said some things... and I have a hard time believing it. From what my master described, I was expecting some villainous heathen, a man who has a beautiful face but actually a malevolent monster, or an outright eldritch horror worst than my far-flung relatives from the deep. Not this generic faced guy who would fit as the perverted side-kick of the protagonist of a harem _anime _and fated to be forever alone..."

"Uwaaa, cruel..."

_This is an outright social violence! A degradation of my character! So what if I'm perverted!? So what if I have a generic face!? It's not like I would really end up forever alone... _

_Right? _

With those thoughts, he shut his mind from the waking world, escaping reality with the help of his happy place.

-000-

**Namanie Blade (Sheath)**

She still could remember it, the day that she had another person to hate and to admire, another person to call a comrade and a rival, another person that she could call her enemy and her friend.

It was also a day the she realized many things, realized that her fear was still there, that her paranoia was still there, that her insanity was still there.

It was also a day that she concluded, that yes, things don't always stay the same, and she can't do anything about it.

It was also a day the she first receive a comment about the things that she hid, about her feelings, about her guilt, about herself.

It was the day she first met the girl named Namanie Nienami.

It was a hot day and it was summer.

So all in all, this is a Summer Story.

-000-

They were leaving the island, waking on another path though the forest, different from the trap-ridden one earlier.

"Still, he was pretty gentle, not even hitting me as he broke my swords even though I cut off his arm..." Namanie added, very different from her earlier words, though Hansode doubted Zenkichi could hear it as he was now wallowing in despair behind them, sitting beside a tree, as they continued walking.

"Ahya!"

"He even saw me naked..."

"Oh, the 'take responsibility' event..."

Red faced, Namanie nodded...

"Even though you're genre savvy, you fall for someone in such cliché ways."

"It's not like you're not that much different from me..."

Hansode stopped for a moment, but then she continued on walking.

"... Is it that obvious?" she asked, not looking directly at her current conversation partner.

"Not really, but that tickling he gave you back there and especially your reaction towards it showed me some things..."

"...Y-yeah, I still haven't paid him back on that yet..." She never really expected Zenkichi to do that; still, she loved every second of it, his breath, his voice, his hands, and the closeness. It felt like she had a chance, it felt like she deserved it, it felt like everything bad that happened never did.

"All is fair in love and war..." Namanie said, interrupting her thoughts.

"So you're serious about him?" she asked. It's not like she couldn't understand her. It's not like she could stop her.

"It would be hard, especially with you here..."

"No, I can't... I-I don't deserve him..."

Namanie raised her eyebrow at her reply, "A tragic event... You did something irreparable... you shouldn't wallow on guilt."

"You don't understand! It-"

"I don't want to listen to your reasons..." Namanie turned her head to look behind her, "And I think his depression induced catatonia is almost finished. But from what I could see, he cares for you... I'm jealous..."

"...Ahya..." _She was jealous? Of me?_ It was a nice thought, but still...

"Anyway, how do we get back to mainland Japan? We can't really use the boat." Namanie asked.

"We you see..."

Glad for the change in topic, Hansode began to describe and instruct the newest member of the group about the intricacies of Zenkichi's [Light Feet] skill; how he would carry them to cross the Ariake Sea.

-000-

**Author's Notes**

As usual, thank you for the reviews and criticisms. Just keep them coming because it motivates me and at the same time, urges me to improve my overall writing skills.

Again, as a constant reminder, this is an OP Zenkichi story, which means he will be more overpowered than Medaka, Ajimu, or even Iihiko. The purpose is for me to try making a good overpowered character story and improve the writing of my battle scenes. As I have already said, I have a reason for him to be overpowered which would only get clearer as the story goes on. To those that don't like these type of stories, read at your expense.

Now for this chapter.

The Summer Story section of this story will chronicle what happened during Zenkichi's summer break during his last year in middle school. And yes, this will become a major plot point in the future, more specifically for the revelation and stuff.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand, this chapter feature's a fight with Namanie Nienami. You might notice that Namanie is stronger than her _manga/anime_ counterpart, in reference to her knowing some _Ki_ attacks. Well, actually, I decided to incorporate it in her character so that I could play it for jokes in the future, but I decided to do the same for the rest. Some and or more probably most of the characters will be stronger and or will become stronger. This is a way for me to level the playing field, and to add my spin on their abilities in the future, to give me much more freedom.

I hope that you like the world that I'm trying to build for this story.

Now for the important question, what is Zenkichi's true nature? Some of you might already have ideas and some theories. Some of you might even think that he is Iihiko reborn. My answer would be to read on. Then again, some of you might already know the answer so I hope my storytelling is enough to keep you hooked.

As for the comments and criticisms about the Nekomi Swim Meet chapter, I sincerely thank you. I'll try to vary the dialogue from the original source material as much as I can in the future and improve my use on adjectives to describe and refer to the characters.

Oh and before I forget, the story now consist of three parts, the Main Story, the Interludes, and the Summer Story, not necessary patterned in that manner. It could be that the next Summer Story would be after Chapter 4 or maybe it could be after Chapter 10, we'll never know. Hopefully, you would understand why I did this and not just make a separate story.

As usual, I welcome any criticisms and reviews for this story. Thank you for reading and good day.


	6. Interlude - Nekomi Date

**Interlude**

Disclaimer: Nisio Isin owns Medaka Box and its characters.

**Nekomi Date**

There are many ways to wake up on a Sunday morning; some would just wake up on their own, probably those that have something important to do, others would be woken up by their younger siblings, a _moe _factor if it was by a cute little sister, and some would be woken by their own mothers. For Zenkichi, he would be of the third half as a voice totally unlike one would expect from a mother of a fifteen-year-old teenager was prompting him to leave the confines of his bed.

"Zenkichi-kun! Wake up, wake up! It's morning already! Eat your breakfast before it gets cold!"

Instead of getting up, he just covered himself with a blanket, dampening the voice of his mother. It was his rest day after all. Since he didn't get a break from Student Council work due to the swim meet last Sunday, he decided that he would waste the day sleeping, dreaming of wistful dreams that a typical teenager of fifteen years of age would have, a fitting reward for a hard worker like him. However, before he could re-enter the dreamlands, he heard a sound of someone running up the stairs getting louder fast. Then suddenly, there was a loud bang making him groan in annoyance, but never voicing it out, as he covered his head by a pillow.

"Zenkichi-kun! Wake up already! Your lovely mother's breakfast will get cold if you sleep any longer," his mother said, shaking his prone body. But he won't be defeated. He will triumph over this trial and continue his quest on the dreamlands.

"Muu! Well then, I'll use a newly made technique for lazy kids like you!"

_Oh crap!_ He opened his eyes in panic.

"[Mother's Task: Strict Love Waking Up Edition]!"

He hurriedly threw his blanket and stood up. "Wai-," he tried to say but before he could finish, his own mother promptly assaulted him by a flying double kick, launching him on the concrete wall just beside the door of his room.

"O-ow..."

"Oh! I think I overdid it... No matter, I didn't get the alias _The Licensed Black Jack _for nothing."

The woman, well the girl, or maybe woman, yeah woman, in front of him, was Hitomi Hitoyoshi, his mother. She has strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes, and high eyebrows. One might not believe it but she's actually 42 years old, but with her appearance, most often she would be mistaken as a 12-year old. A fact that she would take advantage of by getting a kid's ticket on theaters, getting free candy, and more stuff only a 12-year old could get away with.

Very cunning.

Some say that they look-alike, but it was all probably just lies as most would describe her face as cute as a button most describe him as, well, average. Maybe it was the age, maybe it was the gender, he really didn't know. Now that he thought about it, his father might be a _lolicon_ by getting married to a faux jailbait that is his mother.

"Are you thinking of something rude about me, Zenkichi-kun?"

"N-nope!"

"Really?"

"I could never think of such things about my beautiful, perfect, and undeniably young mother!"

"How good of you to say such good things to your mother!"

If he were given a choice between her and Black Jack to cure an almost incurable disease, he would probably choose the latter. It was just less daunting that way.

"By the way, Zenkichi-kun, you should check your phone, it's been ringing almost all night, and I doubt you woke up just because of that. It's probably cluttered with voice-mails and text messages now."

"Huh? Sure..."

"And hurry up will you? As I already said, your breakfast will get cold. You don't want to waste my hard work, don't you?"

"Yeah yeah, just get out of my room already."

"Well then, don't take too long."

His mother then shut the door close and skipped her way out.

"What a bummer..." he mumbled. Like a good boy doing what his mother tells him to do, he slowly stood up and picked up his cellular phone from his desk. He could still remember the days that the only numbers he had on his cellphone was of his mother, some of his _bad _friends so that he could borrow some _happy time_ videos. And Medaka's... though she was not really a fan of them phones.

It was sad really.

Now... now his new cellphone was serving its purpose as before he came back to city before the end of spring, days before he began his first year in Hakoniwa, glorious days where he received some phone numbers, releasing it from its pathetic state. In a way, it served as his only contact with those acquaintances... friends... people that he cared about, people that he met during the summer break and the long excursion after that. He was giddy since most of them were of the fairer sex. Maybe lady luck was now smiling at him, transforming his lonely days to something more.

Swirling with positive thoughts, he navigated his phone to play the voice-mails first. It was nice start to hear female voices in the morning "Let's see..."

"- Oh my shweet baby! I heard ju're going on a date, are ju forgetting about me already? Oh how crue-"

"O~kay..." he said nervously and pressed the button again.

"Hey hey! U fu fu fu! I going to put a screwdriver into your head and take you apart if we me-"

"..." and he pressed the button again.

"I'm going to gouge your eyes then kill you and put you into a card so that you won't play aro-"

And again.

"What is this that I heard about? Is it a lie? Tell me its lie! If not 800 ti-"

And again.

"Ho ho ho ho... no, I'm not happy, not at all... but please don't go off on a tangent or els-"

And again.

"What a sly guy... Oh, and before I forget, Ruki ruki ruki ruki ruki ruki r-"

And again.

"I actually thought that this would happen earlier. Good job on breaking my expectations! Don't worry I have eternity to-"

And again.

"A hya hya, good luck, Zenkichi! You'll absolutely need it!"

Deciding that it was enough, probably since he surmised that the next couple of them would just reiterations of the same thing, he threw the phone on his bed, not even bothering to check the text messages.

But the dastardly device did remind him of one important thing. It was the day that Nabeshima would claim her prize; a day of his life dedicated to her service like a servant. It's not like he's Hayate so he'll probably do a bad job. Then again, she was the one who asked for his company and it would most likely be just him being a gopher... Still, if he looked at this situation through rose-tinted glasses, it was as a date, his first date. Maybe... just maybe... the 15-year streak of not having a girlfriend would now be broken.

_Haha, I'll finally escaped the road to Wizardom!_

Then again, it was Nabeshima. A girl who would use anything to win in any competition, in any rivalry, and maybe in the game that is _life_, not that he had something against those kinds of people. Still, he just can't see himself attracting such a woman. It was more believable the she only sees him as a _kouhai_, a new junior to tease. She probably got bored with Akune and switched her interest towards him.

Such thoughts made him depressed.

But he steeled himself, ironed his heart, and made himself think that the upcoming maybe-date would be nice way to get some experience. He doesn't want to be killed in his first real one in an off-chance in the future.

So with a renewed vigor for the day, he went out of his room with the bathroom as the destination in mind, to get ready, and after that, eat the breakfast the his lovable mother made for him. It's not like something bad would happen...

_I hope._

-000-

"So... Zenkichi-kun... I heard that you're going out with a girl today," was the first thing he heard from his mother as he took his seat on the table. "Want to hear some advice from your mom?"

_Seriously, is me being a servant for a girl for a day that important that the news would travel so damn fast that my mother would know about it?_

"Not really, Zenkichi-kun, I just read some of your texts last night while you're sleeping."

"How the hell do you know what I'm thinking!? Are you reading my mind!? Can you read my inner monologues!? And why the hell would you read my texts!? That's an invasion of my privacy!"

"Now now, Zenkichi-kun, lower your voice. I am your mother so I'm entitled to know and do some things. You'll probably understand when you have your own family."

_We'll she does have a point... But my own family eh..._

He never really thought about such stuff before, he's only a 15-year old kid after all.

"And no, I don't have ESP. I'm just that good at being a mother."

So good that she could read his inner monologues..._ Is she some god or something?_

"So who is the lucky girl?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face as he began to eat his breakfast, eggs and bacon, cliché.

"Well... she's a 3rd year in high-school, Nekomi Nabeshima... and it's more like I'm the one who is lucky."

"Oh? I've never heard about her before... What about the others?"

"What others?"

"You know, those girls that you met when you left for your so-called training trip?"

People might find it funny, but he really went on a training trip. Not some self-discovery trip or some get back to nature excursion, but a genuine training trip. Thinking back on it, it's actually stupid. It's not like he was a protagonist of some s_hounen_ _manga_ that he could somehow find some way to gain power. It just doesn't work that way. Still, he was desperate during those times, so damn desperate that he clung to a fleeting dream, an idea formulated by fiction, something so childish that not even those in grade school would consider it. And at the end of the road, what he found was not strength, but only truth

A cruel and sad truth.

He could ask his mother if she already knows. He could ask where his origins are. He could ask how he came to be. However, there was a huge fear inside him this happy family would break, that this family that he oh so cherished would crumble into unrecognizable pieces, an overwhelming fear that his mother would reject him there and then.

Still, he had his suspicions, conjectures and suppositions that his mother knew. In a way, it comforted him to think that even though he is what he is, she still took care of him, treated him like a human, a person, her son. Gratitude and love that he doubted he could reciprocate fully in her lifetime.

But enough introspection, he had to answer some questions.

"What about them?" he asked back.

"Well, those girls were pretty close to you, so I thought it would be one of them or all of them."

"What!? Their friends' mom and it's not like I'm suited for them. They're high-class ladies you know. They probably have fiancés or hordes of suitors waiting for them already."

"Oh really? That's not how I saw it when they accompanied you when you finally came home."

It's not like he didn't think of such possibility before, heck he was even having a fleeting dream of having his own harem. Still, he probably was just misunderstanding the situation. They'll probably go "Oh! Sorry. But could we just stay as friends?" if he did ask. He just couldn't take such rejection and end up losing a friend. He just wouldn't believe such things that even if the girl rejects you, you could still be close to her. "It just doesn't work that way," or so says the afternoon dramas his mother often watches.

"You're probably just seeing things you know, age and all..."

"Now now, Zenkichi-kun, don't imply that your mother is actually aging." A grim smile formed on her face, holding a fork in her hand in a very threatening manner.

He gulped.

"Well, let's just say that what you're saying is true about those girls, then how about the Shiranui girl. I really like her," his mother said.

_Yeah right... You're pretty much the same character arch-type..._

"Do you want me to put you into a hospital bed? It's free."

"I'm sorry for my evil thoughts!"

"Good boy, so what about her?"

"About Shiranui? Well... she's my best-friend, but advancing it to another level. I don't know..." He just couldn't as he felt he doesn't deserve her. He did something horrible and irreversible to her after all. So horrible that she was only but a shadow of her former self... It was so tragic that he was always feeling guilty just by looking at her, seeing her, and being with her. She probably hates him for what he did, even if she was still acting the same.

"Ehhh... How about Medaka-chan then?"

"Impossible."

"That's... quite an answer... and pretty cruel to..."

"She can't. You know already about it mom, she can't love a single person for she loves humanity in its entirety."

"Are you sure about that? You were close when you kids were younger. She was so hung up with you that she even took you as hostage to stay by your side and play with you."

"I-," he can't say no more.

Can't utter a riposte.

He had to admit; he had affection for her, and still has. Maybe it was love, or maybe it was something more. But he knew it won't work, it just couldn't, especially if she found out the truth about him... She loves humanity, a human, and thus, in conclusion, anything else would be inconsequential, rejected, most likely despised, more so if they are a threat to humanity just by existing.

_She'll probably do anything to erase my physical existence if she knew. _

"It seemed I'm asking hard questions... Well, how about an advice... hmm?"

Accepting his mother's kindness and understanding, he nodded.

"Enjoy," she said.

"Huh?"

"In a date, it's important to enjoy it. It really doesn't matter where you go. Whether the place that you're eating at is an expensive 5-star restaurant or just some _ramen_ shop, they are pretty much the same. You're still kids; such grandiose gestures are not expected from you. Just talk, listen, and smile."

"Really?"

What a nice and economical advice.

"No, that is something an idealist would give you as an answer."

_The hell!_

"I actually don't know how to make this date successful since each girl has her own tastes and interest, so how a date should be for that senior of yours to enjoy totally eludes me."

"What kind of half-baked answer is that!? For a second there, I was enraptured by your profound and money friendly advice. And then you would just drop it!? How did your dates with father go anyway!?"

"My... Zenkichi-kun, you shouldn't ask your mother such questions," she said as she covered her face with her hands, embarrassed, while shaking her head left and right.

_What are you? A preteen in love? Ew._

"I'm 17 years old!"

"Don't copy Kikuko Inoue!"

"Forever 12!"

"I would believe that, if not for the fact that you're saying that to me, your son!"

"Tehe! I stuttered!"

"How the hell did that last dialogue of yours can even be a stutter!"

"Believe in me that believes in you."

"..."

"Well enough of that seeing as you're angry enough not to play the straight-man anymore. Just quickly finish your breakfast or you'll be late. It's almost nine."

"Huh?" Looking at the clock it was actually 10 minutes before nine, his conversation with his mother taking much precious preparation time. Therefore, in fast haste, he dumps his food in his mouth, ran back to his room to double-check his clothes and appearance, and then ran again towards the exit.

"Bye Mom!"

"Good luck!"

-000-

_Why am I here? _Akune thought as he sat on one of the chairs of a popular meeting spot in the city with the rest of the Student Council that was not Hitoyoshi, Medaka Kurokami, and Mogana Kikaijima.

He was still sleeping when Medaka called her, suddenly finding use of her cellphone, which he thought, would have been impossible. With a reason of, "We should observe Zenkichi's sacrifice for shouldering our loss, for his woes are also our woes. We should be there for his every step for we are a team!", or so she says. But he suspects that there was more to what she said, something more personal. And with that, he felt jealousy. Jealousy to a man who holds such affection from Medaka. Still, he chalked it up as him over-thinking things. This was Medaka after all, a woman who loves all of humanity. No single human can monopolize her, no single human could be her one and only.

It was tragic.

But he can't hold anything but affection to such a woman, a hope that he could be that special person. It was the main reason he still doesn't have a girlfriend after all even with all the girls throwing themselves at him.

And in front of him, his main rival was about to get it on with his most respected senior and ex-captain, Nekomi Nabeshima.

_When did he get so popular anyway? Is this a new trend?_

He really didn't know, but in a way, it was a good development. If his _senpai_ and Hitoyoshi could get together, he would finally be a thousand steps closer to Medaka's heart.

A cowardly and unmanly tactic, but this is the real world and there's no such thing as unfair, something that his ex-captain would always say to him.

"Medaka-san, is it really okay for us to be doing this?" Kikaijima asked beside Medaka. She was wearing a black suit with a white shirt under it and a black tie paired with black slacks. She was also wearing black tinted glasses. "And why are we wearing this? Are we hunting aliens?"

"I already said the reason earlier, Treasurer Kikaijima. And no we are not hunting aliens. We're FBI's. FBI's to observe Zenkichi's progress," Medaka answered, wearing the same thing as Kikaijima, though her upper half had a tasteful view of her cleavage by opening several buttons of her shirt.

It was a ridiculous attire, and very cliché. Still, personally, but never voicing it out, he liked the way Kikaijima referenced what they were wearing with those seen in _Men in Black_.

And he was not a straight man. That role was reserved for guys like Hitoyoshi.

And yes, he was also wearing the same clothes, and same as Medaka, he opened some of his undershirt's button to show his chiseled chest.

He felt sexy.

So here they were, wearing some choice clothes and black tinted glasses while acting like they were reading the newspaper, covering their faces to complete the disguise, waiting for their co-member in the Student Council to meet up with his ex-captain.

It was surreal.

It was weird.

_Who died for this to happen?_

They were also early, waiting for more than an hour already as they arrived at exactly 8 o'clock in the morning. Several minutes later, his ex-captain arrived; decked in clothes he hadn't seen her wear before, one that would usually use to impress the opposite sex, to impress a man: a pink long-sleeved shirt sticking to the contours of her upper body with sky-blue silky seams, and a black frilly mini-skirt a few inches above her knees. It portrayed a cute and outgoing girl, not the usual haughty and domineering demeanor she usually has while in school.

A total subversion of her usual image.

And it suited her like a glove.

She was the total image of a girl who was waiting for her date that he would usually see on one of those dramas... Heck, now that he thought about it, _This is a date! _

It was twenty minutes pass nine when Hitoyoshi came; riding his _mamachari_ like a man possessed, sweat beading on his face. His attire, not that it was important, consists of an open black long-sleeved shirt over a blue polo shirt, and black pants.

_What an unimaginative way of clothing. It's not even that different to what he usually wears in school._

Well enough of them attires. At last, he arrived with a bike,a_ mamachari _to be specific.

Uncool.

But regardless of him being late or his mode of transportation, his _senpai_ smiled. His ex-captain, the one he respected second only to Medaka, that haughty woman, that arrogant cheater, Nekomi Nabeshima, smiled. She smiled a beautiful smile radiating pure and unadulterated joy.

And he felt glad. Thankful for that guy for making her smile like that.

And seeing the proud smile on Medaka's face, he was sure that she was thinking the same.

"Well then Hitoyoshi-kun, let's start your service time," Nabeshima said, smile still on her face whereas Hitoyoshi only replied with a tired nod. With that, after Hitoyoshi parked his bike, both went to start his so-called _service time_.

"Let's follow them." Medaka ordered, and with some reluctance, Akune and Kikaijima followed, tucking their respective newspapers.

-000-

"So we're watching a movie first?" Zenkichi asked as they arrived in front of the local movie theater.

"Yup!" A giddy answer from the usually arrogant Nabeshima.

It's like OOC day, or maybe they weren't just one-dimensional characters.

"This is...how should I say it, normal."

"What do you expect?" She shrugged, her already tight outfit tightening further on very special places.

"Well..."

"Giiiii..." She said the onomatopoeia of staring as she stared at him with accusing eyes.

Quite childish.

Something he didn't expect from her.

It was a super effective attack.

And he felt guilty.

"Sorry..."

So he apologized.

"Forgiven. So-"

But before she could say more, he interrupted and said, "Let me ask you an important question first. Is this a date?"

"..."

"What's with the '...'?"

"I was thinking of how dense you are...?"

"Me? Dense? If a woman throws herself at me for me to ravage, I will tap her like the _Fist of North Star_!" he shouted, proud of what he said, as he channeled the spirit of the hero at end of the century.

In a corner, he heard some stumbling and saw some people in black suits on the floor, their upper body up to their heads covered with newspaper.

_Is there some convention going on nearby?_

"Uwaaa, how horrible... You've never showed such a character before!" Nabeshima replied in mock shock interrupting him from his idle thoughts.

"Haha, I actually have a dual personality. Inside the school, I'm a docile puppy, a model student! But outside of the institution, my sexual urges take over and become the man who you see now!"

"Kuku, what a lie! All in all, you're just a pervert. Always was, always is."

"Please don't misunderstand, Nabeshima-senpai, I am not a pervert. A pervert I am not. I am just a guy in his teenage years that is true to his calling."

A hormonal teenager to precise.

A dangerous length of time where thoughts that could be easily classified as R+ riddled his brain.

Beware! Those of the fairer sex!

"I never thought such a person was beside Kurokami-chan all these years..."

Someone once said that there are no such things as constants in this universe. Even those laws of physics, with sufficient and enough time, will change. It was only humanity's arrogance that they assume constants so that they could lord over things, to feel superior, and to make sense of things. Nevertheless, these constants are just constants for meager points in time, for a single minor fraction of space, miniscule in comparison with the universe's age and vastness respectively. In perspective, it's like comparing a bacterium to an elephant, that humanity, as a whole is not even an annoyance regardless of what they do to the universe.

But we digress. The important thing is, _People change_, he thought, _and so am I. _

It's like how Nekomusume's character design evolved through the years. From those times were she looked like the cat demon that she is, ugly and quite creepy, to the _moe_ version more popularly seen today, with tons of _pixiv_ art dedicated to her magnificence.

"... Well... about that..."

Then again, his circumstances could not be surmised with such clumsy thoughts or be compared to an evolution of a female _anime_ character's design through the years to fit the intended generation of viewers.

"Oh?" she tilted her head waiting for an answer.

And so, "... So what movie are we watching anyway?" he said, evading the topic like the chicken that he is.

"Hmm, ignoring how you awkwardly dodged that particular topic, well, we have a love story, a foreign action movie, a horror B-movie, an anime movie about magical girls, and a comedy."

"Let's watch _Madoka_!_ Puella Magi Madoka Magica_!"

"... _Anime_ about magical girls?"

"You don't understand! It's a masterpiece! It has despair! It has drama! It has cute girls in frilly costumes! It has despair! It has Ume-sensei's art! It has despair!"

"You said 'it has despair' three times."

"It's its selling point!"

It was Gen Urubuchi's specialty after all.

Then suddenly, "Giiiii..." she used the super effective attack, [Cute Girl Accusing Stare], to be patented by him, again.

Thus, "I'm sorry. The tears of 2D girls actually turns me on," he apologized while bowing with the upper half of his body, usually done by those high-level Japanese corporate workers.

Pathetic and professional at the same time.

"Much better. I think I'm getting the hang with this newly revealed character of yours." Her usual smug smile was now on her face.

"So... are we going to watch it?"

"No."

"Wh~y!?" he whined.

_What injustice!_

"This event is me lording my win over the loser, with you as the representative for the losing team, so we'll watch horror."

"Horror? What is it about anyway?"

"I actually don't know, but for this event's sake, we will watch it."

At that last dialogue from Nabeshima, Zenkichi bought two tickets for the horror B-movie.

-000-

"It was average."

"It was scary!"

"What a sissy."

"Can you blame a guy for being afraid?"

"Why yes, I actually can," Nabeshima said, nodding to herself proudly.

What a cruel girl.

"Hey, Hitoyoshi-kun, have you noticed those guys in black suits and newspapers back in the theater?"

"Yeah... they were in the concrete floor back in the theater lobby for some unknown reason."

It was weird. _What people in their rights minds would be sprawled on the floor wearing black suits?_

"A negative huh... But that's still going to add to my worries. You see, they were there when we were watching that movie too. Have you noticed?"

"How can I when I'm too scared to even look at the screen!?"

"Well, excu~se me...I'm just pointing something weird out."

"So where to next?" Zenkichi asked.

"You're the guy; you're supposed to take the lead."

"But you're the one that asked for this!"

"You're forgetting one very important thing, Hitoyoshi-kun, I can make you do anything I want," Nabeshima said with her hands on her hips, lording her power over him.

Such a tyrant.

If she traveled back in time, she would probably overthrow Mao Zedong and replace him as _their_ glorious leader.

Nabeshima in military clothes...

He'll probably embrace communism like it was the next best thing to peanut butter just to see it.

"Fine," Zenkichi said as he checked for the time on his phone. It was already noon, and he was hungry. Therefore, with that in mind, he asked, "How about we eat lunch? Can you recommend us some place?"

"_Su_-"

"And cheap, can't forget cheap."

"..."

"What? I'm still dependent on my parents for my allowance, you know? I'm not some Gary Stu that owns an international company!"

"Fine," she sighed, "let's just eat in a family restaurant."

So with that, they went to the closest family restaurant.

It was a clean place, smoking and non-smoking tables divided evenly for the costumers' satisfaction. Some potted plants were here and there, a cozy atmosphere. It's not 5-star but it was actually pretty good. But what got his attention where the stylish uniform of the waitresses.

He won't go into detail because meager words could not describe the combination of homeliness and sexiness. It was awesome. He was glad the Nabeshima recommended such a place. Thus, he must give thanks to the one who delivered.

"Na-"

But before he could say her name, Nabeshima clutched his face keeping his mouth shut, something he would usually see on those American pro-wrestling fights back in the days.

_Please don't kill me, Nekomi-taker!_

"I take back what I said earlier, I still can't get used to it," she said so with her usual smug smile.

He eagerly nodded as she released him.

"I-"

But before he could say more, again, he thought, _Will this be a recurring theme for the day?_ as he heard a voice he was oh so familiar with calling out to them.

"Ahyahya, fancy meeting you guys here!"

It was a large stack of assorted food.

And behind it was Hansode Shiranui.

-000-

"That was a bad movie... Sub-par at most."

"Even if you're right, you shouldn't ridicule the culmination of someone's hard work, Secretary Akune."

"I have to apologize first, Medaka-san, but that movie was made to pander, to earn money."

"Even so."

_The movie ain't that bad, it was pretty good actually_, Mogana thought.

She was nervous.

They were sitting just a table away from Hitoyoshi and Nabeshima.

And also Shiranui. Can't forget that unnerving girl.

It was quite daunting especially with Shiranui's fleeting gazes upon them. It's like she was baiting them, waiting for the opportune time to reveal their presence. And most likely, Hitoyoshi and Nabeshima would be upset with them if they were discovered.

She already knows that this was a bad idea, but the coaxing from Medaka was just too effective.

She was convinced by her words.

Well, at least she was getting free lunch, so she was wee bit satisfied.

Then again, this was not a part of the job description. Maybe she could ask an overtime pay.

But it would be for later as she had to ask something.

"Medaka-san, is it really okay to be this close from them? Shiranui already knows about us."

"Don't worry Kikaijima, Shiranui won't do it," Medaka answered, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because she's a member of this reconnaissance team."

"How?" Akune asked.

She also wants to know.

It was known to them that there was a severe friction between those two, natural enemies perhaps, or maybe something more... So this was something of a development for them.

"I actually asked her help and she accepted."

"Really just like that?"

"I don't know her reasons and I don't wish to find out, but an extra hand is much welcome."

"Are you sure about this, Medaka-san? This is Shiranui, you know?"

"I'm 100% sure that she won't do anything."

Well, it was Medaka that said so, so she and Akune would trust her.

-000-

"Kuku, same here, Shiranui-chan," Nabeshima replied to Shiranui's sudden greeting, a normal greeting with smiles on their faces. But why can't Zenkichi help but feel an inkling of hostility, especially from Nabeshima. "What a coincidence! Is this how you spend your weekends, Shiranui-chan?"

"Maybe... So why don't you two sit? A small girl like me feels lonely to be alone in such a big table."

"Such a sad state, a cute girl eating away free time by, well, eating."

Repetitive but precise.

A thinly veiled insult.

But in a weird way, it was appropriate as tons of food were on the table, with some empty plates clumsily stacked on one side.

"Of course we'll oblige. Aren't we, Zenkichi-kun?" Nabeshima added as she circled her arms around his.

He raised an eyebrow at her using his name, but he let it slide due to the happy feeling growing inside. He is a man of small delights, a guy who gets happy from such small things, little things, normal things, those that most would easily ignore in their day-to-day business.

Then again, such small things were the most important of them all.

A lesson he painstakingly learned last summer break.

"At least I'm already cute without trying."

A counter retort from Shiranui.

He felt like he was a ringside announcer or something. Still, it was getting out of hand, so before it could escalate, he had to stop it.

"Nabeshima, please don't mock Shiranui."

"Oh? You're taking her side?" He heard a growl from his master for the day.

"No. But what you're trying to do is getting of hand."

"But-"

"Enough."

"..."

The smile on Shiranui's face widened.

"And you, Shiranui, tell me this is just a coincidence."

"A hya... An absolute coincidence!"

"Do you actua-?" Nabeshima tried to say.

"No. I don't believe her."

"Muuu, that hurt, Zenkichi."

"But-"

"She won't do anything."

Shiranui won't do anything drastic. It was more likely that she was just curious...

"Believe me." he added.

It was strange. They were civil with each other while in school, even friendly enough to eat together.

_I wonder._

Still, he was getting hungry. So with that in mind, an idea popped up.

"And on the plus side, we'll be getting free food! What more could you ask for? Right, Shiranui?"

"A hya hya, what are you smoking, Zenkichi? As if I would do something as charitable as that."

"Don't imply something dangerous!"

On the flip side, cannabis, mostly known as marijuana, can be legally grown if you have enough papers...

No, he was not planning to grow some.

Zenkichi is a good boy.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked Nabeshima.

"Let's just leave this place; I couldn't even eat properly if we did."

Strange hostility indeed.

"Well then, how about we just buy some _taiyaki_?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well then, see you, Shiranui."

"Bye bye, Zenkichi, Nabeshima-senpai!"

And so, they left.

-000-

"Well, it seemed that Shiranui-san ruined it."

_Spectacularly,_ Kouki added in his thoughts.

"I never thought Senior Nabeshima could be so confrontational," Medaka said, finishing her coffee.

Actually, it was quite surreal, Hitoyoshi being fought over by two girls.

It's like he had stepped into an episode of the _Twilight Zone_.

"So... are we still following them? Nabeshima-senpai might flip if she caught us in the act..." Kikaijima said while fidgeting, a total 360-degree character turn from the emotionless girl that she was during the swim meet.

"Hmm, let's wait for a moment."

It was a wise choice from their illustrious leader. He could only imagine how Nabeshima would react with their presence.

His body involuntarily shivered at that thought.

-000-

"Nabeshima-senpai, why are you like that with Shiranui? Even if she did it to observe us, it's not enough grounds to be so—"

"What? Bitchy?"

"Well, I wouldn't use such a strong word. But yeah, something like that."

"But this is supposed to be my day! My perfect and fun day! And that girl suddenly intrudes like she owns everything!"

She really must have anticipated this day so much.

_Am I really that much of an awesome servant? _Maybe he should consider the prospect of being a butler in the future. He might even be hired by one of those rich _ojou-samas, _and maybe, just maybe...

"Why are giggling like that?" Nabeshima was looking at him with disgust.

Was he really that transparent?

_Hmm, it seemed she was still irritable, well then._

"Why don't you take a breath to calm your nerves...? Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale."

And so she did.

And his eyes zoomed on her chest as they expanded with her every breath.

In and out.

In and out.

"Zenkichi-kun?"

_Ho ho ho, sexy. _

Those movements and with her speaking his name... _Just sexy._

"Continue with the breathing exercise Nabeshima-senpai, you're still not calm enough."

And surprisingly, and naively, and much to his delight, she complied.

In and out.

In and out.

_I could watch this who~le day._

"Kuku, I have to thank you, Zenkichi-kun, even if you only did it to observe the movement of my chest."

_Holy! I've been found out!_

"Ke ke ke, so you've found out about my diabolical plot!"

"No really, Zenkichi-kun, thank you..."

_Well, at least she's fine now. _

"So how about that _taiyaki_?"

"Ku ku, your treat."

"Sure."

-000-

"Shiranui, was a direct confrontation with them really necessary?" Medaka asked to the still eating Shiranui.

"Oh, Miss President, why are you still here? Zenkichi and Nabeshima-senpai already left."

"Just answer my question."

Medaka glared an intense glare that Mogana had seen during the swim meet. However, what was different was that it was actually pure anger. It was scary.

But it also made Medaka much more human, and in very weird sense, it comforted her.

But regardless of Medaka's glare, "A hya... A hya hya hya hya!" Shiranui only laughed a very condescending laugh. It's like she had just heard the funniest joke of the decade.

A silent glare was Medaka's only reply.

"A hya... Sorry, sorry. Just finding you questioning me funny. Surely you already know the reason."

"... Actually... I don't."

"Heeeh... really? What kind of person are you to not understand other people? Then again, this is to be expected... Well then, let me spell it out for you Miss President. You shouldn't go stalking him, them, just because your boy toy got momentarily stolen from you..."

"!"

Medaka would have lunged at Shiranui if not for Akune restraining her. It also helped that there was a bit of reluctance with Medaka seeing as she didn't struggle that much. She probably understands that they were in a public place.

But what was scarier was how indifferent Shiranui was of the looming beat down.

"Hmm, hmm, not that I'm expecting you to admit it, or even understand what I'm trying to say in the first place. I reiterate. I just made Nabeshima realize that you guys were following them!" Shiranui said so with a vicious sneer.

_How could a girl this... this evil... be the best friend of Hitoyoshi-kun?_

"Do you really hate me that much, Shiranui?" There was some sort of resignation on Medaka's tone.

Was it a sign of defeat? Or perchance admitting that she was wrong?

"That's quite a leap of logic! But yes, I don't like you."

"..."

"But don't worry; Zenkichi will still be by your side at the end of the day. He won't leave you alone, again."

"..." Medaka twitched.

"No, you didn't do anything. It's just that I can't stomach myself ruining a girl's single day of happiness just because I'm curious, just because I'm envious, just because I'm jealous. Never expected that don't you? Same here. So let's all pack up our stuff and exit towards the back stage for our part in this particular chapter is already over." The sneer disappeared on Shiranui's face, replaced by look that she could not describe except for one word.

Understanding.

"..." And it seemed that Medaka was also surprised by Shiranui's sudden change in demeanor.

"There won't be final confrontations, silly misunderstandings, cliché endings, nothing of that sort that most would expect from the silly introduction because all of this is just an interlude, a precursor to something bigger, something more sinister, and something more meaningful... Then again, I'm only talking about nonsense, so forget what I just said."

"..."

"What I'm trying to say is that we should cool ourselves off and have fun like how this day is supposed to be spent. So who wants to go eat some ice cream? Your treat of course!"

Well, it seems like everything was fine, at that Mogana was happy.

-000-

"Uguu..."

"Kuku, you look retarded acting like Ayu."

"Hey, she's _moe_! And eating _taiyaki_ totally connects with her!"

"Oh really?"

"Of course, sometimes I even imagine myself in Yuichi's position enjoying some harem hijinks!"

"But aren't you currently experiencing something like that now? And please, don't imagine yourself in place of a fictional character, it's pathetic."

"Huh me? No no no no! Something like that only happens in fiction! I'm not some sultan or some super rich guy with a super gorgeous face to be blessed by something as glorious as that."

He wasn't really lucky with the genetic lottery.

"Really?" Nabeshima asked. She then took a bite from her _taiyaki_, blowing cutely at it first to not burn her lips.

"Really, really!" He even repeated 'really' twice while stealing a glance of her eating. "Something like that would be more probable to happen with Akune."

"You actually have a point there..."

"See?"

"Then what is this I heard about me being the ninth?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

_What is this thing about a ninth? A position on a popularity poll perhaps?_

"Well, I heard from Shiranui-chan that you had other female acquaintances. Kuku, perverted and an _n-timer_, a true enemy of womankind."

"Hey, don't come up with a new word such as_ n-timer_!"

_What the hell is the n anyway? Wait, is it variable? What does it mean!?_

She laughed.

No. It was more like a giggle.

An action oozing with pure femininity.

"So anyway, if you heard that from Shiranui, it only means that you're pretty close with each other, enough to even swap stories. So what's the deal?" Zenkichi asked.

He was confused with their confrontation earlier in the family restaurant, something that had made him upset. Moreover, more importantly, because of that, he missed out on something marvelous.

"What happened earlier is an exception. I only realized now why she was there."

"Oh, well that's good. Is it some super secret girl stuff?"

"Yup! Me and Shiranui are chums!" She bumped her chest with her fists, making it move in a very interesting manner.

_Physics is amazing!_

_But chums? Really? chums?_

"Don't use such a classic word! What are you, the first _Jojo_? Is Shiranui your Speedwagon?"

"It would be better to compare me with Jolyne."

Well, it was right.

"A strong woman... anyway, how's the_ taiyaki_? Are you still hungry?"

"Pretty good actually, even in this time of the year. And no, I'm good."

"Good good... Then I have a proposition to you!"

"Why use such a word?"

He's not really good with Language so he ignored the question.

"Will you ride my bike?"

"Is this some new age sexual harassment?"

_Okay... that came out wrong_, he grudgingly thought.

"Wait! Let me repeat," he did an exaggerated coughed, "Will you ride with me in a bike?" he said with his suave voice and offered his hands to her.

"That's pretty boring."

And a sudden rejection pulls down another notch to his already meager confidence with the ladies. _Are bikes really that boring?_

"Hey, don't _diss_ the bike event!"

"Still won't agree."

His options were getting smaller. It was like he was sinking on a mud pit, grasping straws. So without really thinking of things, he said, "I will buy you an ice cream after."

He made a bribe.

"Deal."

And it worked!

_Ice cream! You are amazing!_

"But why are you so hung up on me riding with you in your bike?"

"Just once, in my life, I want to ride a bike with a girl."

"Kuku, aren't you a hopeless romantic... Didn't Medaka ride with you before?"

"Well, she's probably faster than a bike so no, I didn't."

"How about Shiranui?"

"Hmm, never had the opportunity to ask."

Maybe he should, in the near future.

"So I'm the first?"

"Well, yeah..."

A gorgeous smile appeared on her face, her cuteness multiplying by a hundred fold.

At that, Zenkichi blushed.

"Why are you happy? Is it a girl thing?"

"Ku ku, something like that."

So with that in mind, they backtracked to their meeting place.

-000-

"I forgot that you had a _mamachari_ for a bike."

"What's wrong with a _mamachari_!? It's awesome! For all you know, it's the national bike of Japan. It is so famous that even other countries import it!"

Especially the basket, with its all-purpose function, the _mamachari _transcended on being just a simple manual mode of transportation into a standard equip item for mothers and domestic fathers. It even served as the trusted companion of broke students.

"Don't you mean second-hands that are sold at very low prices in other countries?"

"Don't speak of something like that in front of Mari-chan! You'll hurt her feelings!"

He began to caress his bike like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"There there, Mari-chan, the mean nee-san won't hurt you no more."

"You're getting creepier as time flies, Zenkichi-kun," Nabeshima said with utter disgust.

"Pshhh. Well then climb on the basket."

"Are you insinuating that I'm going to ride by sitting on your bike's front basket?"

"Sorry. It's a joke," he bravely, apologized.

Nabeshima then sat on the backseat of the bike, her arms intertwining around his waist and her chest pressing on his back.

_Yes!_

"N-Nabeshima-senpai?"

"Well then, get going, Zenkichi-kun."

"Ah, but before that."

He then took something that he stored in a fourth-dimensional pocket with his skill [Hammer Space].

"A straw hat?"

"It's still noon, I don't want you to get uncomfortable with the heat."

"How did you?"

"Let's just say it's a magic trick."

She nodded and put it on. He then turned to look up front.

"Are you ready?"

"Yup."

"Well, then, here we go!"

And so they rode like the wind with his bike while crying manly happy tears fulfilling one of his most sought after situations.

-000-

It was after an hour riding a bike that they decided to take a break, hiding under a shade of a tree near the riverside.

"I'm so happy that if I died now, I won't become a ghost full of regrets that haunts the school's female dressing rooms."

"Oddly specific aren't you."

"Well... if I have to become a ghost, why not make it fun?"

"Are you really that depraved?"

"Actually it's another joke."

"Hmm, well that is something I could accept."

Looking up, the sky was peacefully blue with clouds slowly drifting away. It relaxed his mind as he sat on the grass with his back on the tree.

Nabeshima was standing, looking at the same direction, still wearing the straw hat.

"You know, this is really peaceful," Nabeshima said.

"Yeah."

"'I actually want to stay like this forever,' is something I would like to say if it was beside the person that I like, enjoying this peaceful afternoon."

"Eh, you have someone you like, Nabeshima-senpai?"

"Kuku, something like that..."

"Heeeh..."

_That guy is really lucky for having a girl like Nabeshima liking him._

Strangely, he didn't feel envious. It was natural really... He was a man who will never have a normal relationship. Even his fervent denials could not hide that fact.

He could only wish for Nabeshima's happiness...

"You should have spent this day with him instead of wasting it with a guy like me."

"Maybe... but it's alright."

After that enigmatic answer from her, they spent another silence just gazing at the drifting clouds, the gentle breeze making them comfortable on their spot.

"It's really peaceful. So peaceful, that I could even imagine a girl leaping from above," Nabeshima said as she broke the gentle silence.

"Is that a reference?"

"Something like that. Hey, Zenkichi-kun, if you could time-travel, what would you do? What would you change?"

"Well, if I could, I would probably travel back to the time before I was born..."

"Oh? That was unexpected... Family problems?"

"Nothing serious like that, I just want to find out something."

"Are you adopted?"

"No, I can't really explain it. Let's just say it's complicated. How about you,_ senpai_?"

"Nothing really... I just wanted a topic for a conversation."

"You must really like that movie."

"Yeah... especially those words, 'Time waits for no one.' It was strangely appropriate for my current dilemma."

"Advice and answers sometimes comes from really strange and unexpected sources."

"Yeah..."

Then a strong breeze blew, making the leaves of the tree they were using as a shade rustle and fall. She was holding the straw hat that he gave her with one hand, her eyes closed with a smile on her face, embraced by wind. It was a breath-taking scene with the falling leaves, the clear blue sky, and drifting clouds as a scenic backdrop, her clothes fluttering. It was an image of a very charming girl.

If only he had a camera, he would take a picture of her. Still, he felt joy that he was the only one to ever see her like that. The picturesque scene only remembered by him and only him.

After the blowing wind, she began to speak.

"Hmmm? You're a complex person, Zenkichi-kun. You act perverted, and then you turn serious in a flip of a switch. You play the coward, the funny man, but you also hide a lot of things, tons of secrets."

"I'm not like that at all, Nabeshima-senpai; I'm just your normal hormonal virgin male teenager."

"Ku ku, it's funny when you readily admit you're a virgin. Why don't this senpai of yours teach you some things, neh, Zenkichi-kun?"

"Oh look at the time! Let's go back already. We don't want to miss the ice cream don't we?"

And like the coward that he is, he dodged the promiscuous direction of the conversation.

-000-

"I had fun, Zenkichi-kun."

"Glad to be of service. With this, the penalty for the Student Council's loss is finally over."

It was five-thirty in the afternoon, the sky now turning orange with the setting sun. They were now back in their meeting spot, Nabeshima in front of him while he was beside his precious bike.

"True, hopefully we could try something like this another time."

_Me too_, Zenkichi thought.

"I'm happy to oblige, are you sure you don't want me to take you home?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry."

"Well then see you tomorrow, Nabeshima-senpai."

"What about this straw hat?"

"It's yours. Something like that is more suited to a charming girl like you."

Nabeshima hid her face with the newly given item.

_I can't even deliver a smooth line._

Moments later, she peeked behind the hat and said, "See you too, Zenkichi-kun."

He nodded, and with a smile on his face, he rode his bike towards the setting sun, towards his home.

-000-

**Author's Notes**

Again, as a constant reminder, this is an OP Zenkichi story. To those that don't like these types of stories, read at your expense.

Now for this chapter.

Actually, I don't have anything to say. I'm just hoping that I pulled this idealistic flow of a date between Nekomi Nabeshima and Zenkichi.

As usual, I welcome any criticisms and reviews for this story. Thank you for reading and a Happy New Year.


	7. Chapter 4 - Myouga Hyperion

**Arc 1: Halcyon Days**

Disclaimer: Nisio Isin owns Medaka Box and its characters.

**Chapter 4 – Myouga Hyperion**

Justice.

A word that had suddenly came to mind as Zenkichi remembered days passed.

A strong word.

Then again, it is also overly used.

Justice justifies many things in this world—a pun which is not even funny. Most would relate it with those of good, from those that could be perceived as helpful to others, and those that restrain others. Back in the days, ages past where the boundary between black and white, good and bad, in stories was still clearly personified as the heroes for the former while the latter was of the villains. It was simple; justice pertains to righteousness, and the reverse was for evil. Then, were simpler times, times were people were still ignorant, or maybe they were wise enough to turn a blind eye to reality. However, through the years, in stories, justice constitutes to overexertion of power, abuse of authority, revenge; it became a recurring theme in popular culture, from villains, to heroes, to anti-heroes, etc.

Was it an awakening?

A sign of maturity?

Alternatively, maybe perhaps it was a sign of regression.

A sign that one can do anything with enough justification.

Like how the word justice is in the word justification, it justifies anything.

It was just all too confusing.

"Shiranui... What do you think of justice?"

"Is this related to that Enforcer girl...? Hmm... What was her name again?"

"Harigane Onigase."

"Oh right... American Cuff Onigase."

Harigane Onigase, a girl who the Student Council met a few days ago. A girl who has light brown eyes and dark pink hair and was a member of the Public Morals Committee also known as Enforcers. A troublesome girl as far as Zenkichi remembered; a girl with a high sense of pride, morals, and is excessively strict, usually going overboard with her punishments – a characteristic of hers that he had personally experienced when she confronted them about their violation of the school's dress code.

_What was wrong with my outfit anyway? It's cool... right?_

With the help of Medaka, as usual, it was all resolved and everything went back to normal... well, relatively normal...

"I think justice, as a word, is overrated," Shiranui said.

"Why so?" Zenkichi asked.

"Well, I won't go into details with spouting personal opinions on current events, but justice—it's just something that people use to give what they were doing meaning."

"A meaning?"

"It's the same as a motivation, a purpose perhaps... Wait... a reason would be more appropriate... For example, I killed a man. I would spout stuff like 'It's justice, for my acquaintance that had died because of him', something like that."

"That would be just a lie."

A ruse to make yourself feel better, to escape guilt

"I know, but who would know better? You could see it like this. As time passes, justice as a word is skewed, distorted, that it is almost synonymous to the word lie. And with popular culture, this use of the word becomes more prevalent."

"... Doesn't the use of justice like that already prevalent since ancient times? Like the code of Hammurabi for example, it was made as the very foundation of that particular civilization's justice. But all in all, it was just used for the King's self-gratification, an excuse for excessive force, to enforce his rule."

"That's one example, Zenkichi, though you ended up painting that King as a bad guy. Then again, what you just said was a very bad example. You see, Zenkichi, justice to enforce a rule and the law with the rules is good, even if it ends up excessive, a necessity to be more precise. Without it, the governed institution would crumble."

A show of power.

For justice is Power.

For who holds it is the strongest.

"A better example would be the stoning of women who were caught cheating and or selling their bodies. It was a show of justice to sinners. But all in all, it was just murder by the masses. Same could be said to beheading, torture, and such, especially those that were done in public to please their constituents."

"But they were proven criminals so it was true justice, right?"

"Hmm, maybe. For all we know, most of them were killed just for pleasure, just some sick fetish by olden people. You do know of snuff films and _guro_ right?"

"Yeah..."

"It's pretty much the same thing, though in this time and age, most are just movie magic, well most of them anyway."

"..."

"In some countries where human trafficking is prevalent, such things do happen."

"..."

He couldn't comment at that.

Who was he to judge other people?

"If it was you before last year's summer break, you would have said something naive, though I don't know the Zenkichi of that time so I'm just pulling straws here. But yeah, in humanity's moral spectrum, it would be sick. Then again, it is human nature to be entranced by taboos—to murder, to pain, to death."

"Human nature eh..."

"It's like when you read about or see blood and gore in some novels, _manga_, _anime_, movies, and the like. It would sometimes be dubbed as a masterpiece. Some would even praise it as a fine piece of art that shows gritty realism. It's quite funny actually, in a sick and twisted sense."

"Umm, aren't you just spouting nonsense, Shiranui? And we're getting out of topic."

"That's it! Justice is just nonsense! A word digressing from its original and intended meaning! Just a word. Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Does that mean that the justice of Enforcers and the justice that Medaka sometimes preaches are all without meaning?"

"That, my dear, Zenkichi, is an example of a stupid and hasty conclusion. Did I say it already? Without justice, an institution, a community, a country, a company, a group of people, _etcetera_, would surely crumble."

"You know, this talk of ours is really confusing..."

"A hya hya! You're just an idiot, Zenkichi."

"Hey!"

"But I do admit that I, me, myself, am confused by my own words. A hya!"

"Why you!"

"A hya hya, don't get angry, Zenkichi. What I'm trying to tell you is that justice is a word that is subjective to its user, its meaning never the same—you could say that the justice of a tyrant's is just for self-gratification, those of a politician's just to pander to himself and to the masses, that Miss President's justice is that of selfless love, that those of the Enforcer's are just over-excessive show of well-meaning intentions and implementation of the rules—a matter of perspective to those that give and to those that receive."

"Justice, such a dangerous word."

"That I agree."

It was a discussion within a short break. A discussion that is seemingly deep but actually of no meaning.

A discussion had turned to another direction at the sight of a girl with seemingly white hair of blondish hue staring at the billboard map of Hakoniwa Academy.

-000-

"Is she a student? A new transferee perhaps?" Zenkichi asked Shiranui.

He was sitting by a table outside of the high-school cafeteria, already finished with his food while Shiranui was pigging herself with more. In front, several feet away from them, was a billboard with a map of Hakoniwa Academy.

"Who?" she replied.

"That girl over there, by the guide map."

As he said, there was girl just staring at the map, unmoving. If he were to judge the age, she would be around 13, maybe younger, middle-school at most. Then again, he might be wrong if both his mother and best friend were referenced. Still, what are the chances?

"Hmm..." Shiranui rubbed her chin and squinted her eyes.

"I think she's lost, wait here, Shiranui."

Shiranui only nodded in reply as she once again began devouring her meal.

So, he went.

"Hello there little miss, are you lost perhaps?"

The girl turned to look at him for a moment, emotionless, then, returned to studying Hakoniwa's map.

Now that he got a good look of her, she was wearing a Hakoniwa uniform, albeit modified. It looked like she was wearing a maid attire, black of color, with a longer tie, a girl of small stature but not as small as Shiranui or his Mother with white hair of blondish hue and brown eyes. It might be a bit of a lackluster description, but she was cute. Still, those six pairs of ball and chains were quite an attention stealer.

_An S&M play perhaps._

"..."

Moreover, seeing that she was wearing a maid version of the academy's uniform while having ball and chains locked on her, an absolutely tasteful idea came into his mind.

"Can you say '_Goshujin-sama_'?" He asked while rubbing the palm of his hands with each other, his breathing getting faster and larger by the second.

"..."

However, the girl only ignored him.

"C'mon say it, say it!"

And he tried again. It seemed that for the girl, staring at a map is more interesting than heeding his innocent request.

"You're supposed to be a maid! Say it, girl!"

He was getting frustrated fast, too fast actually.

"What would it take for this girl to say it!?"

"..."

Seeing as forceful methods won't work, he decided to change tactics as he tried to calm himself.

"Hooo, the silent type eh...? Hmm... Perchance are you a transferee? I can offer you my help if you want?" he said while mimicking those pretty boy protagonists on some _shoujo manga_ that he had read. He even brushed his teeth super hard in the last few days to pull off the glittering shiny teeth.

"3264256739872382734791459813 7456316 (Don't talk to me with that fancy language of yours, it disgusts me.)"

What harsh words.

And it was only because of a single dialogue that he spoke fancily...

Even though they were actually a series of numbers.

_Did my extra work on brushing my teeth didn't work? Did my toothpaste lie about my teeth becoming glittering glamorous in just a few days that girls would swoon at a single smile? _

But he ignored the irregularity, not that it was not normal, as another thought became more prevalent.

_Give my money back you lying moneygrubber toothpaste brand!_

Still, even with that awful setback, he wasn't deterred.

_This is a girl in a maid uniform! I can't pass up this opportunity!_

"4551921218921514989345619481 247074513645 (Ho ho ho, you shouldn't talk to your elders like that little girl. It's disrespectful.)"

The girl stared at him wide-eyed, mouth open.

Then narrowed her eyes again.

_Did I say something offensive?_

"1541345196098797869614134 (A creep like you doesn't need respect.)"

What a cheeky girl.

"3458169669! (Okay, that's enough!)"

With righteous anger, he appropriately jumped the girl to deliver punishment like the responsible Student Council member and young man that he is. However, before he could hit her, a huge metal ball appeared in front, hitting him on the face, and launching him back to where he came from.

"Ow..." he groaned, as he lay sprawled on the paved ground face up.

"It's your fault, Zenkichi, you were acting like a _mook_," Shiranui said, looking down at him with a face dirty of food morsels.

"Shut up. I have to get that girl if it's the last thing I'll do."

"Meh, whatever suits your fancy."

"Yosh!"

He then stood and ran back; doing a flying kick like the one one would see on those fighting games, but again, a metal ball appeared. But he knew it would come so he reoriented himself in midair by twisting his body, stepping on the metal ball, and took the chain and pulled it towards him with the owner before another metal ball could be used against him.

"2562456! 2856298109134626! (Bwa ha ha ha! Take your punishment little girl!)"

Cocking his hand back, he delivered a gentle tap on the girl's head.

The look in the girls face was priceless.

Wide-eyed and surprised.

_Take that!_

"1451641304581309457134619051 39571345109103947 (Now little girl, like I said earlier, you must respect those that are older than you.)"

The girl nodded.

"3471645160945913654871699417 034517513 (Hmm, then again, I might be wrong... How old are you anyway?)"

"15 (Fifteen.)"

"1451! 113459176109513945713! 3157103571304531451137531090 11 (Woah! You're the same age as me! Well, sorry about that miss, but your looks just tingled my inner _gentleman_. Ho ho ho ho!)" He rubbed some sweat off his forehead. "1346225170970137513651098315 13571305713509178410457 (Well then, I think you're new here so I kindly ask you to follow me; I'll give you a tour. I may not look like it, but I'm a legitimate member of the Student Council.)"

The girl's already wide eyes widened even further.

_Is it something that I said? Maybe it is because of the student council thing. A ha ha! Maybe joining the council wasn't such a bad thing after all!_

Maybe, just maybe, he could do something more with his position.

But before he could become drunk with his newly realized bureaucratic power, the girl asked him a question.

"2-2462 (N-name?)"

"357247245 (Oh, you stuttered. Cute!)"

The girl blushed.

_O ho ho ho ho!_

"24566897082345297896456211 (I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Zenkichi Hitoyoshi.)"

The girl blushed even further; her ears now turning red, as she mumbled his name in repetition, though through coded numbers.

Is this the power of someone in a position? Maybe he should become a politician in the future.

_O ho ho ho ho! _

"4262456258867867346542246246 2... (Well then let's go introduce you to a friend first...)"

"33... (Yes...)"

"56425624567573? (By the way, what's your name, little miss?)"

"256366735735 (Myouga Unzen.)"

_Hmm, I think I heard that surname before... Meh, I bet it's not important._

-000-

"That small girl right there is Shiranui. Ha-n-so-de Shi-ra-nu-i."

He pointed at the blue-haired girl standing in front of them who was wearing an irritated look on her face while he had his one arm all over Myouga's shoulder's.

"Why are you talking like that, Zenkichi? It's creepy."

"Now now, Shiranui. Don't be a mean little girl. I'm introducing you to our newest friend, Myouga Unzen-chan! Yay! Let's clap! _Pachi Pachi Pachi_!"

The girl, Myouga, clapped with him, mimicking his actions.

"Good girl! Let me give you a reward."

He then gave a pat to the head, which Myouga gladly received with a smile.

"Gue hue hue hue, such a lovely little girl... If only Shiranui was like you, Myouga-chan."

"Want me to spread that one embarrassing video of yours?"

"I'm sorry, Shiranui-sama. I won't do it again."

"Good..." Shiranui nodded then turned her attention to Myouga who was standing beside him.

"So you're Myouga Unzen eh..."

It's that look from Shiranui again.

In haste, Zenkichi embraced Myouga, shielding her from the blue-haired minx.

"No, Shiranui! Don't bully her!"

"What type of character do you think I am anyway?"

"'The best-friend of the MC who gets jealous of a newly introduced girl so she bullies her' type?"

"I am not jealous! Hmph! I won't tell you what I know of her then! Go rot in a ditch as your corpse gets eaten by sewer rats, you idiot!"

"Hmph. Me and Myouga-chan will go on a tour around the school and you're not invited. Bleh!" He stuck out his tongue.

"I don't care! You _lolicon_!"

"Myouga-chan is fifteen so were of the same age."

"Grrrr! That's not the point! Bah, I'm leaving!"

"..."

"..."

Shiranui left. Like a child running home to her mother so that she could tell her about some bullies in the nearby playground, which would in turn escalating it to a fight between the adults... Yeah... Hopefully, that comparison would only be a metaphor.

Still, he felt some remorse...

However, they were easily forgotten as his gaze fell upon the girl beside him.

"41513511345135... (I think I overdid it, Myouga-chan...)"

"..."

"14514519709714561138? (No matter. Shall we start our tour, Myouga-chan?)"

"43 (Yes.)"

"225627956! (Well, then let's go!)"

-000-

Honestly, it was one of the best days of his life. Lofting around the school grounds with a girl by your side. It was almost like in his fantasies, well almost, even if the girl beside him was silent throughout the tour.

He was not a fussy man, and if he looked at this situation in another perspective, the girl, Myouga, was almost charming, silent, and cute.

However, the heavy dragging sound of the ball and chains were distracting.

Nevertheless, maybe it was because she noticed how unusual it was that he understood what she was saying.

_Suuji Gengo—_Math Language—Zenkichi's name for the Myouga's strange language.

She was speaking in numbers all the time since they first met.

She did not reply at first because she could not understand.

It was also the reason she was so surprised when he replied with an appropriate answer in the same language.

Still, how did the girl ended up being like that?

To be such a non-conformist to the norms that she ended up making and using her own complex language, to the point that she could not understand other people's words.

Not that it was impossible to decipher.

It was a series of numbers after all, and a language of numbers is a language of patterns, complex, yes, but still identifiable patterns. One could compare it with the binary language used by computers. As a rough, incomplete, but simple enough comparison; even if the computer only understands 1's and 0's, the frequency of on and off, by using different patterns and giving them meanings, the computer can understand, give, and receive information in human language. In this case, an example would be the ASCII, which is the acronym for American Standard Code for Information Interchange, where each letter of the English alphabet and some characters are represented by a series of 8 bits in binary by different varying combinations.

In short, even if it was seemingly complex, it could still be understood. Well, understood by those with S_pecial_, _Abnormal_, whatever term comes to mind disposition.

Then again, it was all normal for Zenkichi.

"56252562249567205297... (You shouldn't be suspicious of me...)"

"4161395139517490110451724562 768589245914591475... 1039571304571345013 (No. I'm not suspicious of you. I'm comfortable around you. You understand me... A surprise. As far as I know, only my younger brother could.)"

Zenkichi felt guilt for a second. It felt like he cheated. The reason that he could understand her was mostly due to the skill [Lingual Logic] - a skill that enables him to understand any language that he hears and reads. It is one of his skills that he could confidently classify as game breaking. It is because in theory, with it, he could understand the oldest of languages, the most alien, and the most advance. With it, he could understand programming languages, numbers, and pictures, anything defined as a language. Still, it won't make him a super hacker or a linguist, not that he intended to become one of those as it is only a skill used to understand languages, not the mastery of use. So complex adages and obscure phrases are beyond him. So and so. However, with enough effort to learn of the nuances of languages, it becomes a broken skill.

"1354134560139513957131351356 13956135919457... (Don't be surprised, Myouga-chan, the universe is almost infinitely large so you should expect the unexpected.)"

"122... 32346163624646757? 54624562462... 24624... (Weird...why do you use the term universe? Most would say earth... or world...)"

"60316724056724572... 25624756594027260456728 (You ask some difficult questions there... Let's just say that I believe in extraterrestrial life.)"

"235? (Aliens?)"

"45! 4264... 4562456524620957625720958478 ? (Yup! Aliens. By the way, let me ask you again, are you a new transferee?)"

"5624662947620597825981456013 945... 3431553154134… 135315314578019875017879876. (Not really. I am mostly home-schooled with my younger brother as my teacher... while some are self-thought... as there aren't teachers that could even begin to understand me, much less teach me.)"

"2456710971047510987631698197 ? (Then what about the rest of your family?)"

He had some suspicions, but he hopes that they weren't true.

"3462469019751345983175913745 017509 (They are all dead, only my brother and me are left.)"

And he was proven right...

It was tragic.

It was sad.

But at least she grew up into a good girl.

Thus, as to not make Myouga more uncomfortable than she already is, he decided not to ask further.

"31... 1518561035461309513957193875 1650513071357945? (Hmm... so only your younger brother is left. Then, is your educational level only that of middle-school at most?)"

"2456109875014713456193513091 96915191374501375103973. (No. He is an overachiever. Even though he is ten, he is already a junior in this academy, and even then, he is smarter than most of his classmates.)"

Thus, she was ready for high school.

Zenkichi whistled in praise.

"42624175031970 (That's amazing. He must really care about you.)"

"23 (Yes.)" She blushed.

"77? (Hm?)"

As they were about to turn to a corner, they met up with a familiar face. Well, familiar to Zenkichi, that is.

"You! What are you doing here? Are you stalking me? And who is that girl beside you? Did you kidnap her? Eeeek! A member of Student Council is a pervert, a stalker, a kidnapper, and worst of all, a pedophile!" is what the girl, Harigane Onigase, would have said if Zenkichi hadn't covered her mouth with his hand.

"Please don't misunderstand, Onigase, I'm just helping her since this is her first day going to school."

"Mrpph! Prmmmph!"

"Tell her, Myouga-chan."

"..."

"Ah right, you can't. Sorry."

He bowed in apology.

"Mrrrph! Mprmmmmmph!"

"Could you calm down for a sec? If you don't, I'll spread that picture of yours when you were exposing yourself."

Yes. He learned from the best.

"Mrpph!"

"I would if you don't shut up."

Onigase stopped struggling and nodded in resignation. Slowly, he took his hand off her mouth, and placed her down.

"Blergh! You hand taste like crap!" she spat out.

"Hey!"

"I wash my hands every meal and every time after I go to the bathroom!"

"Eww... Don't give me the details."

After Onigase finished spitting and rubbing her tongue with the sleeves of her blouse, she turned her attention to Myouga.

"Ohh... My tongue hurts..."It was expected since she rubbed her tongue raw. "So... is she really lost?"

"Yeah..."

"Why are you answering for her...?"

"Well... you see..."

Onigase narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Zenkichi but then she nodded in understanding after she turned to look at Myouga.

"Well, if there is a reason but something that you could not tell me, I could settle myself with a nod for yes and a shake of a head for a no. So I ask again, is what this guy saying true?"

Zenkichi placed his hand on the back, signing Myouga to nod.

Myouga nodded fervently.

"See? I'm a guy of pure intentions."

Onigase ignored him and asked again, "Did this guy made you put up with those ball and chains?"

Zenkichi signed again and Myouga shook her head left and right.

_Still, what's up with her questions?_

"Hey! I'm not some kind of maniac!" Zenkichi said.

"Yeah...? And I have huge breast and wide hips..." Onigase said sarcastically.

"Hey don't diss flat chests! You should be proud of your own gift!"

"Ehhh... Gifts? What are you? Stupid?"

"You call me stupid! What a plebeian! You should know the greatness of what you have!"

_What's wrong with her? Can't she understand how marvelous her loli-like body is?_

"But I want boobs! No one takes me seriously because they think I'm a kid."

"Heresy!"

"Look even that companion of yours agrees with me."

"What?"

He saw Myouga nodding in solid agreement to Onigase's argument.

_How did she know what they were speaking about anyway?_

No matter...

"Well then. It seems that I have to explain to you ignorant citizens the advantages of your body type."

"Hmph! Don't care about the opinions of a creep."

Surely, she would change her mind after his piece.

"Flat chest. Elegant in form due to lack of sagging. By extension of elegance, results in graceful feminine form that has no excessive jiggling breasts during movement. Humble by avoiding to appear obtuse and any unladylike display that would arise from aforementioned issues become non-existent. Has the aesthetic function to make any young or petite girl cute, pretty, or sexy. By being a chest that belongs to a _loli_, it carries innocence and pureness, thus having the power to draw out primal urges and instincts of wanting to corrupt and care for. Also..." he paused for dramatic effect, "Flat is delicious. Flat is cake. A flat chest is a status symbol. Extremely rare and valuable. When a flat-chested girl hugs you, she's holding you closer to her heart. Flat is justice! Flat is perflat!"

"That's just some lolicon's delusional speech!"

He had to admit, he read that particular monologue from a certain imageboard. Still, even with that glorious speech, the opposing side was undeterred. Not that he can't understand, large breasts do have their own charm. Therefore, without any choice, he chose the coward's way.

"How about we change the topic?"

"The hell! Are you changing the topic so suddenly!? You chicken!"

He ignored it.

"Why hello there, Onigase-san. What a fine day we're having today, don't you agree?"

"A good day to you too, Hitoyoshi-san. Why yes it is a go—Hey wait! Don't get me carried away with your crazy pace! Tch! I'm out of here! I still have to hunt the_ Mokkin_ Team. You girl, whatever your name is, be careful with that guy there, he's one of those no good guys in the Student Council."

With that last remark, she left in a run.

"Well, that turned out bad..."

Myouga stared at him.

It made him feel guilty.

A stare that can induce guilt to other people.

_Didn't this happen days ago?_

"2456927602947610871041937190 7613094 (Don't worry, Myouga-chan, she's a strong girl. She won't be affected by my nonsense.)"

Onigase is good girl anyway, especially when she admitted her mistake back then. A girl, who can be excessive, but overall, has good intentions. Still... did Myouga just agree to Onigase's opinion that a more mature body, and in turn, bigger breasts, are better?

"1359175015713073106713619309 1316190785714516787135? 85045645098041514551367316? (Hey, Myouga-chan, why did you agree with her about her opinions of body type? How did you understand our conversation to begin with anyway?)"

"4246150715713519 (Because bigger tits are better.)"

"61709475! 0415614104554! 6292135813651549519461345394 53095! (Don't say tits! It's just wrong! I already know a _loli_ that speaks foully, you should not become like her!)"

"22? 5672467240957610671305015824 5670217057195731451351345105 4135? (Hm? But I'm only saying the truth. Bigger tits are better. The softness, the bounciness, the elasticity, if given a chance, I would rest my head on their mammary goodness, sleeping like a child while caressing such bountiful beauties,)" Myouga said in absolute seriousness.

She said as her eyes sparkled with an uncharacteristic eagerness.

She said while opening and closing her hands as if she was squishing something.

_Is she perhaps a breast lover?_

Then.

_Did she just mean that she understood the earlier conversation because it's about breasts?_

"1356195109573467876415151456 46518364 (Then you should also know that having small chests are also good.)"

Surely, she would understand.

"1451135613057305713561357139 870 (No, and I don't care. I love big breast and I do not lie.)"

"1356913651935619547619! 43... (Don't change a line from a rap song into your convenience! Also...)" he stared at her chest, "5671098610935791345601659172 20470! (Even you have small breast, you should support your own kind!)"

"24724572 (I am not a racist.)"

"56524561094715! (That is not what I'm talking about!)"

"1136105164513605167 (I am not a breast-cist.)"

"34761095613845103610! (You just changed the first syllable!)"

Still.

_What a discovery! A breast loving lolita! A breast loving lolita that wears maid version of Hakoniwa's uniform while speaking in numbers!_

_A miracle of the universe!_

_Universe!_

His breath was getting heavy and the sweat on his skin ever increasing. His hands were even shaking, trying to pursue their natural instincts. And so, all of a sudden, Zenkichi ran towards a water dispenser, drank about 2 gallons of water, and then ran around in circles ten times before returning to his original position.

_Wooh! I almost did something I would definitely regret there._

Seriously.

_This girl is a threat to my chastity._

-000-

The _Judo_ Club.

That was where Zenkichi and Myouga ended up in middle of the tour.

Walking along the hallways and concrete walkways of Hakoniwa Academy, a brilliant thought came up. Since they were already walking around the grounds of the Academy, he decided to visit some acquaintances and the Student Council, and in turn, he would introduce Myouga to them. He was sure the Myouga would like it. Given her unique trait, friends would have been a rare commodity for her, not that he could brag about being an expert on that particular topic since he didn't have many before that particular summer break...

But he digress.

What's important was Myouga making new friends.

So here they were, at the entrance of the _Judo_ Club hall. Inside were the members wrestling and grappling with each other, refining their art to the utmost. He had to admit, their seriousness and eagerness in practicing their chosen art was admirable.

Something that he could never experience again.

Ever.

In a particular corner was Nabeshima dueling with the present Captain – the name he forgot about, with her usual smug and haughty smile on her face, as she easily played with him. She was really something else, a person of another level on the art of _Judo_.

A gifted girl.

A _Special_ student.

Her form mesmerized Zenkichi.

After she slammed her opponent on the mat, she turned her head towards them, realization, and surprise of their presence clear on her face. Fixing her _Judo_ uniform, she skipped... _Yeah, skipped alright_, towards them, her haughty smile now replaced with that almost similar smile he saw back on that unexpectedly special day. The day that he saw what he thinks is her true smile, a smile that he was proud and giddy to see again, to see the true Nekomi Nabeshima.

"Kuku, what are you doing here, Zenkichi-kun? Visitin—" she said with a smile, though it lessened as she noticed Myouga beside him. "Who's she Zenkichi-kun?"

"Ah, just visiting. This girl right here is Myouga-chan. She was lost—most likely a transferee, so I volunteered to show her around."

"Heeeh... Hmm..." Nabeshima stared at Myouga. "I think she's not a transferee, Zenkichi-kun. She's most likely a member of Class 13."

"Class 13? How can you even tell anyway?"

"Well... I'm pretty sure she's an _Abnormal_, especially with those ball and chains, so it is natural for her to be a member of that particular class. Did you not know that, Zenkichi-kun?"

"I know about _Abnormals_ and _Specials_, but Class 13? So they really segregate them eh..."

"It's only natural. You don't let a flock of sheep be corralled with a couple of wolves."

"How come I didn't know about this? I even thought the students were just randomly placed to their respective classes."

"Didn't you read the Student Handbook, Zenkichi-kun?"

"Huh? Who reads those?"

Nabeshima shook her head and sighed in exasperation.

"I don't really know what to think of you... Anyway, the academy classifies students according to their talents and capabilities." Therefore, Nabeshima explained the intricacies of the classification system in Hakoniwa Academy.

Hakoniwa Academy categorized its students into three types: _Normal_, _Special_, and _Abnormal_. _Normals _are regular students who lack any special ability, a regular person, those that don't have any special characteristics and would just end up with a normal job and a normal life. _Specials _are the majority of the Academy's scholarship students; they are allowed to enroll because of their ability to excel in a specific area. In short, they are specialists. Most of them have scholarship grants and were scouted for their specializations to win competitions and garner honor and prestige for the academy. Examples of these students are Nabeshima herself, Kikaijima and the rest of the Swimming Club, and Akune. Lastly are _Abnormals, _the most extraordinary of the scholarship students. These individuals have such overwhelming capabilities such that these individuals are unable to control that aspect of themselves and inherently seek to master their _Abnormality_, in most cases anyway. Usually, their abilities often cause people of lesser ability to unconsciously fear and avoid them.

Nabeshima never said it, but because of this, _Abnormals_ are lonely people.

Just like Myouga.

And Medaka.

Now unto classes, Hakoniwa Academy divided the student body into three years: freshmen, juniors, and seniors just like other schools in Japan. Each of those is then divided into thirteen classes. Classes 1 through 4 are standard classes. Classes 5, 7, and 9 are physical education classes. Classes 6 and 8 are arts classes. Class 10 is the special standard class, Class 11 is the special physical education class, and Class 12 is the special arts class. The first nine classes are for _Normals_, Classes 10 through 12 are for _Specials_, and Class 13 is for _Abnormals. _

Strange thing was, even if the boundary between the students were clearly plastered to their faces, they were no instances of discrimination or any adverse effects due to the seemingly cruel segregation system. Maybe these things were just accepted as is, or maybe he just can't see it.

Then again, it was more likely that Public Morals Committee were just doing their jobs.

However, the same could be said with the usual segregation of students in other schools.

By the way, he was in Class 1 so he is a _Normal_.

"That was some surprisingly complicated stuff..." Zenkichi said after Nabeshima's rather lengthy explanation.

"What actually surprises me the most is why you, and in extension Kurokami-chan, not in Class 13?" Nabeshima asked.

"Hmm? Well, Medaka-chan... dunno about her, but I have to agree you. As for me, I'm clearly _Normal_."

"Huh?"

"I am normal," Zenkichi repeated.

He is a _Normal_.

At the sudden shift in atmosphere, Nabeshima bit her lip.

"... So... anyway, even though this girl—" Nabeshima said after some moments.

"Myouga-chan," Zenkichi corrected.

"Though Myouga-chan is not an actual transfer student; she should still be unfamiliar with the academy grounds. So what you just did deserved merit."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"It's because those of Class 13 are not required to attend school."

And that was when Zenkichi realized how unfair and cruel the world is.

"Fffffuuuuu-"

-000-

"You don't have to curse that loud, Zenkichi-kun..." Nabeshima said after she removed her hands from her ears

"Sorry about that..."

"Well... not that I couldn't understand... Anyway, that friend of yours seems confused..."

Looking at Myouga, she was tilting her head, not really understanding Zenkichi's frustration, and overall, the conversation between him and Nabeshima.

He sighed.

It seems that introducing new people and helping her make friends will be a much tougher hurdle than he thought. Still, he trusts Nabeshima. He was sure that even if she knew her unique trait, she would treat her same as she treat others, to treat her as a person and not some abnormality.

"Ah, Myouga-chan here doesn't understand regular Japanese..."

"Oh? She's not a foreigner or a returnee... Could you please explain?"

"Well, I don't really know the specifics, but she could only speak and understand through a series of complex number combinations—a mathematical language."

"Hmm, is that her _abnormality_?"

"Maybe it is, or maybe it was just a side effect. As I already said, I don't really know that much."

Nabeshima nodded in understanding, and somehow looked at Myouga with a hint of pity in her eyes.

"The curse of being different eh... She's probably a super genius in calculations..." Nabeshima then turned her attention to Zenkichi, a sly and accusing look appearing on her face. How that became possible was beyond him. "By the way, what's up with the ball and chains? Did you put it on her? I never expected you to be interested in that kind of play."

"What do you think of me anyway!?"

"A masochist."

"I am not!"

"Hmm, then you are sadist... Unexpected, but believable."

"I am not that either! Myouga-chan already had those even before I met her!"

"Ku ku ku... You always crack me up."

"What am I, your personal living entertainment center!?"

Nabeshima only laughed harder.

"Well, enough of that, so... can you understand her, Zenkichi-kun? No, I'm sure you can. She wouldn't have followed you otherwise."

"Y-yeah..."

"Ku ku ku, this I have to see."

"Hey, don't treat us like some random act!"

"C'mon, just once. I'm sure Myouga-chan's probably bored right now."

And to lighten her up, a simple conversation, a talk would be nice.

Such an understanding person, Nabeshima was.

"5139575139516849110? 91450? (Hmm... are you alright, Myouga-chan? Bored?)"

"1396710395138456910304957 (Not really, so what is this person talking about.)"

"23... 2420972097605724011956195610 940071353403131367256751 (Well... basically, she just wanted you to introduce yourself. I'll translate. By the way, she is Nekomi Nabeshima, the former captain of the _Judo_ Club.)"

"315093? (A _Special_?)"

"1354193... (Well, yeah...)"

"9864193009374739138460139475 3. (I don't want to talk to such a person.)"

Zenkichi knocked Myouga's head gently, earning a cute yelp from her and a raised eyebrow from Nabeshima.

"6902357107451359 (I thought you said you weren't a racist.)"

"135495608! 460943... (But that was about breast! This _Special._..)" Myouga said with a degrading tone, "4365426193845091750913513735 766572621 (this person is not someone I should waste time speaking to.)"

Zenkichi hit her again.

"55! (Ow!)"

"0262053275932539563088856525 77842 (You should not talk like that, Myouga-chan, it doesn't suit the cute you.)"

"5-58 (B-but)"

"163456196513? 35013975470542543515606573? 4350135713651360536751354135 091? (Then, are you looking down at me too? Do you also think that I'm a low-class human being? I'm a _Normal _you know?)"

"98601371346035401! (But you are far from a _Normal!)_"

"54625201541 (I am _Normal_.)"

"3415713571! (No you're not!)"

"4513051 (I am _Normal_.)" Zenkichi said again with growl as he glared at Myouga, making her stare wide-eyed at him, her body shaking, and her teeth clattering loudly. Nabeshima was also petrified on her spot, her smug and curious smile gone as she bit the insides of her mouth. Even those that were deep into their club activities in the _Judo _club stopped as they stared at them, eyes wide, as their face showed something that could only described as fear.

"Zenkichi-kun! What was that!?" Nabeshima said, breaking him from his anger, a shout that woke him up from his trance.

Once.

Twice.

He blinked three times.

_Damn... I lost control again..._

"Ah... ah... s-sorry about that, Nabeshima-senpai," he said as he tried to give Nabeshima a reassuring smile.

"3465149541095 (Sorry about that, Myouga-chan,)" he repeated for Myouga, stopping her shaking as she fell on her knees. He ignored it. "561561906883541345879551... 74679855541640... 49466514997581146246 (As I was saying, you should not look down upon others... or things like this might happen again... and maybe next time it would be much worse."

Myouga gave a single nod.

Zenkichi then held his hand towards Myouga, who in turn accepted it as he helped her stand up.

"135415685238066546460 (Well then, try introducing yourself to her.)"

"1464616540917510745107613677 00978 (Hello, I'm Myouga Unzen. Nice to meet you,)" Myouga said in a forced tone.

"439! 7509702753! (Good! You could do it after all!)" He then turned to Nabeshima. "Well, what do you think Nabeshima-senpai? Are you satisfied?"

"W-well, I surely got more than I bargained for... So what did she say?"

"Well, she just introduced herself as Myouga Unzen."

"Unzen?"

"Is something wrong, Nabeshima-senpai?"

"You do know that the Chairman of the Public Morals Committee is also an Unzen right?"

_I knew I forgot something._

-000-

In the end, they never went to the Student Council.

It would be a stupid move if he did. The council was already in the Enforcer's troublemaker radar since the dress code violation incident with Onigase. Getting the rest acquainted with Myouga would only spell trouble in the future. Not that he didn't trust them. But Medaka... He was sure that she would do something stupid like challenging Myouga into a friendly duel, or maybe teach her something irreversible like being a streaker. Zenkichi wouldn't have that.

And he was sure that her brother, the Chairman of the Public Morals Committee, the leader of the Enforcers, also wouldn't have that.

So here they are, back to the place where they met, in front of the Hakoniwa Academy billboard map.

"5276973029574865251934513 (Well, that's the end of our tour, Myouga-chan.)"

Myouga only nodded in reply.

"1456113561309540139451365414 6109 (With that, I'm sure that you're already familiar with the Academy grounds.)"

Again, Myouga only nodded in reply. She was silent the rest the tour, not that it stopped him from doing what he promised.

Whether he cared or not, asking about it now would be the proper action.

"91405756105113461309? (Are you upset with what I did back there in the _Judo _club?)"

"22 (No.)"

"1735471571301054170561654109 4151056405561945435394150134 6541651348713954151309456013 956135915410914654 (Well good. Because I won't say sorry. You were in the wrong, Myouga-chan. Even if other people don't understand what you are talking, you shouldn't look down on them. But I won't go my way to forcefully change you. Only you could change yourself, for better or for worse.)"

"4361613094651357103147? 1045195719571318! (I still don't understand, why not let me? They are inferior and it's a fact!)"

How did she become like this? Is it an escape mechanism?

To deny the world that can't comprehend her. To look down upon those that could never understand her. To hate those that could only spout nonsense to her.

Nevertheless, what she said is a truth, a painful truth that would only support her warped views.

"49124569296572967276245... 697562457624572 (You are right. Human beings are not born equally, regardless of all these talk about equality in media... But it isn't enough grounds to look down upon them.)"

"25285762956224562954697698! (If you want to convince me, fight me.)" The noise of the clanking chains was echoing with the loud dull sound of the metal balls.

How did she reach to such conclusion? Is this a way for her to cope up to things she could not accept?

"38 (No.)"

"23!? (Why!?)" she asked in almost a cry.

It seems she was a girl who easily gets emotional, or maybe because there was something more to her question.

"283769253236 (Because I have no reason to.)"_ Because I can't bear to hurt a weak girl like you._

"85972056! (I just gave you one!)"

A pathetic reason born from a twisted way of seeing the world.

It was a sad reason.

"265522 (It is not enough.)"

"562622! 1456419856936! (I want to fight you! I want to prove that I am the strongest!)" The chains clanked as she hit her chests to show her determination.

_Do you know what it means to be the strongest?_

"3654262... 245626427 (Strongest huh... That's an ambiguous goal.)"

An unreachable goal.

A fleeting dream.

An impossible utopia.

"225! 4445! 1451039465904856724928756283 7357635673757853573574332478 5586!? 8947698746584534386343984636 96573567356739865! 246! 846565154195245! 842592369265? 87652562495672475626! 2875629465298! 89658269! 38460257395632! (I know! I know it is! If a person is the strongest, then does that mean that the cook who made the poisonous food that would kill him was actually the strongest!? If a person with a brilliant mind, who could make every weapon can't answer a question in a quiz, does that mean that the one who made the quiz is the best in this universe!? I know it! I painfully know it! But you know what? I don't care! I will become the strongest! I will be the strongest! And for that to happen, I must beat you! And the next person and the next, until there are no more!)" She was like a kid, trying to get what she wants, flailing her small arms, her chains clanking even louder, as the steel balls flew all over the place creating craters, spider webs of a crack, bumps and holes on anything they hit.

Seeing those dangerously flying ball and chains, a thought came to mind, _Are these really weapons or are they restraints?_

Still—

She was like a kid, trying to get what she wants.

A child who isolated herself from others.

"266663947982659293? (Why do you hate others so much?)"

"484445422? (Why are you asking me that?)" she asked, whining.

"16935461935613019686 (I don't like fights. That's all there is to it.)"

"4- (Bu-)"

Zenkichi sighed and interrupted her.

"2476524765242094572975924572 49576247? (Let me ask, why did you come to this academy today when you aren't even required to attend classes?)"

"8346984278... 456265247 (I heard some rumors... rumors about you.)"

His carelessness since he came to this academy was already showing their consequences.

_What a bummer. _

However—

"2476924627629 (I'm really disappointed in you.)"

It may have become a repetitive adjective to describe her but, _Such a sad girl_, he thought.

"5391936541517534734651113439 54623952319314844256 (In the end, you are just a battle maniac who chained herself with some unreachable goal.)"

_So sad that I could almost see Medaka-chan in your place._

"Goodbye."

-000-

_Is my goal in life wrong? Are my views, my beliefs, my outlook in life such mistakes? What does he know anyway? Is the want to become the strongest a sin?_

_"I'm really disappointed in you."_

_Disappointed? What did he see in me in the first place to become such a disappointment?_

_"In the end, you are just a battle maniac,"_

_Battle maniac!? Of course I am a battle maniac!? Who would even put on such restraining things such as ball and chains if not but a battle maniac!?_

_"Who chained herself with some unreachable goal."_

_Does he know? Does he know why? Why am I crying!?_

_"Goodbye."_

_Please! Please! Why!? Tell me why!?Why do I feel lonely!? Why do I feel sad!? Why do I feel regret!? Please tell me!_

But he already left.

Zenkichi Hitoyoshi already left.

Alone, Myouga was standing still in front of the metal billboard of Hakoniwa Academy map, crying as tears fell from her eyes. Her hands hung lifelessly on her shoulders, dragged down by the weight of her chains.

"A hya hya, how does it feel, neh, Miss Ball and Chains?"

Myouga swung her weapon to hit the sudden interloper.

"Hmm, a battle maniac indeed. Ah, right sorry. You don't understand what I'm saying."

In front of her was the girl Zenkichi introduced earlier, Hansode Shiranui, who blocked a swung metal ball of 30 kg of weight just by her single hand.

"2569! 8274556204709247567690274596 72? (Ahem! Let me reiterate. How does it feel Miss Ball and Chains? How does it feel to be a disappointment to him?)" Hansode Shiranui said with a cruel sneer that made her childish face utterly hideous. "245624562? 2456245624? 24564264262462? (How does regret feel? How does despair feel? How does sadness feel? How does disappointment feel?)"

A cruel sneer and a cruel smile with those absolutely cruel words. Myouga could even see black eddies of inky darkness instead of normal eyes in her eye sockets.

She was terrified at the girl in front of him. So terrified that she never thought how she could understand her, much less talk to her.

"A hya hya hya hya!" Hansode Shiranui's laughter echoed throughout like a cacophonous chirping of a thousand insects.

Myouga looked left and right, but there was no one. It was as if she was the only person the area, the only person in an academy full of stepped back in fear. However, before she could think of escaping, she heard the same ghastly voice behind her.

"13541599164595... (You shouldn't be afraid of me you know...)" She turned to look and there was the same girl standing. She turned to look back but she was also there.

"6788548735469674457! (I'm here to give you a free advice!)"

_There was only a single voice, if so, how could she move so fast?_

"9086227852274861595678245167 (You shouldn't worry about small details Miss Ball and Chains.)"

"87625138935? (Why are you here?)" Myouga asked.

"2429! 74! 6987687908856735265247686978 1345135? (Oh, Tsk! Tsk! So young and you're already forgetting things. Well, let me start. You want to fight Zenkichi right?)"

Myouga warily nodded.

"Well then that's simple, just beat Medaka Kurokami first!" Hansode, no, the monster's cruel sneer in front of her turned vicious, warping her face even more.

"8-82936901593156023? (H-How would that even help me?)"

"52609326246294663? (A hya hya, so obvious and you still don't get it?)" The little monster spun like in a dance and bowed. "2464562! (Revenge!)" Then she spread her arms's as if she was in a play, with the role of the devil while Myouga was that of the tempted. "41056151395610751410 (If you attack Medaka, I'm sure Zenkichi will retaliate.)"

She knows that she was being manipulated, it was obviously so, but she can't help it...

She couldn't help it.

"1395351700635013573154017037 51357135071 (He will come only for you. Think only of you. He will only see you and only you.)"

"..."

Hansode Shiranui keeps spouting sweet words, ever pulling her to the darkness that was in the little monster's eyes. However, ever so suddenly the darkness reverted to normal, her eyes now sky-blue. The face back to the cute and innocent one Myouga had seen earlier with Zenkichi Hitoyoshi. It was like the sinister atmosphere in the world suddenly pulled back, the curtains now closing to the cruel and evil play.

"5373576262689860? 2072698265356939526065249659 32348194503197. (Why not discuss this with your brother? I'm sure; now, he has plans on enforcing his justice unto the Student Council. You could use that as a reason. Just make sure that those chains of yours are gone when you're fighting her though. I'm sure no one would want to hear such a sad and cliché excuses for losing like holding back.)"

"29263238563965? (H-how do you know all of this?)"

"2456709724562097626284762! 62756592567024672492754697! (There is nothing in this universe that I don't know! The chaotic and absolutely lovable Hansode Shiranui!)" The little monster, Hansode Shiranui, grinned at her. A grin that broke her earlier character, a grin that broke her sinister character, a grin that somehow showed sincerity, a grin that showed innocence, grin that somehow showed support.

"..."

"256249672! 0673! (Well then, see ya! A hya hya hya!)"

She then skipped her way out in another direction from where Hitoyoshi Zenkichi went, breaking Myouga's expectations that she would disappear just like when she appeared.

-000-

"Zenkichi, you're late," Medaka said as soon he entered the Student Council room.

"Sorry, Medaka-chan, I just got sidetracked a bit during the break."

"Hm?" Kikaijima said after she finished writing something, probably calculations for their budget. "You seem to be in a bad mood, Hitoyoshi-kun."

"The worm probably got rejected by a girl or something..." Akune said as he tapped the bottom of a stack of papers on the table.

He ignored the quip from Akune as he zoomed to his seat and slumped his head on his side of the table face first.

"Scratch that, he was probably caught peeping during the swimming class or something..." Akune added.

That he can't ignore.

"I'm not a pervert you bastard!"

"Really? That not what I saw-"

"Akune!" He saw Medaka glare at Akune.

_Well, well, surprise, surprise._

"I don't want you late again, Zenkichi," Medaka said.

"Yeah yeah."

"So tell me, why are you late?"

_What is this, an inquisition?_

_Might as well tell the truth._

"I saw this girl staring at the billboard map while I was with Shiranui."

"Did you really turn into such of a pervert, Hitoyoshi-san?" Kikaijima asked in utter disappointment.

"Wait... No! Please let me finish first! Ahem! You see, the girl was lost... So in honest good will, I volunteered myself to tour her around the campus."

"Admirable, as expected of someone I chose as a member of the Student Council. So then?"

"So then what?"

"Continue the story."

_Why so curious?_

"It turned out that she's actually the sister of the Chairman of the Public Morals Committee."

"The what!?" Akune and Kikaijima asked in the same time

"Yeah, I know... I even planned for her to meet you guys before I knew that particular tidbit. But all in all, that was how I wasted my time."

"I would've had like to meet her, Zenkichi." Medaka pouted.

Zenkichi blushed... In the end, he will always be the usual him in front of her.

Still, it seemed that the rest of the members of the Council supports his decision of not letting them meet Myouga, well specifically not introducing her to Medaka, basing from Akune's thumbs up hidden by the stack of papers and a grateful nod from Kikaijima as he turned to look at her.

"Still, a late is a late. So as punishment, you will fulfill this particular request."

It seems that a request to fix the problem of the noise from the Orchestra Club was in the suggestion box. Hard work, but easy enough as it won't really deal with much external hazards like meeting more _Abnormals_ and stuff.

Nodding Zenkichi took the paper containing the request and joined the rest of the Student Council on their work.

-000-

The Unzen family.

A family that was famous for weapon's manufacturing and with the demise of most of their family members, they dropped out in the arms race. Still, the remaining members, Myouga and her brother, were still living relatively comfortable lives due to their inheritance. Then again, they could not live this kind of life forever, and thus, her brother joined the_ Flask Plan_ to get support from the Board of Directors with the technology development of their family business, with him as the developer and the tester at the same time.

Myouga wanted to take his place. She really did.

To let her little brother live a comparably normal life.

But—

It was impossible.

Speaking of her brother, he was now in front of her, sitting on the other end of a long wooden table in the dining room of their mansion, another part of their inheritance, eating an early dinner.

"376256769476261 (Well well, my sister. Welcome home,)" her brother, said chewing on some bloody steak.

"..." She nodded.

Myouri Unzen is her ten-year old younger brother. He had short, messy, snow-white hair with a blondish hue, and red eyes. In a way, he looked like a rabid rabbit, a trait of his that she would sometimes tease. He was wears the uniform of the Public Morals Committee: a white vest with black pants, and has an over-sized zipper at the neck unique to him, with the white armband signifying his position as the Chairman of the Public Morals Committee worn around his left arm. It was an outfit only rectified during Sundays and only when there was no work.

Not that she could call out to his unique taste in clothing given that she likes to wear maid outfits.

"3334686478888824531543234554 444314576566? (Oh, did you not manage to fight against this Zenkichi person that I'm hearing about?)" her brother asked breaking her out on her idle thoughts about clothes.

"44 (No.)"

"66452? (Why so?)"

"8787544 (He refused.)"

"76236524? (He refused?)" he asked again, already finished with his meal and now wiping the blood on his lips.

"53699 (He refused.)"

"54444989599 (Why not just attack him then?)"

_A valid argument. But—_

"84775 (I can't.)"

"44? 838388375737333 (Oh? Ke ke, that's new, my sister taking a liking into someone.)" He laughed as he raised his small legs on the table. The chair he was sitting on was of considerable height so it was possible, not that she wouldn't give varied quips on his a stature anytime she could. Then again, now was not the time.

"667788 (Shut up.)"

"24562469997884266244356 (And here I thought you would end up as a breast loving spinster... or a lesbian, whichever comes first.)"

"667788! (Shut up!)" She launched a steel ball in anger, completely missing her brother but breaking the long table in half.

"7755! 9464135177 (Woah! No time for jokes eh.)"

Myouga took a moment to calm down.

"7840999338346592352457624096 278 (Someone informed me that you would discipline the Student Council any day now.)"

"2624962072245067240672626724 6524672626204672467249824929 95925729 (Hmm, I won't ask you where you heard that information, but yes, I will. It seemed that some of the current Board of Directors wanted them to be punished, especially this Zenkichi person for reasons they never disclosed.)"

"256246 (Let me in.)"

"2452904249999246562444420? (You want to join for an opportunity to fight this Zenkichi person?)"

"772057692076225629 (No, I want to fight the Student Council President.)"

To see the woman the little monster said he cared so much.

So much as to take revenge.

_Why does it hurt?_

"(26635... 41524628... 2496426249) (Heeee... never expected that... Tell me the reason.)"

"..."

"55633! 4542502475602413049513457195 18541932458656622 (Oh silence! Ke ke, you really like this guy that much eh. Oh well, even though I wanted to fight this so-called unbeatable woman, I gladly offer her head to my lovely sister.)"

"5235692 (Thank you.)"

-000-

A couple of days have passed since the last time Zenkichi saw Myouga.

_She was a member of Class 13 after all. She doesn't have a reason to go back._

Still, he can't help but be sad. An idiotic and naïve thought given that he was the one that drove her away. Nevertheless, the past is the past, even if they were just a few days ago. Right now, he had to fix the soundproofing around the Orchestra Club.

As he entered the club, a dreadful atmosphere enveloped him. There he saw the bloody, albeit only unconscious, bodies of the members of the Orchestra Club.

"'What have you done!?' is what I would have said, but that would be stupid. Instead, I'll say this, 'Nice meeting you, Myouri Unzen. How is your sister?'"

There in front of him was the so-called _Monster Child_, the Chairman of the Public Morals Committee, and Myouga's little brother, Myouri Unzen.

"Hooo, that was something new. Never had someone say that to me after they saw me on an aftermath of a job," Myouri said with a vicious grin quite different from his best friend as he sat on the table.

"Still, you got overboard with this job of yours."

"Ke ke. But in the end, you're still a moral hypocrite."

"I have a job to fix the sound-proofing of this room, you just botched it with this much blood."

"Ke! Ke ke ke ke!" He laughed. He laughed so much that he rolled all over the table. "What the hell!? This is funny! You're funny! I could not even grasp if you're one of those moral fags or just some edgy cynic."

"Maybe I'm both, or maybe I'm neither."

"Ke ke, the rumors totally precedes you, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi." Myouri calmed down, the vicious grin back on his face. "And here I thought confronting you instead of the beast woman of a president would be a shit encounter. But here you are totally debunking me with your funny banter!"

Zenkichi narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you here, Unzen-senpai?"

"C'mon! let's continue our stupid conversation amidst the bloody bodies of these sinners!" He kicked one of the unconscious members of the Orchestra club near him.

"This ungrateful shit!"

He kicked again.

"Going on with their stupid music!"

And again.

"Annoying the fuck out of others!"

And again.

"What shitheads!"

However, in the face of such cruelty, Zenkichi remained calm.

_I've seen worse, far worse._

"Tell me, Unzen-senpai, why are you here?" Zenkichi asked.

"To punish these law breakers of course," Myouri said as though stating the obvious while shrugging his shoulders.

"No. Tell me, Unzen-senpai, why are you here?" Zenkichi asked again.

"Hoo, it seems that I can't keep up with the ruse. Meh, not that I'm really talented with acting. But let me ask you first, when did you notice?"

"When you mentioned Medaka-chan."

"Ke ke ke, now I know why she was so upset. Well then, let me tell you. Someone from higher up wanted to punish the Council, well, only you actually, but might as well get them all. You understand right?"

"Higher up?"

"I got a phone call from some _nee-san_. Didn't really say the reason, but she seemed really upset."

"When...?"

And he spoke a date.

A series of words and numbers that he knew all too well.

It was one of the best days of his life after all.

The day that he and Nabeshima went out.

He sighed.

_So it's them... Man, I really need to talk to them one of these days._

"With that, well, I organized an attack against each member of the Student Council and that third year of the _Judo_ club."

"Even Nabeshima-senpai?"

"Hey, she's close to you, might as well take it up a notch if I do something. Are you mad? Are you angry? Do you hate me? Ke ke ke ke ke!"

"Actually I don't. Each of them is strong, insanely strong, so I'm sure they will be alright..."

"Heeh, you're severely underestimating us—no matter, the results will tell us who, is right, in the end. By the way, my sister also joined this little excursion of mine. She even insisted of taking on the beast woman herself."

_Oh crap._

-000-

There.

In front of Myouga was the beast woman, Medaka Kurokami, sprawled into the floor like a fallen new age hero.

Gathered with the onlookers on the hallway was the little monster, Hansode Shiranui, just smiling like there was nothing wrong in the world. A person was also standing beside her, one of her brother's subordinates, Harigane Onigase, who was wide-eyed and flabbergasted.

It was a foregone conclusion that Myouga attacked Medaka. Nevertheless, what was unique of the current situation was that Myouga felt an odd pleasure. She felt pleasure on seeing the woman Zenkichi Hitoyoshi cared about bloody beaten on the floor.

_Why is it? _

_Why does it feel so good to beat this beast woman?_

"246 (Weak,)" Myouga said.

The students flocking around them were murmuring unintelligible words to each, probably enjoying the show.

_Wretched._

_Pathetic._

"25620002456224952952856292. (Here I expected more of you, and you fall down just like that.)"

She turned to leave. Maybe with this, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi would now fight her.

"538 (Wait.)"

_Well what a surprise, she is tough, and like him, she could understand me..._

Medaka was slowly standing up, some blood leaking from a wound Myouga caused on her head.

_Irrelevant._

"7773169523502353502572353333 3693565045644777474474729525 153151? 5692562956384725235495235863 29525 (You managed to decipher my language. Impressive. You even manage to stand up even after being hit by solid metal balls. They are heavy you know? About 30 kilograms. Still, now that I think about it, from the rumors, you should have been able to dodge my attack.)"

"2400090245625925623747474444 4222357864252 (I can't think of a reason for me to be attacked by you. Thus, I can't think of a reason for me to dodge,)" Medaka Kurokami reasoned.

_Is this it? _

"777 (Stupid.)" Myouga then launched another attack with her steel wrecking balls, hitting Medaka who would not dodge, the loud menagerie from the onlookers getting louder.

_Is this the reason why?_

"664 (Idiotic.)" Myouga attacked Medaka again, who was still not retaliating or even dodging, now kneeling to support herself.

_He's so fascinated with such a person?_

"634633434246867864888842256 25243 (This is boring. Why such a man like Zenkichi Hitoyoshi by your side eludes me. And since you're so boring, I have to kill you.)"

The shout and cries from the helpless onlookers were almost deafening as she jumped to hammer all six of her weapons to the kneeling Medaka.

However, her attack failed.

As the cries for help from the surroundings stopped, a loud cheer came as Medaka Kurokami managed to block them by catching one of her metal balls and hitting the others so fast with it like an impromptu shield. As Myouga landed, Medaka Kurokami then pulled the connecting chain, pulling Myouga towards her in break-neck speed. She then took the scruff of her uniform and glared Myouga, their faces inches from each other.

Face to face, Medaka Kurokami was somehow different. There was an ominous aura overflowing from her and her hair had turned fluorescent red. Pure rage filled her face.

"83758562515252? (Why do you speak his name?)" Medaka Kurokami said in a very low tone.

"67367763? 96829562395677362359 (Why do you care? From what I heard, he's just your errand boy.)"

"2656724062462037372? (I'll ask you again, why do you speak his name?)"

"84846262624875837? (And I ask you again, why do you care?)"

"2956915715919501705135461359 713951 (If you hurt him in any manner, if I see him with so much as a scratch, I will kill you.)" The ominous aura suddenly increased almost throwing off Myouga if not for Medaka Kurokami's hold.

"753762626? 5629356256295235693267357351 33473449698235436592356230 52356235325963256923563956 (Protective aren't you? Like a master to her pet. Very different from the saint that I heard. But I'll tell you. I'll tell you to see more of that beastly side of yours, to see the devil inside you." Myouga sneered. "92562069724067246455 (He's probably knocking on heaven's door right now.)"

A lie, a total lie.

However, seeing the extreme rage of the person in front of her was oddly satisfying.

_Why?_

Then Medaka punched Myouga in the face, launching her to a concrete wall, creating a spider web of a crack with her in the center. She could feel her blood leaking from her nose and some stinging pain on her lips.

"249573205795629562426246... 23596325932... (He he, it seems that advice of letting my chains go was actually right... Well, this is going to be fun...)"

-000-

It was supposed to be a nice day. He would go around, fixing some student problems, following lovely Medaka's orders, and charming the ladies while he does so.

However, what happened was otherwise.

Seriously.

A guy suddenly attacks him with a freaking bike. _What's up with that? Did this guy lose some bet or something and ended up with a bike as weapon? Or maybe he was just that retarded._ Well, it would hurt if the bike hits him since it was made of some hard aluminum alloy...

Then again.

Maybe the weapon choice had merit. It was unique, and original, almost like a new class of hidden weapon similar to those steel chopsticks from ancient China.

"You live up to your name, Prince of Judo, Kouki Akune," the guy, a member of the Enforcers, said.

The Enforcer was well-built young man, _but not was well built as me_, with black hair and thick eyebrows, _but not awesomely handsome like me_. He also has a bike, a _mamachari_ like the worm Hitoyoshi had. What's worse was it was of the color pink._ Seriously, the guy should have chosen a better color. It's just oozing with gay._

In short, a low quality guy.

"But even if you manage to dodge my first attack with my killer bike, my second attack would surely cripple you!" The Enforcer continued as he waved his pink bike arrogantly. "I'm really excited with the head enforcer's orders, but he should have only sent me take care of all of you law-breaking members of the Student Council!"

Kouki glared at him. "What did you say about the Student Council?"

"What? Repeat that again? I don't really understand the language of criminal trash."

Kouki slowly walked towards him.

"Ha ha ha, are you angry? Too angry to even reply? Well then, taste the attack of my killer bike!" The Enforcer then swung his bike with both of his hands like a bat.

Kouki never dodged it. He took it right on the face.

"A ha ha ha, I'm too strong for you, Akune!"

"Really?"

"What?"

Too weak.

The attack was too weak.

"My mother pinches harder than your so-called killer bike attack."

"W-what?"

Without answering the Enforcer's questions, he took the scruff of his uniform and threw him on the concrete floor back first hard stealing the Enforcer consciousness as the white of his eyes showed.

Kouki never really needed to ask. He already knew that from context that several attacks to the rest of the Student Council were already in progress.

Also—

This was also an opportunity, an opportunity show his manly side to her. So with that in mind he went to search for the others, and more importantly Medaka.

He was about to turn into a corner when he heard a loud booming sound and the noise of a crumbling wall.

-000-

It was not part of the job description.

Fighting was never a part of the job description.

Here Mogana was doing some Student Council work when suddenly a creep with claws attacked her. Thankfully she dodged by throwing the posters she was holding at him as a distraction.

It was never meant to be like this. She was just supposed to count money, a work she truly enjoyed, and sign some papers and stuff.

Never like this.

It was out of whack. It was something she would see on those _manga_ her seniors in the Swimming Club would sometimes read.

She really needed a raise.

The creep was silent while he turned around wearing a perpetual frown. He was a thin young man, with light brown hair in a bowl cut. Moreover, from what she could see, he was wearing the standard uniform of the Public Morals Committee, meaning he was an Enforcer. He was also sporting six long claw blades, three on each hand.

_Is he an emo Wolverine fan or something?_

As though sensing the insulting thought, he attacked, arms crossed, with the light reflecting on the blades almost blinding Mogana.

Mogana jumped to the left, earning a surprised look from her enemy as she dodged his attack. She then ran around in circles around him the fastest that she could as her enemy began to sweat.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. Swimming is a sport, and to keep up with the competition, rigorous muscle training must be done. That's why," she said as she took off her clothes while running, now only in her swimming attire, and threw them at the enemy, blinding him. She then dashed towards her opponent then masterfully did a sweep kick, making his opponent lose balance and fall on his butt. She then kicked his family jewels earning her a girly scream and a cry for mommy from her opponent before he lost consciousness. "You will be defeated."

Mogana then sighed as she stood up. It seems that the inevitable happened and the Public Morals Committee was having a crackdown on the members of the Student Council.

She then heard a loud booming sound and the noise of a crumbling wall, making her nervous as she ran to find, and maybe help the rest, forgetting her clothes.

-000-

Nekomi was giddy.

Giddy like a schoolgirl who just found out that she was important enough to her crush to end up being targeted by his enemies.

Ironically, this was what's happening to her, on some degree, as the Vice-chairman of the Public Morals Committee, Fue Yabuko, was attacking Nekomi with all of her power with her chain whips with spike ends, stopping her from talking a walk on the school hallways. Then again, she should have expected something since the hallway was devoid of students.

"Why are you still smiling Nabeshima-senpai?" Yabuko asked, still sending her chain whips at her with a psychotic smile. She was a junior of brown hair and brown eyes, with a body comparable to those of Medaka's, somewhat irking Nekomi, and wears the uniform of the Public Morals Committee with a red ribbon around the collar, as well as a pair of glasses.

"Ku ku ku, me? Smiling?" Nekomi said as she easily dodged the weapons.

"Yes, smiling!" Yabuko raised her arms as the chains swiveled like live snakes attacking Nekomi from above.

"Kuku, it seems I can't hold back this joyful feeling inside me." Nekomi then rolled on concrete floor to dodge the weapons and then stared at her seemingly psychotic opponent in a crouch. "I'm sure you could understand."

"Understand what?" Yabuko never stopped her attack. Like a puppet master, she skillfully wielded each of her chain whips, each attacking in different direction and angles.

"Of course!" Nekomi then stood up, skipped back, did a back flip, and then twisting her body appropriately in mid-air to dodge the dangerous weapon. She then stood up and did a thumbs-up with only some scratches on her uniform. "Because I'm sure you would do the same if you were attacked because others think you're intimate enough with that precious chairman of yours!"

"Wha-" Yabuko's chains suddenly dropped to the ground lifelessly as she covered her blushing face with her hands and wiggled like a love struck girl that she is. "Kyaaa! Don't say something so embarrassing!"

_Chance!_

Nekomi then ran with all her might towards Yabuko then punched her on the stomach, her body bent forward like the letter C.

"Blrgh! N-no fair!" Yabuko coughed up spit.

"Hey! I'm the_ King of Fouls_. You should have expected as much."

Nekomi then did a _Gyaku Jūji-jime_, one of the many variations of a chokehold in _Judo_, restraining her from breathing until she lost consciousness.

With that done, she stood up and patted her school uniform. However, noticing the damages, she decided to forgo it and settled for her tank top and biker shorts.

"I might as well look good when I find him. Well... and maybe, help him if needed. Ku ku ku."

However, before she could proceed to a run, she heard a loud booming sound and the noise of a crumbling wall.

-000-

"So, what are you going to do, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi?" said Myouri, who was standing on a chair he took earlier as he spoke, now behind the conductors stand.

"Actually, I won't do anything?" Zenkichi said as he finished with one-by-one carrying the unconscious bodies of the Orchestra Club and placing them in a much comfortable position in one corner of the room.

"Really? Not going out of your way to force yourself through me to help you friends and shit or go on a speech on how much of a bastard I am?"

"Well, let's have a situational example. Let's say there is a very normal salary-man. He's a good man. Never broke a law, never the spoiled child, and never rebelled against his parents. He is also a diligent worker, even receiving praises from his coworkers and has a loving family, a very fortunate life. Let's say he opens up the morning paper and reads a mass murder that just happened on a foreign country or some district far away. Say, what do you think?" said Zenkichi as he sat on an unbroken chair.

"He would feel remorse."

"Yes he would." Zenkichi then placed one leg over the other. "But only for that time and only that time that he read the article. He would most likely forget about it, at work, as he goes out to drink with his boss, and or as he goes home to sleep. He would forget about it. He would never again think about it, never again."

"So you're saying that people don't care about other people's misfortunes and tragedies?"

"Of course not. What I'm saying is that people don't care of other people's tragedies if it was minor, not related to them, or from far away enough to not be concerned—I am the same. I don't care about unnamed people's misfortunes, I don't care about their tragedies, I don't care about them period. I only care about people who I care about. People that I know, people whom I interacted. Others are irrelevant."

Because he was not a saint.

Because he was not a hero.

"So you are not a hero," Myouri said.

"I am not, and never will be. I am a very selfish person."

A selfish and normal person.

"Oh?"

"I'm just your average guy."

A simple and normal guy.

"Ke ke, still going about that eh? My sister did comment about you being like this. Hmm, well then, since we are not fighting, why don't we talk about justice?" said Myouri as he rested his chin over his enclosed hands.

Like a magnificent bastard.

Like Gendou Ikari.

_Too bad he doesn't have the beard or the orange glasses._

"Justice?" Zenkichi asked.

_Is this a continuation of my talk with Shiranui a few days ago?_

"Well, you did meet Onigase, so I'm sure you already know how we do things, in a way."

_A bit._

"That subordinate of yours is quite enthusiastic."

"She sure is, most of us are. So tell me, what do you think of our brand of justice?"

Excessive but effective.

"With this school teeming with students who have, let's say, unusual skills, your kind of justice is needed."

"A supporter eh."

"But it is excessive and goes overboard most of the times. You really don't have to resort on crippling your opponents. Also, you attack first, never talking it out whatsoever."

"Our justice is hard justice. We enforce the rules to the letter, if they break it, then they are lost cause so in turn we break their bodies."

For Myouri is not merciful like that.

"Quite an extreme take on logic. Why don't you guys follow Medaka-chan's example?"

Medaka's saint-like justice, a justice that assumes and a justice that is always right.

"The _Beast Saint girl_?"

"Well... yeah... but she sounds like a final boss in an RPG game if you call her like that."

"I hate her. She's naïve. Seriously, openly declaring of loving humanity? That's just insane, a total anti-thesis of mine. I hate humanity; I see their flaws, their greed, and their imperfection, and in a way, I accept it. Kurokami, she just see the good in people, totally ignoring the bad. If you think about it, it's disgusting. Don't you think so?"

"..." Zenkichi could not comment. For in a way, the _Monster Child_ in front of him was right.

"Can't say anything huh... Even if you support her on the outside, I'm sure in the inside, you hate that side of her."

"She's a sad girl."

"Yeah... just like my sister... Well, since I mentioned my sister, why don't we talk about her next?"

"Your sister?"

_Your cute and lovable sister?_

"Of course, my lovely sister. Don't you think so too, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi."

_Hot damn I am!_

"O ho ho ho, yup, your sister is absolutely lovely, cute as a button. If she was homeless, I would surely take her home and take care of her with all my heart."

"True true, though you should tone down that creepy laugh of yours, I might beat you to death. I'm her brother you know."

"Sorry."

"Well, ignoring you being creepy, I do agree that she's cute, cute enough that sometimes I think that I'm the older one."

"That I could see, and with her having her own language, it's just so _moe_!"

"Hmm, I understand where you're coming from."

"Also, the way that she's wearing a maid version of Hakoniwa uniform, it's just so charming."

"Well, she does love maid uniforms. Even the rest of her clothes are just different versions of the maid uniform."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Awesome!"

"You're that enthusiastic huh?"

"Of course man! She's the miracle of the universe! The maid loving girl with a _loli_ body and a unique quirk!"

"Well, if you like her that much, why don't you just make her your girlfriend?"

"Wait," Zenkichi paused at the sudden proposal. "You're her brother you know; you shouldn't be saying things like that."

"I know. Nevertheless, what I want is her happiness. And seeing as you could support that monster of a woman who is that leader of yours, I'm sure you could do the same with my sister."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You don't know everything about me... She doesn't know everything about me..."

"What do you mean?"

"..."

"Are you that adverse with being with my sister?"

"..."

"Smitten with the president eh, meh, I'm sure she's black and blue right now."

"Medaka-chan is strong."

"Keh, but you don't know my sister. You did notice her chains right?"

_Ball and Chains?_

_Wait._

"Hey! Don't tell me she's sealed or something and goes super-powered when she releases."

_That would like something out of a manga!_

"Yeah, it's quite embarrassing but she is, she really is," Myouri said as he laughed in embarrassment.

"How strong is she anyway?"

"Well, if we do fight, there's a sixty percent chance that I could lose."

-000-

"29465672406 (Now tell me where he is.)" Medaka Kurokami growled as Myouga sat slumping on the floor.

"264067240 (I-I won't tell you,)" Myouga stuttered in pain, resting her back on a crater on the wall as she slowly unfastened the steel cuffs on her wrists.

Medaka Kurokami slowly walked towards her, eyes piercing. The onlookers were silent, surprised at the sudden change of personality of the Student Council President. Then Medaka Kurokami grab hold of her head, and pulled her up face to face. "240967249067246 (Tell me where he is or you'll regret it.)"

Myouga smiled as she finally removed the cuffs, making a dull sound as they fell on the floor. "3453 (Shut up,)" she said, "2467420697246972492245278 (It's not like he's important to you anyway.)"

Medaka slammed her head to the wall, making the crater wider. "6762549587 (Don't test my patience.)"

"33 (Yes,)" Myouga took the hand holding her and squeezed hard, letting her go. "34 (I will.)" Myouga then slowly pushed Medaka's hand away, overpowering her.

The look of surprise on Medaka Kurokami's face was palpable, and Myouga, she enjoyed every bit of it. She then took her hand and with it, she spun Medaka and launched her through the wall. She then jumped through the hole that she created to follow Medaka Kurokami, jumping from the third floor to the ground as if it was nothing, her landing making a crater on the ground.

Medaka was slowly standing in front of her, struggling. However, before she could reorient herself, Myouga attacked, giving Medaka a knee on her stomach as she dashed from several meters away. With that, Myouga spun and delivered a spin kick on her nape, making Medaka throw up blood before she landed on the concrete floor making a new hole, the dirt and rocks flying away.

"597235923526523653959865260 (You can't beat me when I remove my chains,)" said Myouga, "1354631950731556135913072567 02567294551359019 (For when I removed them, my unique physical trait would manifest, [Hyperion Constitution]. Right now, I'm dozen times stronger than the strongest Olympic athletes. With it, I am stronger than you.)"

[Hyperion Constitution], a rare medical condition that makes ones muscles a dozen times denser, more flexible, with the organs keeping up with it. More of a physical trait than a skill, it also increases the body's metabolism at the same rate, thus the body needs a lot of food to support it.

As Myouga thought about [Hyperion Constitution], she began to remember some things.

As a child, Myouga was prone to breaking things and hurting others. Others also called her a monster, saddening her. She began to hate herself. Seeing this, her older brothers and parents decided to find a way to help her.

It was impossible to contain it, to limit it. Nevertheless, before Myouga's relatives died, they managed to unlock the way. It was on the steel cuffs of her ball and chains. On them were long and thin enough carbon-fiber spikes that hit every nerve that passes on her wrists. With them, she would feel pain on every excessive show of strength and with every excessive show of movement. Thus, borrowing the concept that pain limits the true strength of the human body, the special carbon fibers affects her nervous system entirely, increasing her pain sensitivity enough to limit herself to those of a normal human being.

It took time for Myouga to get used to it, even ending up paralyzed for a whole year. However, as they say, the human body can adapt, and so, she got used to it. After that and several repetitions of removing and putting it back on, she could now deal with the sudden shift in pain threshold. Still, it never fixed her high metabolism so she still eats an amount of food that could put a sumo _yokozuna_ to shame.

Nevertheless, the chains had a deeper meaning to her, for they represent her goal. To be the strongest without [Hyperion Constitution], to be the strongest and prove to herself that she won't need it. It was also the reason she looks down on _Specials_, for they go on and use their talents without seeing its consequences. It was also the reason that she despises _Normals_, for they go on about the unfairness of not being blessed by a talent, not seeing the pains of those that have them. It was also the reason why Zenkichi Hitoyoshi fascinates her, for he is her ideals' embodiment. A clearly abnormal person, a clearly special person, that won't use his abnormalities, his skill, his talents, as if they were just cheap candy that was given to him, for Myouga knows that he knows the consequences as she does, the pain that she does, and that despair that she does.

That's why.

That's why she will break her ideals for him, break her promises for him, and break herself for him.

To prove herself to him.

_That's why—_

"63460592762947624! (You can't beat me, Medaka Kurokami!)"

However, Medaka Kurokami only laughed, she laughed hysterically as she slowly rose as though her injuries were nothing. Myouga could even see her wound healing at a fast rate.

"562992! 2565025762467246724962498? (Now I understand! You like Zenkichi don't you?)" Medaka Kurokami suddenly said somewhat confusing Myouga.

Myouga stepped back. _How can she stand? My attack could easily demolish buildings and she just stood like it was nothing!?_

"767676 139571390571357135130157! 9567249672409672496724067294 76209762! (U fu fu fu, I like him too. Therefore, we are more like comrades. Well then! As comrades, we will fight seriously with each other. To show how much we like him!)"

Suddenly Medaka Kurokami changed again, though her hair was still fluorescent red, the enraged expression she had was now gone as she gave Myouga a cheerful smile, though it then shifted to a battle crazed one. Medaka Kurokami then dashed towards Myouga on speeds that rivaled hers, surprising her enough to make dodging impossible as she was given an uppercut, launching her into the air several feet high as Medaka jumped to deliver a kick. However, before she could be hit, she crossed her arms, dampening the force and used the opportunity to take hold of Medaka's leg. She then made a leg-lock mid-air, forcing Medaka under her so she would receive the full force of their fall.

Myouga then heard as booming sound as soon as they reached the ground, creating dust clouds that irritated Myouga's eyes as she jumped away. But before she could wipe the irritation away, Medaka Kurokami suddenly appeared in front of her with an arm cocked back, hitting her with a devastating punch on the face, making her fly away, which was only stopped as she hit the trunk of a tree head first.

A single thought came to her mind.

_This is fun!_

"269756! 9207620671519! 3659135631741357310573197309 7130! (This is fun! This is totally fun! I never knew there was someone who could even equal me in War God Mode!)" Myouga heard Medaka Kurokami shout.

Myouga then pulled her bloody head from the tree as she grinned. "206726! 24760426! 20462496248563658326! (I know! This is fun! Let's fight more, Medaka Kurokami!)"

"692476! 39173190571! (A ha ha ha! Of course, Myouga Unzen!)"

At that announcement, they dashed towards each other at the same time, joy and battle lust now prevalent on Myouga's thoughts.

-000-

Turning to a corner again for the umpteenth time, Nekomi met Akune and Kikaijima at the same time. It seemed that they were attacked from what they said and had the same goal as her to find Medaka and Zenkichi. Therefore, they again made a run for it until they reached a huge staircase where a huge group of Enforcers was waiting for them.

However, before it could devolve to a fight, something, more like somebody fell between them. A second after, another one fell with much more force as dust clouds formed limiting their vision and hindering them to know what really happened.

Then before the dust settled, Nekomi saw someone jump out of the cloud. It was Myouga Unzen, the girl Zenkichi introduced a few days ago, clothes ragged and torn here and there, bordering indecent, with some blood caking in some parts. Though clearly injured, a huge joyful grin was on her face, like a girl who was given a gift by her parents.

Nekomi then heard Akune and Kikaijima exclaim in surprise making her turn to where they were looking. There on the crater, the dust cloud was now settling, was Medaka in the same state as the Unzen girl, with the same damnable expression on her face.

Then without preamble, they launched themselves towards each other as they attacked with all they've got without mercy. Punches, blocks, and kicks, elbow, knees and head butts; it was raw fighting at its best, with each having enough strength to kill a normal man.

It was scary.

It was unnerving.

It was awesome.

The fight astounded Nekomi.

"What the hell!" Nekomi exclaimed as she saw the ongoing fight between Medaka and Myouga. It was like a scene from those super-powered battle _manga_ that she had read back in middle-school. Craters and holes on the ground here and there, broken walls, and fallen trees, it was just extraordinary.

"A hya hya! So you guys are already here!" Shiranui said as she ran towards then. "It's pretty awesome isn't it?"

"This is crazy... When I signed up for the Enforcers, I never expected things like this..." An Enforcer with pink hair by Shiranui's side said as she came with her.

"Medaka is in _War God Mode_!" Akune shouted with fear on his voice.

"_War God Mode_?" Kikaijima asked.

"It's her fourth trump card. When Medaka is in War God Mode, she loses her sense of humanity and goes berserk. Her physical strength and healing rate both increase drastically, allowing her to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries. A mode that removes any limits to her... But something's different," explained Akune.

"Different?"

"Yes, Medaka could only go into this mode if she is angry, but from what I could see, instead of rage, she seems happy."

"What!? Are you telling me that Kurokami-chan can go _Super Saiyan_?" Nekomi can't help but say. It was just that ridiculous.

"A hya hya! Great description there, Nabeshima-senpai!" Shiranui commented.

"But what's surprising is that other girl being able to keep up—no—equal her. I never thought I would see such a person," Akune added.

"What the hell happened here anyway!?" Nekomi asked bewildered by the things going around her.

"Miss Ball and Chains suddenly attacked Miss President who never retaliated. Then Miss Ball and Chains said something, which made Miss President flip. Then Miss Ball and Chains ceased to be Miss Ball and Chains and suddenly got stronger. Then a series of super-powered action sequences with some crazy laughing then here we are!" Shiranui said waving her arms animatedly.

She never understood a single thing the blue-haired girl said, but now that Nekomi had a second look at the female Unzen, the fighting girl doesn't seem to have her ball and chains.

Only one conclusion came.

_Even the new girl can do it too!_

So she had to ask to herself,

_These are my rivals!?_

_Damn..._

-000-

Zenkichi could hear a cacophony of loud crashes and the shouts of students outside making him doubt his earlier decision of not to interfering.

"Ke ke, it seems that my sister really likes you to go _Hyperion Mode,_" Myouri said as he rested his small body on the conductors stand.

"_Hyperion Mode? _Don't tell me she has-"

"Hooh... So you know about it eh... Yes, she has [Hyperion Constitution]."

"But she never was that strong when we met."

"Well duh... I already said it, she removed her chains."

"Bu—"

"Yeah I know... but we managed the impossible, well more like my parents. With the use of special steel cuffs, [Hyperion Constitution] was, in a way, contained by increasing the pain sensitivity of the nervous system."

"..."

"Cruel I know, but that's the only way she could live a relatively normal life away from prying eyes. But here's the catch, she's stronger than the others who had been reported to have the same condition... Since even with the special chains, even with the excruciatingly low pain threshold that a mere touch could induce pain, she trained. She trained to be the strongest. That even without the condition she could be the strongest. Admirable isn't it, and because of it, instead of just being a dozen times stronger than a normal human being, she became a hundred times stronger. This might be cruel to say but she is more fitting for my moniker _Monster Child_ than I am."

It was unsaid but most likely that Myouga developed the math language to cope up to the excruciating pain, to lessen it by always making complex mathematical calculations. She did it too much that she forgot to speak normally.

With the price of limiting her strength so that she won't hurt others, she isolated herself.

Zenkichi was sure of it.

Was it really worth the price?

Even so, in the end, she became an admirable girl. Even with her twisted logic born from her circumstances, she became a good girl.

Thus,

"I know she won't kill Medaka."

"Oh, how are you sure?"

"Because I know her."

Myouri burst out laughing.

"Ke ke ke ke ke! You really crack me up! You know her!? You've only been with her for just a single day and you say you know her!? Ke ke ke ke ke!"

Myouri laughed aloud as though what Zenkichi said was the funniest thing in the world. He laughed so much that he fell from the conductor's stand and rolled on the dais.

"Am I wrong?" Zenkichi asked.

Suddenly Myouri stopped laughing and did a kick up.

"No you're absolutely right. Still, why don't you go then, to interfere?"

"...I would only make it worse."

Myouri sighed.

"You know what? This is boring. Regardless their fight's conclusion, it seems that nothing much would change." Myouri then grinned with absolute viciousness. "Still, now that I thought about it, you are still a law-breaker. Therefore, you shall be brought to justice!"

Myouri suddenly threw something, which Zenkichi caught.

"...A Super Ball?" Zenkichi asked as he stared at it.

"Ke ke, you caught it. I'm quite surprised. Then again, I expected it."

At a realization, Zenkichi ran towards the windows, broke it, and threw the ball through it, though it exploded too early to his liking.

"And it explodes eh," Zenkichi said as she stared at his hand which was bruised on some places and had some minor burns from the back draft of the explosion. Thankfully, it never got to the point that he lost a finger. It would only spell more trouble of it did.

"Impressive, you managed to escape my [Smart Bomb: Cinderella] without serious damage. They could blow a hole through a concrete wall you know. Ke ke ke, this is going to be interesting. Well, then, let's start shall we?" Myouri then threw many _Super Balls_ that ricocheted around the room.

Seeing as the unconscious bodies of the Orchestra club could be hit, Zenkichi took two music stands nearby, one in each arm, then used them to deflect the deadly bouncing objects towards the window that he broke earlier. Even if he could use [Mirror Mime] to block some of them, the skill could never shield him or those behind him from the explosions some of the Super Balls could cause... Thankfully, what Myouri used were the non-exploding ones...

"Hmm, I thought you said you never cared about them."

"You're right, I never did. But Medaka-chan would get upset with me if she knew I've just let them be," Zenkichi said, spinning the music stand fast enough to block the dangerous projectiles.

"Ke ke, I'm really sorry for my sister. Well, then how about this!"

Myouri then ran towards him, throwing more of his choice weapons. Some of them were getting through his meager defense so Zenkichi had to use his own body as a shield. Getting distracted, he never manage to dodge Myouri's kick, blocked by [Mirror Mime], which then exploded flinging him to the other side of the room away from bodies.

"How?" Zenkichi groaned.

"By calculating the trajectory of the balls and the explosions of course! Ke ke ke! By the way, there was some line from some _manga _that I always wanted to say," Myouri smugly said juggling some of his _Super Balls_.

Zenkichi opened his eyes, lying on the floor. In front of him, rolling, were the _Super Balls _that Myouri threw making his eyes widen in panic.

"Art is a Blast!"

"You are not Deidara!"

Thus, the explosion blew Zenkichi through the wall of the Orchestra Club room.

-000-

Myouga was getting tired, her breathing ragged and hard and her battle lust now dampened. She was resting on a fallen tree trunk with her back as she sat on the ground. She never really thought about it since she never fought this hard before; that with her increased metabolism, during _Hyperion Mode_, she would get tired too fast and too easily.

In front of her, Medaka Kurokami was still in her hundred percent, still grinning like a lunatic, the earlier injuries she inflicted now gone.

It was unfair.

_How could such a person exist?_

"8956438561459145! (C'mon let's continue the fight, Schoolmate Unzen!)" Medaka Kurokami said as she taunted.

Myouga slowly stood, almost stumbling, using the tree trunk as support.

_Am I really this weak?_

She slowly pulled her arms up into a fighting position, her legs trying their hardest to keep her standing.

_Is the want to become the strongest wrong?_

She saw Medaka Kurokami grin even wider.

_Is this the extent of my determination?_

Medaka Kurokami then dashed towards her.

_No!_

Myouga threw a punch surprising Medaka.

_I will never surrender!_

She gave punch after punch, all hitting their target.

_I will prove myself to him!_

Punch after punch, almost never-ending, tears falling down from her eyes.

_Watch me Zenkichi Hitoyoshi!_

However, Medaka remained standing, her eyes wide in shock.

_Watch me become the strongest!_

For her punches were feeble and weak.

Still Myouga never stopped, she continued on her attacks. Even though she knew they were weak, even if they're useless, even if they're pathetic, she continued. She continued on her attacks with tears on her eyes.

"2520 (That's enough.)"

_I'll show you that I'm strong! I'll prove you wrong!_

"223 (Stop.)"

_I will be the strongest!_

Then someone caught her arms, gently holding them.

"82444485942922 (Please stop, Schoolmate Unzen.)"

She tried to pull herself off from her, but her current state made it impossible. "59! 2562516951! (No! I can still fight!)

"6737366 (No you can't.)"

Then Medaka Kurokami embraced her.

"6571350262905720945592445724 5444470624762246247562456982 3652922222057259240764095764 6246427056290975624762 (Such a tragic child. I'm sure something happened in the past that made you become desperate like this, a tragic childhood, a death in the family, or a unique circumstance. Don't worry, people care about you, I care about you, and I'm sure he cares about you.)"

_What is she talking about? _Myouga thought, but somehow, she calmed down. With the gentle embrace, she stopped crying. Myouga began to think.

Myouga began to remember.

_"Why do you hate others so much?"_

When did she stop caring about others?

When did she begin to hate others?

Therefore, with that last thought in mind.

"...24629 (...I concede.)"

Myouga fell asleep.

-000-

As the fight finished, Nekomi and the rest ran towards Medaka who was embracing her opponent.

"Kurokami-chan, are you alright?" Nekomi said as she got near enough.

"I am alright, Senior Nabeshima. But this girl, she needs some help," replied Medaka.

Taking a closer look, Nekomi saw that Medaka was worse for wear as her clothes were now on much poor condition. Only strips of cloth were left of her blouse, her black lacy bra the only thing keeping her breast from being exposed, which annoyed Nekomi for how big they were. Her skirt was in shreds, but still somewhat functioning their intended use, albeit it ceased to cover her black lace panties. The weird thing was, she was absent of wounds and bruises, only a bit of dirt here and there.

Medaka's opponent, Myouga Unzen, was also the same, though much worse in the physical condition department with several bruises, her upper uniform torn in half with its sleeves gone, becoming something of a loose tank top. Her long skirt was also torn, now looking like an _avant-garde_ miniskirt.

"Let me take care of her," Nekomi replied. Being the former captain of the_ Judo_ Club, she had to learn some basic first aid for emergencies during practice and competitions. It also helped with some of her schemes to cheat. Therefore, she checked the unconscious body of Myouga.

"Is she alright, Nabeshima-senpai?" Kikaijima asked.

"She seems alright, but I recommend further checks from experts just to be sure," Nekomi concluded. It's not like she was some doctor, so, she could only give some vague answer. Still, it was enough for those concerned as they released a breath of relief.

"What about you, Medaka-san, are you alright?" Akune asked in worry.

"Do not be alarmed Secretary Akune, I am fine," Medaka answered.

"Well well, since that they're in tip-top shape! How about we search for Zenkichi shall we?" Shiranui suddenly interceded; smiling like everything that was happening was amusing to her.

_Damn, almost forgot about him from all these crazy happenings around me, _Nekomi thought as she silently cursed in irritation to herself.

"Right. Schoolmate Unzen here said that her older brother, the Chairman of the Public Morals Committee was the one who was tasked on fighting him," Medaka said.

"Wait! If Hitoyoshi is being attacked by the _Monster Child_, then what are we doing here? We should help him. He might be in death's door now!" Akune said in worry. Regardless of his obvious dislike with Zenkichi, he still treats him as a friend.

Still, Zenkichi was against the _Monster Child_, Myouri Unzen. Even if she knew he was strong, she doubts that he was strong enough to go toe-to-toe with a monster like him.

As though mocking her, they then heard a loud explosion.

Nodding to each other, Nekomi and the rest of the group broke into a run as Akune, being the only guy, was tasked to carry the unconscious girl.

-000-

"Oh, even though you took such huge explosion, you're relatively alright."

_All right? Are you blind!?_

Zenkichi's skin was blistering with burns and his upper uniform torn to shreds. He was never the streaker, and being topless was not something he was used to, so he was feeling somewhat shy.

Seeing as Medaka, anyone close to her, or any student for that matter was not nearby, he mumbled, «I am fine.» He felt his clothes return to their original state and his wounds and burns disappearing.

"What the hell! That is some weird ass overpowered ability!" Myouri said after Zenkichi finished.

"Trust me, the alternative is much worse."

"Ah fuck that! It seems that you're much more of a threat than I imagined!"

Myouri then threw more of his Super Balls as he ran towards him. Seeing that, Zenkichi tried to dodge by stepping back, but he felt something constricting all over his body, stopping him from moving. There he saw steel wires surrounding him and wrapping some parts of his body on key locations. Thus, he received the full force of a barrage of exploding kicks, the kicks itself blocked by passive mirrors, but the force of the explosion rattling and damaging his body.

"Ke ke ke ke! I receive some information about your abilities, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi! From your mirror shields, sudden acceleration skill, to that skill that lowers your weight! That's why I prepared some countermeasures, the _Fowling Net_ and my _String Balls_ made of _Ariadne_. Even though I never heard of that broken regeneration skill of yours, I'll still crush you! Even if you heal again and again, I'll just break your body again and again until your mind is broken!"

Even while Myouri was talking, he continued with his barrage, kick after exploding kick, even using the wires as advantage to continue like some super-powered spider. At his pain rattled mind, only one thought came, _He's not only a Deidara clone; he's even Spiderman! _Therefore,

Zenkichi knew he had no other choice. Thus, in between the barrage of attacks by Myouri, he took a large intake of air and tried to pull the wires.

Myouri noticed the action and stopped. "Ke ke ke! Are you trying to be funny? You could never pull those wires off as they're tied to the school building! Ke ke ke ke, fucking stupid!"

However, Zenkichi never listened as he took another large breath of air. He could feel his muscles and organs contracting, getting denser and denser. He never really used the skill that much as it actually takes time to take effect. He also never liked it, as it feels unnatural, a feeling that keeps reminding him of what he really is. Still, he had to use it as the alternatives would be just suicidal, not for him, but for those around him. Even if he was saying that he never cared for others, being an accidental mass murder was not a great prospect for a future. Therefore, with another great breath of air, he felt the change finish, and thus, he pulled the taut wires in a sudden great show of strength, pulling them off with some concrete, steel and wood at their ends, his body receiving cuts.

"What the!? That's impossible! How!?"

"You said that Myouga-chan had [Hyperion Constitution] right?"

"Wait, you don't mean!?"

"I have my version of it, [Hyperion Shift]. The only difference is that I could turn it on and off, though, just like you said, it would be weaker than Myouga-chan's."

[Hyperion Shift], more of a skill than its counterpart since it is not an inborn condition, though it's the same in its basic function. Like [Hyperion Constitution], it makes the muscles a dozen times denser, though it takes large intakes of air to induce the change. Its advantage is that it could be turned on and off, but it still takes time, time that is critical on a battle.

"Ke ke ke ke! This is just ridiculous! Those _nee-chans_ never said anything about you having this skill!" Myouri laughed like a maniac. "No matter, just like you said, you are not as strong as my sister!" He then grinned viciously. "That's why I can still beat you!"

Myouri again threw many _Super Balls _of different types, which ricocheted with each other and some creating wires that now formed a dome of crisscrossing net around them.

Dodging the balls, Zenkichi ran towards him, intent on delivering damage, but Myouri jumped to a wire and used it for another jump, and like a ball, he was jumping and wire slinging himself all over the wire dome. It was almost similar to Zenkichi's [Mirror Mime], [Accel Point], and [Light Feet] combo, [Devil Combo #1] for short, as he liked to call the combination, though in a slower pace. Seeing that, before he could even begin his attack, Zenkichi took the weakness of the technique by going after the wires, pulling them one-by-one. He then used them as a lasso, catching Myouri by his feet where he pulled him like a yo-yo and delivered a punch on his stomach.

Surprisingly, Myouri only grinned and then punched him in retaliation. Seeing that it was not a kick, he first assumed that it was safe from explosion and caught it with his own hand. This only made Myouri grin wider, and a stark realization came to Zenkichi, but it was too late as another explosion occurred.

"How? You should be unconscious right now," Zenkichi asked, after he mumbled, «I am fine» again.

"I have experience with those that have [Hyperion Constitution], thus, with the help of the Board of Directors, I created this uniform of mine, _Snow White,_ that could withstand the force of those that had the condition could deliver. It also helps me with my use of explosives. Pretty useful right?" Myouri patted his uniform proudly as he said. "Still, it seems that the tricks that I have shown so far won't work, well then, how about—"

But before Myouri could do his next move, Zenkichi used [Accel Point], and coupled with the strength he gained with [Hyperion Shift], did a devastating hook on Myouri's chest, bypassing his _Snow White's _force threshold entirely, making him fly towards a nearby forest, crashing through several trees.

Zenkichi followed him, using [Accel Point], and a _mirror_, which he used to stop near Myouri.

"Blrgh!" Myouri coughed up blood. "...That was uncalled for..."

"This is not some _manga _where your opponent would wait for you to deliver an attack."

"...Ke... ke ke... You are right about that... My miscalculation... I got carried away by the flow..."

Zenkichi nodded in agreement.

"Well then, since I can't even lift a finger. I think this is your win..."

"I'm actually quite impressed of you still being conscious."

"Ke ke ke, this is nothing... Hmm, it seems that your friends are coming."

"What?"

Just like Myouri said, as Zenkichi turned around, he saw them, though they were still far away to not clearly see him due to the forestry; Medaka with tattered clothes, Akune who was relatively unharmed carrying an unconscious Myouga, Kikaijima in her swimsuit, Nabeshima in a tank top and biker shorts, and the Enforcer Onigase.

He did the only think he could do; he panicked.

_What to do!? What to do!? What to do!?_

Unharmed, his clothes pristine in comparison to Myouri, he thought that they might think some unnecessary things. Therefore, while they were still far, he rolled on the forest grounds like a dog while punching himself repeatedly to create some bruises and wounds, which was easy with his current strength, blood now leaking from his nose and lips. He also tore some of his uniform, to complete the look.

"What the hell are you doing?" Myouri asked with a bewildered expression.

"Shh! Be quiet."

As he saw them near enough, Zenkichi began.

"Oh the pain! Oh the suffering! I can't take it anymore!"

"What bad acting! Even a monkey could do better!"

"I said shut up!" Lying on the ground, he threw a stone at Myouri.

"Fuck, don't throw shit on me!"

"I'll throw real shit next time if you don't shut up."

At that threat, Myouri shut his mouth.

"Zenkichi, are you alright Zenkichi!" Medaka said as he saw her ran at him with the rest of the group.

"D-don't worry Medaka-chan, Myouri-senpai bestowed mercy upon me. He's even good enough to watch my unmoving body."

"Is this true?" Medaka asked Myouri.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"See, he's even _tsundere _enough to not admit it. Such a good person."

"Don't call me _tsundere_!" Myouri growled.

"But he hurt you."

"Don't, it is only a minor wound. Let bygones be bygones."

"If you say so."

_Bwa ha ha ha ha! Success!_

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Myouri in which Zenkichi secretly threw another rock at him in retaliation. "Hey!"

"You know... There something wrong with this scene," Nabeshima suddenly interceded.

"Yeah," Akune said as Kikaijima and Onigase nodded in agreement.

"Why so?" Medaka asked.

"Well, as far as I can see, the Enforcer Chairman is also in a bad shape, he can't even lift a finger from what I could see."

"Damn right!" Myouri agreed.

"Then how could you explain Zenkichi's state?" Medaka asked.

"I don't know... Self-inflicted maybe?" Nabeshima answered.

He threw another rock at Myouri before he could voice his agreement.

"How could you doubt me, Nabeshima-senpai? Do I actually look like someone who would do this to himself?"

"From what I know of you, yeah..." Nabeshima said as Akune, Kikaijima and Onigase again nodded in agreement.

_The hell! What do they think of me anyway?_

But—

"If what you say is actually true, then it would mean that I beat Myouri-senpai... Do I look like someone strong enough to beat a person like him?" Zenkichi said.

"Well... no. But then how could you explain Myouri's injuries?" Nabeshima asked.

"He tripped," Zenkichi answered, sporting the best straight face he could.

"What?" All of them asked at the same time.

"You tripped right, senpai?" Zenkichi secretly threw another stone.

"Enough already! What_ nii-san _said is right. I tripped. I tripped and got some injuries that could make a normal person be paralyzed for his entire life. Satisfied!?"

_Nii-san? _Zenkichi thought as he nodded.

"So there, I'm hurt, beaten by Myouri-senpai. I'm an injured person that needs some tender loving care of the school nurse. So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

With the cloud of suspicion still hanging around them, they nodded and assisted Zenkichi and carried Myouri to get some medical help.

"By the way, did anyone of you see Shiranui?" Zenkichi asked

"She was with us minutes ago. Hmm, where could she be?" answered Medaka.

-000-

"Hmm, is this good or is it not? With Unzen-kun gone, the thirteen of Class 13 would be incomplete. What do you think, Sode-chan?" her grandfather said.

Hakama Shiranui. Hansode's grandfather, a typical elderly man with a wrinkled visage, white hair, beard, and blue eyes. Like her, his has a large _ahoge_. He wears a purple _hakama _beneath a golden vest with two red stripes.

"What are you talking about grandpa? Aren't you enjoying this too much?" Hansode replied as she ate the feast that her grandfather prepared for her.

"O ho ho ho, even with my old bones, the sight of him in action is still something of a treat. I have to thank you for this Sode-chan."

"Don't thank me; I'm just helping a fellow girl. It also served as a wakeup call for him."

"Hmm, I could not really fathom how you girls work."

"What we did, do, and will be doing will always be for him."

And only for him. Not that Zenkichi knows about it.

"O ho ho ho ho, how charming, so much that those other girls end up taking the position of the Board of Directors so early."

"Yeah yeah, most of us are here already, and the rest would probably arrive before the start of the next plan."

"Even using the _Flask Plan_ to your fancies..."

"Don't worry; we have the approval of the founder. I'm sure she would enjoy watching him floundering about. Though, she says she would be using it to bait a dangerous fish."

Dangerous fish that she doesn't know about, but if it were something that made Ajimu wary then she would take steps against it.

"Hmm, curious, curious, exciting enough for an old man like me."

"So, when are you calling the remaining twelve of this thirteen of yours."

"O ho ho ho, maybe a day or two, rest would be needed. We can't have our protagonist tired. But I'm sure all of them would come, especially if they see this video."

In her grandfather's hands was a black USB, dangling left and right like a hypnotic pendulum.

"From a CCTV eh. Just don't spread the video of him around carelessly."

Others might find out about his true nature, then again, Zenkichi was not that careless so most would just peg him as an _Abnormal _with denial issues.

"Don't worry. If I only showed them the video of the Kurokami girl, only the first half would come, with this, the rest would take up the challenge."

"Increasing the pieces?"

_Playing the chess-master are we._

"Maybe... I still haven't seen enough."

"Ehhh..."

"You know I was not there when he first came to the village, Sode-chan."

Right, he was always in this school doing some of his work as the Chairman of Hakoniwa, as the Coordinator of the _Flask Plan_, and as the _Double_ of Kajiki Kurokami, a lot of work for an old man like him regardless of his capabilities.

Still—

"You do know what you're asking right?"

His goals were dangerous.

"O ho ho ho, I'm already this old, just once I want to see-"

"You're crazy grandpa..." Hansode interrupted.

"Not as crazy as you."

"Hmph!"

"So let me ask you again, Sode-chan, after the pieces have been placed, what should I do?"

_Why ask an obvious question when you already know the answer?_

_Then again, he is my grandfather after all, so why not?_

"That's simple, when you have a problem, don't hesitate to drop a note in the suggestion box."

-000-

As Myouga opened her eyes, she saw a ceiling she doesn't recognize.

_This seems oddly familiar, am I an Eva pilot now?_

"35923562385638826 (Well, it seems you're awake, Myouga-chan,)" someone said beside her but Myouga turned her head away as she recognized the owner of the voice.

It was Zenkichi Hitoyoshi.

"24569629576 (Please don't look at me, I'm pathetic.)"

"425... 65? (Hmm... why?)" Zenkichi asked.

"673 (I lost.)"

_I lost badly._

"56223569256256329563205 (You shouldn't dwell on it, Medaka-chan is just someone of another caliber.)"

"6-68- (B-but-)"

"862545269602652925265873 (But at least your calm enough now to talk to me.)"

"52846... (I still hate...)"

"5862956252096726? (But you don't hate me do you?)"

_I never did._

"44 (No.)"

"77? 9856295863593256325692356395 7623502356352353893653856398 5635346593556485763 (See? I know people don't change that easily, it takes time. Your hate stems from distrust and lack of interaction with people due to your unique approach to cope up with your extreme sensitivity to pain.)"

"45296 (You know?)"

"3737396739. (You brother told me.)"

"662262? (Where is he?)" Myouga asked.

"2497602467240629- (He's in another room, recuperating from injuries-)"

"245626 (That you did.)"

She never blamed him. Still, Myouga sighed in relief.

"2456256826956246502497520562 04672459526... (Yes, that I did. Don't worry; he would be fine in a jiffy. Though he was mumbling something about a _13 Party_...)"

The _13 Party_, a group of extraordinarily _Abnormal_ students that surpass the rest of Class 13. Now that Myouga thought about it, the only reason that she was not one of them was because her abnormality was always, in a word, chained, thus defeating the purpose of the_ Flask Plan_. Still, now with her brother's defeat and incapacitation due to an injury, as he is a member of the_ 13 Party_, the one that defeated him or another candidate would be named, and most likely, it would be either Medaka Kurokami or Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, who was now in front of her. Since a lot of people in Class 13 wanted to join the _13 party_, attacks against them would be prevalent for the next couple of days and might extend to entirety of their school life, something that she didn't want for Medaka Kurokami, much more with Zenkichi Hitoyoshi.

"33... 6525863950325603253253953405 62353902 (Ah... you should be careful in the next few days, and your friend Medaka Kurokami,)" Myouga said in worry.

"64... 56294562452 (Hmm... I'm sure we will be fine,)" Zenkichi replied.

"23- (But-)" Myouga tried to assert the seriousness of the situation but he raised a single hand interrupting her.

"6526269256092475629299357? (We should leave this kind of talk after you get well okay?)"

With a smile on his face as he held her hand, he convinced her.

"76373 (Alright.)"

A knock suddenly came, interrupting their moment, and then the sound of the door opening followed as several people came inside: some guy with a blond hair, a girl with glasses, the _Special _Nekomi Nabeshima, and Medaka Kurokami.

"5626256295624375696249876920 (It seems you're alright now, Schoolmate Unzen,)" Medaka Kurokami said.

"36 (Yes,)" Myouga replied

"But before we get to some well wishes, it has come to my attention that the one who is at fault for all of this was you, Zenkichi," Medaka said as she turned her attention to Zenkichi, opening a fan to cover the lower half of her face.

"Huh, me?" Zenkichi Hitoyoshi said as he pointed at himself with a dumb and confused look on his face.

"Of course. It was easy to deduce. After your tour with Schoolmate Myouga, you did something to her, something so bad that you almost broke her heart. In despair, she went home to talk to his brother who in turn got angry of your despicable ways and thus, the Public Morals Committee took action. That's why, for a single day, you will become Schoolmate Unzen's personal servant as punishment."

"What! That's absurd!"

"Well, we actually heard it all from her younger brother," said the girl with glasses.

"That lying!"

"A ha ha, that's what you get when you're fooling around worm," said the blond man.

"Shut up!"

"Ku ku ku, what you sow is what you reap," Nekomi Nabeshima added.

"Aghhh!"

Myouga laughed.

Even though she never understood their conversation, she laughed.

She laughed as those around turned their attention to her,

Then she realized that she was happy. That seeing the happy expressions around her makes her happy.

Such a simple thought, but it held much meaning to her.

And now, now she had people she could classify as friends.

So Myouga continued to laugh with those around her.

-000-

**Author's Notes**

Again, an apt warning, this is an OP Zenkichi Story, though you should have known this by now.

Well, here it is, the Enforcer chapter featuring Myouga Unzen. Hmm... I don't really have much to say. I just hope I made the fights interesting enough and the newly introduced skills made sense in a vague way.

As usual, I welcome any criticisms and reviews for this story. Thank you for reading and good day.


	8. Summer Story - Sui Sickle

**Summer Story**

Disclaimer: Nisio Isin owns Medaka Box and its characters.

**Sui Sickle (Kusarigana)**

In recalling those days, days that she was wrought with guilt, she would always end up smiling, remembering the times of seeming freedom and adventure—without purpose or goal. Even if there were an unequivocal guilt stemming from her heart clouding her mind on those particular moments, she would still treasure the memories of those unbearably hot days.

She should not be feeling like this, feeling happiness when it all started with a very grave mistake—a callous form of enjoyment turning into a nightmare, a wrong that changed her, and more importantly him, into the people who they are now. However, even if she were given a chance to change things, she would deny it, for because of it she felt all these feelings and emotions, and experienced things she never had imagined before.

It was not all sunshine and rainbows, and even then, she could not describe them as beauteous days, for most of it was bizarre, horrifying, and more importantly painful, to her, to him, and to the people around them.

He was always smiling, laughing, and doing lame perverted jokes. Talking and acting like an old dirty man—to the point that it was painful to watch...

He was not like that before. He was a boy with pure of intentions, blushing by just talking about some stuff, and sometimes gets confused when talking about love.

She had asked him once, "Why do you want to be strong?"

"I want to stay by her side," said he with a determined face, red in embarrassment.

"Is all this for a girl you love?" she asked with faint interest.

"L-love?" he stuttered. She found it funny, even mocking him in her mind. "N-no! It's just that we are friends since preschool, and she... well... she is a special kind of person. I just want to be by her side, to guide her and help her."

With those words—such naive and thoughtless words—she understood that he was so pure of a boy, not even realizing that what he was feeling was something of a crush... or maybe it was already love... or maybe more. Still, it took her attention. She knew who he was, and realizing his goals, she played with him, played with his life. Took him and twisted his fate to her amusement, never realizing how it would affect him, her, and humanity.

Therefore, she felt guilt... and a sliver of it still lingers with her...

She could still remember it. Horror. Despair. Disappointment. Amusement. Heartless. Death.

And after it...

After—it, it was four days before she could see him again, chained up in an underground facility only used to contain monstrosities... to contain _Kai'i_... to contain Gods. The weird thing was; it was ironically named as _God's Throne_, even though it was just a huge room plastered with unaccountable number of seals, one by one placed for over a millennium. It was then that she heard him—his cries of forgiveness, his wails of despair, his shouts of worry—and she fell for him. It was then that she fell in love.

It actually scared her... There in front of her was the once pure young man, now looking like a writhing mass of flesh, unrecognizable as a human—she fell in love with him on that moment.

Three days later, she saw him; now back to his old appearance. He was insecure, afraid, body shivering, ashamed, face wrought with guilt... then suddenly he changed his demeanor and gave her an unnerving smile like those of a perverted old man's, and then he promptly sexually harassed her. It was awkward. It was forced. It confused her. For it was as though he was trying too hard to be something he was not.

She could only avert her eyes, tears falling, for she had a suspicion as to why. Even if he was already apologizing, she can't stop the tears, for she knew she was the one who made him like that. She was the catalyst of his mask—to act like the lowest human just to feel that he was still human, to act like a depraved person just to be a person—for to act like his past self was not enough to be _Normal_.

It was an obsession.

And it was all her fault.

...

However, she digresses... for it would be a story told, though painfully, in another time...

...

This is a story of one of those eventful days where she, and him, and another girl somewhat similar to her, met another girl who would in turn be influenced by him.

It was the day she met Sui Kanaino, a girl with the initiative absent from most youths today, a hardworking girl, determined to make her family continue with its success in face of a national crisis, to the point, the she began to hate the main family for their lackadaisical approach. Business minded; she was always wearing a standard business suit and glasses showing how ready she was on any business related events. Always serious, every encounter and every event, she tries to make the best out of them. One could even say that she could be the poster child of feminism at its best.

This is a story of questions, answers, nonsense, and theatrics.

Another happy and painful day.

A guilt lidded day.

It was another hot day and it was summer.

This is a Summer Story.

-000-

Rice paddies extend as far as the eye could see, the sky oh so blue and the sun oh so hot. It was harvesting season and there were people with straw hats here and there cutting the rice with their sickles, and some machines and vehicles helping them with their work. Still, the breeze continued to blow making the trek from the bus stop to their destination less daunting. Moreover, with their latest addition to their group—what was a pair now a trio—the conversation became much more animated, making the passage of time almost unnoticeable.

"Hey, Shiranui, what's the specialty of Shikoku?" said Zenkichi several steps in front of her, walking, as she stared at his back.

"Why don't you ask me Zenkichi-kun?" said Namanie beside her with her usual gloomy face.

"Why the hell are you suddenly getting familiar with me!?"

"Zenkichi-kun is Zenkichi-kun."

Zenkichi sighed, and then smiled perversely as he turned his head to look at Namanie.

"Well, not that I dislike it..."

"Why not ask me, Hitoyoshi-san?"

"Hey, don't suddenly change your mind! Tch! Well, why don' you tell me?"

"I actually do not know... therefore let's ask Hansode-chan."

"That's what I was doing until you interrupted me!"

It was hard to figure out the seemingly gloomy girl. Even with her sullen face, she would still spout jokes and nonsense, breaking what one would expect from her character. She was supposed to be silent, creepy, demure—one of those or a combination, but she ended up as a very talkative girl. And Hansode liked it. It made the travel much less taxing. Still, there are some regrets lingering for not being alone with him.

As the banter between the two finished, Hansode began to speak, "Well, Shikoku is famous for the 88-temple pilgrimage associated with the priest Kūkai."

The 88-temple pilgrimage is also known as the Shikoku pilgrimage and just as its name implies, is a multi-site pilgrimage of 88 temples associated with the Buddhist monk Kūkai. It is a popular and distinctive feature of the Shikoku Island's cultural landscape, and with a long history. Large numbers of pilgrims known as _henro_s still undertake the journey for a variety of ascetic, pious, and tourism-related purposes, the latter being the most prevalent in recent days.

"How could I forget about the 88-temple pilgrimage!" said Zenkichi.

"Well maybe it's because you're an idiot."

"Shut up!"

"Well, continuing, Shikoku is also famous for Masanobu Fukouka."

"Who?" Zenkichi asked.

"I don't know," said Namanie.

"Who asked you!?"

"Well," interrupted Hansode before they could end up arguing again, "he's the guy who pioneered organic farming and even wrote a book titled _The One-Straw Revolution_ detailing about some of his work. He even traveled around the world to spread his teachings garnering support from foreign groups."

"Oh yeah, that old guy. I saw him once talking about natural farming back in elementary. My mom once even tried to do it, but ended up failing since it actually needs a 'Sophisticated approach,' or so what she said."

"Hmm? What were you like back then, Zenkichi-kun?" Namanie suddenly asked with sparkling eyes full of interest.

"Back with the over familiarity eh? Hmm.. Let's just say... hmm... I'm different."

"That's pretty vague..."

"Just don't ask him much about his past, Nienami-san," Hansode said.

Namanie stared at her for several seconds and then nodded in understanding and said, "...By the way, where was Masanobu Fukuoka's farm?" to continue the conversation.

"He was born in Iyo City on Ehime Prefecture where his farm is, far from where we are right now."

"Yeah, it seems that our next destination is in a small town near Anan City, Tokushima," Zenkichi added. "Say, why are we here again?"

"Anshin'in wanted you to meet the Kanaino family."

"That's all?"

"Well, there was this particular object that she wanted you to retrieve."

"Don't tell me it's the same as last time?"

"Not really, she said that it was something that was actually yours in some queer way though I don't really know what she meant. But the main reason was that most of the Branch families wanted to meet you."

"Then that one with Nienami-san here?"

"Same reason."

"Then what is the fuss about the_ Sentō Tsurugi_?"

"It's actually just a side project of hers."

Zenkichi glanced at Namanie to give her a questioning look.

"Don't look at me like that, I too don't know anything about this," Namanie answered.

"Your father probably arranged the meeting with Anshin'in who in turn agreed," Hansode said.

"A lot of people are interested in you Zenkichi, especially the members of the Kurokami Group."

"Huh? Why are they interested in me? I'm just some normal schmuck."

Painfully still in denial.

"Even if you don't admit it, you already know. Even Nienami-san here knows."

Namanie nodded in agreement.

"What do you know of the Kanaino family, Shiranui?" said Zenkichi suddenly changing the topic.

"Why do-"

"Please don't start, Nienami-san."

"Tch!"

"Huh? You cursin' on me now?"

"Huh? Who me? Do I really look like a girl who would curse?"

"..."

"..."

"Shiranui, why don't you tell us about the Kanaino family?" Zenkichi asked again.

"Sure, but this might turn into some history lesson, you okay with it?" Hansode said.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's see. From what I know, before the Meiji Period, they were just simple farmers. Then suddenly, when the Meiji Restoration came, the Land Tax Reform of 1873 was approved, increasing the process of landlordism in the country during that time, which ended up badly for them for they can't pay the high taxes and thus losing their land. Suddenly, the landlord disappeared, and in a very skillful way, the family took the landlordship from him, and thus even increasing their farming area. That was when they started becoming a major power in the farming industry of Japan."

"Disappearance?"

"Well, there were rumors that one member of the Kanaino family joined a cult."

"Okay... this... I think I can predict where this is going."

"Yup, he joined the cult to gain some power and after the deed, he cut off his connection with the evil group. Pretty simple actually since this cult was in America. In a summary, one guy went to America for a way to get revenge, meets and joins a cult, learns some eldritch powers, takes the first trip back home, gets revenge, gets rich, then cut off ties with them. Simple isn't it?"

"So... what is this cult about?"

"It's a cult that worships the _Sleeper of N'kai._"

"Huh? That pot-bellied toad-bat-sloth guy?"

"Hmm... you seem to really know him, Zenkichi-kun," Namanie said with faint interest on her gloomy face.

Namanie might know what Zenkichi is, but she didn't know who he really is. Then again, most would probably not believe if they were told.

"Umm..."

"..."

"..."

"...Internet?"

Hansode coughed to get back to the point.

"Well, continuing on, during pre-war and World War II Japan, they manage to grow in power, having farmlands in Hokkaidō, Honshū, Kyūshū, Ryūkyū Islands, Taiwan, the lands under South Seas Mandate, and in the Philippines," continued Hansode. "They even extended on crops other than rice like potatoes, abaca, coconuts, taro, sweet potatoes, tapioca, bananas, pineapples and many more. But in the end of World War II with Japan's lost, their foreign and local family lands were lost due to forced redistribution policies of the American occupying forces and was left with an acre of rice land. So even with their amazing powers, they almost fell to ruin until the Kurokami came lending them some help. Though they ended up as a branch family, with it, they managed to rise back on the top of the agricultural economy of Japan and again became a major power of the industry in the world."

"That's interesting here and all, but I'm sure that I would end up fighting someone again. So what are some of their special abilities? Any martial arts or family sword style I should know about?"

"Actually I don't know... The cult is pretty obscure in comparison to the already obscure_ Cult of the Deep Ones_, and they didn't really join the war as combatants, so no one really knows except themselves."

"So I'm fighting blind here?"

"Well, you could ask Nienami-san here since she probably met some of them."

Zenkichi turned to ask Namanie.

"Huh? Well, how about you tell me then, Nienami-san."

"...I won't."

"Huh? Why?"

"You are mean to me."

"Why are you acting like a kid now!?"

"...I can't hear you..." Namanie covered her ears with her hands.

"Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?"

"No I don't."

"Aaaaagh!"

Hansode never gets tired of seeing Zenkichi go straight-man like that. In a way, it was a remnant of his old personality, something so fleeting and precious. People might say that as time passes a person will never stay the same, ever-changing like the moving clouds in the sky—Hansode truly believed that—but what happened to him was so sudden. It was like a fragile glass of exquisite art made meticulously in a great span of time from endless repetitions of trial and error only to break into thousands of unrecognizable pieces on a single fall. Broken that even if pieced together, joined by a shoddy super glue, it would never be the same—its beauty now a lost, and only but a shadow of its former luster.

"..." with a hint of a smile, Namanie just stared at the frustrated young man.

Zenkichi sighed, and just like what Hansode would expect him to do, he said, "Please, Oh great Nienami-sama, what I must do to for you to bestow upon me knowledge about my future enemy."

"Call me by my name."

"Huh?"

"Call me Namanie-chan."

"Na-Namanie-chan."

"Don't stutter."

"Namanie-chan."

"I'm sure you can do better than that."

"Namanie-chan!"

"Good."

Zenkichi released a huge breath.

Now that Hansode thought about it, Zenkichi was like a juvenile version Ryou Saeba.

"Well, give me a sec first for me to remember..." said Namanie as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes to think.

She stayed in that position for a very long time.

"..."

"You said only a second! I've been waiting for 10 minutes already!"

"Wait, I think I've got it. I think they fight on all fours..." said Namanie as she bumped her closed hand on an open palm.

"All fours?" repeated Zenkichi.

"Yeah, like a frog..."

"That's pretty unique, how did you know anyway?"

"Well, you did say the God that the cult the Namanie ancestor joined was Toad-like..."

"Dammit! You actually didn't know it after all!"

"It was a pretty good assumption though," said Hansode, deciding to intervene.

"...As expected of me," said Namanie in a very smug way.

"Don't praise yourself!"

"By the way, Nienami-san," Hansode said.

"You can call me by name too you know."

"Sure sure, Namanie-san." Hansode waved a hand. "So where was your double? Didn't see him back in the island."

"Oh, that creep, Sakugo? Most likely working as my stand-in in the main office... I was never clever with numbers anyway so he took over..."

"Oh? You seem to dislike creeps. What about Hitoyoshi-kun? He seems to be the type that you would hate."

"Hey!"

Namanie stared at Zenkichi up and down.

"Him creepy... No, he's only talk. Probably a mask to hide something or to serve as self-hypnotism to—"

"Don't continue with those words, Namanie-san," said Zenkichi with an absolutely serious tone in his voice, making the hairs on Hansode's nape stand in attention. It was as if they were suddenly enveloped in a dome of unearthly terror threatening to tear them apart piece by piece. Even Namanie was shivering, but even though she was the one being directed by the unfathomable force, she remained steadfast—a testament to her heritage as a _Deep One_.

"Call me by—"

"I am not joking." The eerie force worsened, making Hansode remember that very horrifying day. Her knees were almost like jelly as they shook. She had to admire Namanie, for even though she was the direct target of... it... she was still standing, a hint of defiance in her demeanor.

"..."

"..."

After about 10 seconds—almost seemingly forever to Hansode—Namanie nodded in capitulation making the atmosphere of horror disappear.

"What's up with this _double_ business anyway Shiranui? Is it the same as those used by VIP's?" Zenkichi forcefully changed the topic, back to his relatively regular behavior.

"I-In a way. Established with the concept 'A _Not Equal_ for just being there' by Hanten Shiranui," Hansode answered, still stuttering, her knees still calming themselves from the intense shivering they had experienced.

"That guy that was always with Anshin'in?"

Taking in a huge breath, Hansode forced herself to forget it, and smiled. "Yup!"

"I knew there was something weird about him."

"Of course, to be a _double_ of an existence like Anshin'in, one should be super extraordinary."

Anshin'in, or Najimi Ajimu, was someone who was almost similar to Zenkichi, still old and great but of much lesser significance. If one could compare them, it would be like comparing an Emperor to a servant. Still, if you compare a normal human to Ajimu, it would be like comparing a bacterium to a God.

Unbelievable.

Strange.

Sounds exaggerated.

Something that Hansode never expected when she first met them.

Nevertheless, it was all true.

"Okay that I could believe, still... Is your family also somewhat related to a _Great Old One_, or an _Outer God_, or some other thing?"

Hansode was human through and through, different compared to normal humans, but she was still a _Homo sapiens_.

"Maybe, or maybe we're just that awesome as humans. Anyway, the Shiranui family is the established dark side of the Kurokami family," she took a breath. "The _Sea Lights _that are suspended in the dark of the night at the same time the_ White Embroidery _that mend frayed spots—the Kurokami and the Shiranui. Where there is light, there is shadow; within the shadows of the Kurokami was always the Shiranui, that's the true essence of being a _double_. In other words, to fill the spot a Kurokami couldn't," Hansode said. She had memorized the words since she was a child. Words that held much meaning to a Shiranui, a doctrine that held their clan's purpose.

"So you're saying that being the _doubles_ for the Kurokami family and the branch families is the Shiranui family trade?"

"Spot on!"

"Hmm... pretty unique. Huh?"

Suddenly Zenkichi broke into a run.

"Hitoyoshi-kun! Where are you going!?"

"Just meet me further down the road! I just have to check on something!"

So he went on ahead of them.

"So... what do you think he saw?"

"..."

"You can speak now you know? I'm sure he's not angry with you."

Like a puppet that broke its strings, Namanie fell on her knees, breathe ragged and sweating all over her ragged school uniform as she hugged the single sword that she was carrying on her chest.

"Scary guy, isn't he?"

"..." Namanie nodded.

"With the way he acts, we sometimes forget what he truly is."

"..."

"It was your fault you know?"

"B-but, the way he's acting, it's like he's forcing himself..."

It seemed that Namanie also noticed, not that it was hard to find out.

"Do you want him to go _emo_ about what happened to him? Or would you like it if he goes full evil?" asked Hansode.

"Not really."

"Well then, just let him continue with this charade of his."

"But what if he never recovers?"

"Don't worry, he would never turn into a full-blown pervert, he's just too pure of a guy to become like that."

"But he's a—"

"All the more that we must, Namanie-san, all the more," Hansode interrupted.

"But it's disrespectful."

In a way, to some few others, it may even be sacrilegious.

"But he wants it that way."

"Still—"

"And it works. Let's have you for example. Even if you knew what he truly is, you still treat him like a normal person... well... in your way."

"..."

"See? That's the best way to treat him; that's what he wanted other people to see him as."

"Why?" Namanie asked, a bit of confusion marring her apathetic face.

"Let's see... Picture this. All your life, you lived like a normal human, hardworking but with no special talents, then suddenly you realized that it was all but a lie, all that hard work for nothing. That what you believed about yourself was only but a shell and a realization that all you did was all for naught. What would you do?"

"Some would be overjoyed because they are super special," Namanie answered, but with doubt on her own words clear on her voice.

"Yes, some, but what about you?"

"I... I don't understand," Namanie stuttered.

"Fitting answer, since extraordinary people like me and you would never understand."

"..."

"Hitoyoshi-kun is doing what he think is appropriate. To hide what he truly is with tons and tons of mediocrity and weakness. Others might want to become the protagonist, to be cool and admired by others. Hitoyoshi-kun, he wants the reverse. He wants to be the side-character, to be the punchline of every joke, to be the straight-man of every discussion, to be the perverted side-character who gets beaten, to be ignored, to be the one who would make everyone around him look good."

"..."

"But you know what? Fate would not let him, his past self would not let him, those in the know wouldn't let him, and even his true identity wouldn't let him."

"..."

"He is a tragic existence."

"I never knew." Namanie slowly stood up; strength regained on her knees enough for her to stand.

"Now you know. The best way for us to help him is to stay by his side and treat him like normal. Get on with his jokes, argue with him, talk with him about nonsense, and let us help him enjoy the little things in life."

"You do know that this wouldn't last forever."

"I know... I hope that I could do something to make him forgo his denial soon. However, that would be after this debacle of a cross-country errand. Still, if that time comes, will you help me?"

"Yes," Namanie answered immediately somewhat surprising Hansode.

"Thank you."

Hansode smiled.

It was an hour later, almost a kilometer away from where he left them, that they would find Zenkichi just staring directly at the sun in the middle of a rice paddy, clothes caked with mud with a face clouded with anger and confusion.

-000-

It was a small town with houses several meters from each other, most only of single story with the highest at three. Surprisingly... or maybe not that surprisingly, they had a concrete road, most likely due to the town being the base of Kanaino family. Still, it looked like an authentic agricultural town; having a wooden waterwheel, small shops, and hospitable folks that waved at them.

Another strange thing was the number of young people. With the current state of Japan, most would expect them to be in cities. Nevertheless, here, they were happy harvesting rice like it was the best job they could find...

_Weird..._

But in a good way.

She once saw on television about agriculture's degradation in the country, but with what Hansode was seeing now, maybe there was a revival about, or the incentive that the Kanaino family gives was just that good.

After they found Zenkichi on the middle of the rice paddy, a red sports car came. It irked her when she thought about it. They should have just met back on the bus stop so that they wouldn't have to walk such a long way under the blistering sun. Still, the sudden action of Zenkichi intrigued her, and maybe, it was the reason the Kanaino family never went to meet them back on the bus stop.

Or maybe they were just late...

Nevertheless, what's done is done.

Therefore, with Kariteru Kanaino, the established double of the Kanaino scion, as the driver, they cruised the small town in a sedate pace.

"Hansode-sama, how was your trip?" Kariteru asked while driving the car leisurely. He was a guy with slicked black hair with one long strand sticking out at the back and wears a white coat with black pants and a dark tie. He also wears a small pair of glasses. A man born originally from the Shiranui household before becoming a part of the Kanaino family to uphold his duties as a _double_.

"Fine, thanks for asking, though you should introduce yourself to my friends here," Hansode said beside him.

"Hansode-sama's friends? How could I forget! Let me introduce myself, Kariteru Kanaino at your service," said Kariteru as he bowed towards the rear view mirror where the reflections of Zenkichi sitting, still perplexed to that unknown encounter he had, and Namanie, who was staring at the houses that they passed by, could be seen.

"Nice to meet you."

"Uh-huh."

Zenkichi and Namanie said respectively. It seems that what happened to him made him forget to don his perverted mask. Now that made her curious.

"So, what is your group's purpose here, Hansode-sama?" asked Kariteru.

"You don't know?"

"Well, not really, with how proactive Sui-sama is, my double work mostly comprises of me being her assistant, mostly doing some minor work and other insignificant stuff – not that I find it appalling. Therefore, I don't really have much information, to the point that the knowledge of you arriving had just come to me when she asked for me to take you and your friends to her and ultimately making me late on picking you guys up."

"Heeh, so you don't know who I'm with?"

"I know of Namanie-sama, but the male..." Kariteru then got close to her and whispered, "Is he your boyfriend, Hansode-sama?"

"W-what a-are you talking about you dummy! He's just an important friend."

"He's a boy, and he's also a friend. Isn't that pretty much defines him as one?"

"I-if you keep talking about that, I'll report about your leisurely life here back to the village."

"I'll keep my mouth shut."

Thankfully, Zenkichi was still inattentive.

"So what's your group's purpose here, Hansode-sama?"

"Curious aren't you?"

"Well, it is surprising for you to be traveling like this, and with the Nienami scion to boot."

"You don't know what happened in the village don't you?"

"...Yes?"

"Well, how should I say this...? Iihiko Shishime is dead."

"Of course he's dead, he's just a spirit, just some unholy something that possesses new bodies to continue existing."

"No. What I mean is that he's dead_ dead_."

"Dead _dead_?"

"As in 'gone from this world never to walk again among the living' dead."

"H-how? That monster is a legend, one of the few that could beat some Gods in power. Even Najimi-sama, an existence higher than us, can't even put a scratch on him."

Iihiko Shishime, originally a hero who defended the weak and punished the wicked. In the past, he rescues princesses from evil and powerful monsters, often defeated Gods on his quests, and surpassed unaccountable impossible odds—pretty much similar to some RPG protagonists. In short, he was the classic hero and champion of humanity. In addition, just like in manga and anime, if the hero at the end of the story hasn't died or lost his powers, he would become an existence so high up that he would transcend humanity that he represents. If you fight monsters too long, you will become a monster yourself. In present times though, the world that Iihiko protected no longer exists and his personality has changed drastically as a result—probably a case of disillusionment. Having lost everything, Iihiko's only reason to live had become 'to keep living'; he remains in the Shiranui Village because this allows him to achieve his goal, something that the Shiranui family took advantage to contain him.

"I'm just saying the truth. He was beaten like a rag doll, dismembered, and _killed_," Hansode answered.

"S-so you're not going to be his next body?"

"Nope! And glad to be."

"Well, that is good news. But this is still unnerving."

Hansode could understand his fear. Another monster appearing that could beat an almost unbeatable monster like that. It just means that there was now a higher threat to humanity that's now lurking on the corner. One of the reasons that they kept Iihiko in the village was to mitigate the damage he could do. By appeasing him with replacement bodies, humanity is safe. But now that there was someone or something that broke the stasis—an existence much more threatening—a fear so profound could only be the outcome as this new being was free with no knowledge to appease or seal him and no way to combat the new threat.

Well maybe Medaka Kurokami, but she was still far too incomplete.

Thankfully, that new threat was a bumbling idiot who acts like a perverted old man, a seeming loser who ends up being the straight-man, a pure boy who cares more of his friends than himself.

"Don't worry; he's not much a threat. That I'm sure of."

"Well, if you say so... thought I still want to know the reason of your presence here."

_He still doesn't realize it._

"We're traveling to each of the bases of the branch families with three reasons: to get some stuff for Anshin'in, to introduce them to the one who beat Iihiko, and to test the _Japa Mala _seal."

The car suddenly stopped, with the inertia pushing her forward. If not for the seat belt, she could have been flung forward. However, she did felt something hit the back of her chair.

"Ow..." Hansode heard Zenkichi groan in pain, though she doubts he could even feel it that much.

"H-Hansode-sama! D-don't tell me!?" said Kariteru, teeth clattering. His curiosity to look at was Zenkichi being overpowered by absolute fear so he ended up just staring at her with wide fearful eyes. She could understand such a natural reaction, for Kariteru knew how much of a monstrosity Iihiko was.

"A hya hya hya! That's some awesome reaction! Yes! This idiotic guy on the back of my seat rubbing his head is the one!"

"Hey! Injured guy here! You should spare me the mercy from an insult!" said Zenkichi.

"You should have put on your seat-belt like a good boy, Zenkichi-kun," said Namanie.

"Hmph. I'm too cool for seat-belts."

"If you're cool, then I look happy all the time..."

"So you do know that you look gloomy."

"...It's one of my charms, deal with it..."

As a stupid argument began, a good thing as it seemed that Zenkichi already got over on what was disturbing him, Kariteru's mouth was open from disbelief as he turned his head to look at the arguing pair, specifically Zenkichi, then to her several times, with Hansode giving him only a nod and a wistful smile every time.

After several times of repetition with Zenkichi having been convinced that putting on the seat-belt was the wise thing to do, Kariteru took a huge breath and started the engine, continuing their sedate and leisurely travel, though his hands were still shaking. With the rest of their travel time within the car, Kariteru was silent, stupid arguments between Zenkichi and Namanie with her sometimes being pulled in the only sound, except for the car's engine, that could be heard.

-000-

It was in the middle of a forest on a top of a hill, again, though this time it wasn't an over the top castle. In front of Hansode was the wooden entrance for the huge compound of the Kanaino family. A huge wooden door and a large wooden family name plate on the left, a very classical approach. One could even mistake the place as a Yakuza hideout.

As Kariteru called on his phone, Zenkichi voiced out his opinion of the place.

"This is... well... somewhat underwhelming. And here I was expecting another castle."

"Not every branch family is over the top like the Nienami family," Hansode replied.

"Let me give an excuse," said Namanie.

"Oh?"

"...That castle of ours represents our history and the pride we have for our swordsmanship. All the rooms there, not only the _dojo_, are dedicated to the way of the sword, from our personal smithy, to sword maintenance room, the treasury and many more... It is a symbol of our greatness, for even though others obscured our accomplishments in history; our descendants would know what we have done and what we have made for ourselves..."

"That's... pretty deep," said Zenkichi.

"... But I do admit its gaudy," Namanie thoughtlessly added.

"Oy oy."

Even Hansode could not figure out what Namanie was thinking. It was like solving a Rubik's Cube with its two color patches interchanged without her knowledge.

They heard the sound of a several planks of wood being removed behind the large door, and then it opened where a huge man in a black suit came out. It seemed that she was wrong and the Kanaino might have some Yakuza ties, or it might be just their work uniform, though it was not something she should worry.

"Thank you, Mouri," Kariteru bowed, which was duly received with the same bow by the man now known as Mouri. Kariteru then turned to look at them, though he was avoiding looking directly at Zenkichi. "Well then, we shouldn't let Sui-sama waiting."

With that, they followed him inside the house with Mouri behind their group, an apt action from the large guy but ultimately useless.

It was a traditional Japanese house: s_hoji_ doors, varnished wooden floor for the hallways, and a minimalist garden with a _koi _pond and a bamboo-water-feature _shishi-odoshi_. Turning into a corner, they entered the building proper, walking deeper into the household. She could see some of the servants scurrying here and there, like rats that had their lair discovered. This continued until they stopped on the end of a particular hallway. In front was a western door, out-of-place from the very traditional building with _shoji _doors for other rooms on its left and right. Kariteru knocked on it once then he began to open it while signaling them to follow him. It was a typical office: a table, a bookshelf, some paintings depicting rural life, two sofas on each side of the table for visitors, and a single window with the view of the town and rice paddies below the hill.

"I've brought them, Sui-sama," said Kariteru.

"Hmm," the girl grunted, wearing a suit, which makes her look older than she is, as she turned to look at them while she fixed her small pair of glasses.

Hansode then heard two voices squeal like a girl.

"A beauty in glasses!"

"Ah, such magnificence!"

Zenkichi and Kariteru said in sync. Hansode saw them look at each other, a quiet tension permeating in the room, and then suddenly, they give each other thumbs up with a look as if they had just met their respective long-lost brothers.

Hansode almost forgot; Kariteru was a glasses-lover. He even requested to become double to the Kanaino heir because she was wearing glasses. And just like that, Kariteru's fear of Zenkichi evaporated into nothingness, it was times like this that Zenkichi's new attitude works like a charm.

"Ahem! Kariteru-san and Mouri-san, please leave us be." With a single order from the Kanaino scion, Kariteru returned to his all business behavior, and with the large guy, left the room. "Why don't you take a sit?"

Hansode sat on the right sofa while Zenkichi and Namanie sat on the left. She could see Zenkichi somewhat starry-eyed as he stared at Sui Kanaino while Namanie was gloomier than usual.

"Ho ho ho, long time no see, Namanie," the Kanaino scion said.

"Hmm..."

"You're still gloomy as ever... so going on a journey eh. Are you trying to get stronger?" the girl named Sui covered his mouth with the back of her hand. "... Ho ho ho, of course you would, then again, even if you get stronger, you will still be weaker than me."

"Huh? Am I hearing a frog croak or something? What a bother..."

"Ho ho ho, I think I'm smelling a rotting fish somewhere in this room..."

Both of them then stood up and butted heads with each other with such force.

"... Want to fight it out, huh, froggy?"

"Pfft! As if I would even sweat making myself some sushi."

"Okay okay, two cute girls shouldn't fight with each other, well other than mud wrestling," Zenkichi said to pacify them.

"Don't interfere, Zenkichi-kun."

"Who's the loser?"

At the rebuttal from Namanie and the Kanaino girl respectively, especially the harsh comment from glasses-girl, Zenkichi again slumped on a corner and began his depression shtick.

"Hitoyoshi-kun is right girls, you two fighting is not our intended goal for coming here."

Namanie nodded at Hansode as she sat again while Sui adjusted her glasses and turned to look at her.

"Well then, Hansode-san, I'll go directly to the point, where is this guy that I keep hearing about from my father?"

"He's here."

"Where?"

Hansode pointed to Zenkichi who was still on the corner mumbling, "I'm not a loser," repeatedly.

"Surely you're joking. The one who_ killed_ Iihiko is that blond loser?"

"Please don't call him a loser... he's pretty sensitive," said Hansode and sighed. Even she was still trying to get used to this new Zenkichi, though it was not hard since this side of him was fun tease.

Disbelief was on Sui's face but then _harrumphed_ and sat back on her chair. "Hmph! I'll believe it when I see it for myself. However, since you insist, let's start with the negotiations. So you want to take the _Shining Trapezohedron_?"

"Yup!" said Hansode. Though she was chirpy outside, Sui's mention of the artifact made her shiver. She was astounded when she heard from Ajimu about it being in the hands of the Kanaino family. Of course she already knew about the artifact as tons of info about it, from rumors circulating the internet to the fiction novels with it as the main subject, could be found. It is said to be a crazy angled stone created on the planet _Yuggoth_ and brought to Earth by the Old Ones before the emergence of the human race. Others say it is a weapon to seal the Great Old Ones. Some think it is the key to open the gates of eldritch hell. There were so many of them theories and supposition that one would get confused in which was the truth and which was false. But Hansode knew... for it was an artifact that summons the Crawling Chaos. Then again,

"You know that it's just a trinket now right?" Sui said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah..."

"I don't really know what happened on that particular illegal cult raid sixteen years ago and how it got there from the first place, but from the test conducted after that, it turned out that this so-called _Shining Trapezohedron_ is nothing but a stone now. Still, I'm not just going to hand it out. Our family was entrusted with such an artifact, so if you want it, you have to go through me," Sui said as she stared at Hansode eye-to-eye.

"Sure sure, just fight Hitoyoshi-kun here. This development also pretty much answers our last goal of this visit for the _Japa Mala_ seal to be tested anyway."

"So they really used that seal eh."

"Yup, and so far it's working satisfactorily."

Sharing the same name as the Hindu praying beads, the _Japa Mala_ is a series of seals made to restrain great powers, first successfully implemented on Zenkichi. Based from the 108 names of the God Shiva detailing his different abilities, each seal is a skill made by Hanten or given by Ajimu placed on each of the 108 pressure points of Zenkichi's body. It was a method conceived with the thought of '_It is better to face an enemy with finite capabilities instead of an almost infinitesimal powerhouse_'. An almost impossible seal that was only successful since the recipient wanted it. So if used on others, the chances of it working is null. It also takes time, almost a week in Zenkichi's case.

For an analogy, the seal works like faucet with the power as the water. If all 108 seals are working, the faucet is shut tight, with almost no power from the outside source except some very miniscule particles trickling out. But if some of the pressure points were gone like in cases of dismemberment or the like, the faucet that is the _Japa Mala_ turns a bit, increasing the water that is power flowing to the sealed, making him lose some of his skills but increasing his original powers. It was quite ingenious as with it, even with dismemberment, Zenkichi could just use his original powers to regenerate the body part thus also regenerating the pressure point while the rest of the seals would regenerate the lost seal, though if that would happen, she would most likely run and hide on some place far away. The only way to get rid of the _Japa Mala_ is to disintegrate Zenkichi's whole body to less than half since that would make regeneration of the removed seals impossible, then again, the skills given where there for that very reason.

"I'm quite curious Hansode-chan, why did Zenkichi-kun run when I managed to cut off his arm if he could just regenerate it?" asked Namanie. Even she knew about the seal, though it was already after the fight, and one of the reasons for their fight was to test the seal from dismemberment.

Still, what happened was a very close call to them. If he didn't flee when Namanie managed to slash his arm off, they would have been—

"Remember what happened when we were walking after we got off from the bus?" said Hansode.

"Yes..." said Namanie, shivering as she tried to remember.

"Multiply that a dozen fold."

"Oh..." Namanie said she hugged the sword she was carrying close to her chest. "...Ohhh... And you saw it?"

"...Let's just say I was never quite the same after I saw it..."

"Hmph! Exaggerations! Still, does this mean that you lost to him Namanie?" said Sui.

Namanie nodded as she blushed.

"Ho ho ho, so ashamed at her lost that she's blushing in embarrassment."

Hansode was sure that the blush was far from the feeling of embarrassment.

"Hey you loser!" said Sui as she called Zenkichi.

Though it fell to deaf ears as Zenkichi continued to mumble, "I'm not a loser... I'm not a loser... I'm not a loser... I'm not a loser... I'm not a loser..."

"Hey you!"

"I'm not a loser... I'm not a loser... I'm not a loser..."

In anger for being ignored, Sui picked up a paperweight and threw it at him. However, instead of being hit, Zenkichi leaned his head to the right to dodge it. Seeing that, Sui's flames of anger increased in heat as she threw several more objects: more paperweights, pens, books and other things that could be found on her office. Still, Zenkichi deftly dodged them by rolling in the floor, jumping, and landing with the palm of his one hand upside down, maintaining his balance, with smug expression on his face as he looked at her. Sui's anger furthered at such an act, she tried to pull something out of her suit, but a sword on her throat by Namanie stopped her.

"... Leave the fighting in a proper place," Namanie said.

"Tch!"

"And Zenkichi-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Don't intentionally piss people off..."

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

Namanie tried to say more but Hansode gave her a knowing glare, making her stop.

"Hitoyoshi-kun, next time listen to other people when they are talking," said Hansode.

"Now it's my fault! She's the one that keeps calling me a loser!"

"But that was what you wanted right?"

"Ah..." Zenkichi was speechless but then, "A ha ha ha! Who would want to act purposely like a loser," he continued with his charade, pushing himself up into the air, and landing on his feet.

Hansode could only breathe out a sigh.

"Hmph! Still not convinced! But since its getting dark, we should suspend the fight for tomorrow," said Sui.

"Huh?" Zenkichi had a confused look in his face.

As seen through the single window, the sky was now slowly turning dark, the passage of time seemingly fast due to the clunky discussion.

"It's because there are tons of _Yōkai _that roam this particular countryside," Sui reasoned.

"_Yōkai?_"

"Is he an idiot?" Sui said as she turned to ask Hansode.

"Hey!"

"Well, yeah. Just ignore him for now," Hansode answered.

"Hey! But seriously, could someone please explain to me what Kanaino-san is talking about."

"_Yōkai _is what we classify _Kai'i _that is native to this country," Hansode happily gave the answer.

"I know about _Yōkai_, but I thought it's just some name people came up because they didn't know what _oddities_ were actually called in Japanese. Isn't_ Kai'i _already a Japanese word, why not just call them that."

"It's because the word _Yōkai _is already integrated to Japanese culture and has its own use. For example, we have a vampire. Outside, it would be classified as a monster or _oddity_. However, as it enters the country, it would be called a _Kai'i_, but it will not be classified as _Yōkai _for its origins are not native. It's like the classifications of atmospheric disturbance where _storm_ is the general term while _typhoon_ being the term used in the Pacific, and _hurricane_ in the Atlantic. In short, it's a regional naming sense. Then again, with _oddities_, names have power so we must classify them to understand and identify them thoroughly."

"Okay... That was complicated."

_Sometimes it really gets frustrating to put up with him._

"With that done, I'll have you guys escorted to the guest room," Sui said as soon as Hansode finished with her explanation.

"Yay!" said an ecstatic Zenkichi, raising his arms up in celebration.

"And no. The girls will have a separate room from you."

"Tch!"

With a button that she pressed on the landline phone beside her, she called Kariteru who then escorted them their respective rooms, Zenkichi alone on his while Hansode and Namanie shared one.

-000-

"Is Zenkichi-kun going to do a nightly visit...?"

"A what!?"

"...A nightly visit."

Hansode and Namanie were inside a 12 _tatami_ mat room, quite large for just the two of them. Sleeping on separate luxurious _futons_, Namanie asked Hansode a very ridiculous question.

"What the hell made you ask that kind of question?"

"Well... just asking. Zenkichi-kun might, you know?"

"That's impossible."

"Huh? And here I thought he would go as far as doing it to keep up with his act."

"I doubt he even had the balls to do that."

"Well... he might be doing it with the Kanaino bitch right now..."

"A hya hya... That's impossible."

_Right?_

Hansode shook her head... She must not think of such things. More importantly, it seems that Sui Kanaino has a history with Namanie basing from their behavior that she had been able to bear witness earlier.

"By the way, why are you so confrontational with the Kanaino heir?"

"She's a bitch..."

"Oh?"

"She preachy... She's stiff... She thinks that what she thinks is always right... She's haughty... She wears pants... She acts high and mighty all the time... She's a freaking motor mouth... I could go on and on about how much I don't like her..."

"Aren't you just, you know... rivals."

"...Huh? I never expected to hear that from you. And no, our relationship is not some _shounen manga_-like nonsense like that..."

"Sure sure."

"Oh I'm sure... And you know what she said when we first met...?"

"What?"

"...She said I look like some Goth chick! Do I behave like one!? Do I look like one!?"

"Let me say my opinion okay?"

"... Yeah..."

"You do look like some Goth chick that has a strange fascination with blades."

"...What!? I know I look gloomy, but that! Do I look like someone who cuts her wrist regularly!?"

"Umm... yeah."

"I am not some _emo_ Goth chick!"

"Ummm... we're trying to sleep you know?"

"Sleeping is for chumps... Let's continue our girl talk..."

"Girl talk huh..." Hansode never thought that she would experience something like that. All her life, she was trained to be the best _double_ that she could be, to be worthy of becoming the next body of Iihiko Shishime... But now that the fallen hero was gone... Can she live the life of a regular prepubescent girl? She hopes so... After all of this, maybe she could have a peaceful high-school life with him. For now, she had other things to worry about. "By the way, what did she meant when she said she was stronger than you?"

"...Just some nonsense she cooked up. We already had three fights you see... a win for each of us, and a draw. But I'm sure I was the one who was winning last time..."

_Isn't that setting just screams rivalry?_

"...I don't really know what skills Zenkichi-kun was given due to the _Japa Mala_ except for those that I've seen so I can't really judge his chance of winning... Still, I have to admit that Sui is crazy strong... Physically, in terms of power, she's much tougher than me, that I'm sure of..."

"Wait. Didn't you say that you don't know?"

"...I didn't actually say that, I just said something that was close to the answer. I'm a firm believer of fairness, even if I do hate his enemy... But remember... I did say one thing."

"You said that she fights on all fours."

"Yes, Sui fights on all fours, all her limbs on the ground... Like a beast... especially when she's serious."

"But Hitoyoshi-kun did win against you. And since you and Kanaino-san are pretty much equal, therefore, his chance of winning without bypassing the Japa Mala that much is high."

Namanie sighed and shook her head.

"The only reason Zenkichi-kun won against me without actually revealing his true nature was because he broke my swords, disabling my skills in totality. But Sui, even if you destroy her weapon, she still has her fists, her legs, her head, and her body."

Like a beast, Namanie repeated.

"Beast Mode?"

"Well, you could call it like that, though you could have thought of a better name. That name is already overused."

Ignoring her quip, Hansode continued the discussion. "Is it some power up?"

"Not really. It's the same as the idea that most of my techniques can only be used with swords, hers can only be used when she's in all fours."

"Like a frog?" Hansode remembered Namanie's description.

"...Yes. Like a frog. Connected with their family's unique trait."

"Hmm. Hitoyoshi-kun really got his work cut out for him. Most of his fights will be against monsters on human form."

"I admit that we six are what you say... But in comparison to someone who played with an innocent boy's naivety just to pass boredom, we are angels..."

"A-ah..." It was a sudden low blow... and it worked. _Is she that adverse to be called a monster?_

"I know what you did, Hansode Shiranui... You should be careful what you say to others..."

"..." Hansode already expected them to know, as it was part of the report of his emergence, from his connection to Medaka Kurokami, Maguro Kurokami, and Hitomi Hitoyoshi, to their meeting and her subsequent play.

"Still, I stand by on what I said, you should not wallow yourself in guilt."

Guilt, one of the main reasons Hansode was in this journey. A feeling so complicated that she thought she would never feel in her supposedly short lifetime.

"But you said it yourself... I'm more than a monster... I'm basically the devil."

A devil that gave rise to an abomination.

"And that same little devil was accepted to stay by his side with a grin..."

His unintelligible cries asking whether Hansode was alright. His guttural wails to ask for her forgiveness to what he had done. His lop-sided grin when they met again. His outstretched hand. The warm feeling.

"We should really sleep... we still have a long day tomorrow..."

-000-

It was early in the morning when Kariteru woke them up. After some morning necessities, Hansode and Namanie met up with Zenkichi who was in sullen mood. It turned out that he Mouri woke him up, and since it was a man who woke him up, in some weird way, it made him upset.

"I want to be woken up by a cute girl..." Zenkichi whined.

"...If you had wanted that, you should have asked one of us to do the waking for you yesterday," said Namanie.

"Oh? What didn't I think of that!? Say, do you want to do that for me for the next few days?"

"...Nope... too much trouble."

Not that he needed it. It turned out that during most of their journey, he was the one who would wake up first.

After the quick banter between Zenkichi and Namanie, they went outside of the compound. There, Sui was waiting for them with a van.

"Is the venue for the duel that far?" Hansode asked Sui.

"I don't want to do unnecessary damage to my and other people's property. Don't worry, it's not that far."

"...Cheapskate..."

"What was that, fish face?"

"I said you're so damn cheap, froggy..."

Cheap wasn't the right word. With the country's diminishing agricultural sector, one could say that the Kanaino family is the poorest of the branch families in the Kurokami Group. Therefore, her reluctance to damage her own family's property was only natural.

"Hmph! At least I worry about my families constituents, unlike yours who just seclude themselves in a tiny island."

"Before our family became fishermen, before we became businessmen, we are swordsmen."

"Really weak swordsmen if you ask me."

"...Want to have a go...?"

"With pleasure."

"Girls girls, you should calm down. It breaks my heart to see two fine female specimens fighting like this." A disgusting line came from Zenkichi with all the flourish of a ham actor.

"Don't interrupt, Zenkichi-kun."

"What do I care about you, loser?"

"I am not a loser!"

"You have a forgettable face, and your hair is blond. Did you have a dye job? Ho ho ho, not only you're a loser, but also a delinquent. You really rate high up in the loser scale. Loo~see~r"

"Uwaaa! Shiranui! She's so mean!" Zenkichi whined again as he hugged Hansode, making her blush.

"Now now..." Hansode patted Zenkichi's head. "But seriously, you both should calm down. If you want to fight it out, do it after the duel."

Sui sighed. "We should move; I want to finish this before lunch."

Letting go of Zenkichi, Hansode and the rest entered the van.

"Kanaino-san, can I ask you a question?" Hansode asked Sui, who was in the front seat, as Mouri drove the van towards their destination.

"Hmm... alright."

"Why is it that most of your farmers here are young people?"

"You do know of the current decline of the agricultural sector right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... most of it stems from fewer people taking up farming as more of the young folks would go and work in the big cities. If you do a survey, most of the farmers will be in the age bracket of over 60, an unacceptable number. Therefore, to combat this, the Kanaino family made incentives. Free houses, free food, even a decent salary enough to support a family of four, and with the recent low employment rates, our campaign worked tremendously. As you can see, our recruits filled the town that you passed by yesterday. We even had people who already had jobs but decided to become farmers due to how stressful their past jobs and city life were. A big hit. Still, this current boom only affects Shikoku. However, if we could train enough people, an expansion is imminent. I'm sure that the farming industry in this country would rise to another golden age."

"That's pretty nice of a plan... but where do you get the money to fund it?"

"Being a part of the Kurokami Group has its perks. And with the support of the current Kurokami head, everything is smooth sailing."

"Aww... Kanaino-san is such a good girl," Zenkichi suddenly interceded.

"Shut up loser. I don't want to hear you awful voice."

"Hey... can I go home now? She's hurting my feelings..."

"Don't worry Zenkichi-kun; I'll protect you from Miss Froggy..." Namanie said, earning hug from Zenkichi, showing smug grin at Hansode.

_Crafty girl._

"For the umpteenth time, don't call me froggy, fish face!"

"See, Zenkichi-kun, Miss Froggy is just a girl with serious anger issues..."

"Aghhhh! I'll turn you into fish paste after this!"

Namanie suddenly hid behind Zenkichi. He in turn had a panicked look on his face due to the angry glasses-girl.

"So..." Hansode again interceded as Zenkichi gave her a grateful nod. "Is this project of yours related to the concrete road?"

"Oh? Why ask?" Sui said, suddenly changing her demeanor.

"Well, as far as I know, the government hasn't yet built roads here."

"Ho ho ho, of course. It's private property after all, the size almost stretching from here to Yoshinogawa. It's up to us to improve the land here and make it more hospitable to the new farmers. We were even planning on making our own rice terraces to make arable lands on the nearby hills."

"Efficient use of land. New farmlands and a tourist attraction."

"Right? And it's all because of me! Ho ho ho."

"Arrogant..." An insult came from Namanie.

"Hmph! Call me what you want, fish face. I'm just doing what is necessary."

"Does that mean that where we are going is not a part of Kanaino property?" Zenkichi asked.

"Huh? Don't be stupid. Of course it is. I don't want to face lawsuits about trespassing and damage to property. We will fight on a piece of land under re-fertilization. While we fight, we would be tilling the land."

"You do make the most of every situation," Zenkichi added in praise.

"Ho ho ho. Of course. It's only natural for a businesswoman like me."

"And you even have stylish glasses."

"Ho ho ho. Only the best for a girl like me."

"Your suit is sexy, the contours of your lithe body showing, making your allure greater."

"Ho ho ho. Praise me more!"

"You're so beautiful, Kanaino-sama!"

"Ho ho ho."

"So you won't call me a loser again?"

"Ho ho ho. Of course—" Hope seemed to well up from Zenkichi face. "Not!" However, with Sui's cruel dismissal and her subsequent condescending laugh, his face deflated into depression and went to curl himself on his seat.

"It seems that Zenkichi had shut himself off again..." said Namanie.

"... Say, you do know what he is right?" Hansode asked Sui for confirmation. It was just crazy to think that she was knowingly provoking something that is far above her.

"Ho ho- huh? As if I would believe it. Believing a being so high debasing himself so much... It just doesn't make sense."

"But you read the report right?"

"Hmph! A normal person knowing the he was special all along, it would have been more believable if he was more arrogant."

"You don't understand."

"I don't need to and I don't care. If you want to convince me, let him show his prowess on our fight."

A see-is-to-believe girl, she was lucky that it was Zenkichi and not someone else.

-000-

It was a very large empty plot of land, full of rotten leaves and some animal waste here and there, divided into several fields. The place smelled and the soil was wet and squishy. Hansode was thankful that she was given boots saving her small feet from the sticky mud. Too bad Zenkichi was fighting so he wasn't given one, and Sui... well she was quite comfortable with it as she was not wearing any shoes, her pants folded haphazardly and pulled up to her knees. She also took her suit off, now only wearing a white shirt.

"You're probably disgusted with this place," Sui said.

"Me disgusted? Never! It's mud! Girls plus mud is awesome!" Zenkichi was roaring up again.

"Tch!" Sui turned to look at Hansode. "Hey! Is he always like this!?"

"Yeah..." Hansode said she averted Sui's questioning gaze.

Sui turned back to face her opponent. "So I'm fighting a pervert. Well then, taste this!"

Sui then threw a sickle that she hid inside her clothes which Zenkichi dodged by ducking, making his pants dirty with wet mud. But before Zenkichi could stand, Sui ran, not even hindered by the muddy field, as she tried to deliver a kick to his chin, but again, Zenkichi dodged it by doing back flips three times, though he slipped at the third time.

"Ow..."

"Loser," Sui said as she ran towards him with two small sickles, one in each hand, intent of decapitating him. However, Zenkichi, from his prone position, did a sweeping kick, trying to make Sui fall to the ground. But Sui jumped over it and spun in the air like a buzz saw. Seeing that, Zenkichi rolled to the side, dodging Sui's deadly attack, which ended up borrowing a huge gash on that particular division of the land.

"Strangely, this looks like one of Jackie Chan's movies," Namanie commented as she ate some popcorn while sitting on a foldable chair.

"Where did you get that popcorn and that chair?"

"Hmm? Mouri gave it to me... Pretty cool guy. I'll call him if you want?"

"Nah..." Hansode shook her head as she continued to watch Zenkichi and Sui continue with their parody of a martial arts routine. "So you noticed it too eh.."

"Yeah... And I have to admit. It's quite entertaining to watch. Especially the angry face Miss Froggy is making."

"Well... it's a style that Hitoyoshi-kun picked up recently before we came to your family's island. He just didn't have the opportunity to use it against you since you have such a long range."

"But it is still useless."

"I know."

In his series of dodging, Zenkichi never noticed a sickle Sui dropped earlier. Thus, when he landed after doing another back flip, his hand directly landed on it almost cutting his right hand off. Seeing that, Zenkichi used one of his skills, [Accel Point] to accelerate to the left to give himself distance to use one of his most broken skills to fix himself.

«I am fine» she heard him say. It sounded like a guttural voice outside of reality. And just like that, he fixed his hand, the mud that he had from his clumsy movements gone on his clothes. Like a flash, but with no actual flash of light. More like another frame of animation or another panel of a manga, in a single shift, he was fine. Hansode suspected that the particular skill reflects what he actually is.

The strange phenomenon made Sui stop on her tracks, staring at Zenkichi with narrowed eyes.

"So you are not just a loser eh... I have to admit that's some broken stuff... Still, I doubt you could endure it if I slash you again and again with my sickles!"

"Trust me, Kanaino-san. You don't want me to just give up on using this."

A rightful warning, for in a way, the skill does not really protect himself, it protects those that surround him from his true nature. Hansode could even say that that particular skill was a perfect match to the _Japa Mala_.

"Hmm, I haven't seen him use that in our duel. Is that how he reattached his arm?" asked Namanie licking the powdered cheese off her fingers.

"No..." Actually, Hansode didn't know, but she could make an educated guess. "He ran away after you cut his arm off right?"

"...So this skill of his doesn't fix dismemberment?"

"From what I heard from Anshin'in, that would be unlikely. We should be glad that it was only a cut since there is no cliff for him to jump into or a forest for him to hide with this time."

"Hmm... was it really that frightening?"

"I said it already... I was never quite the same after I saw it."

"...How you say it only makes me more curious."

"Curiosity kills the cat you know..."

"I am not a cat."

"I know... All the more dangerous..."

As they were talking, Zenkichi suddenly jumped high in the air, another one of his skills, [Light Feet], and stood on a transparent glass like-object, [Mirror Mime].

"Hm?" Sui stopped to look up and stare at him.

"Damn... it seems that I just can't dodge my way into winning this," Zenkichi said in his perch.

"Are you underestimating me!?"

"No, no, no! Far from that... It's just that, you're a girl..."

_Oh dear... Zenkichi, you stupid boy._

"Oh not that stuff about me being a female!"

"But my mother says that-"

_Okay, this is just ridiculous_, Hansode thought while Namanie snickered by her side.

"I don't want to hear what your mother said! What are you, a mama's boy?"

"Hey!"

"Tch! All this talking! Why don't you attack?"

"Why did you stop?"

"Aaaaghhh!"

Sui then jumped, trying to reach Zenkichi but he only jumped higher again to another mirror like object.

"Attack me!" Sui shouted in anger.

"Yeah yeah..."

"Gahhh! You asked for it."

Sui threw her sickles at Zenkichi, which in turn didn't hit him since they were awfully off mark.

Then Sui went all fours on the muddy ground.

"Huh?"

In all fours, Sui took a large breath.

"Zenkichi, be careful! Remember what Namanie-san said!" Hansode shouted.

"Pfft! As if she could reach me."

_Overconfident stupid boy! How far would you go just to keep up with this charade of yours!?_

"But you know their origins right? You should know!" Hansode shouted again, hoping the Zenkichi would listen.

Zenkichi eyes then widened in realization and hurriedly looked down.

_Good._

They then heard a loud unholy sound; a cry of a thousand amphibians, bats, and other unknown beasts, a chorus compacted into as single croak-like sound.

"Aw crap..." Zenkichi said as he hurriedly jumped higher and higher, so high that Hansode could only see a speck in the sky. She then turned to look at Sui, who was now croaking and all fours like a frog, still looking at his direction. Her hair was now frayed, free from the tied bun, spiking on some places like a frazzled animal. Her eyes also changed, the white now gone as it was now all black, darker than darkness itself. Her throat also bulged into something like a large skin airbag where Hansode could easily see her veins and arteries, expanding, and deflating on her every sound while her hind legs bloated to enormous sizes almost thrice of their original size. She then took another sickle hidden in her shirt and placed its handle on her mouth.

"So this is what you're hinting at, Namanie-san?" Hansode had to ask to her sitting companion.

"...Yeah..." Namanie said in all seriousness.

Sui then jumped, no, leaped like a frog towards Zenkichi's direction sickle first, his height inconsequential as Sui easily bypassed it. Hansode could not see it clearly, but after several seconds Zenkichi fell unceremoniously from the sky like a free-falling mannequin towards the mud, with a huge diagonal wound from his stomach to his chest. Sui then followed, who fell like a meteorite towards him, a bloody scythe in her mouth and a bloodthirsty grin on her face.

Mud splashed towards Hansode and Namanie, worry stuck on their faces, their vision hindered. Wiping off the mud in her face, Hansode saw a large crater with Sui still on all fours, but with no Zenkichi.

"...There..." Namanie said, as she finished wiping the mud off her eyes, pointing to where Zenkichi was. His whole body was a mess, his wound still spewing blood with the mud caking in it, as he laid face up, his arms bent in the wrong ways. It seemed that he managed to use [Accel Point] just in time to evade Sui's deadly attack. "Do we have to help now?" Namanie added.

"T-this might seem cruel... But I think he is still alright... though in pain... Therefore, we shouldn't worry," Hansode stuttered.

"You're stuttering and shivering... you're even grinding your teeth."

"I don't know... But I feel like butchering frogs right now."

"... It might be hypocrisy coming from me... but... me too..." Namanie said as she had her sword half-unsheathed.

Hansode then heard Zenkichi groan, as he slowly stood up, staggering, and his knees wobbly from the lack of strength. "T-that was scary... Geheh!" He coughed up blood. "S-seriously scary... falling from such height... I want to go... home... I... want to quit... I want... to go to school... I want live normally... I want to be normal..."

"If you want this to be over then use it! Forget about your humanity! Show me what you really are!"

"I can't... Blergh!" Again, he pitifully coughed out a large amount of blood. If he were actually normal, he would've died already. "...Because there is someone who's waiting for me..."

_Medaka Kurokami. _Hansode then involuntarily cursed.

"Then die!"

Sui then launched herself again, intent of decapitating Zenkichi by half. However, Zenkichi did the impossible and timed a devastating knee on Sui's stomach, never bothering to heal himself from the gash that he received earlier, his arms still bent in a disgusting manner unable to move them.

"H-how?" Sui asked while Zenkichi's knee was still on her stomach.

"You..." Zenkichi groaned in pain. "...hesitated..."

Hansode felt her heartbeat increase. In front of her was Zenkichi... the old Zenkichi.

"Seeing me damaged in such a manner, you hesitated..." Zenkichi then gave Sui a gentle smile.

"You are a good girl... Sorry... But I took advantage of your kindness..."

"Don't mess with me!" Sui pushed herself away. "I can still beat you..." She then crouched and leaped at Zenkichi, but again, he anticipated it and connected another knee again on the side of her head, the timing so precise.

Sui staggered, wobbling even in all fours.

"Sorry... but I already figure it out... you technique that is..." Zenkichi said with unusual seriousness reminiscent of his past self. Hansode could not help but shed a tear.

"That's a bluff! I only showed you one move and you say you figured me out... What utter nonsense!" With another guttural sound, Sui leaped upwards in such a height higher than what she did earlier. Not long, she again dived down towards Zenkichi, spinning like a buzz saw like the one she did earlier, but with much more force. However, Zenkichi only watched her descent and took a staggering step sideways. With another impeccable timing, he kicked her right on her abdomen, Sui's scythe just centimeters to his face, and flinging her with such a force that Sui's body dragged and hopped on the muddy soil like a skipping rock on water.

"H-how?" Namanie stuttered, disbelief at seeing such a comeback.

"I could take a guess," said Hansode, tears falling at seeing Zenkichi back to his old self. Even if it was only for this moment, just a fleeting moment, she would treasure it. "Remember seeing Zenkichi stopping in a bookstore back in Ariake City."

"Yeah... He said he was buying porn."

"Well... he did... but it seemed that he also bought many martial arts books and other references. Sometimes, at night, I could see him reading them."

"I never really gave a thought about it... But even still, it's not like you could become a master martial artist just by reading books..."

"You might not know this but Hitoyoshi-kun was already very good with _Savate _before all of this. From what I could surmise, he just read some stuff on how to read you opponent's movements or something like that and incorporated one of his skills on it."

"Body language... You don't mean?"

"Yes, do you remember that one time when a foreigner asked us for directions and Hitoyoshi-kun answered him fluently? [Lingual Logic], the ability to understand any type of language. If it is defined as a language, he could understand it. It was not an exaggeration when he described it as one of his most broken skills."

"Does this mean that he's now impossible to beat?"

"He's already impossible to beat to begin with... However, as sealed, not really... It seemed that using the skill to read the body language of others needs much of his focus. So much focus that he needs to be in constant pain... and to become unable to don his mask... That's the only reason, I think, the he still forgoes on using that self fixing skill of his..."

"Then what about him managing to kick Sui with as much force like that. It's not like he accelerated first... he can't do it with just his single limb right?"

"No... [Accel Point] accelerates the whole body; he can't use it to just accelerate a single part of his body. I think its [Hyperion Shift]."

"Never heard about it before."

"It's only natural... Somehow, Hitoyoshi-kun abhors using the skill for it modifies his body... It just reminds him of his true nature..."

"That's..."

"I know... his obsession itself to become normal is borderline insane to the point that he alters his personality and mannerisms. A twisted sense of self-denial... You could even say that he is a hypocrite..."

"But Zenkichi-kun is still Zenkichi-kun."

"Yes, Hi-... Zenkichi is still Zenkichi." And her resolve only strengthened as she saw his mangled form, the caked mud in his wound stopping its bleeding while his arms hung uselessly on his shoulders, with a face that reminded her of his past self.

"Gahh! I refuse to lose here! I don't want to lose!" Sui shouted, crawling pitifully on the muddy soil.

"I'm sorry... but... you are already... defeated." Zenkichi replied.

"Gahhhhh! Then take this, my ultimate technique!"

"Sui stop!" Namanie suddenly shouted, sheer panic on her usually gloomy face.

They heard again the beastly croaks from Sui, who ignored Namanie's pleas for her to stop, now with more viciousness in them as her throat bulged and her hind legs increased in size. She then jumped and landed on the same place, repeatedly, landing with so much force almost making Hansode lose her balance. The ground was shaking as though an earthquake was happening, then slowly, large blocks of the muddy ground rose. In all of this, Zenkichi only stood calmly, unaffected by the artificial earthquake. After Sui's repeated jumping, the fields was now transformed, several blocks of solid ground now standing like pillars, a seeming replica of a cyclopean world.

"Oho-" Sui coughed and spat blood, stopping her laugh. "With this, your loss is already set in stone." She then did one last croak and then leaped to a pillar, but before she could land on it, a large rotting hand suddenly came from below her, restraining her in midair. "W-what!? What the hell are you _Yōkai _doing here!? This is—" But before she could say more, the rotting hand squeezed her body, earning a yelp from her.

"We fEel tHe tAiNt frOm oUt of SpACe! SO mUCh taiNt! THe MyriAd GOds cAnNot iGnOre sUch TraVesTy! WE Must EliMiNate You!" Suddenly, several large rotting one-eyed humanoid creatures rose from the ground, crawling in a grotesque way, their lower halves submerged on the muddy soil. Seeds, insects, frogs, blood, mud, and dirt beaded off their figures like sweat oozing making them more disgusting.

"_Dorotabō_! What are they're doing here?" Hansode asked no one in panic, nervous sweat beading on her forehead.

"That stupid girl! I said to stop! But she listened... No! And now were in a mess!" Namanie then completely unsheathed her sword. "It was unspoken, but for the most dangerous of our family techniques, it must only be used when we are sure to fend off the ensuing chaos or when we're in a Godless land like that singular island of my family."

"Ahyaaaa! Keep them away, they're disgusting!" Smaller versions of the _Dorotabō_ were crawling towards Hansode, crying its cliché cry of losing its land.

With a single slash, Namanie cut through a horde of them with a smug look on her gloomy face.

"...You may have heard about this, but my family also did some _Yōkai _extermination back in the days..."

"Enough with the bragging! Just protect me!"

"...Aye aye ma'am..." Namanie mock saluted before she continued with her extermination.

According to legend, _Dorotabō_ was once an old man who tilled his field with much fervor for his son, but in his death, his son never continued his work and even sold the land for some pretty penny, spending it on the red light district. In anger, the vengeful spirit of the old man turned into a _Dorotabō_, or _Rice Paddy Man_, haunting his son and the land that he tilled when he was still alive until the end of time. It was a generic legend... but it seemed that the Gods, like the opportunist that they are, used the _Kai'i_ formed from the legend to create a zombie horde of them.

With Namanie at her side, Hansode was confident with her safety. Thus, she turned to check upon Zenkichi and Sui. There, the largest of the _Dorotabō's_ was still squeezing the life out of Sui... Nevertheless, since her physiology was special, being sturdier than a normal human is, the _Boss Dorotabō _was having a hard time finishing her.

Hansode then saw Zenkichi leap as he did a vertical spin kick cutting the large monster's rotting hand and freeing the weakened Sui.

"Why did you save me!? I don't need your help!" Sui said as she lay on the muddy soil.

"Please don't lie... You needed help," Zenkichi said before her while staring at the giant Zombie monster.

"Hmph!"

Suddenly, with a late reaction, the giant looked at his decapitated hand and roared. "YoU! WHy dO yoU prOTeCt A bAne Of tHis wOrld!?"

"I don't understand what you mean by bane of this world... But you were trying to kill someone... So I helped. I can't let you kill such a kind girl," said Zenkichi with much determination on his face, a rare sight since that day.

"WhaT is kiNdnEss wHen heR veRy eXistEnCe Is AliEn! SHe's an inVaDer! ShE and hEr kiNd woUld deVouR tHis woRlD if NoT stoPpEd!"

"If what you say is true... Then I'm your worst enemy."

"WHa-"

However, before the large zombie could say more, Zenkichi disappeared and appeared behind the giant, who in turn turned its rotting head to look at him. "YoU!" With a guttural cry, the Giant shrieked as Zenkichi divided it symmetrically in half, killing it and earning the attention of the rest of the one-eyed monsters, who crawled on haste toward him and Sui. Still, Zenkichi easily dispatched them with only his legs, showing his mastery of _Savate_.

With the last of the _Dorotabō _dispatched, Hansode and Namanie began to walk towards the kneeling Sui and Zenkichi who was standing in front of her.

"Why did you save me!?" Sui said, glaring at Zenkichi.

"Why must you ask that question again?"

"Don't evade my question with another! Just answer it!"

"Like I said, because you're kind."

"Kind!? I use other people's naivety to push forward my plans! I tried to kill you! What makes you think I'm kind?"

"Because you hesitated."

"Only because of that!? What kind of naïve boy are you!?"

"Heh..." Zenkichi derisively snickered to himself. "I don't really know, I can't really think straight right now... But I know what I know, that's enough for me." As he said it, he smiled, a smile so pure that it radiated a peaceful feeling, even affecting Hansode, and Namanie beside her. Zenkichi then fainted from blood loss, his body still that of humans due the seal not disturbed. Another of his skills then activated, the huge gash on his body slowly mending itself and his arms convulsing showing that his torn muscles and broken bones were fixing themselves.

There was only one thing that irked Hansode with the ending...

"Kyun!"

The obviously love struck and blushing Sui Kanaino.

_I have another rival coming through._

-000-

"So where is he?" Hansode asked Kariteru, with Namanie by her side, as they walked on the corridors of the Kanaino compound after they cleaned themselves and changed clothes, Hansode still wearing a white sundress and Namanie her school uniform. It was surprising but it seemed that Sui prepared the spare clothes expecting such an outcome.

"He's in the in-house infirmary... Don't worry; he doesn't have much injury... as expected of a fellow glasses lover."

_Yeah right..._ The only reason Zenkichi doesn't have injuries was because of his skills.

"What I'm worried about is the whereabouts of froggy," Namanie interceded making Hansode remember of the new different threat.

"Well, she did say she had something important to do. She's probably in her office now," answered Kariteru.

"And where is this in-house infirmary that you speak of?" Hansode asked.

"Right beside her office, why?"

Hansode turned to look at Namanie who in turn looked at her. After a decisive nod, they pushed Kariteru aside and ran towards their destination.

"You-"

Namanie and Hansode said at the same time when they opened the door, but what they saw was so horrifying they could not even put it into words...

Actually, they could...

It was Mouri cross-dressing...

"Please, don't judge me!" he said, his voice high in pitch but totally failing.

"Right... Sorry!"

After they closed the door hurriedly, they again ran and turned to another corner where the western door can now be seen with the _shoji_ doors beside it. This time though, they slowly opened the door to the right so as to not repeat the earlier mishap, and what they had seen shocked them.

It was Sui feeding Zenkichi sliced apples carved into the likeness of cute rabbits.

"You!"

Hansode and Namanie said at the same time.

"Hmm? Fish face and midget..."

"Don't call me fish face, froggy!"

"Midget!?"

"O ho ho ho, please don't disturb me when I'm dutifully serving my prince."

"What is she talking about Hitoyoshi-kun!?" Hansode irritably asked Zenkichi, who's lying on a bed with a blissful smile on his face.

"He he he, she was already here when I woke up. And since she offered to feed me, I gladly accepted it. I never knew that a simple apple could taste so much better when you have a girl feeding it to you... I can almost cry in happiness."

"Oh how sweet of you!" Sui then fed Zenkichi again with another slice of apple.

"So... Sui-san, I never got the chance to ask you but... your techniques are eerily similar to what I've seen in that one martial arts movie. You now, the one with the Ax Gang and Loony Tunes comedy," Zenkichi asked after chewing.

"Oh that? It was actually a real martial art taught in the Kunlun Mountains in China, but we, the Kanaino family, perfected it especially with our unique physiology. You could say that the techniques were pretty much tailored for us. And with some modifications, like incorporating sickles with our attacks, we made it much more effective. It may be presumptuous of me, but I think the style was made by someone with a physiology like my family thousands of years ago."

"Cool!"

"Right?"

A scene of a couple happily having a conversion.

It annoyed Hansode, especially that stupid smile on Zenkichi's face.

"... Hey, Miss Froggy, what did you mean about _prince_?" Namanie asked with narrowed eyes.

"My prince is my prince. Right Zenkichi-kun?" Sui pinched Zenkichi's face.

"E he he he..."

_What's with that stupid smile huh? Just because a girl is spoiling you, you become retarded like that!?_

"Does he look like a prince to you Sui-san?" Namanie added in almost a growl.

"Hmm..." Sui stared at Zenkichi's face. "Not really..." At Sui's honest answer, Zenkichi's disgustingly happy demeanor deflated like a helium balloon.

_Heh, suits you right._

"But what's important is the inside..." Sui added making the stupidly happy face of Zenkichi return.

"Oh! Am I really turning popular? Will I rank high in the next popularity ratings? Is my stock with the ladies increasing! Oh such a glorious day!" He was crying such happy tears...

_Idiot!_

"But I do admit, he's annoying... and reeks of loser stench."

_Okay..._

"Why? Why am I cursed to be such an existence!?"

_Hmm..._

"But it's cute if you look at it at another perspective."

_Heh... So it's like that._

"Yay! I'm glad to be alive!"

_Just another skit._

"Though he is a pervert, and I hate perverts."

Hansode released a breath of relief.

"Why can't anyone understand me...?"

It was quite funny, seeing Zenkichi switch from happy to depressed just like that. And from the gentle smile on Sui's face, she's enjoying it. She then turned towards them.

"If you want to talk about something, why don't we do it in my office?"

"Sure."

"Works for me."

Hansode and Namanie said respectively.

"Just go, thy beauteous maidens. Leave I, thy suffering knave, with thy despairing," Zenkichi suddenly said as Sui stood up from her chair.

"Talking like olden people doesn't suit you, Hitoyoshi-kun," said Hansode.

"Is it because I'm blond!? Huh!?"

"Yeah yeah, just rest up for now while we talk about the important stuff."

"Hmph!" Zenkichi then defiantly lied down on his bed and covered himself with a blanket.

"By the way, here's the _Shining Trapezohedron_," Sui said as took out a small box decorated with weird carvings.

Hansode shook her head. "You should hand it to him..." There, on their side of the bed, coming out of the blanket was Zenkichi's hand. Sui nodded and handed it over to him, the box absorbed by some dark tear in space.

"Hm?"

"Just don't think much about it, you'll get used to it... if what I'm thinking is true."

Sui nodded and the three of them were about to exit the room when Zenkichi called her.

"Shiranui, wait."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know a clairvoyant member of the Kurokami Group?"

"Clairvoyance? I think the Kugurugi fits the bill. I heard the family heir inherited the gift."

"That immature girl? Hmph! You'll just waste your time with her," Sui added.

"Well, at least we should try..." Namanie gave her opinion.

"Why did you ask, Zenkichi?"

"Ah... no reason... Just curious…"

"Hmm..." Hansode then signaled for Sui who in turn nodded. All three of them then went out of the infirmary and turned to enter Sui's office.

"So what was that?" Hansode started the discussion.

"I'm taking care of my husband," Sui said with a straight face.

"Husband? Really? That's some fast development."

"If you want, you both can become his mistresses."

"... You were calling him a loser yesterday," Namanie said glaring at Sui.

"Really? I don't remember..." Sui closed her eyed and rubbed her chin. "Hmm... nope."

"Lying froggy..." Namanie snarled.

"But seriously, husband?" Hansode asked before Namanie and Sui could start arguing.

"Such magnificence! His gentle smile and determined face! It struck me. He even called me kind. Ohh! The red string of fate and love ties us together!" Sui wiggled disgustingly as she gushed... like a love struck girl... that she was...

"You do know he's not always like that right?"

"Ah... don't worry. I find his perverseness really charming... Don't you think that him being so gallant under that kind of guise good? It really makes you anticipate and treasure the small moments when he's so dashing."

_Well... she's got a point there._

"So you two can go home now... I'll be the one who will accompany him on his journey... Shoo, shoo!" Sui dismissively waved his hand towards them.\

"What...? Froggy! Who the hell do you think you are!?" said Namanie.

"I'll be his future main wife," Sui puffed her chest out.

"Huh? A total heel face turn... Did you eat something bad, froggy?"

"Shut up fish face, this is love! True love!"

Even Hansode was uncomfortable with the sudden change in Sui, her yes twitching at the gushing glasses girl.

"O~kay, I think this girl has gone crazy," Namanie voice out her opinion.

"As if I'm the only one. I'm a girl too you know... I know what you two feel... What else would be the reason that you girls are accompanying him? Hmm?"

Hansode and Namanie blushed at the same time.

"See? Don't worry, it's just expected from the man who I chose... I'll let you both become his mistresses."

"A hya... quite a development... But no..."

"No... what?"

"No, we won't leave him..." Hansode won't ever leave him. "And I don't think he would readily accept your love."

"Hmm? Really? I thought he is desperate, his perversity and all."

"You'll know... since it's already set that you would join us..."

It seems that this was going to be a recurring theme.

"Hmph! I'm determined to make him fall for me..."

"Froggy and her delusions..." Namanie shrugged her shoulders dismissively.

"At least I don't look like some Goth chick."

"This face of mine is genetic! It's even popular in some circles!"

"Yeah... like that _double_ of yours who likes bloody girls."

"As if your_ double_ is much better... freaking glasses lover."

"Why you!"

"Bring it on!"

And they butted heads again...

_Well, at least things will be more fun in the foreseeable future._

-000-

**Sui Sickle (Kama)**

Sui Kanaino was a very charming girl. A bit clingy, and sometimes her insults could get overboard, which is a seeming specialty of hers. Still, amidst the negatives about her, was a very kind girl. Like most would say, she is a very proactive, always with the initiative and would do anything to get what she wants.

Nevertheless, this story is not about her.

It was a hot day and the farmers were busy harvesting their fields. In the middle of his journey towards the village where he would meet Sui, with his friends, he saw someone. Someone that was impossible to be there.

A childish face he had not seen for years.

A face that he both admired and longed for.

A face that belonged to a very sad girl.

The girl who was the precursor of all the things that happened to him to begin rolling, whether uphill or downhill, he could never say.

It was the face of Medaka Kurokami when she was still a child.

And so he ran...

To find out whether what he was seeing was an illusion or not, to figure out why such a thing appeared before him.

And so he ran...

This is the story of his denials questioned before his face, a story of anger and regret, of his insanity, and his very existence.

A story about him meeting a saint.

A story about him meeting a holy man.

A story about illusions and reality.

A story with a setting under the blaring sun. It was summer.

So obviously, this is a Summer Story.

-000-

"Hitoyoshi-kun! Where are you going!?"

"Just meet me further down the road! I just have to check on something!" Zenkichi replied as he broke into a run.

_Why? Why is she here? For all that mattered, why is she a child again?_ Thoughts riddled by confusing questions. The vision he had seen rocked his very soul. As he was walking blissfully with Namanie and Shiranui, on the edge of the horizon, he saw Medaka, childlike and only wearing longs strips of white cloth to cover her modesty, with yellow flower like caricatures on her body, but it was surely Medaka. He could not be mistaken, with all the years he was with her, he was sure that it was not an illusion.

As Zenkichi was running, the world suddenly shifted and everything around him was wavy, rippling like water. The environment around him then changed, from the side of a concrete road to a forest with weird trees and plants. He slowed down, confused. He then heard a gentle ringing of bells, and a smell of relaxing incense suddenly permeated the air. Suddenly, he was feeling good, almost losing balance due to how relaxed his body was.

Then he heard a voice.

A childlike voice.

"Amazing... Pretty sturdy aren't you?"

"Medaka-chan?... No... You're not her." Zenkichi had made a mistake.

In front of her was a girl with long purple hair similar to Medaka with multicolored eyes and a small body like Shiranui... She was grinning innocently with a broken tooth while lying on her side on top of a large rock. She was only wearing white linen cloth covering her modesty and some flower-like caricatures on some parts of her body. She was also carrying a gourd... What reason a girl like her carrying something like that confused him.

_Is she one of those minor drinkers?_

"Nice to meet you, Oh Great Unholy One." The girl stood up and bowed, the grin still plastered on her face. "It is a great honor for a saint like me to bear your presence."

"Saint? Like those in Christianity?" Zenkichi asked.

"Hmm, something like that, but I'm more in tune with the Myriad Gods of Japan."

"W-wait... are you going to eliminate me?"

"Oh no no no no! I'm not stupid like that. I do have about 500 years of experience so I won't do something that callous."

"Then why?"

"Why? Is it wrong to meet a fellow Japanese who turned out to be the highest of them? It actually fills me with pride you know. Knowing you exist."

"... Really?"

"Yup!"

"... I'm not really proud of what I really am..."

"U ke ke ukeke ke ke," she laughed. The little girl laughed innocently, but at the same time derisively, at Zenkichi.

"... I didn't say anything funny..."

"U ke ukekeke... You really are unique. Neh, tell me... Why are you in denial? Is it really that unacceptable?"

"A-aha haha... What are you taking?"

"That. The way you replied to my question. Your fervent denial. Is it really wrong to embrace it? To accept it?"

"A haha... I'll get angry if you continue..." Zenkichi could feel his eye twitching.

"Ke ke... You're fun... Such magnificence debasing himself... Are you a masochist...?"

"What do you know!?" Zenkichi finally shouted in anger.

"Oy oy... don't judge me, Oh Great Unholy One. But you'll just end up hurting yourself in the long run..."

"Shut up! As if you could understand the feeling of losing your beliefs! It hurts to know that all my hard work was all for naught! It's painful to know that I couldn't even experience the joy of accomplishing something! I don't even know whether my parents are actually my parents! I even have doubts on my origin of birth! I'm even scared to face my childhood friend! Terrified of her knowing what I truly am!" It puzzled Zenkichi on why he was saying so much, but he couldn't stop. Like a ball rolling on a steep hill, he just keeps tumbling down. "My normality was my identity and I lost it!"

"Uke ukeke ke... you were a hypocrite in the first place before your awakening... That only makes you more interesting. This is fun!"

"Shut up already!" In anger, Zenkichi threw a punch that only hit air, as the girl skillfully dodged it, jumping to a large tree branch.

"Ukeke ukeke! Blinded by anger. How clumsy... You say that Medaka-chan is a sad girl, but in the end... you're more twisted than her..."

"Shut up!" Zenkichi jumped and attacked with punches and kicks, even dashing by using [Accel Point], but it was all for naught as the girl dodged them all. Fatigued with his anger, rough movements, and the relaxing smell, he fell to his knees.

"... Is it because of your awakening that made you like this...? Or maybe even without it, if in an alternate world you are given something that would make you special, you would still turn out the same..." The girl neared and looked down at Zenkichi. "You probably won't end up making a mask, but you would still throw a tantrum... A naïve boy obsessed in normalcy... Uke ukeke."

"What do you know?" Zenkichi asked again.

"Don't judge me. I just love harassing people... Still, you're different from the _Kyoutoryu _kid, so I'll apologize." Without Zenkichi noticing, the girl was back on her perch above the large rock, comfortably lying on her side. "I had wronged you, Oh Great Unholy One. Please don't unleash your wrath upon the innocent... Uke keke ukeke... Anyway, for penance I'll tell you something."

Zenkichi lifted his head to look up to her.

"A member of the Kurokami group has clairvoyance... my friend's descendant... Consult her and then decide for yourself if you want to continue with this farce of yours."

"Is it really wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"To wish for _Normalcy_... to myself... to go back... to act like one... debasing... dense... to mimic..."

"Like I said, you must not judge me. Just decide for yourself, Oh Great Unholy One. I'm only here to give advice... Whether I'm right or wrong, only the future could tell." The girl then turned back, the forest around them dissolving into nothing, returning to the empty rice field that it actually was.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Ah... no..."

"Hmm, you should be... I'm Rinne Higaki and I'm actually a man."

"Then... What!?"

"I'm not one of those_ traps_... if you might ask... What you see is the appearance and personality of the people who you don't wish to see nor remember..."

"Ah..."

"Ke ke... Right right... such a shocker... Deep inside you harbor hate towards them... Oh how tragic... Ukekeke ukeke."

"No I don't."

"Oh? Please elaborate."

"I don't want to see them because I'm afraid..."

"Hmm... Congratulations! You're not that much of a hypocrite like I thought! Well done!"

"But I do hate you."

"U ke ke ukeke. Natural natural. Well then, till we meet again, I wish you a good _normal_ life, Oh Great Unholy One." With that last statement, the holy man known as Rinne Higaki left.

"... Damn..." Zenkichi then stood up; his clothes dirty with muddy water, as he stared directly at the sun. Thoughts clouded with a thousand of questions about himself and those around him.

It was moments later that he was found by Shiranui and Namanie, and then a red car would stop, taking them to their destination.

-000-

**Author's Notes**

To the other reviews, criticisms, and praises, with special mention to the anon who criticized Zenkichi being too OOC, I humbly give my thanks. (Warning, there might be spoilers.)

Let see... first let's review Zenkichi's character. In the manga, Zenkichi is a pure guy, to pure that he got bashful when talking about loving Medaka in the part where he is receiving _Devil Style_.

In a way, it would just be really out of character for Zenkichi in _Normal_ to be so perverted to the point the he seems to be a sex starved virgin. Yes, he is OOC, I admit it. Even if I give reasons on how he came to be like this, he will still be OOC. Regardless of the back-story and whatnot, he is still not the Zenkichi of the manga. Will I play this as a Major plot point in the future? Oh yes, definitely yes, and definitely be one of the major points of conflict in the future. It's even tied to the overall plot of the story. Still, something like this is hard to pull off, since there is no actual back-story yet on how he became like this.

But I'll give some hints to who he really is like the one I wrote for this chapter.

Some of you might have pegged that there will be Lovecraft horrors in this story, yes there is and will be. And when you add eldritch abominations, there will people going crazy, and yes Zenkichi is one of them, so crazy that even though he's obsessed of being a normal human, he can't get a grasp on being a decent one. I wanted him to have flaws, glaring and obvious flaws on his character with some of it juxtaposing his true nature and him being a lame pervert up to some of the narrations is intentional. Because, if I made the original Zenkichi become strong like this, he would be just another Gary Stu. Then again, maybe I'm the only one who thinks like this, meh.

I actually contemplated on whether to make the summer story first to make his character change understandable and more gradual, and then I thought that even if I did that, a lot of people would still be put off. Thus, I decided to make things non-chronological and be slow in the reveal. My thought process was "If they don't like the Zenkichi that I'm writing now, then even if I write the back-story first, sooner or later they would just be put off by his acts and drop the story," which is quite harsh, then again, you can't really please everybody. Still, I might have gone overboard with the sex fiend jokes, so maybe toning it down a bit would be the most appropriate action to be done in the future.

Anyway, this decision in his character is due me to being influenced by Rance Series, Monogatari Series, City Hunter and Haganai. How Zenkichi become like this because of these stories actually eludes me... Heh... Anyway, I just find the characters, baring Haganai as I used Rika as the basis, of those series to be more interesting than the normal heroic protagonist with so full of justice, the "I hate everyone but I actually have a heart of gold" protag, and the "crawling in my skin" emo MC's, so I decided to implement it in Zenkichi.

Kumagawa 2.0 heh.

Shuraragi 0.5 heh.

Rance 0.1 heh.

Anyway, next is about the story and how it is fillerish and somewhat repetitive with a set pattern (a new girl is introduced, Zenkichi fights her, or the girl enters a conflict and ends up being in his harem or friend)... It's an apt description as even with this much new material, the plot progression is still not that different from the manga. In a way, this is what I'm trying to do; I'm trying to avoid changing things so much that it diverges from the manga plot so early. Another thing is that, I want these newly fleshed our characters to be more important in the coming major conflicts, which means that Nabeshima and Myouga will be with the council early on when they attack the underground facility and will have some fights on their own. At most, the total diversion of the plot would be clear after the Minus arc.

Another would be about the seemingly unnecessary conversations and scenes. Like I said earlier, I want to show how Zenkichi is much more different and how those around him react to it. It also gives a feeling that even with that much happening, he still finds a way to enjoy and make fun of things. In a way, it shows his yearning to be human, enjoying every moment, seeing other people's reaction, making them feel good about themselves. But ultimately just an impossible dream. Let's have an example, look deeply in the chapter 'Kikaijima Talk', most of the perverted things he does is to make talking to Mogana less awkward. Another would be in 'Nabeshima Date' as most things he did there was to make Nabeshima laugh at him, to make her have a fun time. For 'Myouga Hyperion', he knew she was an_ Abnormal_, so he made as a laughing-stock for her to a least make her enjoy a moment in her life. Even her conversation with Myouri; he wanted to be labeled as a pervert so that he won't push Myouga on him for he knows he can't deliver what he thought she needed. With the conversation with Onigase, it was made to make her ignore Myouga's unique dress so she won't end up being punished by the Enforcers (he didn't know yet that she was the older sister of Myouri). It is not obvious but it's there. All in all, just think of all the perverted things he will do even if delivered for comedic purpose will have some untold meaning unto them. You might ask, "Why does he describe the clothing of every female he meets like a perverted virgin?" In a way, he is a virgin, and a guy, and with his obsession to become as normal as possible, he thought that it was normal for boy in his age to lust for girls, foregoing his past stance of being stiff on that particular subject. "What about the narration?" Like what Namanie theorized in this chapter, it could be self-hypnotism, or just reminding himself what's his stance. Still, like they say, if you do it again and again, it would stick to your personality. And thus, we have the current perverted Zenkichi. But if you think that all my justifications are just nonsense, then just think of him as an overly OOC Zenkichi.

As for Medaka not in Class 13... The reason will be revealed next chapter.

Not much really, just some more world building and character development. We also had a glimpse of how different the Shiranui of this story is compared to the manga. I hope that you liked the interactions of the character, especially my take on Namanie and Sui.

By the way, you might have noticed, but Namanie and Sui don't have their styles yet since in this story, they still haven't met Fukurou. Same could be said with the other four so I'm currently wracking my brain on what would their abilities would be like and the history behind them.

Also, hope you liked Sui's abilities. I got my inspiration when rewatching Kung Fu Hustle...

Sorry if I ramble too much. As usual, I welcome any criticisms and reviews for this story. Thank you for reading and good day.


	9. Chapter 5 - Medaka Flask

**Arc 2: Into the Flask**

Disclaimer: Nisio Isin owns Medaka Box and its characters.

**Chapter 5 – Medaka Flask**

It was not his lucky day.

"Wa ha ha ha! What the hell is that, Hitoyoshi!?"

Definitely not his lucky day.

"Pffft! Aha ha ha! That really suits you, Hitoyoshi-san!"

If he could, he would crawl under a rock and hide for an eternity.

"Hmm... Such an attire... I never thought you had such interest, Zenkichi..."

Eons and eons like a clam, unmoving and unthinking, seemingly in a dream.

"Ku ku ku, it seems that something new has been awakened inside of you, Zenkichi-kun."

Dreaming of wistful dreams, escaping the harsh and cold reality that was now.

"2462072404 (You're cute.)"

In the confined space that was the Student Council room, Zenkichi, with Myouga by his side, was before his fellow Council members plus Nekomi Nabeshima, wearing a Maid Uniform.

"2405729682574247790... 02957206270 (Myouga-chan, I would had been happy if you said that to me... while I'm not wearing this,)" Zenkichi said, looking down to his feet, averting the laughing faces of those around him.

It was days after the whole debacle with the Public Morals Committee. Even though it was somewhat of a harsh conflict... in the end, no one was seriously injured. Well except for Myouri, who ended up taking a break from his work due to some lung injury, not that he was guilty of it. Quite the contrary really, given that Myouri was the one who attacked first, even if he was technically a kid.

"A ha ha! Hey, Hitoyoshi! Is it drafty in here or what!? Oh wait, of course it is! Because you're wearing a dress! Aha ha ha!"

_Damn irritatingly handsome Akune and his lame jokes!_

"Ha ha ha ha! Nice one, Akune-kun!"

"Ku ku ku, as expected of my protegé."

_It's not even funny!_

"Hmm... I don't get what's funny..."

"246790275? (Neh, why are they laughing?)"

_Oh Medaka-chan, Myouga-chan, such oasis of tranquility in this sea of jeers. _

_Wait._

It was a development. Myouga asking about what others were talking about. Such huge step for her... Maybe something happened between her and Medaka, a positive reinforcement on her character and an improvement to her almost non-existent people skills...

A friendship perhaps.

This time, he was thankful of Medaka, like many times before. Then again, it also made him curse, as her ideals were again strengthened. It was hypocritical really, and Zenkichi knows it; painfully reminded to him from the interactions and series of events he experienced since the first day of summer during his last year of middle-school.

Still, he shouldn't think of such things at the current time given that he was now in a much more threatening situation.

A threat to his manliness.

He became the center for entertainment.

_Go on! Laugh! You'll see! I'll be the one who will have the last laugh! Bwa ha! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!_

And to combat such shame, Zenkichi began to dive into his crazy delusions.

"Aha ha ha... haaah... This is really something... Is this what Medaka-san meant about punishment yesterday?" Kikaijima said as she took a breath to calm herself from too much laughter.

"Ha ha ha! I never thought you had it in you, Medaka-san," said Akune wiping some laughter-induced tears on his eyes.

"I didn't. I only said that he will act as Schoolmate Unzen's servant for a day," said Medaka, somewhat confused.

"Ku ku ku, then maybe it's Unzen-chan that made him wear it," Nabeshima said as she nodded approvingly.

"Hitoyoshi-kun, can you ask her why you had to wear a maid uniform?" asked Kikaijima.

"Hmph! Ask her yourself!"

"What a kill joy."

"I don't care what you think, Akune!"

"3154252982467358952245? (Why did you make Zenkichi wear a maid uniform, Schoolmate Unzen?")

"Medaka-chan, why!?"

"2470246560197510345893 (When I think of servants, it would either be a maid or a butler... I just like maids better.)"

"Myouga-chan, No!"

"2568 (Thank you for answering.)" Medaka then turned to answer Kikaijima while the rest listened. "She said that she likes maids more than butlers."

"Oh, so that's why."

"Understandable."

"Perfect logic!"

"What perfect logic!? I'm a guy! If I have to wear something, at least let it be a butler's uniform!"

Then Zenkichi heard a sniffle on his right.

"265945? (You don't like it?)" Myouga said as tears fell from her eyes, slowly flowing down her almost emotionless face.

"Woah! You made her cry."

"Bad Zenkichi."

"Apologize..."

"You are such cruel man, Zenkichi-kun."

Akune, Medaka, Kikaijima, and Nabeshima said respectively with condemning eyes.

"Now I'm the bad guy?"

"2460724... (I'm sorry...)" Myouga sniffled.

"W-wa..." In such a predicament, in face of a crying girl, Zenkichi began to scramble for a solution, and then he got a humiliating, but hopefully, effective idea. "U fu fu fu fu, I like it, Myouga-chan! Look." Zenkichi said in a voice reminiscent of Emma, as he skipped back and twirled like the Victorian maid in the middle of her romance. "I love the dress!"

With that action, Myouga smiled.

_The things I do to please the fairer sex..._

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! That was awesome, Hitoyoshi! You should make that as your Council uniform."

"Aha ha ha, Hitoyoshi-kun... a ha ha... maid... like Emma... a ha ha ha!"

"Ku ku ku, you've been holding out on me, Zenkichi-kun."

"I don't get it... But it really does suit you, Zenkichi... Maybe you have a talent as a maid."

"That's it! Zenkichi-kun was born to be a maid!" Nabeshima suddenly said, her usual smug smile now wider.

"Right! When you look at him closer... He does look cute in it. Maybe with a little make-up and some hair-styling, he could even pass as a girl..." added by Kikaijima while nodding eagerly.

_Hey wait!_, Zenkichi thought as he widened his eyes with the current flow of discussion.

"Quite an observation, Treasurer Kikaijima," Medaka said as she opened her fan to cool herself.

"I have makeup."

"Good job, Nabeshima-senpai!"

_No no no no no no! Please don't!_

"Oy oy, don't get ahead of yourselves, as if I'd do it!" Zenkichi said with false bravado, but it fell on deaf ears as Nabeshima, Medaka, and Kikaijima began pulling out make-ups, combs and other girl stuff, from their bags and some cabinets inside the room.

"2965702? (You won't?)" said Myouga with a very disappointed face.

"24969092476!? (How could you even understand!?)"

"42604 (I like maids.)"

"245679027! (That is not a valid argument!)"

"5296526? (Then you won't?)" Myouga said teary eyed.

"Gahhhh!" Zenkichi ruffled his own hair in frustration.

"Well then, let's start with your make-over, Hitoyoshi-kun!" said Kikaijima with an eager look on her face, backed up by Nabeshima and Medaka.

"Whyyyyyyyyy!"

-000-

"Wow..."

"...Never expected this."

"As expected of Zenkichi."

"5246 (Pretty.)

Kikaijima, Nabeshima, Medaka, and Myouga said respectively behind Zenkichi as he stared on the small mirror that was given to him.

"..."

In front of him, reflected on the mirror, was a girl of short strawberry-blond hair combed straight, with seemingly unblemished skin, rosy cheeks, and clear blue eyes, a face of a very pretty girl, seemingly as pure as spring water.

_What the hell!? I'm a trap!_

"I have to say this again, Zenkichi-kun... you really have been holding back on me," said Nabeshima, blushing as she stared at Zenkichi

"Hey!"

"Hitoyoshi-san... Can I touch you?" Kikaijima said as she held her shaking hands towards him.

"Huh?"

Then Kikaijima pinched him in the cheeks.

"Kyaa, so pretty, like a doll!"

"Oww..." said Zenkichi, making Kikaijima pull her hands off, although reluctantly.

"S-sorry, hey, can I call you Zen-chan?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I feel that calling you normally just doesn't fit with the current you?"

"What current me? I'm always me! A man!"

"Oh no! Please don't speak like that, do that Emma impression that you did earlier..."

"And why would I do that?"

"Plea~se..." Kikaijima said with beady eyes, like a cute puppy.

_Really, the things I do for the fairer sex_, Zenkichi thought as he sighed.

"Of course Madam Kikaijima," Zenkichi said in his best Victorian maid impression, with a flourish and smile of one.

"Kyaa!"

"Real-"

"Please keep up the act..."

"Of course, Madam Kikaijima," Zenkichi said again in his best maid impression.

"Wahh, this is really dangerous, he really looks like a girl... and speaks like one too..."

"Just like Hayate..." Nabeshima added.

"34583... (Pretty...)" Myouga repeated, somewhat catatonic...

"Zenki-, no, Zen-chan..." said Medaka as she gritted her teeth as though holding back.

"Yes Madam Kurokami?"

"Guh! Such outstanding cuteness..." Medaka's body was now twitching, body staggering while shaking angrily, and then, "Kyaaa! Can I take you home Zen-chan? You're so cute! Kyaaa! So adorable!" she said as she launched herself towards Zenkichi, _glomping_ him for all his worth, almost making him lose balance. "Ah such happiness."

Then Zenkichi heard a flash of a camera.

"Umm... What's that, Nabeshima-senpai?" Zenkichi asked but then someone knocked his head.

"Ow!"

"Don't break character!" said Medaka, Kikaijima, and Nabeshima angrily in chorus, as Medaka released her hold... after she did a peace sign at a camera flash.

Thankfully, Myouga was just staring at him, starry-eyed while blushing.

"May I ask, Madam Nabeshima, what are you doing with such a tool?" Zenkichi reiterated the question.

"Kyaaa! Too cute!" Nabeshima took photos in a very fast rate like a woman possessed, blushing with a skewed smile on her face. "Zen-chan, when we go out next time, you'll have to wear that."

"Even you, Madam Nabeshima, call me such a name?"

"Kukuku, of course Zen-chan! Any other would be sacrilegious."

_Sacrilegious? _

"... Very well, Madam Nabeshima..." Zenkichi bowed an elegant bow, his face morphed to his usual lackadaisical expression eyes twitching as he thought,_ This is getting too much_, for a moment, before he reverted back as he raised his head.

Suddenly someone barged into the room.

"A hya hya! Hello everyone! It's your favorite girl, Hansode Shiranui reporting! So what's the ag—"

"A good day to you, Madam Shiranui," said Zenkichi while giving her a perfect bow that even the most professional of maids would be proud of.

_I never knew my research about the wonderful world of maids would be used like this. I was even hoping to go to Akiba one of these days... _

"Oh my god! Kyaaaa! So pretty!" Just like Medaka earlier, Shiranui launched herself towards him, hugging him like a fangirl possessed. "Neh, who are you Miss Pretty Maid?"

"Oh no, Madam Shiranui, you don't recognize me? It's me, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi."

"A hya hya hya of course...wait! Wait!" Shiranui pulled herself off him and back-pedaled several times to look up to his face. "Zenkichi? Ahyaa..." Shiranui blushed... "I never knew you were a girl."

"Oh please, don't lie, Madam Shiranui, you of all people should know that I'm hundred percent male."

"A hya hya, sorry, I just got carried away..." Shiranui tiptoed as she walked away. Suddenly, a far too large camera appeared on her hands, pressing the button for a series of flashes.

"A hya hya hya! For posterity!"

"Why would you do such a thing, Madam Shiranui?"

Shiranui grinned then tiptoed and signaled for him to lower himself for her to whisper on his ears.

"Are you already forgetting about the others, Zenkichi?"

"Well not really... but please don't show those pictures that you just took to them," Zenkichi whispered back in his usual tone.

"Are you that suicidal, Zenkichi?"

"Gurk!..." Zenkichi then rose and smiled his best fake smile. "I'm happy for what you intended for those photographs, Madam Shiranui."

"A hya hya, of course! But seriously I never thought that all those trips you had to that particular store to buy porn with maids on them would give this result."

"Is that true, Zen-chan!?"

"Don't break our dreams, Zen-chan!"

"Please say it ain't so, Zen-chan!"

_What the hell is wrong with them...? And how did Shiranui know? Well, porn is somewhat bad... but this kind of reaction... Is this similar to what I feel when I hear some news about my favorite idols getting hitched...? Damn._

"Please don't jest, Madam Shiranui. I'm a pure maiden that spends my spare time perfecting my maid skills," Zenkichi said proudly, reluctantly acting, to please and to deliver.

"Kyaaa! Of course, Zen-chan! You're pure and unadulterated!"

"Zen-chan!"

"Thank goodness, Zen-chan."

"Oh, Zen-chan..."

_Okay... This is getting creepy... Even Shiranui isn't exempted. By the way..._

"Oh, Master Akune," Zenkichi shivered a bit as he spoke. "Why aren't you talking? Am I a bother?"

Akune blushed. "N-no."

_What is wrong with this guy?_

Zenkichi, mimicking what he had seen in his so-called research, walked with all the poise and glamour of a perfect maid towards Akune. He then tilted his head and asked, "Are you alright, Master Akune?"

Without preamble, Akune clutched his chest as he stared at Zenkichi, his breath ragged with a face as red as a tomato up to his ears.

_Oy oy, is this a heart _attack? Zenkichi, worried about his annoyingly handsome friend, touched the hands that he was using to clutch his chest. "Master Akune... Please speak, you're worrying me."

"G-get away from me!" Akune forcefully pushed Zenkichi with one hand as he stepped back, his back now on the wall.

_That hurt you bastard! And here I was worried about you!_

"Did I offend you, Master?" said Zenkichi, still using his deceptively girly voice comparable to a famous _seiyuu_, clutching the seams of his maid dress as he sat like a girl on the floor.

"What the hell is this!? This is awfully, no, extremely dangerous! Gahh! I'm getting out of here before I cross the line!" Akune wailed like a madman, as he ran in circles then rushed to the door, leaving the Student Council room, screaming.

_What's wrong with him? Some new sickness perhaps?_

"Ahyaa, that was definitely an A-grade BL material," said Shiranui.

"Ku ku ku, you can't really call it like that Shiranui-chan since the other half looks like a girl no matter how you see it," commented Nabeshima

"True true," Shiranui agreed.

"T-this is an amazing discovery..." Kikaijima stuttered, her face red.

"I never knew such a world exists," Medaka said as she covered the lower part of her face with her fan.

"6357 (Pretty)"

_Things are getting weirder and weirder..._

A familiar sound was then heard on the academy's PA system, a request for Medaka to go to the chairman's office.

_A wonder what's that about?_

"Madam Kurokami, the Academy's Chairman has called for you."

"Hmm... It is as you said, Zen-chan. He even placed a request on the Suggestion Box of the same intent."

_Even in this change of mood, you still call me that huh._

"Are you going, Madam Kurokami?"

"Of course, I would not be a good President if I don't honor a request."

Medaka then walked towards the door with her usual confident strut.

"Be careful, Medaka-chan," Zenkichi said in his regular voice.

"Thank you, Zenkichi."

And Medaka left.

"20572050760247982462 (Well then, let's go meet your brother, Madam Unzen.)"

Like a balloon pop, Myouga awoke from her stupor of unknown reason and nodded fervently like a child. She then ran towards his side and held his right hand.

"Well then, Madam Shiranui, Madam Kikaijima, we must go."

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Shiranui said as she took his left hand.

"How about you, Madam Kikaijima?"

"D-don't mind me, Zen-chan, I still have to visit the Swim Club to check up on my seniors in the Swim Club."

"Madam Nabeshima?"

"Ku ku ku, I really want to come with you... but I still have to check on Akune and the Judo club. Even if I'm not the captain anymore, I still have responsibilities."

"Very well, I wish a good day for the both of you." Zenkichi gave a curt bow. "Off we go now, Madam Shiranui, Madam Unzen."

Now that he thought about it... _It was more like something new has awakened in them than in me._

-000-

The Academy cafeteria has a lot of tables and students eating on them. While some were lining up to get their food, others were pushing buttons on a machine to get meal tickets.

"36535375377537 8462624569707? 2496422466247? 247267572? (Hey there, sis. You seem happy today. Did something good happen? Hmm... Who's that pretty maid? Isn't _nii-san_ your servant for the day sis? Did he hire a stand in?)" Mouri asked several questions as he rested his head in between the bountiful breasts of a pretty glasses-girl while surrounded by several younger girls left and right, including Onigase, as the glasses-girl fed him with his food.

_Smug little bastard!_

To answer Myouri's question, Myouga and Shiranui pointed at Zenkichi, the former still with star-struck eyes while the latter grinned mischievously while blushing.

"Hmm? You're happy that you have your own exclusive maid?" Myouri asked his sister.

Myouga cutely shook her head. She then shook the hem of Zenkichi's sleeves earning his attention. With a pleading look on Myouga's eyes, he understood. Even if she was comfortable with those that she knew, talking in front of strangers was still daunting for her. And so, he decided to speak for her.

"It's me, Master Unzen."

"Huh? Do I know you?"

"It's me, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi."

"What!" He suddenly rose from his comfortable position, slamming his hands to the table.

"Impossible!"

In one side of the table, Onigase spewed what she was eating earning a glare from her unfortunate comrade. "Sorry about that, Yane-san..." she apologized then turned to look at Zenkichi with disbelieving eyes." Did Hitoyoshi paid you to say that! That bastard, making such a pretty _nee-san_ spout such obvious lies."

"That's where you're wrong, Onigase-san. To my delight! What he said is the hundred percent truth!" Shiranui said.

_Was it really that unbelievable?_

"Hee!? B-but you're so pretty and you speak respectfully with an equally pretty voice, totally different from pervert _nii-san_!" said Myouri while rubbing his eyes.

_What! Pervert Nii-san!? Damn midget bastard!_

Zenkichi's eye twitched. "Who're you calling pervert _nii-san_!? Want me to put you in the hospital for a longer time!?" In anger, he forgot his maid character.

"Who are you to speak to Chairman like tha—Ohhhh, it really is you!" Onigase said as she stood up to rudely point at Zenkichi.

"Woah! It is you, _nii-san_! Damn..." Myouri looked up and down at Zenkichi. "You really look like a girl... a very pretty girl... sounded one too."

"Who's she, Unzen-san?" The sexy glasses-girl said as she glared at him with the rest of the Enforcer girls.

"Ke ke ke, the maid is not a_ she_, Yabuko. He's a guy... the same guy that gave me this injury," Myouri said as he gestured to his own chest. There were no visible injuries except some scratches that hadn't yet healed, but it was clear the Myouri as still having trouble breathing.

"A guy!?" All the Enforcer girls said in chorus while Onigase just stared at him with a hint of red on her face.

_Oy oy, are they more surprised about me cross-dressing than the revelation that I was the one who beat the crap out of their leader?_

Zenkichi then coughed as he averted the reprimanding look from Myouga from momentarily breaking character while Shiranui snickered beside him. "Like you said, my punishment is to serve Madam Myouga for a day; the character change and the dress are something extra."

"Heeeh... But seriously... you look pretty. Why do you normally look so underwhelming?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Evading the question huh..."

Then someone touched his chest. "Hm?"

"You really are a guy..." the girl with shoulder length, brown hair, said as she continued to touch his chest. It was flat of course, a chest of a manly man.

"Please stop that Madam."

"Really, Jijiwa!?" a girl with messy, shoulder-length green hair, said behind the girl now known as Jijiwa.

"Yeah, Koyu... Hey, why are you so pretty?" asked Jijiwa.

"Neh, what's your secret?" another Enforcer girl, with short and spiky, brown hair, said.

"But she's actually a guy..." a girl with short, black hair with bangs that framed her face, said.

"Don't bother him. Jijiwa! Koyu! You too, Yane! Nomozaki!" The glasses-girl known as Yabuko said as she reprimanded the four Enforcer girls. "I'm really sorry...They are new recruits..." She bowed, but then she glared at him with psychotic eyes. "But don't get too close to Unzen-san or you're dead."

_Huh? What the hell did I do?_

"Understood, Madam Yabuko," Zenkichi bowed with the elegance of a proper maid.

"Uwaaa... so pretty."

The four Enforcer girls and Onigase chorused. Zenkichi could even see a hint of red on Yabuko's face, her psychotic glare now gone and her earlier anger evaporating to nothingness.

"Achem!" Myouri exaggeratedly coughed to earn Zenkichi's and the girls' attention. "We're getting sidetracked here..."

The girls then sat back on their seats as Myouri continued to rest on his overwhelmingly enviable position.

_Damn smug little bastard!_

"Let me ask... why come here, _nii-san_? Or is _it nee-san_ since it would be more appropriate with your current looks?"

"You can call me as you like, Master Unzen." _Though I prefer being called nii-san or something fitting to my actual gender._

"Nee-chan it is," Myouri said as he smirked.

_Damnable evil little bastard!_, Zenkichi thought as he ground his teeth in anger, bowing in approval, against his will, against his actual feelings.

"Ke ke ke ke, this is fun."

"Don't push it."

"Ke ke ke, sure sure. Well then, let me take a guess, you want to know about Class 13 and the _13 Party_ right?"

Zenkichi nodded.

-000-

The Chairman's office, an empty room except for the two sofas with a table between them, a desk and a chair on one side, some plants for some greenery, and some photos of past Chairman's hanging on the wall. A minimalist design made to not overwhelm visitors and make them at ease.

"First and foremost, Kurokami-san, I should thank you as the Chairman of the school. You see, the Board of Directors didn't actually like how the Enforcers did their job. You really saved us a lot of trouble," said Chairman Shiranui as he took a sip of his hot tea.

"There's no reason for you to thank me, Chairman Shiranui, it was not I who defeated Head Enforcer Unzen." Medaka also had a cup of tea on her hand as she sat on a comfortable sofa with Chairman Shiranui on the other side of the table.

"Oh? Then who would?"

"You really shouldn't play the fool, Chairman Shiranui, it is most unsuited to a man of position like you," Medaka said. The odd behavior from the Chairman made her worry.

"Hmm... So you know?"

"Yes... I know that it was Zenkichi who did battle with Senior Unzen and defeated him." It was obvious given Zenkichi was the only one with Myouri on the scene, even if he said otherwise.

"Hmm... Don't worry, he'll get his turn."

_What is his intention?_

"You're not surprised," Medaka growled.

"With that kind of bad acting from him, even the most gullible would know."

"So you were watching then."

"Yes."

"Then tell me why I am here."

"Very well... Medaka Kurokami, I want you to do something for me."

He really was her grandfather.

"That's a frightening thought, considering whose grandfather you are... I wonder what kind of assignment you would give me..."

"You don't need to be on guard, it's just a very simple request from an old man. Unzen-kun was important to a project I'm supervising, but due to your childhood friend, he will be out of commission for a while, so I'd like for you to take his place."

"In that kind of logic, wouldn't asking Zenkichi be more appropriate?"

"He'll get his turn... And you shouldn't downplay your fight with Unzen-san. That girl was supposed to be in her little brother's place, but due to some... technicalities... it was not realized."

"But why ask me first?"

"Suspense perhaps? Or maybe someone higher up just decided to let things flow this way." Chairman Shiranui grinned, a face reminiscent of his granddaughter, making Medaka narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"Then tell me. What is this project that you supervise?"

"I'm calling it _The Flask Plan_, for short."

-000-

"What is this _Flask Plan_ that you speak of, Master Unzen?"

"Right. Like I said, it's the Chairman's project in which I was a member of. In fact, those of us in Class 13 were gathered from around the country for the sole purpose of that project." Myouri then showed one of his _Super Balls_ between his fingers. "The_ Super Ball_, the _Snow White_, the _Cinderella_, and the _Ariadne _were something that I managed to develop and have, as payment, from the Board of Directors, for participating on their little project."

"You should get to the point, Master Unzen."

"Pshh! Don't rush me just because you're in a drag, nee-san."

Zenkichi's eyes twitched.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm not really familiar with Class 13... What exactly is it?" asked Onigase as she raised her hand.

"Ohh Onigase-chan, you're asking that?" Myouri said as he sneered at Zenkichi while rubbing his face on Yabuko's bountiful chest.

_I'm burning in righteous envy here you white-haired midget!_ Zenkichi thought as he glared at Myouri, who in turn, only widened his sneer.

"Well, it is expected since you're a freshman... Listen good, same to the rest of you! In this world, there are three different types of people. Those that are _Normal_, those that are _Special_, and those that are _Abnormal,_" Myouri said as she showed his hands, eight dices, four on each hand in between his fingers, with his usual viscous grin.

But Myouri was wrong... The world, and in turn people, are not easily classified like that... Then again, he expected it.

Something normal...

A usual occurrence for Zenkichi.

-000-

"Kurokami-san, have you ever asked yourself, 'Why am I so amazing?'"

"... That question is irrelevant..."

"It seems that you did ask yourself once... Let me guess... From the moment you realized that Hitoyoshi-kun was gone from the middle-school you both attended, right? You asked yourself... 'Why is he gone from my side?'...'Did I do something wrong?'... 'Did I fail?'... A series of questions you asked to yourself, bringing out doubts and insecurities until you asked the all-important question, 'Is it because I'm amazing?' Thus, you denied to be placed in Class 13... Tell me, is it atonement?"

_Why does he know so much?_

"You should put a leash on that tongue of yours, Chairman Shiranui."

"Pardon me, Kurokami-san..." Chairman Shiranui coughed. "Even if you are not in Class 13, it is very clear that you are _Abnormal_. You make clones on foot with speed alone, you remember the finest details on a newspaper, you can make any wild beast submit with a single glare, you can do difficult math problems in your head, you can destroy the school with your bare hands, you can run a full marathon in two hours flat, you mastered calligraphy in three months, and you were a red belt at 10 years of age. None of these are feats a normal human being can do. I am not talking about talent or nature now. I'm talking about the physical abilities of the body. With the limitations of our muscles, the amount we can process at one time, the amount of strain our bones can handle, all of that is impossible. But you do the impossible as if it was nothing and you try to say you're not _Abnormal_?"

"Then what is Zenkichi?"

"We are talking about you, Kurokami-san?"

"No, this also concerns him... If you say that what I can do is _Abnormal_... then what about Zenkichi? I know he can do unusual things—amazing things—things, that I realized, he could not do before his disappearance. One very good example was what he did during the swim meet."

"Hmm... I'm quite curious too, Kurokami-san, but everything will come together in due time. But according to his current classification, he is _Normal_."

"If so, then I am also _Normal_."

"You don't know anything about him, Kurokami-san. That is why you can say that. But let me continue... You always do your best to make others better... but better yet, you should make them _Abnormal_. That is the next step for humans." Chairman Shiranui then took a piece of paper under his golden vest and read it after he placed his cup of tea on the table. "And on top of that, a single person getting 98% support from the public without mob mentality is impossible. Personality is not a factor for that. I think superiority which stands above the rest will beat out the majority rule, and taking this to the extreme, the way you're performing your duties as the Student Council President is _Abnormal_."

"Like I said, I am _Normal_."

"Of course you're _Normal_! No one can deny that fact. However, no one could also deny that you're very _Special_. Not only that, but you're well into the territory of being _Abnormal_!"

"I don't like the way you're classifying me, and your assessment of me is way overboard. The only reason I'm good at what I do is because I've been practicing since I can remember." This was Medaka's personal truth. Something she believed wholeheartedly.

"Ah, humility, an excuse for the gifted. From what hear from my granddaughter, it seems Hitoyoshi-kun is also prone with that kind of behavior."

"..." _I've noticed._

Chairman Shiranui then placed a wine glass filled with red wine and dices on the table. "But it seems that you won't entertain this old man of further talk. Okay then, Kurokami-san, would you join me for a little experiment?"

-000-

"Compared to you guys who go around comparing their skills, well except for you, _nii-san_, and nee-san, I probably sounded like a pretentious little kid right?"

_You are a pretentious little kid!_, Zenkichi thought irritably.

"When it comes to integration, you guys would be considered _Special_. But when you consider that," Myouri said as he threw the dices, "We of Class 13 are still _Abnormal_!"

"Whoa! What the hell is that!? They all landed on six! That's sick!" Onigase said, astonished, same with her fellow Enforcers, while Shiranui and Myouga just stared at it as if it was of normal occurrence.

_That is sick! Man... If I only have something like that, I would've been rich now_, Zenkichi thought as he said, "Master Unzen should consider a career on gambling."

"Nice suggestion there, _nii-san_. Yabuko, put it up with my schedule."

"It will be done, Unzen-san," Yabuko said as he hugged Myouri, showing her affection of him to those that surround them.

"It's just as you saw, whenever one of us from Class 13 do something, it always comes out like that. Okay? There's no real way to explain it so you could just write it off as a technique or talent... But no... With us _Abnormals_, hard work, luck, and circumstances don't matter at all because whatever we do our results always turn out like that. Trying to make a theory of this inexplicable _Abnormality_ is what the Flask Plan is about."

"Is it really like that? I wonder..." said Shiranui with a finger on her chin.

"Think what you like... By the way, Kurokami has been called by the Chairman right? This little trick is what he always uses to see whether you're fit to participate in this project. I bet she is being made to try it about now."

Zenkichi felt a gentle pull on his left sleeve. "24562496? (What is it Madam Unzen?)"

"673763 (You try it.)"

"Nice idea there sis. Why don't you try it out, _nii-san_."

"Very well."

-000-

A plastic leaning tower made of eight dices stacked on top of each other was on the table after she threw the dices, a regular occurrence to Medaka.

"Sorry, this always happens when I try to throw the dice. I don't know why, but it always ends up like this."

"O ho ho, impressive! Just the reason why I called you here. Well then, won't you take part in the Flask Plan?"

"I refuse." Medaka stood up.

"Of course, how could I forget, all those who decide to participate will be given a suitable recompense for-"

"Chairman Shiranui, regardless of what you offer, my decision will still be the same."

"Really?"

"I was born for the sake of helping others. That's more than enough for my meager abilities to handle. I believe that _genius_ doesn't exist," Medaka said with much conviction, announcing her ideals to those who were listening, "so something like the _Flask Plan_ is impossible for me."

"There you go again with that humility of yours." Chairman Shiranui shook his head.

"Talk all you want..."

"O ho ho."

_They really are the same._

"Still, I thank you for letting me hear the details of such an interesting story." However, before Medaka opened the door, she said, "Before I forget, don't ever involve Zenkichi in what you are planning, same goes with everyone here."

"I have to apologize, Kurokami-san, but he is already involved before you even took your first step in this Academy."

Medaka then turned around and glared at Chairman Shiranui, then to several key places inside the room. "Then let me reiterate, don't you dare lay your hands on him."

"A protective instinct born from being left alone..."

"Say what you want. Now if you'll excuse me." Medaka then closed the door, roughly, with clenched teeth.

-000-

"Ehh? And here I was expecting something amazing," Onigase voiced out her disappointment, clearly shared by her fellow first-year Enforcers, as Zenkichi's dice throw resulted into something, randomly, ordinary.

"I am _Normal_, so such a normal outcome is to be expected," Zenkichi confirmed.

The announcement from PA system suddenly came, requesting Zenkichi to come to the Chairman's office.

_Chance!_

"If you excuse me, I'm being needed somewhere else." Zenkichi gave a bow then suddenly ran away, unfitting of his current appearance.

"454357... (He left us...)"

"Yeah..."

"2465567526426? (Should we follow him?)"

"1395462154615601934510856017 501394562 (Nah, we should give him some breather. I'm sure acting like a maid all this time was taxing to him.)"

_I never knew this blue haired chick could understand my sister..._

Myouga reluctantly nodded to Shiranui's argument, and thus, both remained with Myouri's group.

Still... something must be said to what Zenkichi did.

"_Nii-san_ rigged the result," Myouri said seriously.

"So you noticed it eh?" Shiranui said with a devilish grin, while his sister just stared at the thrown dices.

"Huh? Rigged? Noticed?" Jijiwa asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but the cross-dressing maid only threw it normally, it is what I saw," said Koyu.

"It's not like he modified the dices before hand, that would have been impossible," added Yane.

"Yane is right sir," said Nomozaki.

"Are you alright, Unzen-san? I don't understand why you're overestimating him so much," said Yabuko as she tightened her hug.

"No, he rigged it. Ke ke ke ke, it was so minute, a single nudge on a single dice before he threw it, affecting the others in his hand, like a chain of cause and effect. It was as if he knew how each dice would affect each other, how they would roll as they landed, how they would behave."

Myouri's body shook with fear and excitement welling up inside of him, something he never experienced before. "Did _nii-san_ went easy on me?" he asked Shiranui.

"Beats me..." Shiranui shrugged.

"Ke ke, you shouldn't play the fool, Shiranui. Is the boast of knowing everything in this universe, just a boast?"

Shiranui grinned wider, almost up to her ears, almost splitting her childish face. "Do you want me to say the truth," she tilted her head disconcertingly, "or the _Truth_?"

"The second one."

"You can't handle the truth!"

"Please don't joke."

"A hya hya! I can't help it."

"Enough of that. Just tell me."

"Ohhh demanding."

"Just tell Unzen-san already you disrespecting little girl!" demanded Yabuko.

"You should put a leash on your subordinates, Mister Head Enforcer; they might bite more that they can chew one of these days, or at least teach them to know who they are talking to." For a second, Myouri saw Shiranui's eyes turn inky black... "But I'll tell you. He is unable to go all out."

"Limiter?"

"Hmm something like that... Because if he did... even a particle of you will cease to exist... or you go insane... whichever comes first."

"Don't belittle Unzen-san, you blue-haired freak!"

"Silence, Yabuko!"

"But!"

"Please shut up! You should know how to judge whether someone's stronger than you."

"But I can definitely put this little girl to her place!"

"She's the granddaughter of this Academy's Chairman!"

"..." Yabuko, at the revelation, became silent.

"But even if you did fight her, I doubt you could even touch her..."

"Oh you're overestimating me," said Shiranui, seemingly embarrassed.

"I even doubt she's as merciful as _nii-san_."

"Ahya..." Shiranui scratched the back of her head.

"24096746753767336950985785? (Nee-san, how could you even stand being near such a dangerous person?)"

"29456. (Zenkichi.)"

"45454545361395 (Ke ke ke, that is just like you.)"

-000-

"Bwa ha ha ha! Freedom!"

Like maniac, Zenkichi twirled and danced through the corridors of Hakoniwa Academy. He even managed to do a moonwalk on one corner; still wearing the maid uniform and his voice still that of a girl's. Nevertheless, he never cared of such triviality. He was free from female oppression and it was all that mattered. In his happiness, he even ignored the blushing and hushed murmurings around him.

"Whose maid is she?"

"She's pretty."

"Wow, she can moonwalk. Maids do know everything."

"Kyaa..."

He ignored all of those murmurings as he began to skip and sing towards the Chairman's office.

"~_Raa-eee-yaa Ra-Ra-ee-yo-ra, marvelous mushroom-shaped cloud in the sky, Raa-eee-yaa Ra-Ra-ee-yo-ra, the afternoon of the birds feeding in an ally~_" The opening song from _Paranoia Agent_ was of another beast, and in a way, somehow, even if he denies it, it showed humanity at its purest. Or maybe it was just an _anime_ with a catchy opening song.

"Zen-chan?"

"Who said that? Is it a bully? I don't have money on me!" He was on his lasts legs after Kikaijima demanded payment from him several days ago; he even doubts he had enough to buy more _research material_.

"Zen-chan!"

"Oof!" Something suddenly launched itself towards him, making him fall down on the floor. Looking down, that something was Medaka. "M-madam Medaka."

_Oh noes! It's one of them oppressors! Time to go maid mode!_

"Zen-chan! You are sight for sore eyes!"

_A~aah, I wish she would act like this when I'm not in this get up_, Zenkichi thought as he patted Medaka's head, his cheeks red.

"But... why aren't you with Schoolmate Unzen?" Medaka looked up and narrowed her eyes towards him.

"Ah... ehh... umm... the Chairman... right! The Chairman called for me!"

_Damn, it came out like a bad excuse._

Medaka's grab on him tightened, almost restraining his breathing. "The Chairman's planning something," she said with worried look on her eyes, her form pressing on him in its entirety.

She was worried.

Worried for Zenkichi.

_Who is this girl?_, he thought, still, _isn't this what I always wanted..._

However, in the end, regrettably, this behavior of Medaka was because of how he was acting...

Charmed by the maid, not Zenkichi, not him.

_Not me._

However, even with her saint-like attitude, even with her overbearing personality, even with her strong exterior... Even if it's a fleeting dream, even if it's all for naught, even if it's impossible, even if all leads to an inescapable bad ending... "There, there, Madam Medaka, everything will be alright." Zenkichi can't help but smile wistfully at his current situation.

"Hmmm..." She nodded, her face now on his chest. "You won't leave me again?"

_Huh? _It confused him for her to ask such a question, but to comfort her, he said, "Yes."

After a hard squeeze from Medaka, she stood up, back to her usual strong self. "Here, Zen-chan," she said as she held out her hand. Zenkichi gladly took it as he stood up.

"Well then, Madam Medaka, off I go."

With a nod of approval from Medaka, Zenkichi continued his walk towards the Chairman's office.

-000-

It's been over 100 years since the Hakoniwa Academy was established. However, from the time of the parent school, the _Flask Plan_ had already started. At first, it was referred to as the _Examiner Plan_. But the goal of perfecting a human, to challenge those of power, was the same. In fact, it would be better to say that the school was made for the sole purpose of completing this goal. With the Shiranui as the representatives, the project had received multiple investors including the Armed Forces surviving even through war and recession. With the students surrounding Hakama, the most abnormal guinea pigs ever, the _13 Party_, and her and his arrival, the plan has reached the final step, _Or is it its first step?_ Together, a change to history and humanity would start. There will be nothing to worry about, there will be no troubles, there won't be a reason to seek advice, there won't be a reason to need saving. Anyone can become a perfect human; the arrival of such day is coming. _Mass-producing geniuses, a dream of every educator, _Hakama couldn't help but snicker at that thought.

"She noticed us. I was really surprised when she glared at me eye to eye," Kei Munakata said with a calm, blank, expression. A student of long, spiky blue, hair tied in a small ponytail at the back, and blue eyes. He wears the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. A third year with a project name, _Last Carpet. _"I want to kill her."

"She's pretty good, I tried to kill her five times but failed in all of them," said a dark-skinned man with black hair done in cornrows. He had, in total, four silver piercings: one on each of his ear lobes, one on his upper left ear, and one on his left eyebrow, and wears a tight black shirt with a white design similar to the jacket of Hakoniwa Academy's uniform. He also wears red shorts and red fingerless gloves. He is Shigusa Takachiho, another third year student, project name, _Hard Wrapping_.

"But why didn't you call the other one first, I was really excited to see someone as strong as him," said a girl with short red hair beneath a yellow cap as she dangled from the ceiling. She wears a red jacket with a pink fur lining, with the jacket leaving her midriff and chest uncovered, exposing her white upper underwear. She also wears red hot-pants with a white belt and red shoes. Her name is Itami Koga, a second year, with a project name of _Best Pain_. "I did like her though."

"I won't voice my opinion about her, but the other one is a prime example of a research subject," another second year said with her head wrapped in bandages, exposing only one of her eyes and her mouth, with a dagger sticking out of her forehead while wearing a black cloak. Youka Naze, project name,_ Black White_.

"All the Flask Plan needs is Oudo-kun and I," said Mizou Yukuhashi. Another third year with a project name of _Rabbit Labyrinth_, who is very short, has white hair and green eyes, carries a large brown backpack, and wears a light yellow mask and a white jacket with dark red pants, as well as a long red scarf and light-brown gloves.

"I don't care about the guy. But that girl was hot, yeah, a woman that good, I'll allow her to live on my world," said Oudo Miyakonojou with an air of a ruler beside Yukuhashi. Project name, _Create,_ Miyakonojou has red eyes and yellow hair spiked up. His academy uniform has a tattered collar and lacks the tie, and the cuffs of his sleeves are designed to look like the _kanji_ for king. He wears red earrings, a hooked skull necklace, and a purple band around his neck.

The first half of the 13 Party, the _Front Six_. Even if Hakama didn't show them Hitoyoshi's fight, he was sure that they would still come... They were strong, that he was sure about, but only half of them were not enough for Hakama to see Hitoyoshi's true power, even just a glimpse, in action. That's why he was glad that the second half, the _Plus Six_, came to grant his request.

"Oooh! A hot-blooded fight between that blondie and me! Wait, I'm a blond too! Woohoo! An awesome battle between two blonds! Hey Chairman, I can't wait, call the other one!" An excited shout from Gunki Itoshima, a third year with a project name _Death Watch_. He has light brown hair and blue eyes and wears a white monk-like robe, though leaving his chest exposed, with black flame decorations, as well as a red sash and purple pants.

"I only came to gain favor from the Chairman," a glasses wearing Hamaya Hyakuchou said. Project name _Love_, a third year with green hair with long bangs that cover the right side of his face. He wears a purple scarf, a long white jacket, and black pants and carries around a metallic archery bow with a blue and black color scheme.

"Shared interest..." Otome Yunomae said in monotone, a second year with a project name _Free World_. She has curly pink hair and light green eyes and only wears blue overalls, always seen chewing gum.

"I have to admit, even I am excited," said Shoko Kamimine, a third year with project name of _Dental Shoes_, as she adjusted her glasses_. _Kamimine has gray eyes and brown hair tied in a long ponytail. She carries a large dark-blue book around with her and wears a magenta blazer on top of a button-down shirt with a mauve bow tie and brown shorts.

"I want to know why such an _Abnormal_ claims to be a disgusting _Normal_," Yamami Tsurumisaki said with a hint of disgust, a second year with a project name of _Star Master. _Tsurumisaki has combed blond hair with the left side of his face gray in color. He wears formal light-brown clothing with a black tie.

"... Ahh, she's strong... I think..." Yutori Chikuzen, one of the more mysterious members of the _13 Party_, said. She has a project name of _Trick or Treatment._ She has long, dark-blue hair that reaches down to the backs of her knees, with two bangs that cover both her eyes. She also wears a light purple bandanna with a white diamond-shaped patch on it, as well as a shoulder-less black dress and black boots. "The other one is also strong... I think... Though he looks like a loser... I think."

The _Plus Six_ were behind the chair Kurokami just sat on while the rest of the Thirteen Party, the_ Front Six_, was behind him.

Hakama was sure, with the_ Plus Six_, students that were stronger and more unique than the other members of the _Flask Plan_, Hitoyoshi would definitely show his true prowess. He didn't forget about the original goal of the _Flask Plan_, of course, but he could always search for more samples... Mass-producing geniuses, who needs them! When true power... enough power to surpass a God was in front of him, and with the Board of Directors and the founder jumping on this bandwagon, he was not worried, not even a bit.

However, before that, he must do one more thing. It would be much easier if Hitoyoshi accepts.

Hakama couldn't help but grin.

"He he, you're really happy today Mr. Chairman!" said Koga, who was upside down from the ceiling.

"O ho ho ho, I'm just happy that all of you came."

"Hmm... It's really an event for all of us to be here," said Takachiho behind Hakama. "It's all because of those two."

"Even though she was not a member, the older Unzen being beaten when she is not wearing those chains, I admit, was an amazing feat," Hyakuchou said, giving his opinion.

"She could have been the strongest of us, if not for such glaring weakness of hers," Munakata said.

"That girl is just a hypocrite, sealing her own _abnormality_, and look where it gotten her, weakened to the point that she became a time-limit berserker," said Tsurumisaki.

"She was really pitiful at the end of her fight with that Kurokami girl," said Koga, "But I really like her."

"I don't care about her or that Kurokami chick! Who I want to meet is that guy who beat Unzen-kun with a single punch. That guy was fast, even the camera can't keep up with his last move!" said Itoshima excitedly.

"Both of them show clear signs of _abnormality_, but the blond one was somewhat of an anomaly," Naze gave her opinion.

"...I think Kurokami is stronger..." said Yunomae, still in monotone.

"We'll know when one of them joins us... I think..." said Chikuzen.

"Only one can join, how would we choose?" asked Kamimine.

"I don't care of such trivialities of regular men." Miyakonojou suddenly announced as he walked towards the door with Yukuhashi. With a bow from Yukuhashi, they closed the door, leaving them.

"What's gotten into him?" said Kamimine.

"He's clearly enamored with Kurokami," said Hyakuchou.

"Forget about him! I want to know how we will choose, tell me it's going to be fight Mr. Chairman!" said Itoshima.

"Hitoyoshi-kun will not join the _13 Party_," Hakama said after taking another sip of his tea.

"What!?" Half of the remaining _Abnormals_ chorused while the other just stayed silent.

"You heard what I said to Kurokami-san, Hitoyoshi-kun was already involved with the _Flask Plan_ even before they came to this Academy."

"Then tell us." demanded Naze.

With a calm face, Hakama gladly explained. "The _Flask Plan_ was made to equal beings of enormous power, to develop humans to combat... the likes of him..."

"Heh, so you're telling us that he's actually a monster?"

"O ho ho ho, I never said that. He's human, one hundred percent... currently that is." Hakama saw Naze's visible eye narrow at him. "That's all I'm allowed to say."

"So we'll have to find out!" said Koga.

"Umm, hello... Am I disturbing you guys?" a girl, wearing a maid uniform of cherry, blond-hair, said as she opened the door. "Ah sorry, forgot to knock."

Surprised looks came from each and one of the remaining members of the _13 Party_, astonished at the maid to blindside them of her entrance, making them wary of her.

"Don't worry about it." Hakama waved the minor transgression, curious as to who was the person in front of him for managing to achieve such a feat. "Hmm... But why are you here Miss Maid...?"

"Hmm? Didn't you call for me?"

"You're mistaken; I called for Zenkichi Hitoyoshi..."

"I am Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, Chairman Shiranui." The maid, now identified as Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, bowed with all the elegance of a perfect maid.

Hakama's eyes twitched at the situation's absurdity.

-000-

"You should not make fun of an old man, Miss Maid," Shiranui's grandfather chastised.

Surrounding him were ten students, all had wary looks on them while some were glaring at him.

_Still, why can't anyone recognize me? Not that I am popular... _

_Wait..._

"Ohh." Zenkichi bumped a fist on an open palm as he changed his voice to his usual one. "Sorry about that, I had to act like a maid as a punishment."

The students surrounding him were suddenly wearing dumbstruck faces, their wariness of him gone.

"T-that's kind of amazing..." Shiranui's grandfather coughed. "O ho ho ho, well then, sit sit."

"Aren't you in a meeting with them?" He pointed at the general direction of the students with the unique outfits.

_Are they cosplayers?_

"No no, we were expecting you..."

"Really?" Zenkichi said as he sat, unceremoniously, unfitting for a proper maid, in the middle of the very comfortable sofa. "So... what's up?"

"These students around me wanted to meet you, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi."

"Woah... Am I turning popular? Yeah!" Zenkichi then looked around, raised his eyebrows, and asked what was on his mind, "Are they cosplayers?"

"Hey! We don't want to hear that from someone who's wearing a maid dress," said a girl who was dangling upside down. And her jacket was open exposing her upper underwear... a white bra...

_Woah! Cosplayers sure are awesome!_

"Are you a fan of _Senkan Kagura_? You know. The exposure and stuff."

"Don't you dare!?" she said with righteous fury as she covered her chest.

"Oh sorry."

_Sexy Ninjas Banzai!_

"Hmph!"

"Pshhh! But damn," he eyed the other females inside the room "You girls are all cute... Hey! Shiranui's grandpa, are they, you know... are you giving them to me...?"

"In your dreams!"

"Disgusting!"

"... Pervert.."

"... _Ecchi_... I think..."

"He he he, interesting."

"O ho ho ho, I heard this side you from Sode-chan so I'm not surprised. But no..."

"Man, what a bummer..." Zenkichi groaned in disappointment. "But seriously, you guys dress weird... but I admit they are devil cool..." Zenkichi then turned to look at pink haired girl and the girl hanging up from the ceiling... "But you two, you dress lewdly, not that I don't enjoy it... he he he."

"He looks pretty, but it's totally ruined with how he acts."

"You shouldn't talk bad behind the person you are referring to... that's rude," Zenkichi said to a girl with the glasses and brown hair in ponytail, somewhat reminding him of another glasses girl with scythes.

"Heh, compared to how the Chairman's describes you, you're pathetic," said by a tall dark-skinned guy.

_Woah, is he one of those half-Japanese half-Black-American's?_

"Hey hey, you shouldn't expect much from me, I'm just a regular guy..."

"Why is someone so _Abnormal_ as you tries to claim his _Normal_," said by another tall guy with a scar on his face.

_Woah, Black Jack! Is that you?_

"I'm not _Abnormal_, Black Jack, I am _Normal_."

"I am not Black Jack, and no, you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am."

The guy with a scar on his face suddenly punched Zenkichi on the face.

_Ohhh, a Black Jack with a short fuse!_

"See? I can't dodge your punch so I'm _Normal_," Zenkichi said, feeling his blood leaking out from his now broken nose.

"..." The tall guy with the scar just glared at him after he stared at his knuckles.

Zenkichi turned to Shiranui's grandfather as he rubbed the blood off with a napkin he pulled out from his dress. "I still have other things to do, Chairman Shiranui; tell me why you called me here."

"Very well, I want you to join the _Flask Plan_, not as a member of the _13 Party_, but as the one who will manage them."

"What!?"

"I won't accept this!"

"I won't let a pervert stand above me!"

"I don't care...I think"

Different comments and opinions came about due to the bomb Chairman Shiranui suddenly released.

"Heeh... I'm _Normal_ you know, I can't do such a thing," said Zenkichi, ignoring the chaos around him.

"Let me-"

"I already heard from Myouri about the _Flask Plan_... Tell me, what do I get from agreeing with you?"

"Well... you will get an exemption from classes."

"Huh?"

_That's awesome!_

"Then you will be paid handsomely."

_Oh yeah, 3DS, here I come!_

"I want 40000 yen," said Zenkichi while rubbing his hand greedily.

"I could give you more than that."

_Hell yeah! Sign me up!_

"Yosh, I'll take it! Where do I sign!?"

"But there's one catch."

"Oh?" he said while thinking, _Damn_.

"Show me what you really are."

…

"...You're asking for a very dangerous thing there, old man."

"I know... But I want to see it, the real you, just once... I wasn't in the village for your awakening."

_Curious old bastard._

"Really dangerous... Do you have a death wish?"

"I know what I'm asking is impossible, but even just a glimpse would be enough."

"Even so..."

"I want to see the power that surpasses the gods," Chairman Shiranui eagerly requested, bowing respectfully towards Zenkichi.

_Are you that desperate?_

"You shouldn't bow to me Mr. Chairman; I'm just one of the _Norma_l students in this Academy." Zenkichi said as Chairman Shiranui raised his head. "Before I answer, tell me, what was Medaka-chan's answer when you asked her to join the _13 Party_?"

"She denied my offer."

"Heh, as expected of Medaka-chan... Sorry, Chairman Shiranui, but like her, I'll have to deny your offer..."

Zenkichi stood up and went for the door. "By the way, do they know about this?"

Chairman Shiranui grinned and said, "Yes."

"So I can't escape eh... I respect you since you're her grandfather. Hopefully you're still alright after all this Chairman Shiranui."

"I hope so too."

"Very well, goodbye."

As Zenkichi opened the door, he saw two girls that could easily pass up as middle-schoolers.

"A hya hya hya, you can't escape us, Zen-chan!"

"562409626275610671! (Don't run away again, Zen-chan!)"

There in front of him, was Myouga and Shiranui, a very deadly pseudo-loli combo.

-000-

Hakama could see his granddaughter smiling, smugly, at him. _It was as she said; I would fail to entice him._

"We will take him from your hands grandpa!" Hansode said, while Unzen-san bowed beside her, averting her eyes from the curious looks from her fellow_ Abnormals_. At that, his granddaughter closed the door.

"... That granddaughter of yours... she's someone strong..." Yunomae said as she continued to chew her bubblegum.

"O ho ho ho, you could say I'm proud of her. I'm warning you though, don't provoke her."

"Why, you'll terminate us?" Koga asked.

"No, no, no, my dear... I'm telling you, she would kill you without remorse if you did."

"You should heed Chairman's warnings, Koga-san," Munakata said. "Her eyes, they turned pitch black for an instant."

"A so-called killer scared of a little girl... Heh, this day is really eventful," said Takachiho with a rueful smile on his face.

"I really want to kill you." Munakata tried to take something out of his uniform, but Chikuzen stopped him as she appeared behind him, holding his arm.

"...Munakata-senpai, fighting within the Chairman's room is bad... I think..."

"Take your hands of me."

"Of course..." Chikuzen said as she removed her hold, suddenly appearing back on her position behind the sofa where Hitoyoshi just sat.

"Regardless of whether Chairman's granddaughter is strong or not, we should worry that both of them denied the offer," said Hyakuchou.

"I didn't like how that first-year blondie was offered a position to be our leader. He's even a pervert! I don't like perverts!" said Kamimine with a disgusted tone.

"Cheh, so I can't fight that guy huh... Hey can I attack him on his way home?" Itoshima said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"You shouldn't be hasty, Itoshima-kun," Hakama chastised one of the guinea pigs. Hot-blooded yes, but still a guinea pig. "You should have paid attention to what he said before he left."

"Huh?"

"He said that he can't escape what's coming. He knows that whether he wants it or not, interesting events would follow here on."

"Oh! He did say that! Amazing, does he know the future...Yes yes! I'm getting excited! Woohoo!"

"Shut-up you hot-blooded freak!"

"A ha ha, sorry about that, Hyakuchou."

"Chairman... who were this 'they' that he mentioned."

"Hmm... pretty sharp of you, Naze-san. You could say _they_ are his girlfriends... O ho ho ho ho ho!"

Naze could only tilt her head in confusion.

-000-

Medaka walked around the school as usual; helping those in need and answering some questions. Basically, she was doing her work as the President of the Student Council. Currently, she was walking through a hall where the classes of third-years were held. A wave there and a greeting here, it may not be much from other people's perspective, but the support from the general constituents was something she cherished and treasured. It showed that what she was doing was of good and was of help to others; a measuring tool to whether she was a true to her ideals or not.

At the end of the hallway, she saw Nabeshima leaning her back on the wall. It made her curious.

_Was she waiting for me_, she thought. Recently, Nabeshima was often with them, or specifically, with Zenkichi; her presence in the Student Council room now something natural to her and the rest of the Student Council. Medaka liked it, being friends, and helping each other, an ideal outcome. It also became much more fun; the silly antics, the good-natured jokes, it lightened the room's atmosphere more than the flowers Zenkichi keeps watering. Still, the unknown feeling was still there, a feeling so foreign that wells up every time she sees him with others, a feeling that she always kept within, a feeling of so dark that which scared Medaka.

The same could be said to Shiranui.

She should be happy. She was fulfilling her ideals... and Zenkichi was back. He was back...

He was back...

She really did not know why he disappeared for such a long time, since summer break, only appearing to at the Academy's opening as he offered his help to her campaign as the Student Council President with a smile on his face.

A smile on his face.

A smile that he had when he told her her purpose in this world.

The smile that she longed to see.

Medaka shook her head and said, "Senior Nabeshima, were you waiting for me?"

"Not really, just wanted someone to talk to since he's pretty much busy today."

"Very well, so what happened to Akune? Is he fine?" Medaka asked, worried about the second-year _Special_. Earlier, it seemed that he was really scared of something. It was not Zen-chan; Medaka was sure, someone that cute was impossible to be scary.

"Ku ku ku, don't worry about him Kurokami-chan, he's just confused about his gender preference."

"Gender preference?"_ I don't understand_, Medaka thought.

"You shouldn't think much on it... I assure you that he's alright." Nabeshima stopped leaning on the wall and gestured for Medaka to walk with her.

"If you say so." Medaka nodded. Well, at least, Akune was alright, that was all that mattered.

As they turned around the corner, they saw three students with unique choices of clothing.

"Hello Miss President," said by a brown haired male student.

"Hmm? What do you want?"

"We couldn't find the other _13 Party_ candidate so we chose you! Prepare yourself!" said the girl with dark-green hair in twin-tails and eyes wrapped with bandages.

So others came to take what was offered, a position in 13 Party. Medaka could not understand why students would fight for such a position. Was it a scholarship grant? Or maybe it was something more. Even the current members were violent, but they, she could understand... The thrill of a challenging battle... Maybe that was it. Still, what the girl said about the other candidate worried Medaka. She was sure that it was Zenkichi, but how come they can't find him?

He was just skipping and singing just a moment ago.

_Ah! Maybe it was because Zenkichi was Zen-chan now! _Medaka thought as she nodded in understanding.

"Let us first introduce ourselves, I'm Haru Ushibukagara," the brown haired male student said as he raised his weapon, a traffic sign.

"I'm Royal Hirado!" said the girl with the twin-tail and a maniacal grin.

"I'm Kenri Noogata!" said the tall man who had black hair and dark blue tattoos on both his shoulders.

"And I'm Medaka Kurokami."

"We already know!"

"Oh..." Medaka slumped in disappointment, failing on her introduction.

"Why did you follow-up with an introduction Kurokami-chan?" Nabeshima asked.

"I thought it was appropriate..."

"Huuuuh...?" Nabeshima just stared, weirdly, at her, and then sighed. "Ku ku ku... you can be funny sometimes Kurokami-chan."

"I was not trying to be funny..."

"Don't ignore us!" the male, now known as Ushibukagara, said, then he coughed, awkwardly.

"Although they are not always at school, there are over a hundred people in Class 13 you know."

"And all of them are trying to get into the _13 Party_," the girl known as Hirado continued.

"In other words, you, the newest member candidate and that other one, will get no sleep from here on out," the tall student known as Noogata finished.

"I would have ignored you if you have met the me before my fight with Schoolmate Unzen. But sorry, you have met me, the one that woke up."

"Heh! Boast all you want, but you will be put to sleep here, never to wake-up again!" said Hirado as they launched their attacks, at the same time, towards her.

Medaka just walked past them, the three now flipped in air. They then landed on the concrete floor, unconscious and in bruises.

"You really are something, Kurokami-chan," said Nabeshima as they continued their walk.

"It was nothing." It was simple really, just a series of _Judo_ moves coupled with some from _Karate_. She was sure that it was not special, that everyone could also do it. "Still, this isn't good. I subconsciously went easy on them."

Still—

"Ku ku ku, went easy on them eh..."

"Yes. Since I've been holding back for so long, it looks like I've forgotten how to get serious."

"So that fight with you and Unzen-chan, are you also holding back then?"

"That was different..." Entirely different.

"I thought so... but you can't go serious without getting angry eh..."

"Right. It seems that there's no way around it. Although I really don't want to, in order to get the feeling back, I need help from my brother."

"Your brother? Your brother is here in the Academy?"

"Yes."

"Heh, that's good and all, but aren't you worried of Zenkichi-kun... no, of Zen-chan right now? Someone might recognize him, you know."

"Let's go save Zen-chan."

"Ku ku ku, sure."

Thus, Medaka ran, with Nabeshima beside her, to save the lovable and cute, pretty and pure, Maid Zen-chan.

-000-

"They were really scary."

"Don't forget character, Zen-chan."

"My apologies, Madam Shiranui."

"Good maid, Zen-chan."

"Thank you, Madam Shiranui."

Zenkichi was strolling on one of the Academy's paved paths, surrounded by trees, giving the environment a soothing feeling. Shiranui and Myouga were beside him, holding his hands, one each, like what children would do with their mother. _More like a nanny..._

"024967240248692482456 (Why are you quiet, Madam Myouga?)"

"72065267942854546... 4642... 42624642. (It's just that, meeting those people... again... I never expected it.)"

"4260920457629289897240? (Did something happen between you and them?)"

"516000969375318563165788 (A little. Tsurumisaki, he always talks bad about me when we meet.)"

"9879862465249924762946778 (Aren't you not a member of the _13 Party_?)"

"5675046972434570937599909 (Yes, but sometimes, I join brother when he reports to them.)"

"0249500998994564246054578686 435347598374 (You're really a kind girl, Madam Unzen, supporting your little brother like that.)"

"55... 5760925672024672468268356299 7204 (No... It was because of me that he went to join them. It was supposed to be me.)"

"987456924629? (It's not really that bad right?)"

"..."

"3589426... 2456902476240042567029760924 76 (It's that bad huh... Then you should be happy for Master Unzen, him quitting due to injuries...)"

"27464276024062 (I really am thankful to you.)"

"52964256505 (I do what I must.)"

"Heeh, you both are getting comfortable with each other," Shiranui suddenly interceded, appearing in between them.

"Don't be jealous, Madam Shiranui." Zenkichi chastised, knocking Shiranui's head gently.

"Hmph! You're lucky you're in Maid mode right now."

"Of course, Madam Shiranui."

"You three! You look like you're friends with Medaka Kurokami!" The three of them turned at that arrogant sounding call. "I thought it'd be a good idea to ask you a question, so I permit you to speak in my presence. Feel honored to tell me where the _Medaka Box_ is." It was a guy with spiky yellow hair.

_Woah! What a cocky bastard!_

"Is it a request? If so, you could just give it to me," Zenkichi said, stepping in front of the girls.

"Hmph, a lowly maid giving me an order? What insolence!"

_Okay, it's official, I don't like this guy._

"272464272 (Zen-chan, be careful.)"

"561035613095139653109 (I'm more worried about you, Madam Unzen...)" Myouga was shaking, overwhelmed by the new guys presence.

As for Shiranui, well, she was grinning, finding the current situation fun. How she does so was beyond him, and thinking too much about it would just confuse him.

"Maid. How long do you plan to stand in my presence?"

"Do I offend you?"

"_On your knees insolent whelp._"

_Huh?_

"I would kneel if you pay me 40,000 yen," Zenkichi said, still in his maid voice, with an open palm towards the arrogant guy, urging him to pay up. _I need money for a 3DS, and you're going to give it to me Gilgamesh 2.0._

"Hmph, you're an exceptional maid for managing to resist my order."

"That maid is not a maid Oudo-kun. He's not even female. He is Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, the one who was to become the leader of the _13 Party_, or so what Chairman Shiranui thought." A masked kid suddenly appeared behind a tree.

_They're multiplying!_

"A deceptive whelp and a usurper. You lowly being, who are you to do this to me?"

"Say, Madam Unzen, Madam Shiranui, can I break character now? I'm really at my limit," Zenkichi said as he turned and kindly asked.

"Sure."

"76 (Yes.)"

"Thank you." Zenkichi then turned back to look at the arrogant guy, now identified as Oudo "I'm Zenkichi Hitoyoshi," he said with much fanfare... but then he suddenly went to his knees and begged, "Please forget about my name and ignore my presence right now!"

"Ahyaa, a disappointment."

"767620971361 (Never expected this.)"

"Hmph, only a coward," said Oudo as he walked towards him.

_He he he, as if I would fight. Being in a battle hurts, you know. Only those stupid enough would throw themselves in a conflict._

Like him in the past...

"Pathetic." Oudo then stepped on his head, pressing his face on the pavement. He even nudged his feet left and right, messing up his face, the make-up now replaced by dirt.

_This is good, a better outcome than the alternative... conflict is not always the solution_, he thought. He was already in the spotlight; enough for the Chairman to openly meet him... anymore would be dangerous to those around him.

"Zenkichi!?" Medaka said, suddenly appearing behind Oudo.

_Why? Why does she have to be here?_ Zenkichi panicked.

"Zenkichi-kun!?" said Nabeshima beside Medaka.

_Aghh! Even Nabeshima-senpai? _Zenkichi panicked some more. _All right, calm down... I'm sure everything will be alright..._

"What are you doing to him!?" Medaka demanded.

"Oh? You're here. Very good. You saved me the trouble of looking for your box," Oudo said as Zenkichi moved his head to look at them. "However, Medaka Kurokami, and your friend there, your attitude of demanding to a King cannot be overlooked. _Prostrate._"

Suddenly Medaka and Nabeshima involuntarily kneeled and smashed their faces onto the concrete pavement with so much force that they created holes each, making cracks on the concrete with the broken pieces blown away.

"Medaka-chan! Nabeshima-senpai!" Zenkichi shouted beneath Oudo's foot.

_They're still alright, right...? He would ignore them after this, right?_

However, his pleas were left unanswered as Oudo roughly removed his feet and walked towards them, towards Medaka.

"Is this the first time you're meeting a being who's greater than you? What a shame, that's the feeling I've yet to experience myself." Oudo then took hold of Medaka's hair, making her face him. "Forcing to bow so low that you made hole in the ground is your punishment for demanding to a King. Now then, Kurokami, you know who I am right?"

_Just answer him, Medaka-chan. Then he would hurt you no more, and then everything will return to normal, even if it's just for a few days..._

"... I saw you in the Chairman's room a while ago. You're probably one of the guys in the Flask Plan," said Medaka with all the defiance she could muster.

_That's right, Medaka-chan! Good Job, now everything will go back to normal._

"Yeah, I know you knew we were there, especially when you glared at me. This makes things easier for me. I fell in love with you at that time. Love at first sight," Oudo said arrogantly while he held Medaka's chin, his face close to hers.

_What!? No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!_

_Nooooooooooooooo!_

_This isn't how it supposed to go!_

_You should have just ignored us!_

_Everything should have returned to normal!_

_This is wrong!_

_I won't accept this! I won't accept this! I won't accept this! I won't accept this! I won't accept this! I can't accept this! I can't accept this! I can't accept this! I can't accept this! I can't accept this! Never! Never! Never! Never! Never! Never! Never! Never! Never!_

_Bastard!_

_I'll kill you!_

Something snapped inside Zenkichi as his vision wavered, eyes turning pitch black like the inky darkness of emptiness, now warped and alien.

Zenkichi then stood up, the pavement breaking under his feet. While he was doing so, Oudo's lips were nearing Medaka's cherry red ones. "I've never felt this way before. I permit you to serve me my wife..." But Oudo then turned, noticing him, to look at him. "Huh?" His eyes then widened as his body shook.

The same was happening to Medaka and Myouga, as fear was clear on their eyes.

"I will kill you. I will dismember you. I will decapitate you. I will burn you. I will skin you. I will rip you. I will shred you. I will gut you. I will eat you. I will devour you." In Zenkichi's every step, cracks formed on the pavement, the sound of concrete ground breaking becoming prevalent around them. "You will disappear. Your soul will become my nourishment. You will become the sacrifice for my continued existence." Standing in front of Oudo and Medaka, Zenkichi sneered, licking his now serrated teeth with his now unusually long tongue, his hands reaching out slowly towards Oudo's fear-stricken face. "Rejoice! For you will become a part of me!" However, before he could even touch Oudo, someone stopped him. "Who dares?"

"Zenkichi, calm down." Shiranui said then turned to look at the masked kid. "And please don't read his and my mind Mask Person, you might go insane."

"Get off me!" Zenkichi wailed as Shiranui strengthened her hold on him.

"A hya hya, did you already forget what you've done in the village," then she whispered, "and that day when I died?"

Zenkichi remembers...

He remembers all too well...

"Ah..." Zenkichi then took a large breath, his vision returning to normal. "I lost control of myself... Sorry."

Zenkichi then heard someone laughing. There, in front of him, was Oudo, standing, though his knees were wobbling, laughing. "Ha... a ha ha ha! I never felt such fear before... This is a good day! You!" Oudo pointed at Zenkichi as his knees stopped shaking. "Read this request, the time and place are written there. I'm sure you and my love will come. It was supposed to be a date invitation, but it would be challenge to you, Monster! It is the duty of a King to slay beings like you!" Oudo then turned to Medaka with arrogance oozing off him. "We'll talk more about our future together at that time."

"A-after you tried to kiss me and all, do you really think I'll listen to you!? And we have absolutely nothing to talk about!" Medaka yelled back, still on her knees.

"Heh, playing hard to get. A story of beauty and the beast perhaps? Don't worry, I know you love battles. I will sure to pry your beautiful hands from that monster, just wait!" Oudo said as he walked away, still with the poise and grandeur of a self-titled king.

"Y-you were really scary you know? Too scary for me to even attempt to read your mind," the masked kid said near a tree, struggling to stand up.

"Good for you," Zenkichi said, truthfully.

"I'm really sorry, but he, we, really like people like us. So you guys won't be able to have normal school life anymore." The masked kid then left, running after Oudo.

_Lonely people eh..._, Zenkichi thought, _but that was close, real close._

"Thanks, Shiranui, you saved me."

"No problem!"

"54290672490627? (Are you alright, Myouga-chan?)" He asked the girl beside Shiranui.

Myouga nodded, although warily.

Zenkichi then walked towards Medaka and held his hand towards her, "The how about-," but Medaka slapped it away as though his hand was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. "M-Medaka-chan?"

_Is it all over?_

Medaka then blinked, looking like she just realized what she did. "Ah.. I'm sorry..." said Medaka as she took hold of his still outstretched, but shaking, hands, though he could still feel the wariness from her.

"T-thank you Zenkichi."

"Hey! Is it already over?" Nabeshima suddenly said, still in her prone position on the pavement, seemingly unharmed, breaking the weary atmosphere around them.

_Thank you, Nabeshima-senpai._

-000-

**Author's Notes**

It's the start of the Flask Plan arc. Now as for this chapter, not much really. I'm just hoping that I pulled off things smoothly.

As usual, I welcome any criticisms and reviews for this story. Thank you for reading and good day.


	10. Chapter 6 - Oudo Invitation

**Arc 2: Into the Flask**

Disclaimer: Nisio Isin owns Medaka Box and its characters.

**Chapter 6 – Oudo Invitation**

They were still on the paved path where the encounter with Oudo took place. Medaka was several feet away from Zenkichi while Nabeshima, Myouga, and Shiranui stood in between them. Akune and Kikaijima were also with them, called by Shiranui secretly at Zenkichi's behest after Oudo left taking advantage of Medaka's move of getting help from his older brother. Medaka was clearly reluctant, somewhat angry at Shiranui for calling the rest of the Student Council, but something was making her keep her silence while averting her eyes from Zenkichi...

"_13 Party_?" said Kikaijima after she asked what happened, with Akune, who was already recovered from his earlier weird sickness, beside her, after they arrived.

"A hya hya! Yup! Like a plot development in a manga, a new enemy, this time a group, appears!" Shiranui answered in behalf of the rest who were still stricken silent by what Shiranui called _plot development_.

"Then what is this _13 Party_?" Akune asked, trying to not glance at Zenkichi.

At that question, like what Shiranui always did, she answered with all the details: from the members of the 13 party being _Abnormals_, their connection with Myouri, and the encounter with Oudo.

After Shiranui's colorful retelling of how Oudo almost kissed Medaka, Akune flipped, a series of colorful words came out from his mouth. He then announced that he would join the coming excursion against them. As expected outcome from one of Medaka's admirers.

As for Kikaijima, she just mumbled that it was not what she had signed up for and that she needed a raise.

And it seemed that Medaka had something to say.

"I'll go alone, this is my problem."

"Kurokami-chan!"

"What are you saying, Medaka-san!?"

Disagreements came from the rest of the group, worried looks etched on their faces.

"No, this is my problem. Senior Miyakonojou, he only asked of my presence. Breaking the agreement is something I can't do."

"But even you can't do anything against him!" said Nabeshima earnestly, an expression Zenkichi was sure she didn't show that easily. She was unhurt of her earlier encounter with the spiky blond man, just some bruises here and there, something that she could easily ignore.

"That is why I'm going to ask my brother to help me."

"But, Kurokami-chan!?" Nabeshima cursed and then turned to Zenkichi for support, "Zenkichi-kun! Say something!"

Zenkichi only stayed silent, just staring at an empty space, listening, with the mind thinking of something else, thoughts of what happened storming in his gray matter.

Thoughts of Medaka.

That look of disgust in Medaka's eyes, an abhorrent reaction... slapping his hand away... as if it was something dangerous...

Zenkichi could only blame himself.

He flipped, anger suddenly soaring and uncontrollable... because someone threatened his _Normalcy_... and more importantly, because Medaka was almost kissed by someone else. It confused him... for he already decided that he was not... appropriate... to her... only to live normal a life and maybe fix her obsession with being of use to humanity...

She was a saint... a disgusting and selfless saint... And he... he wasn't supposed to exist in the world... He was alien, a monster, humanity's enemy, the very universe's bane... Even he could not deny that...

But he was still normal.

_Do I consider Medaka mine?_

It was the only conclusion he could come up with... leading him to another conclusion that he still had feelings for her, for Medaka Kurokami. Feelings that could never be realized... But at least, even just a little bit, he could dream, a dream of a normal life with her and friends, a regular, normal school life.

"Zenkichi-kun! Are you even listening!"

"Huh... umm... yes?"

Nabeshima sighed at his inattentiveness. "Zenkichi-kun, could you say something to Medaka?"

"Umm... good luck?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Akune said, as he approached Zenkichi and pulled his maid uniform forcefully up with the neck line by a single hand. "Aren't you her childhood friend!? Don't you care what happens to her!?"

Zenkichi could only look away, biting the inside of his mouth. It's not like he didn't want to help. _It's just that... _Zenkichi turned to look at Medaka, trying to earn some support or some bit of reprieve, but she looked away.

_Medaka-chan..._

"Even if you did help Akune, you would just end up as a useless piece of walking meat getting in the way," said Shiranui with a nonchalant tone as though what she just said was not insulting.

"You evil!" Akune turned to face Shiranui while still hefting the scruff of Zenkichi's dress. "What are you saying you little-"

"Enough!" Nabeshima suddenly interceded with an expression full of worry, bewilderment, and anger.

"But-"

"What Shiranui-chan said is true. We would only get in the way of Kurokami-chan," continued Nabeshima without her usual smug smile. "Still, even Kurokami-chan is useless against them, from what just happened here, that's why we will accompany her to her older brother. Maybe we could get some help."

"So Medaka-san's older brother is in the Academy?" asked Kikaijima, somewhat fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable about what's happening around her.

"Yes," Medaka answered.

"Could he help us?"

"I was planning to go to him alone, but you guys are already set to come with me." Medaka then began to walk towards her said destination without even inviting them to come with her.

Regardless, Kikaijima, who gave one last worried look at Zenkichi, followed her.

"Tsk!" Akune rudely dropped Zenkichi, who managed to maintain his balance. "We'll go then. Hey worm, are you coming?"

Zenkichi only nodded, still bewildered of the current turn of events.

"I was wrong about you." Akune said derisively in disappointment and then turned to follow the rest of the Student Council.

Zenkichi could only stand in his place, just staring at their backs as they walked away. It seemed to last forever, but then he felt someone slap his back and someone hugging him from below; it was Nekomi Nabeshima and Myouga Unzen, respectively.

"Zenkichi-kun. I really don't know what's happening or what's on your mind... but thank you."

"5920756261865435105133970694 6... 592646025762859 (I don't know what secrets you have and I'm sorry for how I acted... but know that I'll always stay by your side.)"

As they gently removed themselves from him, they each gave him their own sweet smiles, comforting him in his time of great disparity, and then, they followed Medaka and the rest.

_Thank you._

"Heeh, that was pretty sweet of them..." Shiranui said in a bored tone, her hands up behind her head. "Are you going with them?"

Zenkichi patted his maid uniform off of dirt, fixing it to at least look moderately presentable.

"Yes."

"Well then!" Shiranui spun like a child high on sugar, then turned to face him, one hand formed into a likeness of a gun, cutely mimicking of shooting him. "I'll come with you!"

-000-

In a particular corner of Hakoniwa Academy, there is a dilapidated building, given no mercy from the passage of time, worn out, old, and dirty. With no sign of maintenance, grass and whatnot were already thick, almost like a grassy thicket with vines crawling up on the walls and windows. Beaten up by the weather, the building was unused for over 10 years, with no plans of it being taken down. For the students, the old and worn out building was called Ghost Babel.

Inside the building, Zenkichi, Medaka, Myouga, Nabeshima, Akune, Kikaijima, and Shiranui were in front of a wooden door.

"Is your brother really here, Kurokami-chan?" asked Nabeshima with a doubtful tone shared by the rest of group that didn't know of Maguro, the current manager of the old building.

Without replying, Medaka reluctantly opened the door. There inside, was a room, clean and dust-free, obviously a sign of someone using the room regularly. It was just a regular room if you ignore some abnormalities, like the stalker-like amount of pictures of Medaka, framed, all over the room, with different knickknacks, dolls, and souvenir-like items with Medaka's name and likeness plastered on them. One could even say it was a room of a sicko stalker dedicated to the goddess that was Medaka.

"Welcome! Welcome! Thank you all for coming!" said excitedly by a cheerful man of waist-length purple hair with two _ahoges _on his head. He was wearing a purple shirt, violet wristbands, and a cross around his neck, and was wearing a pair of green pants with a matching belt decorated with a single skull and crossbones. Pretty chic of a combination, and coupled with his handsome face, he was comparable to a young actor in charisma. "Especially you, my beloved Medaka-chan, who I haven't seen for almost six months!" If only he hadn't had his obsessive compulsiveness towards his sister and perverseness, Zenkichi was sure he would become popular with girls. He is Maguro Kurokami, the owner of the stalker-like domain and Medaka's older brother. "Your beloved brother is in pain! You've known for a while that I was here in this building and you're only coming now to see me?" Maguro sighed. "Ever since we were kids, you never did respect me much. I don't understand. I love you soo~o much too!"

"Is he really your brother, Medaka-san?" Kikaijima asked while Akune, who was beside her, was awestruck with the room's unique fixtures.

"Even if I deny it, facts won't change. Yes, he is my older brother," said Medaka with a deathly pale face.

"Hmm, there is a resemblance..." Nabeshima nodded in support.

Medaka then gulped a significant amount of air to calm herself. She then changed her demeanor and wore a façade of a loving younger sister. "It's been a while since I've seen you _onii-sama_. I really do feel bad for not coming to see you sooner. But how about coming home every now and then? Both mom and dad are worried about you."

"Mom? Dad?" Maguro began to approach Medaka. "Who cares about those fools!" He then hugged her tenderly, too tenderly for just sibling love. "So long as my only little sister is here with me, I'm fine."

"Waaa, what a sicko..."

"Get your hands off of Medaka-san!"

"A hya hya, this is funny!"

"6865. (Pervert.)"

"So this is the kind of person Kurokami-chan's brother is."

In anger, Medaka almost turned to War God mode, if not for Zenkichi.

"That's enough Maguro, I'm sure you already have enough data," said Zenkichi who was behind the group, near the door.

Maguro let go of Medaka. He then stepped backed and scratched his head with a smiling face as though he was a caught doing something suspicious. "Ha ha, so you're also here Zenkichi-kun... Hm? I never remembered you having interests in cross-dressing?"

Medaka's hair slowly returned from translucent red to purple as she stared at Zenkichi, who in turn tried to smile at her, but again, she turned her face away from him. Still smiling wistfully, Zenkichi just continued being an observer as he answered, "It's my punishment, somewhat..."

"Hmm, I see... Well then, let me begin. Medaka-chan, you've gotten weaker." Medaka seemed surprised at Maguro's honest revelation, shared by the rest of the group, except him and Shiranui. Maguro then continued, "The volume of your muscles lessened, not much but still less than the last time I saw you. I can see that you have been bruised, but it seemed that your healing rate is up and match. Judging by your complexion, you haven't gotten enough sleep. You're still a growing girl so sleep is very important. You've also gotten taller but your weight is not proportional, even if it is just by a little margin, you should eat properly to get proper nutrition." An absolute and accurate analysis from Maguro, and just by a single hug. An amazing feat that only Medaka's brother could do. And from the looks of amazement from the group, they were impressed. "I can understand that you've been busy and excited being elected as Student Council President and from a certain someone's return, but that doesn't mean you should neglect your self-discipline." Hailed as the legendary analyst, a genius at management, people have even called him the _Magic Trainer_ Maguro Kurokami. "Well, in Medaka-chan's case, getting a little bit weaker adds to her cuteness."

Zenkichi could still remember, before Maguro entered elementary school, he would always play with Medaka and him a lot. At that time, he was just a very normal kid... normal... just like him... He was so normal one would never believe that he was Medaka's brother. However, Maguro's talent bloomed when he got into middle school. He himself couldn't do anything, but in return, he was almost like a god... or maybe blessed by one... when it came to producing people. He is a Kurokami after all.

When he was thirteen, Zenkichi heard that he handled his family's finances from the shadows. People might try to hide it, but those in the know knew that the person behind the Kurokami Group's success in turning itself into an international powerhouse was Maguro, and as far as Zenkichi knew, from what he heard from those six, it wasn't only his family's finance that he handled, he did everything from finance to personal training... In a way, it's like he existed just for it. And sadly, but somewhat fitting, like Medaka, he was another person who was born for the sake of others...

But at least... he was not a walking saint...

"A ha ha, but in comparison, everyone in your group of friends are exceptional! Kouki-kun, undergoing regular and effective training as a Judo practitioner, his body became much more developed, toned to efficiency for every technique of his chosen art. Mogana-chan, being the next star for the Swimming Club, with years of training and exercises in water, not including her god-given talent, her leg and arm muscles are monstrously developed, and her lung-capacity is truly exceptional. Nekomi-chan, enough said. As the one who trained Kouki-kun, I'm sure that your body had become a Judo technician's dream. As for others, the same could be said. I don't even need to touch you all to tell how good your muscles are!" The rest of the group, except to those that don't understand and those that already knew him, blushed at Maguro's praise. "Still, each of you has weaknesses that must be fixed!"

_"You are not good enough to stand by Medaka-chan. You are weak... I'm telling you this for your own good."_ Zenkichi could still remember what he said. He could even feel his voice ringing on his ears. Even though Maguro was now singing a different tune, Zenkichi could not forget those harsh words that he had said, words that had spurned him on, and started him in his path. A path that made what he is, presently, now, and forevermore.

"It's exactly as you've said, I've clearly gotten lax and my friends clearly needs supplemental training," said Medaka, "And that's why I've come here. I want to get much more powerful than I am now. _Onii-sama_, could you train me from the ground up please!"

"And why do you need training, my dear sister of mine. You've only gotten a bit weaker, there's really no need for you to endure my training. Even the rest of you, those weaknesses of yours that I won't yet mention; they don't really affect your performances on your chosen fields."

"That's not true. Right now, it takes all that I have to just protect myself and my friends." Medaka clenched her fists, seemingly getting ready to deliver a _shounenesque_ speech, her expression mirrored by those concerned. "But I want to take care of people I don't know, and my enemies. If my abilities can't protect everything, then it's the same as me being powerless!"

Zenkichi was right; Medaka really did deliver a nonsensical bullshit of a speech. He could even see Nabeshima sweat drop at her ridiculous words, one eye twitching involuntarily. He also heard a derisive snort from Shiranui. And what's more, Medaka really was going to do it. If it were for one of her goals, she would even bow to her older brother, that disgustingly kind, but lovable Medaka.

He could only bite his tongue bloody, stopping himself from saying something necessary, but even still, he could feel his teeth sharpening again as blood flooded his mouth. Thankfully, his anger was subsided by a gentle touch from Shiranui, now beside him, holding his knuckled hand with her small hands.

"Hmph." Maguro glanced at him for moment. "If only you had the same kind of love and passion for me." He then sighed. "Although... it's not the only reason why you came here."

"Yes, there's something I'd like to ask you. Can you tell me, everything you know about the _Flask Plan_?"

"The _Flask Plan_? Is that some lab experiment for your Science class?"

"Don't lie to me or I'll end up beating the answer out of your broken body."

"Like one of my friends would say, 'Uwaaa... scary.'" Again, Maguro stole a glance at Zenkichi. "I've only heard the general details from the Chairman recently... say you play video games right, Medaka-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Well then, hear me out. I love RPG's and I'm the type that goes for 100%. No matter what kind of crappy character it is. I have to level him to max or else I won't stop. In other words, max level is everything for me. As an analyst, consultant, and manager, that's how things are done. Unlike you, I love the thrill of leveling a person with no skills to their max. And that's why the _Flask Plan_, which artificially creates geniuses is like the ultimate game for me. You are absolutely right. I was once part of the _13 Party_. My ability as a march trainer was highly valued. But since I was personally not good enough to be a member, I was forced to quit." Suddenly Maguro took off his shirt showing the gruesome scars that he had, shocking Medaka, Akune, Kikaijima, and Nabeshima. "One kidney. The left one. Half of my liver. ¾ of my stomach. 20% of my heart. Five arteries. And three veins. Those were the samples I gave to make it through the Flask Plan."

"...!"

Zenkichi could see that the group was now realizing how serious their current situation was. All according to Maguro's plan.

"Hey now. Don't give me your foolish pity or start hating me." Maguro was now wearing his shirt, grinning as if what he just showed was nothing serious. "I know what I was getting myself into. And I'm fine with the results. If making life a little easier entailed me losing all my innards, that's asking a small price." Another thing that he was similar to Medaka. Moreover, Zenkichi was sure that Medaka would do the same thing. "However, it makes daily living a real trial. I had to quit school because of it and thus I've been given the distinct privilege of being this silent _Ghost Babel's_ manager."

_So that's why he had free time to search for me back then._

"And that's why I know quite a bit about the _Flask Plan_. But there's no way on this earth I'm going to tell you guys. I don't want you to experience the same things I did. You see, the three pillars that hold up my mentality aren't friendship, hard work, and success. They're: My sister! My sister! My sister!" An announcement that made him totally different from Medaka, a clear declaration of selfishness that made those that were listening dumfounded and sick. Suddenly, Maguro did a pose reminiscent to those fabulous poses seen in the recent parts of _Jojo_.

"Everything for my sister. Whatever the situation, that's the only thing that drives me! I was born to be adored by my little sister." He then pointed at Medaka with a firm resolution oozing out of him. "That's why I won't tell you anything about the _Flask Plan_. However, I'll teach you everything aside from that! You know trying to stop me won't get you anywhere. Because I'm going to raise you to maximum level! Yes! This is my little sister rearing simulation game! But as you know, I'm a first class sicko. So during your training, I'll sexually harass you! For no apparent reason, I'll feel you up all over! Medaka Kurokami, do you think you can complete my training course!?"

"That's fine by me, _onii-sama_!" said Medaka with a vicious grin, showing her lust for hard challenges. "If you're going to be like that, I'll research the_ Flask Plan_ on my own. If you can only train me, I'll be thankful for that. And as thanks, I'll reform you into a right-minded human!"

"Kuku, don't you think Medaka's older brother remind you of someone?" said Nabeshima with a _good-natured_ grin.

"... This was unexpected... It seems that another pervert appeared before us. He even called us informally even though we never met him before," Kikaijima said while blushing, giving Maguro a glare.

"Still, that meeting with Miyakonojou-senpai is tomorrow morning. I don't really think that power leveling to max in one night is possible." Akune was somewhat doubtful, rubbing his own chin with his hand.

"You should not doubt me Kouki-kun! I will make you all stronger in just a single night! A ha ha ha!"

"75378358277 (I don't understand.)" Pulling the hem of Zenkichi's uniform sleeve, Myouga looked up to him, cutely confused while cocking her head.

"I'll pass..." Zenkichi suddenly said, after he gave Myouga a brief reassuring nod, making everyone stare at him.

"Yup! Me too!" Shiranui added while giving a victory sign.

"Sure!" Maguro approved as though he never thought much about it, earning the bewildered glances from those who weren't in the know.

"Hey, Hitoyoshi! What the hell is wrong with you!? And Maguro-san, why did you agree to him so easily!" said Akune a he gave a sharp look towards Zenkichi.

"It's impossible for Zenkichi-kun to become stronger." Maguro gave a nonchalant shrug. "Same with Hansode-chan. As for Myouga-chan... I can't even understand her in the first place."

"... But..." Akune's animosity lessened.

"You really are a good friend, but you shouldn't worry, I'm sure they can find a way." Maguro then pointed to a door to another room. "Well, why don't you guys go to the other room and get changed."

With a reluctant nod from Medaka, Nabeshima, Akune, and Kikaijima, they entered another room to get ready for their training.

After some moments, Zenkichi began the discussion with Maguro by a grin. "Long time no see, Maguro."

"Sup, _Siscon_ Maguro," added Shiranui.

"Yeah, good to see you guys again. Are you alright now Hansode-chan?"

"Never felt better." Shiranui placed her hand on her small waist while puffing her almost non-existent chest proudly.

And then, without preamble, Shiranui jumped and knocked him in the head.

"Ow! Why did you hit me!?"

"No reason. Just felt like it."

"A ha ha ha! That's good, that's good." Maguro then gestured to Myouga, who hid behind Zenkichi like a cute scared puppy. "Then can I ask you to train Myouga-chan here, Hansode-chan?"

"Hmm?" Shiranui gave Maguro a curious glance.

"You're the only one who can, and Zenkichi can't since... you know..."

"Sure sure..." Shiranui then faced Myouga. "56260720969729? (Myouga, how about I train you?)"

Noticing the attention from Shiranui, Myouga warily nodded as her body seemingly stiffened, crumpling the part of Zenkichi's uniform that she was holding on.

"2469728609226979750927698656 4? (You shouldn't get scared of me. I promise I'll be gentle, right, Zenkichi?)"

Myouga turned to him for confirmation, which Zenkichi gave with a reassuring nod like a parent would do to a scared child. With that, Myouga held out her hand, which Shiranui gladly took.

"See you guys! And Zenkichi, you should really give me a fitting reward after this."

"I'll buy you some doughnuts."

"Cheh... cheapskate."

Myouga and Shiranui then left to start their own training after Zenkichi heard a loud bang from the entrance door closing.

"..."

"Don't worry; the rooms are sound-proofed from each other."

Zenkichi sighed. "Man. This is a nice place you've got here." He hoped that he could steer Maguro into some small talk.

"What's with the weird atmosphere between you and Medaka-chan?" And it was a failure. Expected, but still disappointing, a minus point to his meager people skills.

"A ha ha, you really don't want me to start with some small talk..."

"If it's about my beloved little sister, there is no room for small talk." Maguro proudly placed a hand on his puffed out chest.

"Let's just say, umm..." Zenkichi eyes went left and right, trying to think of some decent excuse. "I've lost control of myself."

"So she saw you..." Maguro nodded. "Well... I can't help you with this even if I wanted to."

"Yeah..."

"By the way, I've already asked this, but how is Hansode-chan really? Last time I saw her, she's..."

"...Don't worry; she's already acclimatized with it."

"So she won't go berserk on us? I'm different from you, you know, and so is the rest of this academy. We can't really defend ourselves."

"And that's why I'm here... By the way, from what I could guess, the others are coming."

"So the new Board of Directors will be observing the coming events."

"Yeah, they even sent me voice calls akin to death threats the other day." Zenkichi shivered as a crippling fear of different kind crawled from within him.

"A ha ha! I'm sure you did something stupid... Especially with your penchant of making girls fall for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Heh, so you're still like this eh... You know, you've really changed." Maguro's cheerful demeanor somewhat turned melancholic as he sat on a vacant chair.

"People change Maguro."

"I know... and I'm sorry," Maguro said apologetically.

"It's not your fault... I did all that I did on my volition."

"Again, sorry, and thanks... So are you going to help them? Oudo did challenge you."

"Is CCTV a current fad now?" It seemed that he saw. Now Zenkichi felt stupid for answering his questions.

"Hey, you know me. To observe my sister, I'll use anything I could get my hands on. And CCTV's are just the tip of the iceberg."

"You should really share some of your stuff to me. I could definitely use one of those."

"Nah... I don't want to receive the short end of the stick when those girls find out about it."

"Tsk!"

"Live with that curse upon you, you enviable bastard." Maguro placed a leg above the other as he pointed at him.

Zenkichi shook his head at it. "But seriously, I don't know... And I don't think Medaka would appreciate me being there beside her."

"It's just your assumption."

"Still..." Zenkichi sighed again. Seeing as there was nothing more to talk about, Zenkichi began to walk towards the door.

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah... just help them get stronger."

"It's my field of expertise, so you shouldn't worry."

"Heh, I know." Zenkichi lifted a hand and waved it. "Well then, see ya."

-000-

"You can come out now, my lovely little sister."

Behind a sofa filled with dolls of Medaka's likeness, she emerged, calm, but enraged; but somehow, it never affected her brother, making her somewhat curious.

"You lied to me." A series of words that almost came out as a growl, but even then, Maguro was nonchalant with it, sitting on his chair with a knowing smile on his face.

"Hmm?"

"You did find him..." she said, her hands hardening into knuckles. Medaka could still remember it... The feeling of worry, guilt, confusion, and helplessness. Back then, when she noticed Zenkichi's disappearance for he never came back after summer break, it somehow affected her. A strong feeling of fear and longing, and thus, without other choice, she asked her brother, but it was a false hope.

She wanted to search for him, even thinking of sacrificing her education just to find him herself.

However, with neither the approval of those around her, with no help from her family, and with no knowledge nor clue of his whereabouts, for the first time in her life, she gave up. It was another devastating failure.

And it crushed her.

"No, I didn't." Calm and collected, her brother just stared at her.

"You lie!" Feelings began to overflow from inside. What was hidden was now bare, rearing its fangs.

"I didn't find him, Medaka-chan. I didn't find your Zenkichi. What I found was someone different... Also-"

"I don't care about your metaphors! Why didn't you tell me!?" It confused her. _Didn't he say that I was important to him? Then why? _

"... To protect you."

"Protect me? Then tell me what happened? Why do I feel disgusted back there after... after..."

"He'll tell you himself when the time is right. Just be patient like the good girl that you are, my lovable little sister. Trust him."

"I don't like this... I don't like this at all." Medaka felt a tear flow down her face.

-000-

With a load bang and a tired body, Zenkichi slammed the door of his home close. "Damn, I forgot that I was still wearing this silly maid uniform." He was red-faced, embarrassed while remembering the bewildered looks and laughter from the people that he passed by on his travel towards his home. Since he wasn't wearing make-up anymore, he was sure that he looked weird on his current attire. _I never thought I would want to don make-up until now. Damn Gilgamesh 2.0!_

Coming out from the living room, Zenkichi's petite mother skipped while wearing a pink apron. "Zenkichi-kun? What's with all the ra—Oh my!" She covered her mouth with her small hands, her eyes widening in surprise. "It seems that my son has developed some strange new fetish!"

"This is not of my own accord! This is a punishment from some stupid stuff I did! Punishment!"

"Oh dear, he's even awakened as a masochist." She rubbed a tear the fell from her eye dramatically, disappointment filling her voice. It would have been effective if not for an eyedropper clumsily hidden on one of her small hands.

"I am not going to fall for that again." Zenkichi stood up, his tired body weirdly recovering from all the screwy stuff his mother was doing. "And I am not a masochist!"

"Uwaaa, my son is shouting at me! What a disrespectful son!" This time, she really was crying, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands like a spoiled child who was not given what she wanted.

With no other choice, Zenkichi bowed, and said, "I'm sorry."

"But seriously, Zenkichi-kun." Suddenly recovering, making Zenkichi twitch involuntarily, his mother gave him a speculative look. "You do look good in a dress, just a little make-up and you will look like your beautiful mother!" She squealed like the girl that she appeared to be as she circled around him like an excited cat.

"No! I won't put up with that again, even if it's from you, mother."

"Cheh... Just get changed, your food will be cooked in a few minutes."

Removing his shoes, Zenkichi ran to his room intent to change out from his current inappropriate attire. "Will do mom."

After dinner, Zenkichi closed himself to his room; opening his computer and began surfing the net. It was a regular room, just right for Zenkichi's taste: a small bookshelf and a study desk beside his regular bed, a personal computer, and some other necessities. The curtains were closed, covering the room's windows, the room now dark with the monitor as the only source of light. The atmosphere was similar to those rooms of shut-ins, closed off from the outside world, only him, alone, in the dark but comforting box.

"He he he, Mayuyu is so damn moe! Don't worry, this year you're going to win the _Senbatsu_ general elections."

The room was empty except him, he was sure, but out of nowhere, someone embraced him from behind. "Why do you obsess over those idols, Zenkichi-kun, when I'm here," whispered by a girl on to his ears, her breath tingling his skin.

"This and that are different, Anshin'in." Zenkichi just kept staring at the monitor, trying to ignore the interloper to his AKB48 time.

"I could dance the same dance and sing the same song for you," Ajimu said as she seemingly molested Zenkichi, rubbing his chest gently, her arms entering the folds of his shirt, massaging him with such skill tempered by immeasurable amount of time.

Zenkichi turned and tilted his head to look at her. Najimi Ajimu was a very pretty girl of dark-brown eyes, something he had to admit to himself, with long dark-brown hair tied up with two yellow ribbons. She was wearing the girl's uniform of Hakobune Middle School; a sailor uniform composed of a light pink shirt with a dark red trim, and a matching dark red skirt, an appearance she had during middle-school. She's also wearing two pink wristbands and thigh-high black socks, a definite plus point to her charm. "You're like a delusion to me Anshin'in... given that the real you is still sealed. Not that I don't appreciate it."

"Hmm, then how is the current me different from those idols that you gush about? I, at least, appear before you every night."

"I can't really explain it..."

"My VA is Nana Mizuki, you know."

"Well yeah... Wait. What are you talking about?" It was one of those things that Ajimu keeps saying from time to time, not that he could not understand where she's coming from.

"Hmph..." She turned her face away and closed her eyes, annoyed and somehow _tsundere_-like. But then she opened an eye to peak at him and seriously asked, "Are you going to help that girl tomorrow?"

"I really don't know..." This time Zenkichi spun with his chair to fully face Ajimu, who was now sitting on his bed with a leg over the other.

"She can't defeat all the _13 Party_ now, even with the male Kurokami and your friends' help."

"..."

"She's still incomplete... Remember, even protagonists die."

"Okay, okay, I'll help..." He capitulated raising his hands in defeat. "But I'm sure she wouldn't like it." Zenkichi could still feel the sting in his hand from Medaka's slap. Moreover, it seemed that Ajimu noticed it as she slowly took his hand and gently nestled it on to her supple cheeks, rubbing herself to it as if his hand was the most precious thing in the world. She then began to kiss and lick it, each of his fingers _sensually_ swallowed by her small mouth, sucking each like some tasty candy, the wet slurping sound echoing throughout the enclosed room. "I still can't get used to this things that you do."

"Mhatsh shoodh, jou efsished... (That's good, you're excited...)" Ajimu said with a finger still on her mouth, as saliva began to trickle from the side of her cherry-red lips, while she stole a glance below Zenkichi's waistline.

"I still won't do it."

He then heard a popping sound as Ajimu removed the finger from her mouth, strands of saliva elongating from her lips to his hand. "You shouldn't worry Zenkichi, unlike others, I am not human." She then _sexily _wiped her sticky saliva from the side of her wet lips, her breath fogging up and her long tongue moving in a very inviting manner.

"Even so..." With a hand that was not summarily violated, he took a cheap _Kamen Rider_ mask that was on the top of his desk.

"You and that fairness of yours... What are you going to do, going to turn them into something else like what you did with that Shiranui girl?"

"I didn't say that." What happened to Shiranui was of unique circumstances and Zenkichi hopes that he would not do such a thing again.

"You are cruel..."

"..."

"Not that I didn't expect it coming from such a being like you. Still, like I already said in that voice mail of mine, I can wait an eternity for you." She reached out both of her hands and gently held his face while wearing a very beautiful smile on her face, her yearning expressed by her moist eyes. "You are my king. My lord. My god."

"Eternity huh..."

-000-

It was the dawn of the next day as the sun began to rise. It was beautiful, a striking scenery upon the clear morning sky, the view breathtaking as seen from the top of Hakoniwa's clock tower. In front of Medaka was Oudo, who was facing the rising sun.

"This world is too small for me with the sun as the only thing that is on par with my greatness. That's why I always watch the sun rise like this. When I watch the sun make its ascent to the sky, it reminds me of just how great I am. Every morning the peons ready themselves in a mirror right? This is the same thing. The sun is a mirror to me." Oudo faced her, his arrogant demeanor more prominent than ever. "Medaka Kurokami, this is the reason I made our meeting so early in the morning. So you, as my wife, could get a good look at the sun, me."

"I see. You're unexpectedly romantic, aren't you? Although arrogant, you know how to treat a woman." Medaka was kneeling; behind her were Akune and Kikaijima, all of them wearing jerseys worn out from the hellish training they had received from her older brother. "However, such things won't work on me, and I don't even have time to look in a mirror or even prepare for this," Medaka said as she challengingly pointed her fan towards Oudo.

"... Hmm... I'll overlook that poor outfit of yours since you arrived in time. However, where's the monster?"

"Monster?" Akune and Kikaijima asked the same time, confused as to the particular word Oudo used on referring Zenkichi. Even she was of the same state, though she had a suspicion that somehow Oudo was right.

_"_Trust Zenkichi-kun, Medaka-chan," she remembered her brother say before she went to meet Oudo. It was, in a way, easy, for Zenkichi was Zenkichi, but the strong impulse of instinct was making things hard for her.

"You even brought another guy and a girl with you, such inexcusable act. You were granted permission to have a date with only me, but it seems that I have to teach you proper manners myself."

"I didn't come here as a girl. I came here as the Student Council President! _13 Party's_ Oudo Miyakonojou, you're going to tell me everything you know about the _Flask Plan_!"

"What a strong-willed woman, freeing you from that monster feels more rewarding now. Still, without manners, we'll never reach that point. I thought I taught you yesterday what the action of standing in my presence will bring you. So how about we start by you, _kneeling before me._"

An unknown force suddenly assaulted Medaka and her comrades, but with the training they've received from Maguro, they managed to endure it, defiantly standing up from their initial kneeling positions.

"...Hm? Not bad, you guys actually stood up against my words. It looks like you went and prepared yourselves for this. Now then, let's see just how much you did in one night. _Prostrate._"

It was another force, stronger than the earlier one, but with their bodies tempered by Medaka's older brother, they remained standing, steadfast. Medaka could even feel the determination coming from her comrades. "Hell no!" they all said at the same time, breaking themselves free from the invading foreign force.

"... This is quite a shock. What could you guys have possibly done? Totally different from yesterday. There are only about five people in this school who can openly stand up to my words, not including the monster and his little girls."

"Really? Well there's eleven now. With the help of a good, but degenerate coach working on us all night, our hard work paid off."

"Degenerate? Oh! That name Kurokami! So you're Maguro Kurokami's sister right?"

"...!" It looked like he knew Medaka's brother, something that she expected from his brother's reveal, and from how familiar he was when talking about him, it could only be concluded that he was a former classmate of Maguro.

"I am right, everything makes sense now. If it's the man known as the _Magician _then even a house cat could become a tiger in just a single night." Oudo then glared as a strange and strong pressure enveloped them. "So? Is that all you've got?"

Oudo began to approach them, the indescribable pressure getting stronger on his every step. "Let me clear something here... The weight of my words isn't a finishing move or anything like that. The only reason people think it is, is because Yukuhashi loves saying it is so." Oudo began to stretch his hand towards her, threatening to engulf her, to do a damaging move unto her. "Thus, if words don't work on you, I'll just use force. I don't really like using physical force on a woman, but since talking isn't getting us anywhere; I have no other choice but to do so—Huh?"

"_Rider Kick_!"

A masked man then suddenly kicked Oudo off the top of the tower, falling off the ledge of the clock tower. The masked man then gave her a thumbs up and said, "Just a _Rider_ passing through."

It was Zenkichi. Even with the plastic mask, his strawberry blond hair and mannerisms made hiding his identity useless.

"What are you wearing, Hitoyoshi-san?" Medaka heard Kikaijima ask behind her.

"Hitoyoshi? Who's that? I'm_ Kamen Rider Dio_... Though, I think that owner of that name is very handsome." He nodded to himself while rubbing the chin of his mask. "Yup, definitely handsome."

"Hitoyoshi! Don't mess with us!" said Akune, seemingly angry, but that grateful grin on his face says otherwise.

"I am not this handsome Hitoyoshi that you speak of... I'm just a passing through _Kamen Rider_. Look, I even have my own rider belt." Zenkichi hefted his belt with a plastic buckle with a unique, showing it off.

"Zenkichi, I think you overdid it..." said Medaka as she remembered that he just kicked a person off the ledge of the clock tower's highest point.

"Huh?" Zenkichi moved his mask to the side of his head. "Oh crap!" He began to panic and then faced her. "And don't start talking like a normal human now!" He then ran to the direction Oudo fell, an action in which Medaka, Akune, and Kikaijima followed. "Hey, Miyakonojou-senpai! You alright there!?"

What they saw surprised them as Oudo was standing on the vertical wall of the clock tower, his hands over the other, crossed on his chest, defying gravity as if it was something he did regularly.

"Hmm... so the monster arrives. I have to applaud that kick of yours. But like I said before, the earth is too small for me. Not even gravity can hold me down!"

"Really? Well then!" Zenkichi then began get ready for another jump, intent of delivering another one of his kicks.

"Wait!" Oudo raised an open palm, a sign for Zenkichi to halt. "It was a joke. I'm simply grabbing the wall with my feet. And the reason I look upright is because of my abs. With some training, anyone can do this. There's this fool in _13 Party_ that likes to walk on the ceilings like this."

"Heeh... Pretty awesome. Wish I could do that too." said Zenkichi.

"Hmph. A monster and a filthy liar."

"Hey!"

"Is this the result of the _Flask Plan_?" Medaka asked, eager to know the details of the said plan.

"No. This is simply progress. As if walking on walls is something to brag about. Besides, the _Flask Plan_ is a project where one of its goals is turning _Normals_ into _Abnormals_, useless for the likes of us _Abnormals_. The _13 Party_ are just guinea pigs in a lab. I hear that you kept saying that you are born for the sake of others. Isn't it only appropriate to lend a hand, Student Council President Medaka Kurokami?"

"What you say might be true. But I'm not foolish enough to help out on a plan that I know nothing about."

"How about a hypothetical question? If there was a drink that can turn you into a genius in just one sip, would you drink it?"

"I would not drink."

"Hell yeah I would!"

Again, Medaka was confused. As far as she knew him, Zenkichi was someone who takes pride on hard work and hates shortcuts in everything he does.

"Zenkichi."

"What?"

But it seemed that he was just joking, trying to lighten the mood for everybody. At that, Medaka was thankful.

"As expected from my chosen woman. And you monster. Why do you keep up with that disgusting façade of yours? Still, what you said would be the popular choice because most people can only choose that path."

Oudo began to walk around the vertical wall like he was just walking on the ground, making such a feat look easy.

"Maguro Kurokami's lesson was extremely difficult wasn't it? To get stronger that much in just a single night, it must have been hell. You peons might think that that's the proper price to pay for what you got. However, you can't force other people to do that kind of hellish training. Normal people can't stand such training, and even if they did, results would vary. Hard work bears fruit? Such nonsense! Try it if you want but in the end of that harsh road is nothing. That's why the _Flask Plan_ is important; a plan that would create an instant genius drink. But of course, the whole drink nonsense is just a metaphor. It's not like the plan's crystallization is to squeeze the blood of_ Abnormals_ for_ Normals_ to drink, not that it was not tried before. Therefore, there will be no risks."

Words that went against her ideals.

Words that broke through her principles.

Words that were trying to tear apart her beliefs.

_Unacceptable!_

"No risks!? Hard work and effort useless!? Do you people understand what you are talking! If you don't put yourself on the line for something, you're putting somebody else in line for you! No wonder my brother left, the _Flask Plan_ is just a fancy name for shortcut!"

"You're not far off," Oudo admitted. "Not like there were no mishaps for the plan in getting this far. But if you're asking for someone to be put into the grinder for this plan," He then grinned a vicious grin, a sign that he was capable of deliberate cruelty. "Then all the students of Hakoniwa Academy would be the sacrifices for it to succeed!"

A threat, Medaka knew it was a threat. Still, to risk the well-being of her constituents, the peaceful lives of strangers. She will not allow it. However, for all of her worrying, excitement began to trickle within her being, the heat slowly increasing. Ignoring all the side effects, this was a challenge. A difficult challenge to overcome and she would do anything to surmount it. Glancing sideways, she saw Zenkichi just staring at her.

"Once the plan reaches the next stage and the curriculum is made, it would be applied to all the students here," Oudo continued his explanation. "At that time, the entire school will be the flask that will hold the blood for each and every student! It won't succeed in the first try, or the second and maybe the third, that is a given for experimental tests... As far as I can see, 98% of the guinea pigs would break the first time through."

The stare made her increasing excitement crumble for it was as if he was staring directly to her soul.

An unnerving stare.

"A fragile cup could not handle such a storm, but with a flask forge in the bodies of countless test subjects through a significant number of years, it is possible. The few that would survive such a storm will be recorded on the annals of humankind and would be able to affect the world's flow."

Suddenly Zenkichi stood up and walked on the vertical wall, unaffected by gravity, and stopped in-between her and Oudo. Like yesterday, in his every step, without much effort, his feet would dig through the concrete, creating cracks and holes.

But why did he do it?

_Why Zenkichi?_

"I'm sure that's not the only goal of the _Flask Plan_," he said in a completely serious manner. A demeanor from him that was never seen before since he came back.

"Such a curious monster. Very well! I feel like telling an abomination like you. After that, when 1 billion geniuses are made, we will challenge the Gods! The Kai'i! The Myriad Gods! The Mythologies! The Supernatural! The Parasites that feed on humanity's belief! We will crush them and show that definite superiority of humans! The superiority of _Abnormals_! Such a noble goal! And I'll be the one leading the march!"

_Myriad Gods? Kai'i's? What is he talking about?_ Jumbled thoughts and questions with no answers. As far as Medaka could interpret, Oudo was most likely just using some unusual metaphors to describe the grandeur of the _Flask Plan_. Then again, that miniscule movement from Zenkichi after Oudo mentioned those words made her suspect that there was more to things than meets the eye, and Zenkichi knows it. Coupled with the challenging manner Oudo was showing towards him and that... Zenkichi... yesterday... Her suspicions could not help but grow.

Medaka bit her lip, hard. _Trust Zenkichi... Trust him..._

"I think this is a perfect opportunity with you challenging us. It would be the ultimate test. The Chairman even said that he's going to reward the four out of those that would survive the encounter. Those four would then become my four horsemen and will help me create paradise. The place where my people will live, a paradise just for _Abnormals_." Oudo walked around Zenkichi, who turned his head to watch the spiky blond man's every move, to face her. "Medaka Kurokami, you're going to be the queen of that paradise."

"So you only called me here for such nonsensical proposal!" Medaka had to call nonsense. For all the fanfare and drama, it all ended up into something that she usually receives every other day.

"Hmph. Call it what you want. But that's all I want from you." Oudo looked behind her, to her comrades. "And it looks like you've already invited people, that's good. More people for our paradise. I know that you guys will have your own expectations of such utopia. Well, I can always decide after I hear them."

"Other members... How can I even talk to them when they don't come in school. You guys are from Class 13 right?"

"Don't worry. They are already here. Its monster-hunting season, you see. And the reason that we don't really come to school is because the _Flask Plan_ is a big project. So large that the test and research are done underground, below this very tower were standing on. That's the reason I chose this place for our meeting. The first floor of this clock tower is the only entrance to the lab." Oudo then made an arrogant about-face to face the ground, "I will leave you here, I can't be late for a test. Even though we don't go to class, we're quite serious here. If you're interested, come anytime you want, we'll welcome you with open arms." He then walked away.

"... That was some pretty heavy stuff." Zenkichi said, back to his nonchalant behavior, as he walked, climbed, back to his earlier position.

"I never knew we would be challenging something so big." Kikaijima was staring at Zenkichi, a hint of surprise and amazement in her expression.

"What are we going to do, Medaka-san?" Akune asked, beside Medaka, while stealing glances at Zenkichi.

There was only one thing to do.

A definite choice for Medaka.

"We will accept his invitation. Right here, right now, I, Medaka Kurokami, using the entirety of my authority as the Student Council President; we will destroy the _Flask Plan_!"

-000-

Hansode was inside the Chairman's—her grandfathers—office. It still had the same empty feeling to it except for the newly installed monitors covering a wall, similar to those seen in monitoring rooms and security rooms where the feedback of videos, in different perspectives, of several places, are shown, for everyone's convenience in watching the next interesting turn of events. For now, they were turned off, waiting for their use at the start of an entertaining show, an act of amusement and connivance, to get a glimpse of the next series of events that might affect Zenkichi and in lieu, them.

"Hanshode-chan shoo cute! Come jere!" Joutou Kotobuki said as she patted her lap, inviting Hansode to sit on it. She was a girl of long, light, wavy hair that reaches down to her lower back. Currently, she was wearing a provocative combination of clothing that exposes her cleavage and abdomen: a red tank top and a very short skirt, accompanied by fish net stockings and leather boots.

"Shut up! She's not a baby!" A small girl with a mop cap said. She had long, dark, frayed hair and has large eyes with dark bags beneath them. Appropriately, in a way, she was dressed up like a kindergarten student, wearing a dark-colored dress with a white collar and a small emblem on the front. Her name is Momo Momozono.

"Are ju jeloush, Momo-chan?" Joutou said sweetly as though the person she was talking to was just a baby.

"Damn lisping slut."

"Fshh... Shuch a jealoush midget... I'm ash pure a blue shky. I'm shure my baby would take me when he sheesh me in thish." Joutou hefted her breast, proudly showing off to Momo. "... Kyaa!"

In anger, Momo almost lunged towards Joutou if not for a hindrance with the name Kakegae Yuzuriha.

"Let me go! I'm going to tear that bitch apart!" Momo tried to break free, struggling with all her might, but it proved to be useless to her captor.

"Calm down, have we not become comrades?" said cheerfully by Kakegae. She was a girl of long, light, wavy hair that reaches down to her legs and wears an elegant ball gown, complete with a circlet, which made her resemble a princess.

"That was just a onetime thing..." Momo blushed. "A-and he was there."

"... You can be really cute when you want... Momo..." said a gloomy looking girl who was holding a sword. She had long, thick, red hair that hangs in front of her face, and was wearing a ragged, dark-red school uniform that exposes her midriff, as well as pink knee-high socks and dark-red shoes. She also had a band of white bandages wrapped around her neck, upper arms, lower arms, upper legs, and lower legs. She is Namanie Nienami.

"S-shut up!"

"Ufufu, Momo _moe_!" Mogura Kugurugi said, childishly, poking Momo's cheeks while doing so. A girl of short black hair that juts upwards at the back, as well as two small fangs, she was wearing a cap, and a small band-aid over her nose and dresses in a white long-sleeved shirt over a black tank top, both of which exposes her midriff. Kugurugi was also wearing wears sneakers, but without socks.

"Even if sushi girl is right, we should stop this nonsense as Hansode is waiting." In an all-business manner, Sui Kanaino wiped her small pair of glasses with a piece of cloth. She had thick black hair tied up in a bun and wears a business suit with a white shirt unbuttoned at the collar.

They were the six girls that got involved with Zenkichi before he came to Hakoniwa. The six that came to power as the new Board of Directors after all the ordeals that they have faced together. The six girls that he influenced and became his friends, comrades, and Hansode was sure, a relationship of something more, not that she could do anything against it, as technically, she was one of them.

Sui, Joutou, and Mogura were sitting on the left sofa while the rest, namely, Momo, Namanie, and Kakegae, were on the right, the long table with a small potted plant serving as a buffer between the two groups. Hansode's grandfather was also present, behind his oaken desk, peacefully drinking his tea as he observed the interaction between the girls.

"Ahya... Everyone, let's not go into that direction. Well then grandfather... shall we start?"

"Of course Sode-chan!"

"Well then! Let's begin the _~Observation of the Realization of an Existence Beyond Space and Time in Denial~_ Part 1!"

-000-

**Author's Notes**

Well, here's the second chapter of the Flask Plan arc. From what I could foresee, this arc would take up much word count, especially with the added battles in comparison to canon. I hope that you guys are liking the direction this story is taking.

To those that were confused, Zenkichi is not a Kai'i. As already explained in the summer story 'Namanie Blade' with added details from 'Sui Sickle', A Kai'i in this story is what you call a supernatural being, Gods and monsters of the natural world that is of the planet Earth, that are affected by the collective human consciousness. And from what is implied in snippets already told in the story, Zenkichi is not of the natural world. Bluntly, he is of Alien origin. I hope I made that clear.

Well, I think that's all... Again thank you all for all the reviews, favorites, and follows for they continue to motivate me in writing this fic. I still welcome criticism and ideas. Thank you for reading and good day.


	11. Chapter 7 - Medaka Door

**Arc 2: Into the Flask**

Disclaimer: Nisio Isin owns Medaka Box and its characters.

**Chapter 7 – Medaka Door**

"How's the date, Kurokami-chan?"

Beside the door of the Student Council's office, Nabeshima was coolly leaning on the wall. Instead of a worn out jersey like the rest of the Student Council, not including Zenkichi, she was wearing the Hakoniwa Academy's female uniform, pristine and clean as though she never went through a hellish training. Zenkichi could even smell the fragrant aroma of soap and shampoo, tickling his nose.

"Nabeshima-senpai, don't tell me that the reason you never went with us is because you just wanted to change?" Kikaijima said while blushing, seemingly frequent in recent days, giving the cat-like girl an accusing stare.

"Ku ku ku, a woman must always look beautiful." Giving Zenkichi a wink, Nabeshima combed her hair with a hand with a poise of a super model.

"Captain... you're embarrassing me." Akune closed his eyes and face-palmed, exasperated and tired from the earlier encounter with Oudo.

"What bad junior you are, Akune-kun..." Smiling, Nabeshima removed herself from the wall and stood in front of the group, one hand on her hips while the other gestured towards herself—a cute action that Zenkichi couldn't help but blush to.

"Senior Nabeshima, it has been decided that the Student Council will destroy the _Flask Plan_." Medaka, now a girl with purpose, went directly to the point of the matter, denying more attempts to steer the talk to a good-natured discussion.

"Oh?" Nabeshima opened her eyes, her irises sharpened like a cat, showing how serious she was, eager to hear the details and ready to combat any threat. "So a fight is inevitable... Tell me, what is really this _Flask Plan_ that you try to vehemently oppose it, Kurokami-chan?"

Medaka explained their encounter with Oudo and the additional information about the goals of the Flask Plan; how it would affect the general populace of Hakoniwa Academy and the world. She never skipped in her story telling, every movement and every turn described in such detail.

With a very serious face, after Medaka's storytelling, Nabeshima turned to Zenkichi. It made him nervous, and somewhat scared, as it was rare to see her like this.

Tension was palpable in the air.

Moments later of her just staring at him, she spoke, "_Rider kick_? Seriously?"

Zenkichi almost fell to the floor at that question, while Akune and Kikaijima snickered beside him. "What!? It's not like I could shout, _'__Inazuma__ Kick_!' when I'm wearing this two!" he said as he pointed at the mask that was still on the side of his head and the belt that he had.

"Ku ku ku, you've got a point there. Still, I really regret not being able to see that arrogant guy getting hit by such an attack."

"Yeah, thinking back, it was really funny."

"But it was inappropriate given how serious the situation was."

Akune and Kikaijima commented respectively at what Nabeshima said.

"Feh... That's all that you could point out! What about the name that I thought out? _Kamen Rider Dio_!" Zenkichi did a pose, one hand up and another down, crossed to each other, with proud grin on his face.

"Pretentious worm, as if you're awesome enough to don the name of the great Dio!" It turned out that Akune was another _Jojo_ fan.

Still, dissing him just because he used that name.

_Unacceptable!_

"What did you say, you _Fake Prince_!?"

"Enough. We have a lot to do today. Let us make haste." Medaka interceded, hurrying for them to move forward, and to start their excursion against the _13 Party_.

"Of course, Medaka-san!"

"Un."

"Okay."

"I'll be joining you guys."

Akune, Kikaijima, Zenkichi, and Nabeshima said respectively, agreeing with her. Though in Zenkichi's case, he was just glad that the nonsensical argument was cut off before it could escalate into another pretentious _Jojo_ power-level debate.

Entering the room, Medaka suddenly removed the upper part of her jersey, making Zenkichi and Akune beside him blush madly, while Nabeshima just stared bewildered. Kikaijima even panicked as she pushed the male half of the group outside to preserve the President's modesty.

"We got kicked out."

"Medaka-san is really amazing."

"Shut up, Akune-senpai. I don't want to hear you gush again. It sickens me."

"At least I'm not as bad as you, you serial pervert."

Zenkichi and Akune were squatting in front of the door, waiting for the girls to finish.

"You know, this is just like middle-school, chilling out in front of a convenience store after classes." Zenkichi remembered that one time in the past, after that debacle with that particular guy ended. Akune and him met in front of a convenience store and ended up talking about things, arguing about things. It was something out of a delinquent manga, old enemies ended up being bros with each, just lazing out the time while reading some _Jump_.

"Heh, I remembered you dyed your hair black back then. Really ugly."

"Shut you trap, my hairstyle was cool, like a boss."

In those times, Zenkichi managed to gather underlings, delinquents that hated Akune, with a goal of creating a group to protect Medaka and spark his reputation up in school.

Thinking back, it was really juvenile of him.

"Boss of useless chumps."

He had to admit, those guys we're really useless. They just ran when Medaka kicked him unconscious with just one kick.

"Hmph!"

Both of them were staring at the open window in front of them, gazing upon the swaying trees and the slowly moving morning clouds.

"How did you managed to do it, walking on the wall."

"Didn't Miyakonojou-senpai already explain the details?"

It was not really the same, for Zenkichi had to use his skills to do it. With [Light Feet] to make himself lighter and [Hyperion Switch], activated after his awesome kick on Oudo, to increase his physical prowess to go against gravity by digging his feet unto the concrete wall, he managed to replicate such a feat, as for that minor mishap with his first encounter with Oudo—that was something entirely different of nature.

"Heee..." Akune nodded to himself, convinced, and then changed the topic. "I heard you disappeared more than half a year last school-year."

"I just had an epiphany, you know, journey to find oneself and all that."

"Hm? From what I could remember, that evil little best friend of yours said that you went on a training trip at the start of last year's summer break."

"Yeah, that too..."

"I think I could understand."

For if I was in your position, I would do the same to keep up with her, said Akune.

"Yeah."

"Say, how can you call that blue-haired devilish sprite your best friend?"

Was it 'interrogate Zenkichi' day? He never received a memo.

However, a safe question is in need of a safe answer.

"Hey, she's cute, and when you get to know her, she's pretty awesome," Zenkichi said what he really thought of Shiranui. Even describing her as cute and awesome girl would be downplaying it.

"Hmm... You've gotten really strong." Akune again changed subjects.

_And what's with the blushing?_

"Are you turning gay on me or something? I've got no problem with those types, but you know..."

"N-no! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Hey, I'm just asking."

Akune sighed, calming himself.

"People change, that I know... But this much in such a short time? What happened to you?"

_I think this is enough._

"I think the girls are already finished."

"Wait..."

They then heard the mechanical sound the door unlocking, making Akune stop talking. A second later, the door opened, making them stand up. On the other side of the door was Nabeshima, gesturing for them that it's now alright to come in. They complied.

Zenkichi could see that Kikaijima was back to her regular uniform.

As for Medaka, she was now donning an educator's look: a pair of eyeglasses, a red long-sleeved shirt with a white over-coat, still wearing the armbands denoting council positions, a black miniskirt, and red high-heeled shoes. The look almost made Zenkichi spill unnecessary blood. She was behind her desk, in front of her was the 'Medaka Box', opened with its contents spilling and haphazardly displayed.

Zenkichi approached the table and took one of the familiar request letters. "A complaint?" He then took another one and another and another, reading each. "All of them are either complaints or petitions against Class 13."

"Natural. The Class 13 students that usually don't appear in the academy came to school at the same time. Even I am irritated with all their arrogance and strutting as though they own the campus," Nabeshima gave her opinion while sitting on a vacant chair.

"It is foolish to think otherwise, Zenkichi. Of course, there would be disorder. I know this may sound hypocritical from me, but it is already known that these guys don't have common knowledge," said Medaka as she continued to read the letters.

"I heard from Onigase-san that even the Enforcers are having a tough time." Kikaijima raised her hand as she gave her input to the meeting.

"Right, Treasurer Kikaijima. Not just their uniforms, all the guys from Class 13 don't follow even the basic rules. A class full of troublemakers. And all those guys are trying to get into the _Flask Plan_. Thinking about it, the _Flask Plan_ isn't a secret at all. With just Senior Unzen being decommissioned, a huge stir was caused. Seriously! I never thought that my strip fixation would cause such problems."

"That's one of the reasons, Kurokami-chan, but let's not forget that all of this started because our resident pervert decided to play stranger with the older sister of the Head Enforcer," Nabeshima said as she grinned at Zenkichi.

"Um... Sorry?"

Zenkichi saw the group sigh at the same time, making him feel bad about himself.

_Myouga-chan is a pseudo-lolita wearing a maid dress! How can I not ignore that! _He wanted to shout his thoughts like the man who declared his love in the center of the earth. However, he did otherwise, as it would only spell more trouble for him.

"What's done is done, and we should not condone that event since it made us a new friend in the form of Myouga-san. Still, if we don't do something about this now, classes won't be able to go as planned," Kikaijima said.

"That was my plan from the get go! And now that I have the constituents' approval as well. Everyone, let's go to that underground laboratory under the clock tower!" Medaka was rearing to go, but Akune dampened her excitement as he reminded them of the absent lolita duo.

"Umm... Medaka-san, I'm fine with going and all, but what about Shiranui-san and Unzen-san. Aren't you going to call them too?"

"Zenkichi?"

"Shiranui won't come... she said she had something important to do today. Somewhere along the lines of welcoming important guests or something. As for Myouga-chan... she'll come, that I'm sure of."

"Good. Now then! In response to those complaints in the suggestion box, it's time for the Student Council to move!"

-000-

Hakoniwa Clock Tower was a thirteen-story infrastructure, an oddly fitting number, and a famous monument of the Academy. It was shaped like very large pole made of concrete sticking up from the ground, far from the usual image of a said structure which is usually of classical western design like that of the famous _Big Ben_. Now that Zenkichi thought about it, he really did a very stupid thing of kicking Miyakonojou-senpai off the top of such a tall building. Yes, he hates him, but killing him in such a way was just... sad... well, baring his lust for his death in his angered state of course.

Approaching the monument-like building, its presence was slowly getting more overwhelming at each step.

"Zenkichi-kun, will Unzen-chan be coming?" Nabeshima asked about Myouga, again, breaking the silence and the tension within the group.

"You shouldn't worry about her, she will come."

"I think it would be better for her not to come since she didn't receive any training from Maguro-san. I know she's strong, but it takes a different kind of strength to face the 13 Party," Nabeshima added.

Zenkichi could see her point as she said that, and a thought came to him. _Nabeshima-senpai, you're treating them, us, as your friends already... _And he was glad that in all of this craziness, good things were happening, even if they were sporadic in comparison to the bad.

"Schoolmate Unzen had her own training, I heard so from my brother," Medaka said, facing forward.

_Crap! Was she there!? _Inwardly panicking at his blunder for not noticing Medaka when he talked to her elder brother, Zenkichi gulped some saliva. _I'm getting careless._

"Training?" Kikaijima asked for further clarification.

"She was trained by Shiranui," Medaka answered.

"Wait... That evil little minx? How?" Akune asked next, surprised.

"I do not know. It is what my brother said."

"Zenkichi-kun?" Nabeshima turned to ask him.

"Beats me. Even if she's my best friend, it's not like I know everything about her." A complete and utter lie. Barring him in his unsealed form, she was currently the strongest in the Academy, significantly more so than the still incomplete Medaka. It is a fact that her mere presence was a looming threat to the general population of the school. One could even say that she's like an activated nuke ready to detonate at any second with him as the only one who can prevent it.

_And it's all my fault._

"She will come when she wills it. For now, let us go." Medaka ordered.

Entering the imposing structure, a mechanical double-door bearing the stylized initials of _H_ and _N _dawned upon them. In front were a pair of identical twins with contrasting color schemes, one was white, and the other was black, with their bangs covering one of their eyes, each.

"Welcome!" greeted the two in chorus.

"I'm the Student Council President, Medaka Kurokami," Medaka introduced herself as she approached them. "Are you two part of the _13 Party_?"

"No, no. We're just guards is all," the white themed twin said.

"We're your average _Abnormals_," both said at the same time.

"So ignore us and go on with your business," followed by the black themed twin.

"But of course, that's only if you can get past this _Door of Rejection_," both of them chorused as they gestured to the door behind them, specifically, towards the electronic lock.

They were cheeky, too cheeky for Zenkichi's taste. For just self-titled guards, they were arrogant. _Will every Abnormal be just like this?_ He thought. He even cringed when he heard the pretentious name, _Door of Rejection_. As far as Zenkichi could attest, it's just one of those fancy metal doors he usually sees on television, like the ones in those spy movies.

Seeing the unneeded hindrance, Medaka took a piece of paper from inside of her coat. "I have here a proof that I have been granted permission to enter the Clock Tower."

_Wait... when did she manage to get that? _It boggled Zenkichi's mind since he had never seen her go to the faculty since their encounter with Oudo. Then again, this was Medaka, so he chalked it up as something she prepared after he left them to train with Maguro.

The twins only grinned at Medaka's action.

"That thing is only valid above ground. Underground is a place of different set of rules," said arrogantly by the twin with the all-white scheme which was followed by his twin, with the other end of the spectrum of colors as his color-scheme, sporting a similar arrogant demeanor, "Anything that happens here and anything that will happen, normal school rules cannot be applied. You will have to follow our rules if you want to advance." The two then chorused as they flamboyantly waved their hands towards the electronic lock. "As you can see, your path is obstructed by this door that can only be unlocked with a 6-digit code. Thus, only the person who gets the right code can enter! And once that person enters the code changes!"

This was like one those old adventure movies, with a twist. Next thing he knows, the code to open the door was a hexadecimal conversion of _open sesame_. Then again, the chance of that happening was almost astronomical.

"It is a 1 in a 1 million chance!" the twins continued. "That's why it is called the _Door of Rejection_. You could even say that this very door separates those who are worthy to take part in the Flask Plan and those that do not!"

_One in a million chance... _Zenkichi groaned. _Where's Mogura when I need her_. Then again, it was quite impressive for Oudo and his fellow members of the _13 Party_, including the Head Enforcer with the psychotic grin, to do such a troublesome thing every day.

"... In other words, you are saying that only _Abnormals_ can pass?"

"Tsk tsk tsk." The twins of contrasting color schemes waggled their fingers, faces showing how they were looking down at Medaka and her interpretation of their words. "What you said is a little off," started the one with the white hair. "We are part of Class 13 and even we can't get past this door." Both of them then chorused, "You can say that our level as _Abnormals_ is insufficient." And the one with the black hair then followed, "Only those that are _Abnormal_ even by _Abnormal_ standards can pass through this door, and even then, only the basement of the Hakoniwa Clock Tower would greet you."

"..." Medaka turned around to look at her comrades, with him last, for a moment. Was she confirming something? Zenkichi could not figure out. "Fine then, when in Rome and all that, right? I'll go along with your little farce."

Medaka approached the electronic lock. "This little number game won't prove anything, but I guess it's just the human love of probability." She then pressed the buttons in such speeds as though she was not even thinking through the number code that she had inputted. "One in a million chance? If you consider the number of humans currently living in this world, such probability is inconsequential for I am one in six billion!" At that impressive declaration, Medaka finished pressing the buttons, opening the mechanical door and surprising the pretentious twin guards, mouths open.

"This is what you wanted right?" Medaka faced the twins, who were still bewildered. "I'm going through now." She then turned to look at her group. "Akune, Kikaijima, Nabeshima... and Zenkichi, "I'll be waiting in the other side. I'm sure you guys could easily open this door. Just do it like you are entering your pin number in an ATM." Then she smiled, even when she was facing Zenkichi, making him feel relieved. "Zenkichi, you're a Leo right? The morning horoscope said that Leos' should take lead today."

The last bit from Medaka confused Zenkichi... Why would she even speak of his horoscope? _Maybe it's a girl thing. _However, looking around, Zenkichi could see Kikaijima and Nabeshima grin their own grins while Akune smiled knowingly. _Is there some hidden meaning? _He could only scratch his head, as he was somewhat weak with such things... unless... well... in certain circumstances.

"That was surprising. She passed through that ridiculously low probability like it was nothing. But what really surprised me is that she did it without hesitation," the twin with the white uniform said, then, they began to speak at the same time, "An undeniable proof that she is an _Abnormal Abnormal_. Now we understand why the Chairman wants her."

_Abnormal Abnormal? Is it like the squared of Abnormal? Crazy people with their weird use of words. _Not that he didn't experience such thing in the past for he knows that words had power in them, painfully instilled into him with his experiences. Not that it would stop him from giving quips on such things, even if it's just inside his head.

"Now then, how about your turn," said the twin in black followed by the twin in white, "Mister _13 Party_ Leader candidate!"

"_13 Party_ Leader?"

"What are you talking about?"

Nabeshima and Kikaijima asked respectively as their eyes widened in shock.

_Okay... got to act natural... _"Y-yeah..." _Crap, I stuttered!_

"We are talking about you, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi!" the twins said at the same time, each pointing a hand towards him.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Are you in cahoots with them?"

"Hitoyoshi! Are you betraying us!?"

At those questions from Kikaijima, Nabeshima, and Akune, Zenkichi shrugged, inwardly panicking like a colony of ants being flooded by water. Cornered, without thinking much of his next action, he spun a finger on the side of his head as he pointed his other hand at the tattletale twins.

_Please make it work!_

"Hey! We're not crazy!" the twin with white hair said followed by his contrasting twin who said, "It's true! We heard that you got offered a position as the_ 13 Party_ Leader and you turned it down!"

_Yes!_

"Well that's a relief. Here I thought for a second you're the secret final boss."

"Ku ku ku, that would be a twist."

"I'm thankful that there will be no betrayal."

… Those were scary thoughts.

And somehow, they made sense.

"But if you got offered with such a position, likely higher than that of Miyakonojou-senpai, thus this means that you are stronger than him?" Kikaijima asked.

"I really don't know... Maybe they ate something weird for them to offer it to me."

The group just stared suspiciously at him, so to dodge an inevitable interrogation; he used one of his most effective techniques, changing the topic haphazardly.

"Medaka-chan is waiting in the other side, we must make haste." Zenkichi then hurriedly walked towards the door, the electronic lock now reachable. "Hmm..." He stared at it, narrowing his eyes to concentrate. He then pressed his ear on it while knocking on the metal door near the lock.

"That is not a safe, Zenkichi-kun," said Nabeshima, one of her eyes twitching.

"Huh? So what?"

"It's electronic you know, as if you could hear every current and how they would affect the circuit." Nabeshima face-palmed as she sighed.

"Really? Damn..." He hopes that skit made them loosen up their guard against him.

"He he, you seem to misunderstand, you can challenge the door as many times you want until you lose the will to continue," the twin in white said after he laughed.

"Hey! Why didn't you say it before!?" Seriously, if they offer a challenge, they should at least say all the rules pertaining to it. It's common courtesy. Otherwise, it would not be fair. Then again, who was he to judge the fairness of things?

"Ha ha, you're really funny. Even so, the chances are still the same. I now doubt the Chairman's evaluation of you. The_ Door of Rejection_ has only one trick, those that can unlock it, can, while those that can't, well you know where we're getting at, a sort of classification if you will. Those that can't get it in the first try are _Normals. _In other words, those that try to overcome it by repetition and determination are losers. It seems that this leader position is just another word for _clown_. A ha ha ha!" the twin in black said with a sneer on his face.

"How about I try it?" Kikaijima proposed, raising her hand.

"Of course. It really doesn't matter how many people would try," the twins chorused, confident that no one would be as successful of getting through the door like Medaka. "Regardless if you're _Normal_, or _Special_, if you can pass through this door, we'll welcome-"

Nevertheless, before they could even finish, they heard the sounds of footsteps, small and light basing from the frequency, approaching their position. It was their much-awaited last member of their excursion, Myouga Unzen.

"Myouga-chan!"

"Unzen-san!"

Her modified uniform was quite ragged, her long skirt shredded and was now reminiscent of a skirt, and her sleeves were absent, obviously torn away. However, what earned Zenkichi's attention was the absence of her six pairs of ball and chains.

"6986262904624624796249499494 9459 (I don't understand the situation, but I can conclude that your progress is being hindered by that steel door.)"

The group turned to Zenkichi for interpretation, in which he gladly did, and after that, all them nodded at Myouga.

"6451571371398 (Then let me fix that.)" Myouga walked towards the door, apathetically staring at it. She then cocked an arm back and punched. She punched through the large metal double-door easily as if she was just punching through Styrofoam, breaking it into half horizontally with the broken pieces blown inside, flying, and almost hitting Medaka, who just stood inside, never moving an inch.

"13561356019750947375309 (You wasted my effort of giving them a clue, Schoolmate Unzen.)"

"2907676244406 (It doesn't matter. We can all pass.)

"2690876290671077246429 (I know. I approve of your action.)

The others just bewildered, mouths open, at such incredible show of strength from Myouga.

_Good job, Shiranui._

"But we went through a door and another bars our oath."

Zenkichi stared to the door Medaka was referring. "Fuh... It's just a regular old elevator door."

"It goes straight to the final floor, inversely also the first floor of the underground, floor 13." Recovering from their earlier shock, the twins gave the specifics of the said elevator door.

_Classy, 13 floors up and 13 floors down,_ Zenkichi said inwardly as he rolled his eyes.

"But this isn't like the previous door, for this time you have to enter the right combination of _Kanji_ and _Hiragana_ – a much more miniscule probability bordering to impossible," the twins continued, arrogantly.

_Why do these 13 Party guys make things so damn complicated? _Zenkichi could even compare it to eating crab where one has to get messy to eat the meat. _Damn hard to eat food. _He could even remember burning his hands while eating a freshly cooked one.

"This is getting old. I had enough," said Medaka, annoyed.

"5613... 56135655 (A door... I can break it.)" Myouga suggested, spinning her arm like a windmill to get ready for another door wrecking.

"54269024777864946204 (It is not necessary, there are stairs, we will take them to get down.)"

Myouga turned to Zenkichi for confirmation of Medaka's decision, which he gave with a brief nod.

"You have shortcut in the form of an abnormally strong girl and you plan to take the stairs?" said the white-haired twin.

"You will have to go through the whole layout of every floor," said the black-haired twin.

_The edgy twins do have a point._

"Fine by me! In fact, punching trough the walls and using such crude shortcuts would defeat our purpose of coming here! We're going to check and know everything about the_ Flask Plan_."

To prove that shortcuts are not everything, that hard work works, said Medaka.

Zenkichi remembered saying the same thing to Nabeshima. However, thinking back on it, it was stupid of him to say such things; he, who can never experience the concept of hard work, again.

_Moreover, Medaka-chan, the same thing applies to you._

-000-

"What was that!? He should have just went and screwed with everybody!"

"Language, Momo. And its Zenkichi-sama, you should already know that he's like that," said Kakegae with an air of a princess that she styles herself.

"I know." Trying to compose herself, Momo took a metal bar and bit through it. "And I don't like it."

The monitors were now functioning with the largest one in the middle focusing on Zenkichi's lazy face.

"Backing out now? Not that I care because I'll be the first in his heart."

"Shut up." They could hear Momo's every bite through metal, though muffled when she chews it. "I don't want to hear your usual grandstanding Mogura."

"U fu fu fu, but you should be." Mogura grinned as she casually hinted on one of her abilities.

"Shit."

"Language Momo. Remember, she can't use it on Zenkichi-sama directly."

"O ho ho, you girls are really enjoyable to watch," said Hansode's grandfather while smiling at their general direction.

"Hmph."

"Thanks!"

"I'm grateful for such praise."

Momo, Mogura and Kakegae gave their response, respectively.

Hansode was sitting on a chair near the others, eating another feast as she watched the proceeding arguments between the girls and the happenings shown in the monitors.

"Hmm, as expected of a Kurokami. That girl chose a more difficult road over the easy one," commented Sui, the light coming from the monitors reflecting on her small pair of glasses.

"I expected nothing less from Medaka-san," added by her grandfather.

"She did have a point, schecking every floor to evaluate the purposhe of the _Flashk Plan_," said Joutou with her usual lisp while staring at the monitors with a critical eye, belying her current get up that was similar to the bimbos Hansode would usually see on Japanese television.

"That too, still, the number of the group is greater than I expected. Two _Abnormals_, three _Specials _and one monster."

_Oh no you did not grandpa. _

Her Grandfather suddenly choked on what he was drinking as the tension in the room suddenly increased, almost warping the surroundings into something foreign, the strangling sensation so thick that one could cut through it with a fruit knife.

Even if he was her grandfather, Hansode could not ignore such an unforgivable thing. The same could be said towards Oudo, and all the others that called Zenkichi that, but since he was there, she herself could not take action. In actuality, she herself wanted to storm towards the underground laboratory and beat the life out of the pompous bastard, and she was sure that the same could be said with the other girls.

But... things must be done... steps must be taken... for him... to wake up...

To wake up in his denial.

The Chairman's body was now shaking as he stared at them, horrified.

"_Do not call him that_." They all said at the same time with threatening inhuman voices.

Hansode's grandfather nodded with much difficulty, and after he did, the choking sensation disappeared, traces of it now absent in the minimalistic room. He then coughed and then wiped the saliva and tea from his lips with a white piece of cloth taken from inside his clothes.

"Hitoyoshi-kun did warn me; maybe this was one of them."

"Sorry grandpa, but please don't call him like that in front of us."

"O ho ho ho, noted." He was now back to his usual scheming self, showing that he really is her grandfather.

"Well then, let's continue!" said Hansode.

Namanie then raised her hand. "... Can I talk next?"

"Huh?"

"... The balance of the party she took into this dungeon is quite uneven..." Namanie huffed and puffed, proud of what she had said, though her face continued being gloomy.

"Huh... Okay." Hansode decided to chalk it up as her being her usual self.

"Nienami-san is right. It wasn't much of a guess that those that encountered Miyakonojou-kun would join the party, but I didn't expect for Akune-kun and Kikaijima-san to tag along. What are you planning Sode-chan?"

"It's not me grandpa. Zenkichi wanted them to come."

"Well, that is also fine. The more risks there are, the more chances that he would come out of his shell, and for the exceptional guinea pig, Medaka-san, to come to my side."

"Do you really think the_ Flask Plan_ would survive this?"

"The _13 Party_, no, but the_ Flask Plan_ will surely continue."

"Confident are we?"

"Of course. And I'm quite thankful for Miyakonojou-kun's careless actions the other day. Thanks to him, things have begun to progress faster than I expected. Today might even be the day that the _Flask Plan_ would progress to the direction that it was meant to be."

"You shouldn't think of the other four as hindrance grandpa."

"Hansode-san is right. They were made to be trained by Maguro-san, by Zenkichi... Thinking about it, how's the training with that Hyperion girl?" asked Momo with a hint of interest.

"A hya hya hya, absolutely fun!"

"Poor girl," Kakegae said covering her grin with her gloved hands

"Say, when would Kamome-san arrive?" Mogura asked, curious of the whereabouts of the only male of the current generation of the branch families.

"I doubt it. He's currently with Anshin'in right now doing god knows what," answered Hansode.

"Why are we talking about him anyway, we should focus on the topic at hand," said Sui.

"Hey, I'm curious as to what Medaka Kurokami said about a clue," said Mogura while playing with a screwdriver.

"Huh?"

"Hmm?"

At that question from the tomboy, Namanie and Joutou began think.

"Sigh... The code of that door after the Kurokami girl's entrance was Zenkichi's birthday," Momo said, finished with her metal snack.

"Oh... so that's why she said Leo," said Mogura spinning the screwdriver on one finger.

"Why did you ask when you already know the answer?"

"A good conversationalist tries to lengthen the discussion."

"I don't get you." Momo rested her back on the sofa, tired of such conversation with the seemingly immature girl.

"But how did the Kurokami girl managed to do that, _Abnormality_?" asked Kakegae.

"Let's borrow Anshin'in's way of analysis," Hansode started after she had finished with a large piece of ham. "Medaka Kurokami is what would you call a main character, and with main characters, there would be plot armor, the universe working its way on twisting coincidences to his or her advantage. You could liken it to a _Gundam_ pilot where his mobile suit was last seen exploding in a huge mess conflagration, but somehow surviving the great ordeal. Therefore, even if Kikaijima had punched the code next, the set of numbers would return to Zenkichi's birthday, regardless. Even if repeated, the code would be same, repeatedly."

"In other words?"

"In other words, her abnormality makes the coincidences around fall into place so that it would be advantageous to her. A sort of _Mary Sue field_..."

"Is that all?"

"There's more... but let's just discuss them as they come, okay?"

"Then what about Zenkichi?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

-000-

"By the way, can you become my interpreter, Zenkichi? I will ask Schoolmate Unzen some questions and I want everybody to understand us," said Medaka after they took the stairs.

"Hm? I don't mind, Medaka-chan."

The walls were made of hard concrete, devoid of soothing colors as though their very purpose was to make those that pass them break down in too much stress.

"0347319054369513553 (Schoolmate Myouga, it seems that you don't need those limiters of yours anymore.)"

It was noticeable since usually, one would hear the dragging sound of dull metal when walking with Myouga. But now, she didn't have those cumbersome things, her every step now light and free.

"5986575843798670695842226 (Yes. Master Shiranui trained me so that I could control my strength and my energy usage.)" Myouga said with much respect. In other words, Shiranui was so effective of a teacher to do so.

"06109713591356... 81354375732 (That's impressive... and only in one night.)"

"6891365307602496742674276092 476249560 524952454130713... (Master Shiranui is an effective taskmaster. She even wanted me to learn regular Japanese since I don't need to wear the limiters anymore, but since it was only one night...)

Really good of a teacher. _I hope that Myouga would learn the regular language for her to make more friends._

"6135491354601103547724960724 9624692462460? (Teaching effectiveness almost the same level as my brother. Tell me, how did she do it?)"

Myouga stopped walking and crouched in her own, then and there, shivering while muttering unintelligible words. It seemed that Shiranui had employed too effective of a measure for her training.

"651095724096? (She's that scary huh?)" Zenkichi went to traumatized girl and gently patted her head, which Myouga gladly accepted, stopping her shivering. However, at that action, Zenkichi saw Medaka narrow her eyes then turn away.

"Okay, that's enough mushy stuff." Nabeshima took reluctant Myouga's hands then pulled her up, and then gesturing for Kikaijima to come with her.

"You're really getting popular lately, Zenkichi?" Akune said beside him.

"Huh?"

"And getting denser too."

"What!?"

"But enough of that, say, Zenkichi, you've met the rest of the _13 Party_ right?"

"Well, yeah... pretty unique of a menagerie if you ask me."

"What do you think... can we take them on?" Akune asked casually.

"The _Prince of Judo_ losing confidence? Am I lost in an alternate universe?"

"Stop joking, Hitoyoshi, I'm asking you seriously here."

"You've been trained by one of the best trainers in this world. What's more to ask? I'm sure you can kick their ass."

"... Punch me."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

"If your fan girls attack me, it will be your entire fault you know. Well here goes." Zenkichi did a punch, though weaker than usual since it was not augmented by any skill, but he was sure that it would hit Akune. However, Akune dodge it in the very last second with minimal movement.

"See? You guys have been trained to your limits by Maguro, making sure that optimum movements would just be of second nature. That is enough."

"I know..." Akune grinned with a determined face. "Okay, it's decided. As we go down these floors, likely to run into the 1_3 Party_, I'm going to jump straight at them and attack."

"...Wow... that's quite a violent statement... Are you going back to the time when you were called _The Destroyer_?"

"It's one of those things Maguro-san said to me. If it's for those important to me, then I would. I don't want to stay as a bystander again like the time Myouga-san and Medaka-san fought. I don't ever want to feel that pathetic again! As the only Junior in the Student Council, I have the responsibility to protect you guys. Regardless of what beast comes out of me, or how people will think of me, I will not hesitate!"

_Oh how I wish I could say the same thing._

Still—

"Heh, stop saying such cool things..."

"Hey, would you guys stop saying embarrassing things already, we've been walking in circles for a while now," said Medaka.

"Huh? No way?"

Given that anywhere Zenkichi looked was the same, it was inevitable.

"Ah! I remember seeing that crack in the wall there." Kikaijima pointed to a particular point of the wall.

"Kusu kusu! That's exactly right! You guys have been walking in circles! You guys are currently lost!" The twin guards said, coming out of nowhere.

"Who are you guys again?" Zenkichi asked. Of the length of time that they had talked, he never got to know their names.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves, Unou Tsushima at your service," the twin with the white uniform and white hair said.

"Sanou Tsushima, here to accompany you," the twin with the black uniform and black hair said.

"The 1st floor of this facility is a maze... No! It's a labyrinth!" Sanou said continued by Unou, "No matter how much you regret it, you can't turn back now! So what are you going to do now?"

"09724672409672675602745 (Can I beat them up, their annoying me,)" asked Myouga, punching the palm of a hand with the other with an almost emotionless face.

"424883... (I don't know...)" Zenkichi turned to ask the rest of the group. "What do you guys think?"

"Wait! Don't let her get us!" The twins raised their hands, scared of the prospect of being punched into unrecognizable particles by a super strong pseudo-lolita.

"Why are you guys following us anyway? Acting all cool when you are lost like us."

"You guys broke the door and took our job away! What do you want us to do, sit there and wait for Christmas? This is also the first time we've entered the building!" They said so, complaining and all, but looking closely, especially from their knowing grins, Zenkichi pegged that they wanted to know what the inside of the underground lab looked like. Alternatively, maybe they were just drawn towards Medaka... Either way, such things were normal for him.

"Why did they make this so difficult? Is this a countermeasure against unauthorized entry?" Kikaijima said, ignoring the twins for the important matter at hand.

"No, it' more like the mazes used by scientist to test mice," answered Medaka.

"Wait, so in other words, this entire facility is like one big test lab and we are the mice?" said Akune, worried.

"So what are we going to do, Kurokami-chan? From what I can see, there are many ways to get out of this maze," Nabeshima gave her opinion.

"You mean the one where you put your hand on the left wall and keep going? Although it works, it would take too long."

"Then how about we use Unzen-chan here, she could just punch through the walls," Nabeshima gestured towards Myouga, who in turn puffed her flat chest out proudly, with her two hands on her hips, as she noticed the attention.

"That would be counterproductive. We don't want the clock tower to collapse on us."

Nabeshima nervously laughed, nodding at Medaka's counter argument.

"Treasurer Kikaijima, it's time you use that ability."

"Of course Medaka-san."

"What ability is she talking about, Akune-senpai?" Zenkichi asked, curious.

"Well, during our training with Maguro, he noticed Kikaijima's inhuman lung capacity."

_Lung capacity?_

"Okay, I will... now then..." Kikaijima took a breath while Nabeshima and Akune covered their ears, and then, "La~a!" she shouted, her loud voice echoing throughout the maze. It made Myouga and the twins cringed in pain, not ready for the loud screech, while Medaka placed her hands on to her ears, contrasting to the others' reaction, trying to listen carefully.

"Phew." And it stopped, though the resulting echoes continued.

"Wow, you're like a human amplifier," Zenkichi said, impressed. However, Myouga and the twins were still holding their ears in pain. "Though next time, you should warn us."

"Sorry," Kikaijima apologized with a bow while blushing.

"But thanks to her, I now have a good reading of the layout of this floor. Follow me! Let's take the closest stairs out of here," revealed Medaka, confidence flowing out of her as she pointed her fan forward.

"Are you serious?"

The group could not help but say, impressed by such feat.

"She did the same as sonar. Bats and whales use it to navigate," Sanou said, still trying to fix his hearing by poking his pinky into his ears.

"In other words, she knows what the labyrinth looks like now due to the rebounding sound waves," Unou added, doing the same thing as his twin.

"There's also atmospheric pressure and wind pressure to consider," said Sanou, "Then again, you need the lung capacity of a monster to make your voice ring throughout the entire floor," then Unou, "And the sharp senses to be able to feel the rebounding sounds and the capacity to make a map out of such obscure sources," and finally they chorused, sticking to their routine of finishing each other's dialogue.

_Well that's that_. It confirmed Zenkichi's suspicion of Kikaijima being related to the _Deep Ones_, similar to Namanie. However, in her case, she doesn't know about it, but he was sure that her mother and her estranged father knew... especially the father.

_A monster huh..._

-000-

"Never knew you had a relative here, Namanie," said Momo as she stared at the single monitor focusing at Kikaijima

"... Hmm... nothing that I know of..." Namanie only cocked her head, somewhat not caring about the subject matter.

"She's a _Special_ right?"

"That's how we classified her..." answered Hansode's grandfather.

"I had suspicion that she had relations with the _Deep Ones_, she tasted like sushi when I licked her one time." Hansode gave her opinion.

"I read from a report that her father ran away due to family debtsh," Joutou said while checking the manicure on her nails.

"Money problems."

"That'sh not all, her father wash alsho a member of the cult."

"What do you think, Namanie?" Mogura asked.

"My family doesn't correspond with the cult, though we monitor their actions... In my opinion, she's half... or a quarter... can't really judge with insufficient data..."

"Then, can you take her on, Namanie?"

"She's weak... I don't even need to use my swords."

"Well, she could become stronger in the future, especially in water, with all the super regeneration and whatnot."

Mogura had a point, in Hansode's opinion. Not really with swords, but maybe there would be an offensive field that Kikaijima would excel on. Still, it should be checked first whether she would become a threat in the future or not.

"Want to take her as an apprentice, Namanie-san?" offered Kakegae.

"Me... a master... it has a nice ring to it..." Namanie wiggled in excitement while hugging her sword, delighted at the prospect of having an apprentice.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch fish girl when you aren't even a master of your own art yet," Sui rudely said, scoffing at Namanie, raining down on her parade with a thousand bullets of negativity.

"You're just jealous that I have a prospective apprentice, froggy."

"Hmph! It's not my fault that the cult worshiping the _Sleeper of N'kai _is in America. And if they do come in this country, most of them are already devoid of their humanity."

"That's enough; it is still not set in stone that this Kikaijima girl would become Namanie's apprentice. She might not have an affinity with swordsmanship, you know," Momo said, annoyed by all the bickering.

"... Tsk."

"By the way, what are you holding there, Hansode?" Sui asked as she noticed the device Hansode was holding.

"Hmm... this? It's a remote that controls the underground lab."

"Where did you get that?"

_In the underground lab of course! _Hansode sarcastically thought, a thought that she would not reveal. Not that it was that shocking.

"Hmm... where did I?" Hansode said while tapping the device to her chin.

Ignoring her last words, Sui continued to ask, "So what does it do...?"

"Well, for one, it changes the perspective on the monitors by controlling the camera on the other side."

"And..."

"That's all I know, I only brought it for that said function."

"...Let me see?" Namanie all of a sudden took the remote from her hand.

"Wait..."

"... Hmm..." Namanie stared at it, particularly interested on a differently colored button in comparison to the others.

"No that's the-"

"_Pochitona_..." And Namanie pressed it.

"Ahyaaa..." Hansode could only hope that Zenkichi and the others were alright at the end of all this.

-000-

"What's that rumbling noise?" Zenkichi said.

"Everyone run!" Medaka shouted making them put up their guards.

"Huh?"

But it was a huge mistake for them to do so as almost without warning, Medaka saw the floor open up, swallowing Nabeshima, Akune, Kikaijima, the twins, and Zenkichi, leaving Myouga, who managed to jump off the trap, and her in the maze-like first floor, their screams echoing before it closed.

"6429677296? (What happened?)" Myouga asked to no one.

"76924769 (I don't know.)"

-000-

"What the hell did you do, Namanie!?" Sui shouted as she pulled the scruff of Namanie's neckline over the table, shaking her back and forth.

"... What a tweee~est..."

"Twist my beautiful ass, look what happened!" Sui pointed at the monitor showing the aftermath of what happened.

"They're still fine, look, they're sliding like the good kids that they are," Kakegae said calmly as she gestured to a monitor showing such a scene.

"... _Pochitona..._ version 2..." Namanie again pressed another random button.

On that screen, another path opened up as they slid, separating Zenkichi and the twins from the rest.

"What hell is wrong with you!?"

"... Another tweee~est..."

"Aghhh!"

Well, at least Hansode could see Namanie enjoying things.

-000-

_Why the hell won't I slide!?_

Zenkichi's body was rolling instead of sliding, his head aching from the almost endless bumps he experienced since he got separated from the rest, well... except with those annoying twins who were enjoying their ride beside him.

"Wohooo! This is fun!"

"I feel like a kid again!"

"And... Ow... feel... Ow... like... Ouch!... crap! Gah!"

"A ha ha ha!"

"A ha ha ha!"

However, his seemingly hellish treatment was almost at end as he can see light peeking at the tunnel's horizon, making his body feel at ease for the coming end of such unfair treatment.

Zenkichi could feel the light on his skin as he closed his eyes, emerging from the darkness, which he had descended. Even when he landed, he felt comfort, as soft things, like pudding, but much firmer and elastic, pressing on his face, though he can't help but worry about that particular crashing sound. Still, at such comfort, smelling like the sweet scent of an expensive bubblegum, he forgot all his pains and worries. He even pressed his face much deeper on such holy mounds...

_Mounds?_

Facing up and opening his eyes, he saw an emotionless girl, though he could see some angry veins on the side of her temple, with a blown bubblegum covering her mouth.

"They were right... You are a pervert..."

_Crap!_

-000-

**Author's Notes**

It is decided that I won't write lemons for this fic, well not in this site at least. If I do in the future, I would just post a link.

Now concerning power level comparisons, to that particular reviewer who asked me how Zenkichi would compare to ORT, though I don't have much knowledge of Nasuverse, this is my opinion. _Outer Gods_ encompass the universe; they are even beyond the concept of space and time. Compared to the planetary weapon of the light novel Notes, _Aristoteles_ of Mercury, Type-Mercury, ORT, well, you can imagine. Though, personally, ORT and his fellow _Aristoteles_ are entities based on the _Lovecraftian_ horrors by Type-moon, so maybe, he can be considered as a _Great Old One_...

Let's have an example by using one of the Elder Gods depicted in anime, Elder God Demonbane. According to one particular image board, the only entity higher than him is Kami-Tenchi, from _Tenchi Muyo OVA_ continuity of course, with ORT some place below some reality altering witches... from what I could remember that is. Moreover, with Elder God Demonbane, a gigantic super robot who could call different versions of itself that defines justice from different realities; it only managed to seal the Outer Gods in some other dimension.

Considering the hints I had sporadically written, ORT would just be cannon fodder to Zenkichi's true form. However, that form would only appear in this story in some convoluted manner, and if it did, it would far in the future.

Whew! That was lot. Hope you get my point and please don't flame me for this. I for one am a fan of Type-moon but comparing the _Aristoteles_ to the cosmic horrors that toyed with advanced alien civilizations since time immemorial there would be no contest.

As for worries for the coming fighting scenes, just refer to the last fights I had written, it would more comedic, especially for Zenkichi's case, and yes, and some of the coming fights would not be one on one. And given that I pulled the 'separate the party' _shounen_ trope, well, expect action from Myouga, Nabeshima, Medaka, Akune, and others.

For those who were expecting of another Summer Story, sorry to disappoint you. You see, I want to spread them all over this story. So expect them sooner.

Well, I think that is all. Hope you are all excited for Otome vs. Zenkichi. Again, thank you for all the reviews, the follows, and the favs. I welcome any criticism and ideas. Have a good day.


	12. Chapter 8 - Otome Bubblegum

**Arc 2: Into the Flask**

Disclaimer: Nisio Isin owns Medaka Box and its characters.

**Chapter 8 – Otome Bubblegum**

Several broken monitors were on the floor, damaged and forcefully removed from their place on the wall. Bullet holes, dart pins, screwdrivers, small sickles, and some of those commercial trading cards littered around and embedded on them, culminating into some sort of deviant art.

"Na-ma-ni-e!" Sui was choking Namanie, eyes now piercing and sharp, shaking the female swordsman back and forth. "Look at what you did!"

Though the glasses-girl was strangling her, Namanie just casually stared at Sui with her usual gloomy expression. However, her body was saying otherwise as her hands were gesticulating randomly for the suited girl to let go.

As for the remote, Hansode now had it in her hands, preventing the outwardly apathetic girl from messing things further.

"Wait."

"What do you want, Momo?" Sui stopped as she glared at the small girl while Namanie took a breath of reprieve.

"Let me join you!" Momo leaped on the table then ran towards Namanie, helping Sui on snuffing the life of the red-haired girl. "You retarded bitch! Now there would be another hussy going after him!"

"We could ashshashinate her," said Joutou on her seat conspiratorially, "I'll gladly volunteer."

"That would be great," said Kakegae honestly, "but he would surely find out. Don't want him to get angry."

"U fu fu fu, I don't care about this new girl, for I know I'm the best in his heart." Mogura did her usual grandstanding, grinning smugly at each of the girls inside the Chairman's room.

It was pure chaos, each of them bickering to each other, some trying to kill, but utterly failing, the cause, while others were planning a grisly countermeasure. Hansode could not help but smile delightfully.

Still, Hansode decided to intervene as she told Sui and Momo, "She can't answer you if you're choking her you know?"

Sui and Momo narrowed their eyes at Hansode with expressions that wouldn't be foreign to demon lords. Nevertheless, both of them then let go after a reluctant nod while Namanie gave Hansode a peace sign, the marks of strangulation that can be seen on her neck rapidly disappearing. _What is super regeneration?_

However, it seemed that Namanie never learned her lesson as she said, "...Heh...You're just not confident about yourselves, unlike me... I'm hot..." as she did a sexy pose similar to those seen on _gravure _magazines.

"Gahh! Freaking fish girl!"

"Want me to make a sushi out of you!"

And the two angry girls continued at their attempt of cutting short the long life of the red-haired girl.

_I really don't get you Namanie._

And on one side...

"How about we shpike her drink...?"

"Don't. Even if he acts otherwise, Zenkichi-sama is really sharp."

"Then a hired ashshashshin?"

"Nope."

"A shmear campaign?"

"We're not really examples of good so that would just be counterproductive."

"Bribe her?"

"Hmm... maybe... What do you think, Mr. Chairman?"

"O ho ho, she's not interested in money."

"Well, that's a bust."

Joutou and Kakegae continued their scheming, the sexily dressed girl rubbing her chin while the one that was dressed grandiosely was sipping her tea, even including her grandfather in their sinister talk.

"Just like old times eh, Hansode."

Mogura was now beside her with an expression that reminisces about the good times of the past, snickering once in a while at the antics of her fellows.

"Why are you talking like it happened many years ago?"

"Sheesh, don't rein on my parade will you..."

"A hya hya."

"But seriously, the recent days were boring until this."

"He would say otherwise."

"Yeah..." said Mogura as she took her cap off and scratched her head like the immature tomboy that she is. "So what do you think; will that girl fall for him?"

"We'll see, though from the pattern with Myouga and Nabeshima, chances are, well... you know..."

"U fu fu fu, are you worried?"

"Not really... not yet."

Mogura grinned at her.

"Hmm... you still think like a human. That's good."

"It's because of him..." Hansode rubbed her chest. "Say, can you install the replacement monitors?"

"You've just asked the best girl for the job." Mogura then bended one arm while the other touched its biceps, all the while grinning playfully at her.

-000-

"They were right... You are a pervert..."

_Crap!_

In his confused mind, rattled by the great softness that his face was partaking, he said, "I am not pervert."

It was lame excuse that no one would believe.

"... Liar..."

"Hmph. If I was a pervert, I would have done this." Zenkichi then began to fondle those _mounds _over her blue overalls with both his hands, trying to pursue his point. "See?"

Soft and supple, like the springy constitution of tender meat; unhindered by the 100% cotton blue overalls, perfect and high quality.

_Definitely not useless meat._

"... I am not... stupid..." The pink haired girl then tried to hit him in the head, where he dodged by clumsily backing away, his hands still opening and closing, remembering the sensation.

"Woah! That was close."

Zenkichi then noticed the very sweet smell surrounding the place and began surveying around him. "What the!?" It was astounding and quite surreal. There were pink cotton candy trees, puffy with pink fruits, and pink shrubs of the same made. The ground was wavy, up and down, with a chocolate milk river flowing from a nearby fall coming out of the wall. There was also a small cottage, made entirely of sweets and candy, in the middle, with a great conglomeration of colors, with some greenery made of sugar. Zenkichi crouched down and took one of the green grass leaves, placed it on his mouth and tasted it. _Yup, sugar_, he said to himself. Even the ground was chocolate, though hard, as he dug through it. He then shivered as he felt the cool air flowing. _Figures, all of this needed a low temperature environment to maintain. _Not really something below zero, but more like several degrees Celsius below room temperature similar to air-conditioned rooms. He even felt sticky. Long story short, the underground floor was a candy wonderland taken out from Roald Dahl's _Charlie and Chocolate Factory_.

"The others would have been delighted if they had seen this," Zenkichi mumbled. Now that he thought about it,_ I did have company when I slid down towards this candy wonderland._

"This is tasty!"

"You said it, I'm glad those losers decided to break the door."

Looking at his right, he saw the twins, Sanou and Unou, eating their heart out on some cotton candy and sugary treats, their faces messy, while lying on their butts on the sugary green grass and chocolate ground.

"... Don't... ignore… me..." said the girl in pink, stealing his attention away from the twins.

"Sorry... right... umm... nice place you have here."

"... My sanctuary..."

"Oh! Sorry for disturbing you."

The pink-haired girl in overalls just stood still and silent. _Is she a true Nagato expy this time? Curvier... pink hair too... I like it! _Looking closely, beside her was a recliner chair and a table with a chocolate sundae, all lying haphazardly on the sweet ground, wrecked and wasted. _Chocolate sundae while chewing bubblegum? Talk about sweet tooth. _However, when he thought about it, even if unintentional, it was his fault for messing up the relaxation time of a beautiful girl. Thus, to start his recompense of his transgression, he introduced himself to begin recuperation. He might even get lucky.

"A ha ha... a hah..." He gave an awkward laugh, not a good way to start a conversation with an angry beauty. "Well, then, let me introduce myself first. Zenkichi Hitoyoshi."

"... I know... you... leader... candidate..." The girl glared at him. It was natural for her to know, since even the twins, who were not there with his talk with the Chairman, knew about it.

"Ahaaa... There's that..." Taking a peak on to his right, he could see the twins still enjoying the sweet delights.

"... Otome..." The girl spoke, stopping him from glaring towards the twins.

"Hmm?"

"...Otome… Yunomae..." she said in monotone.

"Oh your name! Well then, Yunomae-san, nice meeting you. Can you kindly point as to where the exit is?" he asked. Even if there was a beautiful girl in front of him, there was still order to things, such as searching for his friends first.

"... No..."

"Huh?"

Zenkichi was then pulled towards her by an unknown method, launching his body with speeds comparable to being in a roller-coaster ride, and was then elbowed right to the face, muddling his thought process.

"... You will... not leave this place... alive."

_I messed up again..._

-000-

"Oh, she'sh good..."

"Sudden attack right in the kisser!"

"With a great use of the elbow if I may add. Say, how can she bypass [Mirror Mime]?"

Joutou, Mogura, and Kakegae gave their respective opinions about the opening attack of the pink haired girl, while Hansode's grandfather showed a black USB to answer Kakegae's question.

"Hmph... she stole my character," Namanie said as she stared at the monitor.

"Ho ho, feeling threatened now, are we?" Sui taunted with an awful grin.

"Too bad for you, froggy... but I won't get worked up by your provocations..."

"Oh really? Then why are you slowly unsheathing that sword of yours?"

Like Sui said, Namanie's sword was almost drawn out of its sheath, clearly straining on containing herself. "It's just your mind giving you hallucinations... trying to deny your own inadequacy as a female..."

"Oh just kill each other will you!" Momo angrily interceded, biting through another of her metallic snack bars. "Damn, another one of those silent types. Hey old man! Do you have any information about this pink-haired hussy?"

"I would gladly tell you, but I want my granddaughter to do it for me since it would be more appropriate, concerning the matter."

The old man was enjoying all this too much, not that Hansode could blame him. Shiranui genetic trait perhaps, or maybe something else... However, thinking more about it, she could also place it on personality quirk coincidences.

"Sure." Hansode licked her fingers off some grease from the chicken wing that she was eating. "As you guys already know, her name is Otome Yunomae. _Abnormal_. Class 13. Member of _13 Party_. And one of the so-called _Plus Six_."

"What's with all these pretentious names anyway?" Momo complained.

"It's for organization purposes. Paperwork and the like... it's just easier that way," Hansode's grandfather explained for her.

"I get the point... I guess," Momo acquiesced since lately she had been given more work concerning the Kurokami Group as a whole, same with the rest of them, so in some way, she, they, could understand.

As for Hansode, well, she was also doing work... Shiranui family work.

"Continuing, she also has extreme sweet tooth, to the point that the only things she eats are sugar-based foods; chocolates, jawbreakers, candies, liquorish, lollipops, the works. But her favorite would be bubblegum."

"And why do we care about her food preferences?"

"Let me finish. All of this stemmed from her _abnormality_, [Candy Shop]."

"Then why is her project name _Free World_?" asked Kakegae.

"[Candy Shop] is a matter manipulation _abnormality_. Thus she has freedom on this limited world, having a potential to shape it to anything she wants."

"What!? Ish she a God!?" Joutou asked in surprise and wariness, mirrored by the rest of the current Board of Directors.

"Unconfirmed. However, there are suspicions on her ancestry, though we can't really confirm it since she is an orphan. But you should not be alarmed since it is only limited to sugar-based foods. By the way, why are you even surprised?"

"Jusht for shushpenshe." Joutou shrugged.

"So she can manipulate candy?" inquired Mogura.

"Yup! Other sweets included."

"Is she also the one who made that candy haven?"

"Another point to Mogura!"

"Awesome!"

"... And right now, Zenkichi is in a pinch, for he is straddling on enemy turf, his opponent having an extreme home-advantage."

"Then again, it's not something that we should worry," said Kakegae with an easy smile behind the cup of tea she was sipping.

"Nope, not in the slightest."

-000-

Zenkichi was on the _ground _face up several feet away from Otome holding his bloody nose while squirming. _What was that?_, he asked himself. Just moments ago, he was standing a meter or two away from her, and then out of nowhere, he was being pulled towards her like an after aftermath of a bungee jump.

"Kusu kusu... You're weak," said Unou after he finished with a candy fruit.

"You don't stand a chance against a member of _Plus Six_," said Sanou while licking a tree branch made of candy.

"For they are more _Abnormal_ than _Abnormal Abnormals_."

"The greatest _Abnormals_."

_Abnormal Abnormal Abnormal and blah blah blah. Cheh. _Zenkichi was getting sick of these talks about _Abnormals_ being _Abnormals_. It was like those defective DVD's, or if one wants a classic example, those old scratched and overused plaques, playing a single word repeatedly, irritating the listener so much, that he would sucker punch anyone who would say that particular word.

"Shut up already! And stop eating!" he berated, envious of their easy-going state.

"Make us!"

Ignoring the twins, Zenkichi picked himself up from the ground while rubbing the blood off his nose. He then pointed accusingly to Otome and said, "Why did you attack me!? I said I was sorry!"

"You've touched... my breast..."

_And a damn awesome pair too_, he thought as he ogled at the beautiful mounds behind her blue overalls. "Well there's that," he shook his head and then stared at her pretty face, "but could you just... you know... take it for granted..."

"...No... But more importantly..."

"More importantly what?"

"You've wasted a perfectly made sundae... that's something I can't forgive... ever..."

"Wait, it's just sundae, why get so angry..." It confused Zenkichi._ It was just a sundae. It's not like I killed your parents._

But Zenkichi's reasoning only made Otome more angry.

"... Die..." Otome began to throw several candies she took from some pockets of her overalls. At first Zenkichi dismissed it, mocking it sarcastically, "Wow. Throwing candies at me. I'm scared!" but then, at the middle of their flight, the harmless sweets began to morph into sharp screw-like nails, spinning and increasing their speed as the seconds passed by. Seeing that, Zenkichi bent his body backwards like those guys in a particular movie, dodging the flying projectiles as they passed by just inches from his face while blocking some with his _mirrors_. _Never thought I would use the Matrix maneuver. _He then heard several _thuds _as those lethal candies as he saw them embedded on a trunk of a cotton candy tree, also made of sugar.

But before he could raise his upper body, he saw Otome right in front of him, in air, carrying one of those pink candy trees, hefting it like it was nothing, while thinking, _Just my luck_, before she smashed it downwards unto him with gravity on her side.

Zenkichi's body shook in the middle of the newly created crater. But expecting another strike from the bubblegum girl, he hurriedly turned around, kissing the ground that tasted oh so sweet, and crawled out of the crater that was created, _Strategic retreat!_, and thus escaping the strike zone like a coward.

"Wow! So pathetic!"

"More and more I'm convinced that the Chairman made a wrong evaluation of him."

He heard Sanou and Unou say, respectively.

"Shut up! This is a strategic retreat! A valid tactical method!" Zenkichi shouted as he ran away from the rampaging monotone-voiced girl, who was smashing the tree she was holding left and right, missing him in the expense of other trees.

"... Stop ... running..."

"Never!" Zenkichi shouted at the top of his lungs, sprinting for all his worth, while dodging the candy-made obstructions on his path.

Then something rose in front of him, a block of chocolate ground hindering his path. Seeing that, he used [Light Feet] to lighten his weight and used the boost that he already had from running all over the place to jump over it. And seeing that Otome would use such a method again from the several_ blocks _that continued to rise in front of him, he decided to stay in air by using the _mirrors _from his skill [Mirror Mime], jumping higher as the ceiling would permit.

"Whew! That's enough running." Zenkichi wiped the beading sweat of his forehead, taking several breaths to relax himself.

"How!?"

"Is that your abnormality!?"

Sanou and Unou said respectively, mouths open in astonishment.

"...Video... seen it... know it..." Otome said as she stared upwards towards him.

_Video? Don't tell me? _It seemed that a video of his recent fight in school, the one with Myouri, have been shown to the _13 Party_. _I should have known; Maguro even clued me into it!_

From the looks of it, these guys will know some of his skills and how to overcome them. Though he has 108 of them, most were useless in battles, and some were just, well... he just refuses to use them, so he had only a few to fall back into if needed. So he has to think, _How can I beat her?_ And then he asked himself, _What's her ability?_

The battlefield was a huge clue, so he can conclude, surely, that it was related to sweets. Another thing was how the chocolate ground suddenly rose up, and how those candies that she threw changed shape. A seeming hypothesis was that she could somehow manipulate candy. If so, _How_? Thinking back, he was pulled towards her on her first attack, like a bungee. Stretched. A sugar based food that can stretch. She was chewing bubblegum. _Well that confirms it. She can control sugar-based foods._

Proud of his discovery, he danced on his perch, seemingly on thin air, doing the _Macarena_ while shouting, "Ha ha! Now I know your ability, Yunomae-san!" He then pointed at her with a challenging grin. "With this knowledge, my victory is sure!"

"...How...?" Otome asked as she walked towards the flowing chocolate milk river.

The question was like a huge splash of realization on his face.

"... I... I actually don't know."

Otome then dipped her hands into the sweet river, making the warning klaxons on Zenkichi's head to ring loudly in alarm. _Oh crap... Something big is coming_. Therefore, the strawberry-blond teenager ran again, but this time in air, looking like he was running on nothing by those that observed him.

Something passed by him, a brownish spear whirling and sloshing.

"Chocolate milk?" Looking back, he saw a huge amount of those spears hurling towards his direction, like a rain of death, coming from the girl, who was continuously and rapidly creating and throwing them.

So he ran and dodged, and blocked some of them... However, something so half-hearted of a countermeasure was not going to work forever as the wall to the enclosure of the small piece of candy land was now nearing. Thus, Zenkichi decided to face it, hoping that all those hours playing _Touhou_ would be useful.

He took a breath and activated [Hyperion Switch], "Here's goes nothing!" and jumped towards the wall, using it as a boost as kicked himself off it, running back with the _mirrors_ towards Otome. But it turned out that the skills learned in games were not applicable to real life situations, in which Zenkichi had just realized basing from the amount of scratches he had received and his now torn uniform.

So he junked his first plan and decided to let himself fall to the ground, landing on his feet and creating cracks on the hard chocolate ground, and, again, ran towards Otome. He then uprooted a cotton candy tree, copying what the pink-haired girl did earlier, and used it as a bludgeon, hitting the flying chocolate spears that were trying to pierce him. _This is all so surreal. Who would've thought that I would be using candy to fight candy._

There were a few meters now in between them, and since the frequency of the thrown spears were now much less, her rate of throwing slowing down. _Maybe due to fatigue_, Zenkichi thought as he decided to use [Accel Point], throwing the impromptu weapon away before he did a punch to her stomach.

"... Caught..." Zenkichi heard Otome whisper before he could hit her.

He never expected his arm to pass through her body through her stomach, which somehow changed into some sticky bluish liquid, effectively making his attack useless. "How?" he asked in astonishment.

"... I... won't... tell..." Otome said in monotone as she gave him an uppercut aided by a torrent of chocolate milk from the river, the blown blue bubblegum still on her mouth. Seeing this, since she was close to him now, clearly visible to his critical eyes, he used [Lingual Logic] to understand her body language and predict her attacks, evading them barely. His use of the skill improved in comparison to the fight with Sui, not needing to be in constant pain to use it in battle, though less effective in comparison as seen by some scratches and grazes that he was receiving; a given outcome for all the experience that he'd got since summer break.

Each of them were then exchanged a series of attacks: Otome with her candy based attacks and physical attacks enhanced by the torrential force that she herself created from the chocolate-milk river, while Zenkichi was just dodging with the aid of his skill while delivering his own combination of punches and kicks, which just passed through her body like nothing. It was a skewed slugfest in favor of the apathetic girl.

In all of this, Zenkichi noticed that the blown gum covering Otome's mouth had not yet been popped from all the action and the very sticky feeling in his body had gotten worse. _Bubblegum? Humidity? _He then noticed next the weird movements that her fingers were making.

Next thing he knew, he was again pulled towards her, in which she followed by a knee to his sternum. He tried to attack back with the strength that he gained from [Hyperion Switch], but it was useless with her seeming invulnerability. Repeatedly, he was pulled towards her, delivering lethal attacks with her knees and elbows, attacks that would have already killed a regular human being.

"Are you Hisoka?"

"Dead men... don't... talk..."

_Enough._ Tired of the punishment, Zenkichi dug his feet on the hard chocolate ground, capitalizing to the strength that he gained from his skill, stopping the pull-and-hit attacks. But instead of worry, he only saw her nod, as though confirming something to herself, and then did several actions with her arms similar to that of a conductor in a classical music concert.

He then felt several constricting strands tied to several key parts of his body, limiting his movement. _This again? _he asked to himself. However, taking a closer look, they were made of cotton candy from those weird artificial trees, different to the _Ariadne_ ones' of Myouri.

"You know these are useless right?" he said, with false bravado clear in his voice.

"Yes... but I only... need a second..." And in almost a blink of an eye, Otome dipped her hands again on the flowing chocolate milk river, formed another swirling _spear_, and threw it at Zenkichi, piercing him through his stomach. "...And... you... are... dead..."

-000-

A forest.

A forest inside an enclosure.

A forest inside an enclosure underground.

Only a single word came to Nekomi Nabeshima's mind, _Unbelievable!_

Was she dreaming? Is this all real? When Nekomi joined the excursion against the _13 Party_, she was expecting fights. She was expecting _sci-fi_ stuff since Medaka's older brother said that the underground was a lab. Heck, she was even expecting super-powered fights to break out as soon as the two opposing forces meet. What she didn't expect was a _biodome_, like the _Geofront_ she had seen on that one classic depressing _anime,_ only smaller. It was a functioning ecosystem below a tall structure devoid of sunlight.

Yes, there was light, but only artificial. Nevertheless, it was a good substitute as for a second, at the moment that she, Akune, and Kikaijima emerged from their supposed clumsy entrance; she had believed that she was back on the surface, inside the forest grounds of the Academy, if not for the walls.

Trees were healthy and green and the ground and grass authentic to the last leaf. There was even a river, sparkly clean and clear that the fish could be seen swimming. There were even animals normally seen in a public park, small critters, and birds. She could see and smell nature at its best.

_Where does the Academy get all the dough to make all this possible? _Nekomi couldn't help but ask to herself.

"Wow!" Kikaijima covered the lower part of her face in amazement, blushing madly at the spectacle.

"This is impressive." Akune was knocking on a trunk of a tree to check whether it's real.

"Especially how they maintained this environment underground. I could just imagine the amount of work and money to make this place possible."

"If the Academy had this much money, they should have increase the club funds." Even though she isn't the captain of the Judo Club anymore, she is still concerned for her club. And more funds means more equipment, and more equipment means more training, thus more skilled club members. Regardless of how much one trains, one can only do so much with meager equipment. Unless the member is a_ Special_ or_ Abnormal_, that is.

"Absolutely right! Nabeshima-senpai," Kikaijima enthusiastically agreed, nodding profusely. For a member of that money-obsessed club, it was natural.

"Estimating building something like this, it would most likely cost about several billions of Yen," said Akune, while he rubbed his chin and nodded to himself.

"Are they fans of _Evangelion_?" Kikaijima asked.

"Nah, you can't really consider this a _Geofront,_" Nekomi answered.

"So what are we going to do now?" Akune asked, giving Nekomi the responsibility of making a decision.

"Search."

"What I'm meaning to say Captain, are we going down or up? I feel like we are several floors down."

"Up of course, I, for one, don't want to take on any of the 1_3 Party_ with just us three, no offense."

"None taken... so up it is, we'll search first for Medaka-san."

"What about Hitoyoshi-kun?" Kikaijima asked reminding them of the other member of the Student Council.

"He's probably having the same decision as us. He's not what you really call a brave person." Nekomi believes that he was alright. And from what she had seen from their encounter with that blond douche yesterday—she was peeking while she was face-down on the pavement, though her face was really hurting—he could most likely take on all the members of the _13 Party_ by himself. Zenkichi, after all, was offered to be the strange group's leader, a fact she had never thought of as a joke even when she first heard it from the checker twins.

"I doubt it. He's strong." And Akune, and in turn Kikaijima, knows it.

Though how strong, Akune, Kikaijima and Nekomi do not know.

"Regardless, whether he's strong or whether he's brave, searching for Kurokami-chan will be the first thing in his mind. He'll go up," hypothesized Nekomi, "He's most likely searching for Kurokami-chan right now while humming a jaunty tune."

-000-

_I can't even think of a jaunty tune when I have a spear made of chocolate milk through my freaking stomach! _Zenkichi thought as his body dangled on the wires made of cotton candy, his knees weak due to the attack from the bubblegum-chewing girl, while his feet were still stuck on the hard chocolate ground.

It was a unique feeling, being pierced through the stomach that is. He could feel the inside of his stomach convulsing, wriggling, as though it has a life on its own. The severed spine on his back was also moving, creaking. Zenkichi was already numb and he could feel his seal weakening, though only a bit, as his teeth began to sharpen. But at least the spear was not as thick as a log so only a small bit of his flesh was blown away by the piercing force. Still, he can't help but worry about those miniscule pieces of him. He was sure that they were now morphing into unholy critters, small yes, but dangerous nonetheless. He could only hope that these new life forms have a taste for sweets, or at least interested to sugar-based foods for a bit so they won't go after anyone while he was still busy.

Zenkichi could only blame himself for getting overconfident. But at least he now knows how to defeat her.

"... Mistake... you're alive..." Otome said. She was holding two _spears_, one in each hand, the sound of them whirling to maintain their shape reverberating all over the underground enclosure.

"How!?"

"Impossible!"

Zenkichi heard the twins said in astonishment.

He felt his body convulsing again as his stomach tried to absorb the _spear_. It may not be visible, but he could feel the wriggling tentacles inside his body licking on the whirling sweet liquid, ecstatic of the sweet delight. Worried about the hidden newly formed monstrosities, Zenkichi pulled on the strings. However, Otome, seeing his action, threw the _spears_ that she was holding at him.

Zenkichi kicked up, freeing one of his feet with a block of the chocolate ground still stuck to it, deflecting one of the spears and destroying the chocolate block, while he pulled the wires tied to his hand in taut, severing them, and used them to deflect the other. He then pulled the cotton candy wires tied to the other and used them as a whip against Otome.

The impromptu whip passed through her body, but it distracted her. Using the chance, he removed his other leg from the ground and slammed it, removing the chocolate block stuck to it. He then ran towards her, the _spear _still stuck on his stomach. Over with the distraction, Otome just stared at him with an apathetic face, not even worried about him attacking, confident of her invulnerability.

Zenkichi couldn't help but grin.

Zenkichi spun several times with the accumulated force of his run, creating a small whirlwind of sugar grass and the pulverized chocolate ground, blurring his figure to those that were watching him. With the centrifugal force, he did a single elbow strike. It was a stupid move, he admits, for the enemy would just simply evade such a telegraphic attack. However, taking advantage of Otome's confidence, the attack connected. Light-green eyes opened wide with disbelief as Otome was blown away, crashing through several of the candy trees.

With her momentarily gone, he pulled the spear that was still on his stomach, now smaller from the constant licking of the eldritch protrusion inside him. He could feel his regeneration working on overdrive, mending the hole on his body and his severed spine. Zenkichi cursed; him moving with a severed spine just reminded him of his true nature. _But at least I am alive_, he admits to himself.

He searched for the newly born monstrosities that came from his body. He then heard a warbling sound as he walked towards its source. They were small, slowly growing, and any semblance of them coming from his body gone. Scurrying everywhere, the two ghastly flesh monsters with their small serrated and sharp teeth visible from their gaping mouths were chewing through the ground as though they were making a burrow. He picked them both up and threw them into his mouth. Ironically, they tasted sweet; far from the usual taste of wet rotting meat, though the uncomfortable feeling of them wriggling in his mouth was still there.

Chewing, he saw the twins looking at the direction where Otome flew, _Good_,he thought,several of the candy trees bent and broken on the ground.

"He defeated her."

"He can't be killed."

"The Chairman is right."

"He really is _Abnormaly Abnormal_."

He really didn't have time to get angry with them for he was busy chewing the newly created eldritch abominations in his mouth while preventing them from eating their way out. He can't help but reminded of the pink-haired girl's bubblegum.

"... How...?" Zenkichi heard Otome say as she limped towards him, the blown bubblegum gone from her now dirty face.

Gulping down the scurrying chewy tentacle monsters, he said, "It's funny actually. I never thought I would use the skill [Solid And Liquid] in such a way. I usually use it to make myself _jelly_ when I'm home." _Tasty jellies at that._

"... Viscosity..."

"Umm... right."

She was smart. From just a mention of how he used the skill, she had managed to find out the specifics. [Solid And Liquid], not a good name in Zenkichi's opinion, but except from his current battle, he always thought that the skill was useless. Changing the viscosity of liquids up to a point that they were considered solid, it was a lackluster skill. It has it uses: making jelly, making creamy soup, creating syrupy juice, and even making carbonated drinks hard like candy. However, using it in a battle was foreign to him, until now.

However, with it, he can hit Otome.

Otome then moved her fingers, but nothing happened. "... You know..."

"A ha ha, I've noticed. Felt sticky since the start. But I only clearly saw it when you tied me with that candy wire of yours; that from your fingers to some part of my body, there were long thin strands of bubblegum. That's why I spun."

From what he could surmise, at the moment he landed on her... bountiful treasures, she stuck strands of bubblegum to him, all leading to her fingers, strands of gum that were almost invincible and thin, but with a bend strength enough to carry a full-grown elephant. He was like a puppet, with her every whim, he was pulled back to meet a knee or an elbow delivered with her masterful skill in kickboxing, an amazing technique, and devious. If he weren't restrained for a second for him to stay put and assess the situation, he wouldn't have found out.

_Damn girl, you're like a sexy version of that certain gay clown, only more dangerous._

Zenkichi saw her curse in monotone and then took something in between his cleavage.

_Wow._

It was a small pair of blue bubblegum blocks. She placed them in her mouth and began to chew them.

"... Let's see if you can... survive... this..." she said as she blew a bluish bubble bigger than she had earlier.

She hen raised her hands up, strands of the same bubblegum then coming out of her fingers, immeasurable in numbers, almost like a carpet in denseness as they crisscrossed in the air, connecting to every sugary object that they could stick to.

"... Feel... my… wrath..."

The surroundings morphed. Some parts of the chocolate ground, boulder sized, rose up. The blades of candy grass became razor-sharp. The cotton candy trees began to uproot themselves, moving as though they were alive. Several _spears_ and two large dragon-like creatures, both made of whirling chocolate milk, rose from the sweet river. Even the small candies that were inside her overalls levitated, as they spun, changing into screw-like nails.

"... _Bubblegum Crisis!_"

_You have got to be kidding me!_

Amidst the rumbling sound, Zenkichi heard shouts of panic. "You two! Run!" he shouted to the twins. But they were too scared to move, paralyzed by fear of such apocalyptic technique that the bubblegum-chewing girl had unleashed. "Tch!" With no choice, he ran away from them while bating Otome. "Hit me with your best shot, Pinky!" Even if they were not his friends, the guilt for letting them die would gnaw at him for the rest of his life. He didn't want to add another pile in his list of regrets. What he'd done to Shiranui was enough, enough for an eternity. _It is normal to feel guilt for it is human. _

Running away, again, he dodged the deadly sweets raining down upon him, following the river towards its source. _I've got to channel Touma! _he thought, remembering the stupendous plot armor of the said character. The twin dragons-like creatures kept snapping at him, trying to bite him in two, their large bodies seemingly swimming, flowing in air. The _spears a_nd large chocolate blocks, the sharp grass and the candy screws, all falling upon him, the former dodged and the latter blocked by his _mirrors_. The cotton candy trees were walking, moving their candy arms to swipe him, to crush him, while the pink cotton candy wires sprouted on them, trying to catch and whip him.

As he reached the fall, the source of the sweet flow of liquid, he plunged both of his hands. Using his skill [Solid And Liquid], he changed the viscosity of the chocolate milk that was hitting his hands, enough viscosity to make two long impromptu whips. _Fight fire by fire! In this case, fight sweets with sweets. _With the knowledge that he gained about the use of whips when he was studying about different martial arts, and the strength he gained from [Hyperion Switch], he adroitly wielded them, creating a crisscrossing dome where anything that passes through it were cut into pieces, not even sparing the chocolate ground. The twin chocolate milk dragon-like creatures, _boulders_, and the _spears_, the small sharp leaves of grass and candy drills, and the cotton candy trees and their pink wires; he whipped them into pieces. Even so, they just kept coming back, regenerating. _Freaking Unlimited Puppet Works!_ Sick of it all, Zenkichi moved forward, the movement of his whips changing, focusing on cutting the almost invisible bubblegum strands.

He was almost finished when he saw Otome taking out another batch of bubblegum from her cleavage, a lot more that she had just chewed.

_I won't let you!_

Zenkichi then used [Accel Point], after he reverted the whips into liquid splashing the sugary chocolate ground with chocolate milk, using the span of time before she could place the new batch of bubblegum in her mouth, and stopped with a _mirror_ while clutching her mouth shut with a hand, preventing her from chewing them. Otome was surprised, her light-green eyes wide, and taking advantage of it, Zenkichi did a chop on the nape of her neck aided by [Solid And Liquid], taking her consciousness away, cradling her limp body.

-000-

"I have to admit, that was impressive," said Sui, as the battle between Zenkichi and Otome ended.

"... Impressive? She's like an unholy combination of Hisoka and Sasori," said Namanie apathetically, belying the nature of her comment.

"You are not funny Namanie."

"... I don't care about your opinion, froggy."

However, before Sui and Namanie's argument could devolve into a fight, Kakegae gave her opinion.

"You have to consider that she was on her home turf. I doubt she's as strong in a neutral environment."

"Point. But her liquid-type invulnerability," said Joutou.

"That's a plus. But all in all, she's weak," Momo gave her brutal assessment of Otome Yunomae.

"For now," Hansode said, taking their attention.

"Yes, for now," they all agreed.

"The _Flask Plan_ does deliver Mr. Chairman." Mogura gave praise to her grandfather.

"Of course."

-000-

Otome was dreaming.

Dreaming of happier times, blissful times, times when she had a family. She could still remember it; their small candy store near a park like a house made of candy, happily helping her parents on making some of their sweets, managing it, and the happy smile from their costumers' faces. Those were times that she, Otome Yunomae, was truly happy.

She could still smell that sweet smell.

Candies were everywhere. Different brands, different makes, and different types, all sweet, all delicious. There were racks of them, three to four levels high, with a small walkway between them. She remembers standing on a stool to reach the counter to service the coming costumers, after school, with a huge smile on her face, feeling the loving gazes from her parents by her side. She could even remember bragging to her preschool classmates; telling them about how every candy in the world was in their shop; bragging about becoming the best candy maker in the world like her parents. A childish claim but she believed it.

She truly believed it.

But it all came crashing down like a brittle chocolate tower in a single day.

She remembers the anxiousness she felt that day, seeing the other kids, her friends, being picked up by their parents one by one, as she waited for her own. She remembers sitting at the top of the slide, trying to get a better view of her parents coming. She waited until the sky turned dark.

Her parents never came to pick her up.

But she's a smart girl, smarter than anyone that she knew, her parents said so, so she remembered the way home. Walking on the paved road down the hill; taking the bus as the older girls played with her; walking through a road with many shops as she saw many of those cars and red trucks with the pretty blue and red lights in top of them; then to a small park. It took almost forever for her, but she was determined, she's a good girl after all.

It was night.

It was night and there was nothing but black.

Ash.

Burned to ash.

Behind the many adults, her home was ash with two people burned black like the cookies she tried to bake the other day. She was smart so she knows that they were her parents. She was smart so she knows that they were dead. She was smart so she knows that she would never see them again. She was smart so she knew that they were now in heaven.

She was smart; her parent said so.

The adults were shouting, loud and scary, as they began to approach her. With her parents gone, she was scared. They told her to not talk to strangers, and because she was a good girl, she ran. She ran away from the scary strangers, ran away from her home, ran away from the small park, ran away from everything. She was smart so they never found her, hiding on her secret hiding spot in the street where there were many shops.

She was a determined girl.

A good girl.

A smart girl.

Her parents said so.

So she hid, hid like she was playing hide-and-seek, which she used to play with some of the kids in their neighborhood, for many days.

She remembered the smell, that rancid smell, the ugly smell, the smell of herself. Even if she was smart girl, even if she was a good girl, she was dirty, and hungry, still wearing her school dress.

Food.

She needed food.

She remembers the pain in her stomach, growling like the scary monsters her parents always told her. She tried to search in the big trashcans, but there was nothing, and she can't ask for food since the scary adults would find her.

So she went to the park, scurrying like a squirrel that she always played with. But there was nothing there so she hid in the bushes, hungry, behind a park bench. She was so hungry that she tried to eat the leaves on the bushes that she was hiding, but they tasted awful. She tried to eat the grass and its root, soil and all, but it also tasted awful. She even tried the bark of a tree nearby and the leaves that fell from it, but they all tasted bad.

She remembered that awful hunger, like many insects crawling in her tummy, clawing and squirming, giving her pain. And then she smelled something sweet, she almost missed it but she was sure it was sweet. Feeling the drool coming out from mouth, she followed it, the sweet smell. And it led her to the park bench. Under it, stuck to the bottom, were pink, blue, red, and many more colors. Like a rainbow, they were pretty to look at. She was smart, her parents said so, so she knows. But she was hungry, so hungry, so she took one of them and put it in her mouth.

It was sweet.

It was so sweet.

The sweetest and tastiest thing that she had ever tasted.

The sweetest, the tastiest, and the most delicious thing that she had ever put in her small mouth.

Every bite and every chew, flavors would flow out, and it was good.

And she cried.

For the first time since her parents went to heaven, she cried. She cried a lot that her throat hurt, her eyes stung, her nose hurt, and her cheeks numbed. She cried while chewing the sweetest thing that she ever tasted.

An already chewed bubblegum stuck on the bottom of a bench for many days.

But it was all in the past.

All in a dream.

As she slowly woke up, she could feel a dull pain in the back of her head, so she rubbed it and opened her eyes. The first thing that she saw was her ruined paradise. For a moment, it angered her until she remembered that she was the one who have done most of the destruction. Shaking her head in disappointment, she stood up. She noticed that she was lying on a recliner, the same recliner that she was using earlier before that guy came.

Thinking about that guy...

"Yo. You alright now?" She heard him say as he approached her, casually walking as if he had never been in a serious fight just a moment ago, his uniform pristine with the weird mask still on the side of his face. She knew about his broken skill of regeneration, a regeneration skill that even affects his clothes. She had a guess that it was somehow similar to her [Candy Shop] in manipulating matter, though in his case, instead of sugar-based material, it fixes his clothes and make his wounds disappear with it.

The specifics of such skill eluded her.

"..."

"Won't talk eh... Why did you attack me?"

"..."_Because you wasted food. Because you wasted a perfectly good sundae. Sweets are everything._

"I already said sorry."

"..." _Sorry is not enough._

Then he picked up something from a table nearby, the same table that she had been using. It was a sundae. The same sundae that she was eating before he came. It confused her for it was already wasted, dropped as he came crashing into her. It bewildered her, as the sundae appeared untouched, its delightful appearance inviting. He then took a spoonful of it, savoring it in front of her with a blissful smile in his face.

"By the way, this sundae of yours is really delicious."

"... Thanks..."

"You really like sweets from what I gather." He then took some of her bubblegum that were now on a plate and placed them in his mouth, chewing them thoroughly. How they came to be there was another mystery. "And these bubblegum of yours are really tasty, more so that the ones I tasted before."

"..."

"You should sell them. Have you thought of having your own confectionery store?"

"..." _Yes_, Otome said to herself. It is one of her goals... However, being an _Abnormal_, that goal is just another dream.

"If you do, then invite me okay? I'll be your first costumer!"

"... Really?" She noticed a hopeful tone in her usually monotone voice. _What's wrong with me?_

"Sure, you make the tastiest of candies!"

"... Promise...?" _But maybe..._

"I promise..."

"... Promise..." _Maybe it will be a dream no more._

-000-

Medaka was walking through the maze with her remaining companion Myouga while thinking of her lost comrades.

"9765246092476 (We should search for them.)"

"593572052 (Yes.)" Myouga gave a brief agreement.

"_Tres bien_! That was some twist. A lot of guys pass through here but you're the first group who got separated by some trap. Somebody out there really hates you. On a related note, I admire the way you used to get through."

Out of nowhere a tall dark-skinned man appeared, smiling arrogantly at them, while leaning his back on the wall.

"Don't be so cold saying you're going to the closest staircase."

Myouga leaped towards him all of a sudden, attempting on landing a devastating punch on his grinning face. However, the guy just dodged Myouga's attack as if it was nothing, arrogantly without effort, as he passed by her. He then began approaching Medaka.

But he stopped, a meter away from her.

"Oh?"

"564286! (Behind you!)"

At Myouga's warning, Medaka dashed to her right, avoiding an ax kick from a man with a scar in his face, the floor hissing where the attack landed.

"Welcome my fellow _Abnormals_. I am at your service."

"You shouldn't have interrupted me in my talk with them, Yamami-san."

"I apologize, but I was excited to meet our fellows. But it seems that he is not here. No matter, two of the three of interest are here."

"So you two are here to test us right? I remember seeing you two." Medaka pointed at Shigusa.

"Especially you. You were the one in the Chairman's office who was trying to provoke me."

"Provoke, you mean this?"

"!" Her glasses and hair band were now in the tall man's hands, her hair untangling, as he passed her by and stood beside the scarred man. He then wore her glasses.

"Let me properly introduce myself, Medaka Kurokami, Myouga Unzen! I'm _13 Party's Hard Wrapping_, Shigusa Takachiho. A member of the_ Front Six_. The man when it comes to battling!" Shigusa introduce himself as he removed his lab coat.

"Yamami Tsurumisaki, _13 Party's Star Master_ and one of the _Plus Six_. If you want to pass, you're going to beat us first," said Yamami as he bowed like a gentleman.

"That's fine by me, Senior Takachiho, Junior Tsurumisaki." Medaka grinned in excitement at the upcoming battle as she removed her coat, instantly changing her clothes back to her Student Council uniform. "Me and Schoolmate Unzen will help you out in your little test. I also wanted to test out how much I powered up!"

She then saw Myouga taking up a fighting pose beside her.

"4259685643? (Are you ready Schoolmate Unzen?)"

"65 (Yes.)"

-000-

Nekomi could feel the nervous sweat that was beading off her forehead, her weary expression mirrored by the two underclassmen beside her. Two girls were sitting on fancy wooden chairs with a small table between them, drinking tea in the middle of the pristine underground forest.

"A group of _Specials_, how boring," said the girl with the long ponytail.

"Boring... I think..." drawled out by a girl who had her eyes hidden by her long bangs.

Without preamble, Akune attacked, surprising both her and Kikaijima, but he suddenly stopped, restrained by something. Looking closely, Nekomi saw several strands of hair tied up on his body, specifically on his arms, his legs, his neck, and his torso.

"But they disturbed our tea time, Yutori-san."

"I think... I don't mind... But we should introduce ourselves before we start..."

"Courtesy, how appropriate. Very well." The girl in a suit stood up from her wooden chair. "I'm Shoko Kamimine, _13 Party's Dental Shoes _and a member of _Plus Six_. Let's try to get along."

The girl with very long hair covering her eyes then followed as she said, "Yutori Chikuzen... _13 Party's Trick or Treatment_ and member of the same group... same here... I think..."

_Oh, how I wish Zenkichi-kun was here._

-000-

**Author's Notes**

This is a chapter that focuses on another heroine of this story, Otome Yunomae. Hope you like what I did with her character: her fighting style, attacks, skills, and specially her back-story. You may have noticed that it was incomplete, don't worry. Her past will be explored more in the future chapters, which is a lot. Same with others.

As for that certain reviewer with his concern of the floors and whose head is whose, do not fret. I already considered it and had a rough draft on who will be in some of them. This would be explained in the detail next chapter.

By the way, the next chapter might be released later than usual since I have to finish some of my projects: designs, reports, and all. I've procrastinated on them for far too long already.

That's all for now. Again, thank you for all the reviews, the follows, and the favs as they encourage me to write more. I also welcome any criticisms and ideas. Thank you for reading and good day.


End file.
